Schatten und Lichter
by Inseiko
Summary: Like it conceals everything, a gray wind blows past~ Fear the hunters that lurked somewhere in the city. But fear most the one... When night came, he moved, and you died. *complete*
1. Velvet Underworld I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter One: Velvet Underworld I 

~--------_Aa, how long can we live deceiving our hearts?_~ 

The moon didn't rise over the city so much as it appeared. Fading into view from a shroud of darkness and the orange glow of noise pollution, until the full beauty of it's stark, barren face stood out amidst stars that couldn't compare. That fact itself was interesting, as stars made their own light, and the moon merely reflected. How true of the world it looked down upon. The only people who got anywhere in the world were the ones who stole from others; the ones who took light and life and made it their own, larger existence. 

Not that it mattered. He'd long ago accepted the world for the way it was, and sometimes he wondered why he went on living at all. But up here, with the wind whipping around him and the air cold and thin atop the tallest building in downtown Tokyo, he could remember. He could remember living. He could remember the moon; and the moon was his alone to view. 

But that wasn't all. From this point he could almost envision holding the city in the palm of his hand. Not that Nagi Naoe had any grand illusions of power, but even he had his moments of feeling small. Turning gracefully from the moon to stare at the distant strip of ground below him, he blinked his cerulean eyes and in that instant the ground was closer. Teleportation, no, just moving really fast. He stood on a ledge and watched something far more interesting than the moon and it's stars. He watched a group of thugs, nothing too intelligent, probably hired to do something or someone. Probably charged a high price. Definitely about to die. 

One of these thugs reached his wit's end, if you could call it that, and stopped short, his sneakers scraping the pavement as he turned, pulling a pistol from his jacket as he went. The street was empty, being one of the oh-so-convenient side streets with nothing but downtown residences on either side. It would be messy in the morning. But for now the man could only watch as his newly pulled pistol seemingly thrust itself from his hands and went flying through the air. Sweat ran down his face, as he followed the trail of glinting silver from his gun down the length of wire to the man that wielded it. 

" Zannen darou ne... " commented the man lazily, as the pistol clattered to the ground at his feet. He stepped over it, fully entering the light of the street lamp and allowing himself to be seen by his prey. A gloved hand flicked ash indolently from his cigarette, away from where it could mar the seamless navy of the trenchcoat that hung to his calves. As he moved his hand back to replace the cigarette where it belonged, the white stripes that came together to form a cross became visible, as did the clever green eyes that gazed from between the sunglasses perched low on his face and the thick wavy bangs that dusted his eyebrows. An amused tone curled lazily around his words, " Lose something? " 

" Temee... " The man bared his teeth and crouched low for a fight. 

" It's not the only thing he's gonna lose tonight. " Another voice; and it too was amused. When the younger man emerged with a cocky smirk, he had every right to, for when he pulled a tight fist, four blades emerged from the guards on his wrist with a frightening _shiink_. 

" Kusssooouuuu... " one of the other members cursed in a low hiss. He turned, ready to flee, when three darts made a neat triangle around his foot. He gasped heavily, like there was water in his throat, or maybe it was bile, as he looked up into the smiling face of the third hunter. 

Then came the fourth. 

There was a rumor on the streets. A mere inkling whispered among petty thieves and those who dwelled in the dark alleyways of unpleasant places most city residents chose to forget the existence of. Fear the hunters that lurked somewhere in the city. But fear most the one who's hair mirrored the blood spilt when you died, with eyes the cool violet of shadows on the snow at twilight. When night came, he moved, and you died. 

" Interesting, aren't they? " He asked, standing on the ledge next to Nagi, observing the aftermath with a cold, detached look. He didn't like fear anyway, not when he wasn't the cause. It just didn't seem the same. 

" Hn, " Nagi's eyes trailed over the scene in the street below. Interesting. 

(@) 

" Irrasshaimase!! " It was a wonder he didn't go hoarse, calling it every time the little bell above the door rang to herald the arrival of yet another customer, or yet another visitor. Occasionally it was a curious passer-by, lured in wondering what the commotion was about. They usually left with a bundle of flowers and stars in their eyes. They usually came again. 

Omi didn't mind the admirers, really. It was a little... uncomfortable at times, but as long as they bought flowers he could deal with it easily. He supposed he was a born businessman: it was better to think that than to consider the other things he'd grown up doing. Turning, he leaned against the counter and swept the cap off his head, running his fingers through his sandy hair before replacing it. Taking a well-earned break, he observed his companions fondly. 

Ken, his messy brown hair having to be constantly brushed from his blue eyes, was helping a woman pick out flowers for a bouquet. He was talking easily, carrying on a light conversation around the decision. He made it easier on people, gently nudging them towards good combinations while they walked away proud of their choice. Yet, every once in awhile it showed, that lonely feeling behind the energetic exterior. 

At the back of the store was Youji. Omi couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of the man in the middle of the usual crowd of girls. While the man who hid behind sunglasses proclaimed to only date girls over eighteen, he always had a kind word for the rest. As usual, he wasn't doing much work, the extent of his work in any given day usually was restricted to just bringing in customers with his presence. 

" Ah-! Lucky! " exclaimed one of the girls he'd just called welcome to. She grabbed her friend's sleeve and pointed across the store. " All four today! Look! There's Ayasan! " 

" Hehhh? You like him? He's cute but he's cold. " 

Omi had to laugh a little at that comment. 

" Oh! Omisan! Konnichiwa, " the second girl greeted, approaching him. 

" Konnichiwa, " Omi returned to her happily. " How are you today Yurikasan? " 

" I'm fine, I guess. I have a paper due tomorrow but I thought I'd stop here first on my way to the hospital. " Yurika answered, twining her hair around her finger as the thought made her nervous. 

" Haah. Are you visiting a friend? " 

" Un. My friend Saeko is sick. Satomichan and I thought some flowers might cheer her up. Ne- Omi! What are some good flowers that say 'cheer up and get well soon!'? " She leaned forward on the counter and smiled up at him cajolingly. 

" Ara, " said a woman to Omi's left, " Don't I know you? I think I've seen you around the hos-- " She was cut off as a small potted plant hit the ground and shattered. 

" Aup. Sumimasen, " Aya said stiffly, sweeping up the broken pot and going to the back room with the dustpan. 

The woman who had been speaking to him curled her fingers at her lips, perplexed. She noticed Omi and the girls looking at her and wandered over. " Ano... could you help me? I'm looking for some flowers to give to my niece, she's in the hospital... " 

" Hey now! " Yurika protested. " Omisan was helping me first! " 

Omi sweatdropped. " Maamaa... " he assured them. " Since you're both looking for something of the same kind I'll help you both. " 

(@) 

Aya stood washing the dirt off his hands in the small bathroom off the back room of the store. The earring that dangled to the left of his face caught what little light there was and drew attention to his reflection in the mirror. Dark crimson spilled across his forehead, nearly obscuring his narrow amethyst eyes, while two longer pieces of hair hung down from his ears to touch his shoulders. A thin mouth that had traded it's smile for a snarl showed no emotion at the reflection, regardless of the pain it caused inside. 

Closing his eyes in something of a slow blink, Aya Fujimiya left the mirror behind and went back to work. 

(@) 

" Hoi, Crawford. " 

Crawford slowed his steps to a casual stop and turned to look upon who had called his name with cool brown eyes. Dressed in his customary pristine white business suit, the American was the very portrait of perfection. The only exception was the ebony black hair that stubbornly betrayed his rare fallibility by never conforming. " What? " he asked, sounding bored. 

" Are we going to have fun tonight? " 

Crawford smirked softly, removing his glasses to wipe away an insignificant smudge he'd noticed. " You have a sick sense of fun, Schuldich. " 

" The same could be said for you. " 

" How very true, " the lenses were replaced over his uncommunicative eyes. " Remember, they're prey, not toys, Schuldich. " 

" Like a cat with a mouse... " his mouth curved into a cruel smile as he toyed with his words. " What's the difference? " 

(@) 

Saeko Ueda curled into a little ball as violent coughs wracked her body. The force of which shook even her hospital bed. When the fit ended, she lay where she was, taking deep, shaky breaths. Perspiration beaded across her skin, and her unkempt dark hair snaked across her pillow and down her back. 

" Daijoubu? " meekly asked the girl who shared the room with her. 

Saeko nodded and managed a weak, " un. " She turned and gazed at her roommate with glassy eyes. " You just got here, ne? What's your name? " 

The younger girl in the other bed peered fearfully over her blanket. " Mira. Shimizu Mira desu. " 

" Ueda Saeko, " she managed a faded smile. " Pleased to meet you Mirachan. " 

" Good, you're both awake, " the nurse commented, entering the room with a cart. She wheeled it over to Mira and placed a little cup of pills on the stand next to her bed. " Here's your medicine and some water... now I'm going to give you just one shot to try and make you better. " 

Mira pulled the blanket up to her nose. " I duwanna needle. " 

Saeko leaned back as her breathing became more laboured. She was hot and cold and overall uncomfortable. She hated it. The doctors didn't even know what was wrong with her, and judging by the procedure, Mira had the same thing. 

" Now, now, you want to get better, don't you? This won't hurt a bit... " 

Mira whimpering, " Itai, " was the last thing Saeko heard before she dozed off. 

(@) 

The television clicked on, warming up to a picture of a man hidden in shadow. He sat at a desk with only the thin lines signifying closed blinds behind him for light. This was Persia, the nameless face associated by them as their leader. The nameless face who had somehow recruited them. The nameless face that had taken what they had been and made them what they were. 

" Those of Weiß, there is a new sickness overtaking young girls in Tokyo. It is indiscriminate of age, but so far nobody male has been affected. This is no natural sickness, each of the victims were recently known to visit a new health store called 'Cherry Dreams'. " 

" Kf- What a lousy name for a health store; sounds more like an ice cream shop. " 

Undaunted by the commentary, Persia continued, " The store is run by this man, " a picture of a middle-aged man appeared on the bottom right of the screen, " Matsumoto Keiichite. His partner is a nurse, " another picture to accompany the new name, " Tsuneo Morie, who handles the victims when they reach the hospital. " 

" Ehh... what a horrible thing... " 

" White Hunters in the Dark, Fight the Futures of these Dark Beasts. " 

As Persia disappeared from the screen and the lights came back on, Youji leaned back and complained, " I still say it's a lousy name for a health store. " 

Manx shook her head, a patient smile on her crimson lips. Her thick red curls swayed in tandem to her hips as she strode to the centre of the room and faced Weiß, folder in hand. " We've determined that Matsumoto and Tsuneo are testing out new drugs on the victims by initiating their sickness. The latest victims are two young girls named Ueda Saeko and Shimizu Mira-- " 

" Ah! " Omi interjected at the names. 

" Doushita, Omi? " Ken inquired with a curious look. " You know them? " 

Omi nodded. " Yurikasan was in the store today to buy flowers for Saeko, and I also helped a lady who said her niece Mira was in the hospital. She and Yurikasan talked about it and discovered that both girls had the same sickness, and that the doctors didn't know what to do about it. " 

" Why only girls, that's what I'd like to know, " Youji asked, turning his eyes to Manx for answers. 

" That's undetermined, it might be the nature of the drugs themselves. " She closed the folder and put her hand on her hip. " So? Are you all in for this one? " 

" Aah, " Aya agreed immediately, getting to his feet and heading up the stairs. 

" Even if they weren't attacking girls, I'd still be in it for that lousy name... " Youji commented, following Aya. 

" I'm in. " Ken agreed. He looked at Omi, as did Manx. 

" I'm in. " 

(@) 

Late that night, the head nurse slowly creaked open the door and silently walked to the nearest bed. Reaching down, she touched the forehead of the little girl and frowned sadly as her fingers encountered the slick heat that resided there. 

Mira cracked open her eyes at that touch and whispered, " Obasan. " 

Nurse Shimizu offered her niece a faint smile. " How are you feeling Mirachan? " 

" Icky. The nurse gave me a needle earlier and now my arm hurts. " 

Shimizu furrowed her brow. A needle? She hadn't authorized any shots today. She gently pushed up Mira's sleeve and gasped when she saw the green and purple bruise that had spread from the small puncture wound in the crook of her elbow. Trying not to let her concern show to the girl, she asked, " Did the other girl get a needle today too? " When Mira nodded she went to the other bed, and discovered the same bruise. " I never knew a thing about this... " 

" And so it should have remained. " 

Shimizu gasped and spun around to face Tsuneo standing in the doorway. 

(@) 

As Omi pulled on his coat and double checked the inside of it to make sure he had all his darts, he related the plan. " Youjikun and Kenkun will go to 'Cherry Dreams' to get Matsumoto, Ayakun and I will go to the hospital after Tsuneo. That sound alright? " He bent down and tied the laces on his red sneakers. Omi probably beat Ken for casual wear during a mission, wearing just a coat, t-shirt and shorts, because that was what he felt most comfortable in. All black, of course, so he could easily blend into the night. He didn't see the point in Youji or Aya's trenchcoats, they were conspicuous, even in a big city where the unusual was the norm. 

" Sounds good, " Ken agreed, tightening the orange shirt tied around his waist over his jeans. " Youji, let's go. " 

They split up at a street corner, Youji and Ken going one way, Aya and Omi the other. 

The heavy black leather trenchcoat flapped around his legs as Aya ran. Omi may not have seen the point, but he did. It was added armor, extra protection to his shell that made him an assassin. His fingers gripped the hilt of the kitana he carried with him, while the sound of his and Omi's footsteps filled his ears. He dipped his chin into the collar of his black turtleneck as a chilly wind met them head on. 

As their destination came into view, Aya grimly set his jaw. The hospital. It just had to be young girls at the hospital... 

_ching_

" On the move again, are they? " Schuldich asked, reaching up to silence the windchime his arrival had set swaying. Nagi didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question anyway. 

(@) 

Youji quietly pushed open the door and peered inside. Signaling to Ken, he stole inside and shut the door after the other man entered. Catching some of the wire from his watch in his lips, he drew out a preumptive length and nodded at Ken to follow him towards the square of light at the end of the hallway. 

Passing by the entrance way to the main area of the store, Youji glanced inwardly and made a face. " Mazui... it even looks like an ice cream store. " 

" Shh, " Ken warned, going past him in the direction of their goal. 

At the end of the hall, the light came from a small room that had been made into an elaborate chemistry lab. It was like a scene out of a 'mad scientist' movie. Test tubes stood at attention on racks upon racks, while strange coloured chemicals bubbled over Bunsen burners, or dripped slowly into others. At the centre of it all sat the mad scientist himself, hunched over a microscope. When Ken poked a beaker, causing it to tip over, he spun around and demanded, " Who's there?! " He reached for his pocket as the two assassins registered in his vision. 

Youji took a step forward, tossing out his wire and masterfully manipulating it so it strung Matsumoto up among his laboratory. Pulling the wire taut, he hissed, " Attacking young girls is unforgivable. " 

Ken extended his claws and ran in to finish the job. The cry of 'No!' went unheeded and unheard, as the parallel blades buried themselves to the hilt, then sliced upwards. The back wall splattered with blood, and Youji let the body drop to the floor. 

(@) 

Tsuneo charged Shimizu, using her body to slam the head nurse into the wall. She turned her body and shoved her elbow hard into Shimizu's midriff. 

" Obasan! " Mira wailed, watching as her aunt slid to the floor. 

Saeko awoke at her cry and blinked blearily at Tsuneo. She turned her head and noticed Shimizu slumped against the wall. Bolting upright into a sitting position she cried, " Nani?! " 

Tsuneo turned to face her, the light from outside casting eerie shadows. To Saeko's fevered mind, she looked like a monster. Thin tendrils of hair snaked into her face, having escaped the bun during her exchange with Shimizu. She leaned down over the bed, her long thin hand snaking around Saeko's neck. " You've reached the limit of your usefulness, Uedasan. " 

Saeko squeezed her eyes shut and choked. " I... ya... " 

A whooshing sound accompanied by four short 'thunk's put a stop to all action in the room. Tsuneo turned her head to the doorway, blood creeping from the horizontal cut where one of the darts had grazed her cheek. She watched as one of the figures in the doorway took hurried steps to the other bed and quickly pulled the blanket over Mira's head. 

" Just say under there and you'll be safe, okay? " Omi said kindly to the little girl. He caressed her head through the sheet and then looked up at the nurse. A hardened glare overtook his wide aquamarine eyes. 

Tsuneo took in the boy next to the bed and the man still in the doorway. Cutting her losses, she gave a frightened outcry and pushed past Aya into the hall. Aya nodded at Omi and followed her. 

Omi quickly moved to the other bed to check on Saeko. As he reached her bedside she slowly opened her eyes and croaked, recognition somehow possible despite her condition. " O- Omisan? " 

" Iie, " Omi said with a smile, not missing a beat. " Bombay desu. " 

(@) 

One missed slash and Tsuneo collapsed to the ground in her attempt to avoid. Stumbling to her feet, she looked back at her assailant and cried, eyes wide. " Wh-Who are you?! " 

Aya leveled the blade and growled, " Weiß, " before making the final blow. 

(@) 

Schuldich stood with his back against a street lamp, watching from a distance as Aya and Omi left the hospital. Jade green eyes followed them as they made their way back home, in no hurry at all. They'd left no sign, no clue, just a body; the same way they always did. Schuldich tilted his head to the side, thick orange hair spilling over the shoulder of his green blazer as he caught the last possible sight of them before they disappeared around a corner. 

When they were gone, he looked back at Nagi, who was standing slightly behind him, watching with that perpetually indifferent expression on his face. 

Schuldich smiled. He liked to smile, and did it often. " Very interesting. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------Tsuzuku~ 

Translation notes:   
ahh gomen gomen, somethings just aren't the same in English. anything where the translations are in '...' means it's a loose translation. >;; Also, if translations happen to change from chapter to chapter it's because I'm translating them in the context they're being used in. Lessee... oh! If I forget one, please let me know and accept my apologies. 

Zannen darou ne - 'aw, that's too bad'   
Temee - 'why you...'   
Kuso - damn   
Irrasshaimase - Welcome! _traditional greeting to a customer when they enter a store_   
Konnichiwa - hello   
Sumimasen - excuse me   
Maamaa - 'hey hey'   
Daijoubu? - Are you okay?   
Itai - 'ow'   
Doushita - 'what is it?'   
Obasan - aunt   
nani - what   
Iya / Iie - no   
Tsuzuki - to be continued 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   



	2. Carivan

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Two: Caravan 

~-------- _There's nobody here with an understanding heart_~ 

There was nothing like a sunrise to make him feel good. Standing outside the Koneko no Sumu ie, Ken Hidaka finished setting out the outdoor displays and then arched his back to work out the stiffness still residing there. Looking up, he gazed at the sunlight spilling over the tops of the buildings to cascade down the other side in reverse shadows. A clean ocean breeze tousled his hair. He almost felt like blowing off work and going to kick a ball around awhile. 

But, sadly enough, he didn't dare dream of even seriously considering leaving Aya alone in the shop. It wasn't that Aya wasn't capable, it wasn't like Aya would kill him later-- he hoped, it was that Aya, capable as he was, just wasn't a people person. " He's cute but he's cold. " He'd heard that comment the other day too, and it was so true. Aya had many admirers, just as many as Youji, Omi, and himself, but he was the one least willing to cater to them. Youji was probably the most willing, Omi was polite but not indulgent, Ken... well, he got embarrassed, and then he usually fumbled something... 

But Aya, Aya would ignore them. If that didn't work, he'd flat out tell them to buy something or leave. No one knew why. No one wanted to ask. Not one of the girls were ever fazed by it. 

" Oi, Ken, come and help me with this. " 

Ken turned back inside at the request and entered the store. He pulled the gardening gloves from his back pocket and helped Aya lift plants from their smaller starting pots to the larger ones they'd grown into. Transplanting took some time, and when they finished the sun had filled the street in full and the store had acquired a few browsers. 

Ken exhaled noisily and wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. " Haa... what's left? Just watering and sweeping up? " 

" Aah, " Aya concurred. 

" Great! I'll get the broom! " Ken made a move for the back room, so glad to be finished he didn't watch his step and ended up tripping over the now-empty pots. He gave an outcry as his equilibrium gave out on him, but it was cut short as Aya easily snatched his arm and lifted him back up. Ken blinked in surprise as he was set back on his feet. " Ah... thanks. " 

" Clumsy, " Aya muttered in disgust, walking past him to get the watering can. 

(@) 

Schuldich sat idly in a chair off to the side, batting at a scroll the owner of the office had hanging from the ceiling. It was a very pretty scroll, with a traditional painting of a young woman in elaborate kimono. She was sitting charmingly in a little bed of purple and yellow flowers, her eyes downcast and the smallest whisper of a smile on her face. Nonetheless, he was batting at it, hoping his cute little message would get through to Crawford. 

Nagi stood next to him, bored. Bored and boring. Nagi never did anything interesting, said anything interesting, and even his thoughts had become uninteresting. Schuldich suspected sometimes that he purposely was that way to bore him. 

Bat. Bat. Bat. The scroll wavered slightly under his disruptions. He wanted Crawford to hurry up and finish his meeting. 

Crawford held up a hand to get the businessman he was meeting with to pause speaking. When he had, he turned slightly and said monotonously, " Schuldich. Stop that. " 

" Suma--n, " Schuldich said at length. 

Crawford turned back to his meeting, folding his hands behind his back. " Please continue. " 

" Uh- " the businessman was looking at the other three occupants of the room apprehensively. " Ye- Yes. I, uh, I wanted to know what happened the other night. You _four_ were sent to protect me and aid me, and yet I only saw _one_ of you at the meeting last night and it was the antisocial knife-weilder over there! " 

Crawford took the pause as a moment to speak, " Mister Imahouri, I assure you that Farfarello is perfectly capable of keeping any harm directed at you from occurring. " 

" But-- " 

He smiled thinly. " What you must understand is that you are not our only business here in Tokyo. I was away at another meeting, while the other two had some business to attend to. " 

'The other two.' _Yeah, up yours Crawford_, Schuldich thought, miffed. Not that the other man heard him. He made sure Nagi and Farfarello did though. 

" It's not that, it's that I have an image to uphold. " Imahouri sat back and held his hands palm up to try and illustrate his point. " A one-eyed, bleached blonde, Irishman in bandages does not convey, how do I say, does not convey the idea I'm trying to project here. " 

_Project_, Nagi thought, bemused for the first time that meeting, _What an apt word._

Schuldich snorted and resumed batting the scroll. 

(@) 

Ken leaned against the counter, tired from the morning's work and starting to feel that end-of-shift lethargy. Aya was trimming an arrangement at the table, tackling the project with the same single-minded tenacity that prevailed in everything he set his mind to. If anything could be said about Aya it was that he finished what he started. 

Ken straightened up as a woman entered. " Irrasshaimase. " He crossed the store to meet her coming in. " How can I help you? " 

She smiled at him pleasantly, taking off her wide brimmed hat. She had her blonde hair gathered in a twist at the back of her head, and sky blue eyes framed by thick auburn lashes. Just the slightest touch of makeup accented her features rather than mask them. " I'm here looking for wedding flowers, actually. I'm getting married next month and when the florist my fiancée booked backed out last week a friend of mine referred me here. " 

" Ah- that was nice, " Ken said happily. " What kind of flowers did you have in mind? " 

" Well, we were going to go with roses, but... I was thinking something a little more... well, toned down. " She started a little, as if remembering something. Reaching into the pocket on her sundress she handed him a card. " I almost forgot. I'm Igarashi Ai. What's your name? " 

Ken took the card and bowed his head. " Hidaka Ken. Pleased to meet you. " He pocketed the card after looking it over politely. " So, more toned down than roses, huh? How about a middle ground? You could go with some soft pink roses, and... " he looked around the store thoughtfully, " white carnations would be nice. Is it a western style wedding or shinto? " 

" We decided on western. " 

" Carnations would be good then. Maybe some baby's breath. You could put some in your hair to match the bouquets. I bet a little sprig of it next to your ear would look great. " He drew her towards the carnations enthusiastically. 

" Actually... " Ai said sometime later, when they had decided on a mixed set of soft pink, violet, and white blooms and Ken was wrapping up a sample bouquet for her to show her fiancée, " I'm wondering if this is a waste of my time. " 

Ken looked at her in surprise. " Why do you say that? " 

" Lately he's been acting funny... " She played with the small petals of flowers that had fallen during the making of the bouquet. " Hideyo, my fiancée, we met on a business venture between his father's company and a rival company I work for. So his father has never particularly liked me. Hideyo assured me he'd never let that influence his feelings... but... " 

Ken's eyes softened sympathetically. " But...? " he prompted. 

Ai's shoulders shuddered with the effort to not cry. " Lately he's been distant, he's been avoiding me and his father has these men working for him that give me the absolute creeps... I'm so afraid the wedding is going to be called off. " 

(@) 

" Crawford, before you go, I have one more request to make of you, " Imahouri called as he turned to leave. " It's a personal request, but, " he rested his chin on the back of his folded hands, " Somehow, I doubt that's outside of your realm of service... " 

(@) 

Youji shuffled into the store from the back, pulling a yawn as he went. Pushing back his still-damp blonde hair, he peered first at Aya's current project and then around the store. Noting the only other occupants he nudged Aya in-between the shoulder blades. " Oi, who's the woman crying over there? S'matter? Ken drop something on her? " 

" Nn, " Aya said indifferently, frowning at his last flower like he couldn't decide what to do with it. Finally he set it in just the right place and set to work making sure it stayed there. " Ken's got it covered. " 

The door opened to let in some of the lunch-time regulars. " Konnichiwa! " 

" Ohh, " Youji immediately took over his shift. " Irrasshaimase, what can I do for you lovely ladies today? " 

" Youjisan, " the lead girl lifted her bentou, " we were wondering if you'd eat lunch with us! " The other girls chimed agreement, pleading with Youji to eat with them. 

Youji put his hand behind his head. " I'd love to ladies, really, but you know what? " The other hand went to the flat of his stomach. " I _just_ ate. Besides, you need that food more'n I do, ah? You've got school and papers and stuff. I really don't think the flowers'll be running away on me anytime soon; and even if they did, Aya could catch them. " 

" Awwwhhnnnn... " cried the girls in dismay. 

Aya ignored Youji and his entourage pointedly, picking up his latest masterpiece and putting it next to the other pre-made arrangements. As he headed for the back to take the afternoon off, he cast a glance over to where Ken was consoling the weeping woman. A wrapped bouquet lay in front of her next to her hat, and her little pile of tissues were currently being added to. At least she'd bought something. 

Ai blew her nose delicately and looked up at Ken tearfully. " Gomen nasai, Hidakasan, I'm really... very sorry... " She wiped at her tears. " It's just... stressful. " 

" Yeah, " Ken said reassuringly, " I know. Don't worry Igarashisan... I'm sure it'll all turn out okay. " He offered her a smile and the bouquet. " Here, it's on me. " 

" Ah- " she took the bouquet from him, a smile showing through her tears. " Arigatou Hidakasan. I'll definitely be back. " 

Youji walked up to Ken as Ai bowed and left the store. " Making the move on the customers, are ya Ken? " he teased, slapping Ken's shoulder affectionately. 

" She's engaged to be married, Youji, " Ken said defensively. 

" Ke-- didn't think you went for that sort of thing. " 

Exasperation took over. " Youjikun! " 

(@) 

Ai paused and shifted the bouquet to the crook of her elbow, opening up her pocket mirror, she vanquished the last signs of her tears and put on a bright smile. Turning the knob, she turned to enter the office marked _Imahouri Hideyo._

She was met with a darkened room and silence. Ai blinked, she thought for sure Hideyo was working in his office today. " Anata? " she called, was he taking a nap? " Are you here? " 

" Unfortunately, Mister Imahouri gave his son the rest of the day off. " 

Ai took a step backwards apprehensively. " Who's there? What's going on? Where's Hideyo?! " 

Finally, he got to have some fun, he thought to himself as she bumped into him. Schuldich offered her a grin as she turned and looked at him with wide eyes. " You're pretty smart you know, for a bride. Really, you've figured it out already, haven't you? " He trailed her face with a finger. " Imahouri doesn't want a wedding. " He lowered his voice to a sly tone, " Hideyo's not too sure either... " 

With a strangled cry, Ai shoved against Schuldich and ran down the hall in tears. The only thing that followed her was hollow laughter from her assailant. 

" Why did you let her go? " Nagi asked flatly. 

Schuldich turned the dropped and now ruined bouquet over with the toe of his shoe. " I'll give you three guesses about where she got these flowers. " 

Crawford scoffed, " Unnecessary. " 

Farfarello meanwhile stood staring at the flowers with one livid amber eye, turning his favorite weapon over in his dextrous fingers. " I could marry them... if they really wanted... " he said, drawing out the words and never taking his eye off the flowers at his feet. He sniggered, " I'd make sure it was a union before God. " 

(@) 

Ai rushed into the Koneko no Sumu ie and pushed through the after school crowd of girls, looking frantically about. " Hidakasan? Hidakasan?! " Everyone stared at her, only one stared in recognition. 

" Ah, back already? " Youji commented. " Ken's not here right now, can I help you? " 

Ai stared up at him as if realizing the store had other people in it for the first time. " Please, " she said, her fingers darting to her face, " Please I- I need to talk to Hidakasan... I just... " 

Drawn by the noise, Ken walked in from the back with a soccer ball under his arm. " Igarashisan... " he said. He dropped the ball and rushed to her. " What's wrong? Did something happen with your fiancée? " He looked around uncomfortably as she began sobbing on his shoulder. " Here, let's just... go in back, okay? Come on... " 

In the basement he handed her a glass of water and sat down across from her. " Ready to tell me what's wrong? " 

Ai sipped the water and began, flustered, " I... I realize... this is rude of me... but, but my family... is in Kobe and... and... I didn't-- " 

" Shh, " Ken said gently. " Just, calm down and tell me. Don't worry about it. " 

" I didn't know, couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I mean, I guess, you were so easy to talk to earlier... " She wrung her hands in her lap. " It's not going to be okay, Hidakasan. It's not. I think... I think Hideyo's father just tried to have me killed! " 

" What?! " 

" I don't, I don't know. Maybe that's a little too much. But, even if they were just sent to scare me or something... they did a damn good job. " Her fingers had begun to twisted the engagement ring around her finger nervously. 

" Who's they? I mean, did you know them? " Ken asked, leaning forward, concern written across his face. Who could do such a thing? And over something so silly as a marriage? 

" I don't know their names... I think they work for Imahouri. I've seen them around. One of them- Oh God. He knew, he knew exactly what I was thinking... " She broke down sobbing again, burying her face in her hands. 

Ken moved to sit next to her and gently rubbed her shoulder blades comfortingly. So strange... there had to be something more to this than just an unwanted marriage. 

(@) 

Hideyo Imahouri stormed down the hall to his father's office. He violently shoved Schuldich aside and continued on into the office. " Tousan!! " he shouted in outrage, slapping the flowers left on his office floor down on the desk. " What is the meaning of this? " 

Imahouri gazed up at him impassively. " What do you mean? " 

" What did you do to Ai? She went out for flowers this morning and then I come back and find these lying on my office floor? " 

Imahouri scoffed and got to his feet, putting his back to his son and walking to the window. 

Tersely, Hideyo continued, " Where is Ai? " He waited for an answer that never came. " Tousan! This foolish opposition to the marriage has to stop! I love Ai! You can fire me, take away my inheritance if that'll make you happy, I don't care. " 

" What a funny thing for you to say, " Imahouri finally spoke, his voice low and his tone unreadable, " all things considered. " Slowly he turned from the window, aiming the gun in his hand at his son. Hideyo froze in place, his mouth parting in disbelief. Imahouri said, " Thanks to Esset, I no longer have use for an heir, especially one who dishonors me so with his very existence. You're weak, Hideyo, you always have been. " 

(@) 

The sun was slowly slipping in behind the store as Ken and Ai exited the front door. Ken pulled his coat tighter around him as the cool shadows coiled around him as a reminder that the night was not so warm. Handing the extra helmet to Ai, he told Omi and Youji, " I'm just going to take Ai to her fiancée's to see if we can maybe work this out. I'll be back later. " 

Getting on his motorcycle, Ken pulled the helmet over his head and nestled the goggles over his eyes. Looking back, he made sure Ai got on alright and that her dress wouldn't get caught in the machinery. He kick-started the bike, revving it a little in the boyish joy he always got from it. After waiting for Ai to get a good grip around his middle, Ken set the bike in motion and headed in the direction Ai had discussed with him. 

Youji and Omi stood side by side in the doorway, watching them go. 

" Poor Ai-san... " Omi said softly as they disappeared down around a curve. 

" Stuff like that makes me glad I've got no plans to get hitched, " Youji commented, showing concern in his own colourful way. He turned back inside, " But, nothing we can do about it. Leave it up to Ken... " 

Omi bit his lip, his eyes still at the end of the street. " Yeah... " 

Still... he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that gripped him. Ken wasn't the only one who suspected there was something more to this than an unwanted marriage. It had to be something more... 

... something... 

~(@)~ ~--------tsuzuku~ 

  
Translation notes: (sorry I forgot them earlier ^^) 

Koneko no Sumu Ie - 'Kitten in the house'   
Suman - 'sorry'   
Irrasshaimase - welcome   
Konnichiwa - hello   
bentou - boxed lunch   
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry   
Arigatou - thank you   
Anata - 'dear' _lit. 'you' but it's also a sort-of petname for women to call their husbands/lovers_   
Tousan - Dad 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   



	3. Suicide Seaside

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Three: Suicide Seaside 

~--------_And finally I vanish into the ocean_~ 

Normally evenings were comfortable for Omi. The store was never open that late. The others often went off to do their own things. Missions hardly ever started until later, so evenings were Omi's time to himself. It was a time to do the little things that he got some pleasure out of. Tonight he'd balanced the books for the store, looked over his homework, and now was easing himself into the computer chair with a box of rice crackers and a canned coffee Ken had left in the fridge. 

Ken... 

Empowered by the thought of his friend, and an insatiable desire to help those in need, Omi logged on to the internet and tapped his fingers on the keys thoughtfully. Clicking open a few search engines, he began searching for information on Imahouri. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here, more wrong than Ai's situation alone. If there was, he'd surly find it. He was good at that. 

Youji came downstairs and looked around. " Ken not back yet? " 

Omi made a distracted sound in the negative. 

" Must still be searching then. " 

(@) 

A man in his late twenties staggered down a crowded street. His fine suit clashed with the haggard look on his face, and the blood that trickled down from a wound in his side to discolour the ground he passed over. He had a dazed, distant look in his wide brown eyes. If he heard the concerned comments and inquiries of the strangers around him he didn't pay them any heed. His mind was fixed on one thing, one goal. 

" Ai, " he wheezed around his pain, " Ai, watch out... Ai, he's... he's going to... " 

It was as if they'd been pulled together by a red string of fate; when Ken's motorcycle passed by and Ai noticed her fiancée on the sidewalk. " Hideyo!! " She tugged frantically on Ken's jacket, signaling for him to stop. He'd barely pulled up to the curb when Ai leaped off and ran for Hideyo as fast as her feet would take her. Ken shut off the bike and followed her. 

Ai caught Hideyo as he stumbled, collapsing under his weight and ignoring any pain she felt as the pavement cut into her knees. " Hideyo! " She frantically kissed his face and held him tight. " Hideyo! What happened to you? What's all this blood? Hideyo!! " 

Ken crouched down and lifted Hideyo's hand to look at the gunshot wound as best he could. " We need to get him to a hospital. " He looked up at the gathering crowd. " Someone call an ambulance! Hurry! " 

" Ai... " Hideyo reached up and touched his fiancée's face with wet fingers. " Watch out for Tousan... he's-- " Pain gripped him and he winced, unable to finish. 

" Did he do this to you?! " Ai cried. 

Ken looked at Hideyo in shock, furrowing his brow. 

" Be careful Ai... " Hideyo rasped with the last of his breath. " I love you. " 

Ai's breath caught in her throat. " Hideyo? Hideyo?! " She buried her face in his shoulder and let out an injured sob. " _Hideyo!!_ " 

Ken stood and looked away, his fingers curling into a tight fist. Someone had to pay... 

(@) 

Simultaneously, steps sounded on the stairs and the television turned itself on. The two occupants of the basement looked at both attentively: Omi at Persia on the screen, Youji at Manx and Aya on the stair. 

(@) 

Ken still stood, unsure of what to do other than be outraged at the whole situation. He looked down at Ai, clutching the dead body of the man she was supposed to have married within a month. 

_" Those of Weiß, this is Imahouri Hideyo Sr. He's the head of a communications company called 'Terebi Ureru'. "_

He still could only watch as the ambulance he'd demanded arrived. The paramedics gently removed Hideyo from Ai, gently urging the woman to stand next to Ken. As Hideyo was loaded onto a stretcher and carted off to the waiting vehicle, Ai turned to sob into his shoulder, and all he could do was offer cold comfort. 

_" Recently 'Terebi Ureru' has been making hostile acquisitions, collecting as much of the local media under it's roster as it can. Most who have opposed Imahouri's growing media empire have met with suspicious ends. "_

What could he do, besides gently reminding Ai that he was there for her and watching the medics try to revive Hideyo? It wasn't going to work. He knew a fatal injury when he saw one. But how do you tell that to the woman watching her loved one quickly slip away without breaking her? 

_" Now Imahouri is suspected of attempting a murder on his son, Imahouri Hideyo Jr. and his fiancée, Igarashi Ai. "_

Omi looked at the screen of the computer, he'd just recently found out all Persia had told them about 'Terebi Ureru'. But why? There was no explanation over why. " Persia, " he asked, needing to know, " what reason does Imahouri have for all this? " 

_" That is part of your mission. Find out the motive that drives Imahouri to such things, and stop him before he destroys more lives. "_

Ken followed the ambulance on his motorcycle, having assured Ai that he would stay with her as long as she needed him for. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard. Stuff like this couldn't go on without consequences. 

_" White Hunters in the Dark, Fight the Futures of these Dark Beasts. "_

" Young girls getting sick and now brides in danger, " Youji said, disgusted. " You're picking these missions to keep me active, aren't you Manx? " 

She shook her head at him and asked. " Are you all in? " 

(@) 

Ken parked the motorcycle outside the hospital and suddenly found himself face down on the ground. Rolling on instinct, he got to his feet and looked about for his attacker. It didn't take long to find him, standing on the other side of the motorcycle with his shoulders back and a strange pointed device in one hand. He wore white slacks and a white blazer with the sleeves torn off, while thick white bandaging covered his arms from bicep to wrist, disappearing into black, fingerless gloves. One amber eye stood out from a pale, scarred face, while matted white hair parted only where the lashes holding the eyepatch in place ran though it. 

" You need to die, " he said simply, leaping over the bike and running at Ken with the pointed object before him. 

" Nani?! " Ken yelped, dodging the attack and taking three running steps to the side. He cursed himself for not bringing anything to defend himself with. He was reduced to duck-and-run motions, evading his attacker while frantically running through ideas for how to solve the situation. 

Farfarello laughed quietly as he attacked, lunging and slashing. Tripping the catch on his weapon, he released the blade, surprising Ken as it extended and almost getting the other assassin in the shoulder. Ken took advantage of the precious second where Farfarello adjusted to the new balance of his weapon to run in close and catch the other man with a swift kick in the side. He froze stupidly in shock as no sound of pain or anything was made. Farfarello smacked Ken right below the breastbone, throwing him back into one of the cars parked nearby. 

_What's with this guy? It's like that kick didn't bother him at all!_ Ken thought, pushing himself back onto his feet. He hissed in pain as his ribs shifted and he slipped back down onto the ground. 

" That's because Farfarello doesn't feel any pain. " Slim and soft hands descended out of nowhere and caressed Ken's face down to his chin as he started to get up again. Ken shuddered and darted away from the car, dividing his attention between his attacker and the other man. More attention went to Farfarello, who was advancing towards him in a slow, circular path, weapon ready to pierce his flesh and tear his soul from his body. He had to think of a way to- 

" Nope, " Schuldich interrupted his thoughts, sliding gracefully off the top of the car to lean against it, " That'll never work. " Ken cast quick looks between them. Schuldich chuckled. " No, not that either. Ha! Definitely not that. " 

" U- Urusai! " Ken shouted. " Who the hell are you?! " He watched them, waiting for an answer they weren't ready to relinquish. " Are you the ones who murdered Imahouri Hideyo? Was it you who attacked Igarashisan?! " Damn. Damn damn damn. Why couldn't he have his bugnuks with him? Or at the very least one of Omi's darts? Damn. 

Ai walked out of the hospital, searching around the parking lot for her friend. It didn't take her long to spot him, standing warily between two other men who were all too familiar. 

" Hidakasan abunai! " she called, drawing attention to herself. 

" Igarashisan! " Ken called back, alarmed by her appearance. 

" Have fun, Farfarello, " Schuldich said, turning towards Ai. " I've got to deliver her ticket to see her fiancée... " 

" Igara-- " Ken was cut off as Farfarello ran and attacked him again, catching him by the arm and throwing him over the bike to land on his back. Farfarello leaped up and pushed off the bike to high above Ken. As he began to descend, the long pointed weapon in his hand was aimed straight for Ken's heart. 

(@) 

" Where the hell is Ken?! " Youji demanded to himself. 

From the other side of the mini computer set in the dash of the car, Omi answered anyway, " I just intercepted a police report of a fight breaking out in the parking lot of the Magic Bus Hospital. One of them sounds like Kenkun from the description given. " 

" A fight? What the hell? " Youji careened around a corner, heading for the hospital. " I'm on my way Omi, what's the situation with you and Aya? " 

" I've just finished hacking the database for 'Terebi Ureru,' Ayakun is on his way to Imahouri's office... but there's another man in the office with him and lots of security. This might get complicated, we need you and Kenkun to hurry and join us. " 

Youji shifted gears. " I can see the hospital right now. We'll be there before you know it. " 

" Okay. " 

Omi closed the link between him and Youji. Just as he was about to start searching the database he heard a step behind him and a chilling voice asked, 

" What are you doing? " 

Omi shot to his feet, but before he could turn the very air itself smacked him into the wall. 

(@) 

Ai cowered as Schuldich approached her. She took shaky steps backwards, but was unable to run. She was paralyzed by depression and fear. Behind her, Hideyo was dead, before her, Ken was about to be. Closing her eyes, she awaited her fate and could only apologize silently to Ken for dragging him in to all of it... 

Bright lights as a car suddenly came upon the scene froze the situation into a terse tableau. 

Ken looked up from where he was grappling with Farfarello. " Youji! " 

" Yo, " greeted the driver. A length of garrote wire shot out and wrapped around Farfarello's forearm. " You might want to consider letting go of my friend there, buddy. " 

Farfarello pushed Ken away and pulled his arm with enough force to snap the wire in half between himself and Youji. Looking down at where the wire wrapped about him had dug in and drawn blood, he slowly licked a path through it, returning his sadistic, eerie gaze back upon Youji. When Youji's brows knit together in a mix of incredulity and disgust, Farfarello attacked. 

Youji dodged to the side, away from the car, and tossed a pair of heavy gloves at Ken. " Oi, I think you'll need these. " 

Schuldich looked over from where he had his hand wrapped around Ai's throat and her back against the wall. Turning back to his victim he commented. " You know, doing the killing this way just isn't my style. " Moving swiftly backwards he called, " Farfarello! Let's go! " 

Farfarello turned from the two Weiß members and followed, disappearing after Schuldich into the night. 

Ken didn't waste any time rushing to Ai's aid. " Igarashisan!! " 

She gripped him by the shoulders, sobbing into his shirt as he neared her. " Hidakasan-- Kensan! I'm so so sorry. I never thought they'd go after you too. Forgive me. " 

" Hey, hey. It's not your fault... " 

" Ken, " Youji said sternly. He met the other's eyes as he looked up. " C'mon, we gotta go. " 

" Go? " 

" You stay here, alright Igarashisan? You'll be okay, " he offered her a wan smile. " I promise. " 

(@) 

Aya stood with his back pressed against the wall and his kitana in hand. Around the corner and down the hall was Imahouri's office. Why hadn't Omi shut down the power yet? What was taking so long? 

As for Omi, every time he tried to move, another stronger force shoved him back. While he grit his teeth and fought for even a sideway glance at the other person, he could hear keys being pressed on his laptop. 

" Nice computer, " Nagi commented distantly. He stood over the laptop with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly in concentration. 

" Who are you? " Omi demanded, the words hissing as the pressure made it hard to breathe. 

" If that were important, I would have told you by now, " Nagi responded evenly. " You're friend is going to fail you know. He might even die. " 

_Ayakun! _Omi's mind cried out in alarm. 

Aya heard the click of the door closing down the hall and cursed under his breath. What the hell? There was no way he was going to let this mission become a failure. _The lights, Omi, the lights. Shut them down!_

" There's no use in hiding, I already know you're there. " 

Aya's eyes shot open. Cutting his losses he came out from around the corner and aimed his cold gaze upon the man standing outside Imahouri's office. Crawford met him with an equally cool look and studied his opponent openly. 

" I've already disposed of Imahouri. He served his purpose. " 

Aya gave a start, letting his surprise show through his demeanor. " Who- " 

" -am I? " Crawford easily anticipated the question. He never turned to face Aya, keeping his side to the other man. But his eyes, his eyes looked at him directly. " Crawford. I don't think you really need to see my business card. Currently you wear my name and I wear yours, " he smiled thinly at his own pun, " Weiß. " 

" Na-? " 

Crawford ignored Aya and headed down the corridor away from him. " You might want to check on your friend upstairs, " he advised offhandedly. 

(@) 

While Ken changed quickly in the backseat, Youji filled him in from the wheel. " Persia's assigned us to kill Imahouri. What a coincidence, eh? " 

" Nn, " Ken mumbled. 

" Any idea who was attacking you? " 

" Same people who attacked Igarashisan before, from her reaction, " Ken said, draping himself over the seat with his arms folded under his chin. 

" Hn, looks like yours and Omi's hunches were right. " Youji pulled up to the curb. " Here we are. " He wasted no time getting out and entering the building at a run. Getting security out of the way wasn't a problem, as he and Ken made their way upstairs to the floor where their objective lay. Neither wondered why the lights were still on until they got to the office and knocked open the door to discover Imahouri sprawled across his desk with a single gunshot wound to the head. 

" Well, " Youji stated, " It's not a kitana and it's not a dart or an arrow. Is there a fifth member I don't know about? " 

" Something's not right here, where's Omi and Aya? " Ken asked slowly, looking around the office. It was sparse, devoid of anything but the body, the desk, a chair and a scroll hanging from the ceiling. No Aya. No Omi. No sign that they'd even been there. 

" I just talked to Omi, he was upstairs hacking the computers. " 

" I don't like this. Let's go check on him. " Ken led the way out of the office at a run. 

(@) 

Aya burst into the room, sword drawn and ready for a fight. There was no fight to be found, however, only the crumpled form of Omi lying against the wall behind the blank face of the laptop. Just as he was kneeling to search for a pulse, Ken and Youji entered at a run. One Weiß member looked up at the other two solemnly. The mission was a bust. 

Ken snatched the computer and the cables snaking from it to the various other electronics around the room. " Let's go. " 

(@) 

Ai sat on a park bench overlooking the ocean as the sun set. The water was a sparkling array of molten oranges and golds before her, but her eyes didn't see the beauty of it like they used to. She looked up as Ken appeared and sat next to her. 

" How are you? " he asked. 

" I'll be fine, " she answered. " I've put in a transfer request to work at a satellite station in Kobe where my family is. I feel I really need their support right now. " 

" That's good, " Ken commented absently, his eyes on the undulating plain of the sea. 

" What about you? " 

" Me? " 

" Are you going to be okay, Kensan? " 

He shot her a reckless grin. " I'm indestructible. " 

She laughed. Leaning in she kissed him softly on the cheek. " Thank you. " 

(@) 

Alone in the basement with only the radio for company, Aya pushed back the furniture to widen the space and practiced katas with his sword. Masterfully he manipulated the blade in his grasp; he could go through the motions with his eyes closed and never touch a single thing in the room. Pushing his muscles to the limit, he forced himself to move slowly, to keep his breathing regular. The silver of the blade caught the light in brief flashes of memory, whistling through the air at every abruptly quick motion he made to keep himself alert. He had to be alert. He had to be perfect. 

" Now for the news, " the radio announced. 

The light reflected off the blade again. It reminded him sickeningly of headlights in the rain. Of wheels squealing across wet pavement. Of screams in the night and hot flames lapping at his back. 

" With the untimely death of Imahouri Hideyo and his only son, the network of 'Terebi Ureru' has been purchased by business man and politician Takatori Reiji. " 

Aya spun with a snarl and sliced the radio in two, silencing it. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~   
Translation notes: 

Tousan - Dad   
Terebi Ureru - Television on demand ^^   
Nani - What   
Urusai - 'Shut up!'   
Abunai - 'Watch out!' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   



	4. Black Angel

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Four: Black Angel 

~--------_When the sky was split by a red flash, a black angel fell and vanished on that day_~ 

At sunrise, some might think that he was getting his morning coffee when entered the kitchen and headed for the cupboard. But this was only half true. Omi had asked him to start the coffee in the mornings... before he himself went to bed. Omi usually got up to finish his homework and get ready for school roughly a half hour or so after Youji went to bed. 

Youji yawned as he flicked on the coffeemaker and watched the air outside the window gradually turn lighter shades until the buildings across the street looked more powder blue than anything else. Jolted out of his stupor he glanced down at the already half-ful pot and thought coffee might be nice. Grabbing a mug and the pack of cigarettes he'd carelessly tossed next to the sink, he poured himself some and sat to watch the morning bloom. 

Omi shuffled in shortly. He was greeted by the sight of Youji sitting alone at the table, his chin in his hand with a lit cigarette slowly releasing smoke to curl in thin ghosts towards the ceiling. He was sitting perfectly still and gazing out the window. Omi blinked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. " Youjikun? " 

" Ohayou, " Youji mumbled, not looking away from the morning outside. 

" Can't you sleep? " Omi asked, making a move to get his own coffee. 

" Didn't try, " Youji answered absently. He shifted position slightly to sip his own coffee, which had grown lukewarm by now. He got up to pour himself more, still watching the window as much as was possible. " Sleep is overrated, " he joked. Moving the cigarette to his lips he ruffled Omi's hair a little. " Got lots of homework? " 

" Not really. I finished most of it last night. " Omi added sugar and milk to his coffee and headed back out of the kitchen. At the doorway he turned back and took one last look at the older man, standing at the sink, his thin hip jutted out just slightly, the ambient early morning light accenting the thinness that bordered on unhealthy. " You should try and get at least a little sleep before your shift Youjikun, " he advised, a small bit of worry creeping into his voice. 

" Aah, maybe later. " 

" Okay. " 

(@) 

An hour later, Omi reemerged, pulling a coat on over his school uniform and setting his mug down in the sink. Moving to the table he put out the cigarette left still smoking slightly in the ashtray. Taking Youji's mug to the sink and shutting off the coffeemaker, he grabbed his books, his cell phone, and his hat, and headed out for class, satisfied that Youji had gone upstairs for the sleep he needed. 

But what Omi didn't know, was that there was no solace in sleep. 

Youji sat on the side of the bed. Perhaps it wasn't so much that he couldn't sleep as he didn't want to. He just didn't have the desire to. If only he could stay awake forever. But he'd tried that already, it only made him sleep longer in the long run when exhaustion took over. Right now, well, he'd already stripped, and sitting here naked with his shoulders hunched over and his forearms on his thighs wasn't doing him any good. Flopping down onto his back, Youji wrapped himself up in the sheets and tossed his sunglasses to the nightstand. It was only when the sun had hoisted itself over the buildings did he finally doze off. 

(@) 

" You're early, " Ken commented when he wandered into the shop later that day. 

Youji dropped his arms from where he was pulling his hair back in a short ponytail. " Am I? " 

Ken's eyes twinkled mischievously. " Yeah, usually you don't show up until quarter after. " 

Youji looked at the clock. It was ten after twelve. He gave Ken a sidelong glance. " I'll get your for that one later, Ken. " So what if his shift was supposed to start at noon? No one else seemed to care. He glanced around at the shop, looking half heartedly for something to do. During his search he noticed something missing. " Where's Aya? " 

" Left about an hour ago. " 

" Oh. " Youji grabbed the broom and went outside to sweep and greet the women on their lunch breaks. Twenty minutes and a few fleeting flirtations later, a customer approached the store from behind him and caught him by surprise with her, 

" Konnichiwa. " 

Youji turned with a start, returning her greeting pleasantly. " What can I do for you today? " 

" Plenty, " she answered, giving him an up-and-down look that made even Youji feel uncomfortable. Catching herself, but definitely not showing any embarrassment over it, she smiled with burgundy painted lips and asked, " I was wondering if you have any Camillia available? Any variety will do, so long as they are a dark colour. Also pink and yellow Snapdragons and some Eucalyptus. " 

Youji leaned on the broom and considered the order. " I think we have a bunch of Camillias, as for the Snapdragons I can't be too sure. Eucalyptus might be hard, since they're out of season at the time. We might have some, but, no guarantees. " 

She stepped closer, looking up at him with something of the previous look. " Well, if not the Eucalyptus we can make do with some good ferns, hm? " 

Youji smiled. " Sure can. Come inside, I'll put Ken to work and we'll see what we can do for you. " He led the way inside. Setting the broom against one of the tables, he asked Ken to check the back for eucalyptus and began his own search through the store for the flowers she'd named. " While I'm searching, might I ask what your name is? " 

" Nagae, " she answered, removing the dark lensed, silver rimmed sunglasses. She shook ebony bangs cut straight across the very top of her almond eyes to the side to see him better. " Nagae Kunitaka. And yours? " 

" Kudou Youji. " With the sunglasses she'd been a pretty woman, without them she was stunning. He smiled at her. " Don't be afraid to call me Youji. " He straightened up and handed her some deep crimson Camillia. " Here you go. Is this what you're looking for? " 

She ran a finger sensuously over the soft petals he offered her, keeping those rich brown eyes on Youji. " It's perfect. " She handed him a business card. " This is my address. Why don't you deliver the order later tonight? I can pay the store in cash, and you, I can pay with the rest of the night. " She pressed the card into his hand, running her fingers over his skin. 

Whatever alarms should have been going off while a woman was being that forward were completely ignored. 

(@) 

Manx entered the store just as Omi and Ken were closing shop. " Where are Aya and Youji? " 

" Aya left around noon and hasn't come back since. Youji made one last delivery that was turning into a date, " Ken answered. 

She watched him pull down the grate thoughtfully. " Alright then, the two of you have a mission. I'll see you downstairs. " 

(@) 

Youji held out one of the Camillia blossoms when Kunitaka opened the door. He had on his best smile and one of his best outfits. She took the flower from him and held the soft petals to her face, parting lips the matching colour seductively. 

" So, " Youji asked, " let's get the night started. Where do you want your flowers? " 

" Follow me, " she invited, leading him into the rich looking home to the back. There, black and a wine red were predominant, hanging off the walls and over the four-posted bed in rich, undulating blocks of colour. A wrought iron stand stood on either side of the headboard, they being the only furniture there. Youji looked around for vases or something to put the flowers in. He was thwarted when Kunitaka curled her fingers around the base of his skull and pulled him down into a heated kiss. 

Youji wasted no time in responding. 

Apparently the flowers could wait. 

(@) 

_" White Hunters in the Dark, Fight the Futures of these Dark Beasts! "_

Omi looked over at Ken, who was sitting staring at the now blank television with his eyes wide and his fists shaking against his legs. " Kenkun? " he asked cautiously, his voice small. 

" That woman... " Ken trailed off. 

(@) 

When Youji awoke the smell in the room was overpowering. Fighting to shake the foggy sleepiness he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them to a room that was completely different from the one he'd entered. It was definitely the same room, the same bed, and the same colour scheme. But now the colours in the room were speckled, dotted with the deep crimson petals of the Camillia flowers, while snapdragons lay in full blooms scattered on the wrought iron stands in between tealight candles and sticks of incense. 

" Do you know the flower name for ferns, Youji? " Kunitaka asked, drawing attention to where she stood in the doorway. She was dressed, which was more than Youji could say for himself, in a long, formless black dress with translucent red sleeves, and Camillia in her hair. 

Youji's throat was dry as he answered, " ~Fascination.~ " He tried to sit up and found himself bound by long black cords to the bed. His head was pounding, he couldn't think, couldn't fight his way out. The heady mix of scents in the room forced his body to relax against his will. Ferns meant 'Fascination' and Camillia... Camillia meant... 'Admiration' and 'Perfection.' Snapdragons meant... so many things... 

" You're perfect, Kudou Youji, " she said, moving to the bed and straddling him. She ran her fingernails down his bared chest, retracing paths they'd marked earlier on his skin. " I think you're exactly what I've been searching for. " 

" I- I'm flattered, " he gasped, suddenly it was very hard to breathe. 

(@) 

" Nani?! " Omi cried, his eyes wide as he listened to what Ken was telling him. " But- But- " he looked at Manx. " Doesn't... doesn't Persia know? How can we find Youjikun before it's too late? How can we...? " 

Manx looked away, unable to answer. 

Ken blinked as realization came to him. " The card! " The other two looked at him questioningly. " She gave Youji a card with her address on it. Maybe he didn't take it with him! " He stood up and ran to the stairs. " You two check the shop, I'll search Youji's room. " _Dammit Youji, don't you dare die... not like that, not now. I'll never forgive you!_

He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two, sometimes three at a time as he panicked, so he was breathing hard when he pushed open the door to Youji's bedroom. Walking in, he took a moment to look around and try to figure out where the card might have been. Youji wasn't a sentimental person, he didn't keep tokens or reminders of the past. The room was barren, a bed with white sheets, a closet full of clothing, and the jeans he'd been wearing earlier that day on the floor. 

Ken began his search there, shoving his hands in the pockets, but finding nothing. He checked the nightstand, but there was no luck there. The trashcan produced nothing but empty cigarette packs and beer cans. Ken stood and rubbed the back of his head nervously. They didn't have time for this, while they were searching for a stupid business card, Youji could be-- Ken closed his eyes and pushed those unwanted thoughts away. _First things first, Ken, find the card. Where else could it be?_ Noting the dresser against the wall by the door, he searched the top and then moved to the drawers. 

The top drawer contained an array of stuff that made Ken's heart sink. _What a lot of junk_. Shifting through it, Ken began to realize that it must have been the stuff from when Youji was a private detective. That was the extent of his knowledge of his past, but still... the collection of wallets, ledgers... Ken slowed his search to a stop as he came across a photograph shoved in the back next to a white beret. 

The photograph showed a slightly younger Youji, wearing a plain tan business suit and hat. He looked different, not so much in looks, but... he looked... happier. Next to him stood a woman who came to just above his shoulders. She had short green-black hair and a cocky grin on her face. She stood with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out... with the white beret on her head. Ken blinked at her, the smiling faces catching him off guard. Who was she? 

Something about the picture led his eyes off the photograph to the floor, where a small rectangle of white stood out against the wood. Tossing the picture back into the drawer and shutting it with a distracted, " Thank you, " he picked up the card. The words _Nagae Kunitaka_ stood out in black against the beige stock of the card. Ken ran out of the room. " Manx! Omi! I found it! " 

(@) 

Kunitaka slid down and off of Youji's body, running her nails lightly over him from his hair, down his chest, his navel, past his groin to caress the insides of his legs until her feet touched the ground at the foot of the bed and he hissed as her fingers passed over the soles of his feet. It ticked, of all things. Things weren't supposed to tickle when some woman had you bound to a bed against your will. Youji fought the urge to close his eyes, needing to watch Kunitaka, needing to watch for an opening, an escape. 

Kunitaka tilted her head, looking at him through lowered eyelashes. " Do you know, Youji, " she said slowly, circling the bed and picking up a handful of small ferns, " that those who love die the most painful, beautiful deaths of all? " She began arranging the ferns around his head on the bed and in his hair where it was sprawled across the black sheets. " It's because they suffer more. " 

" Hate to disappoint you, " Youji said, the difficulty of the words showing through, " but I don't know how to love. " 

" I think you do, " Kunitaka leaned over him, obscuring the outside with the curtain of her hair, " who was she, Youji? What's the name of the woman who shattered your heart and made you become violent at the height of passion? Like a man who feels guilty for living. " She laughed. 

Youji bared his teeth and closed his eyes against that all-knowing face. He strained with his bounds, but only succeeded in pulling them tighter around his limbs. He felt his hands and feet go numb. " What are you going to do with me, Nagae? " 

" It's Nagae now, is it? " She finished with the ferns and drew patterns in the air above him with an incense stick. " I told you you were perfect, and I meant it. I'll make you an offering, Youji. Blood like yours should get me what I desire. " She stepped away from the bed and took a deep breath. Raising her arms she tilted her head back and began to intone a string of words Youji couldn't begin to understand. 

(@) 

Omi held on tight to Ken as the motorcycle cut through the night. Closing his eyes against the wind and the worry, he prayed for Youji to be alright. He prayed that they would be on time. They had to be. Aya was meeting them there with the car. He and Ken were on their way. 

_...bodies are found after midnight. Most died of bloodloss and severe trauma..._

Omi swallowed hard and clutched at Ken even tighter in his worry. 

(@) 

It was like those words had released the chain he had on all his memories, and each one returned to him with a strength born of absence. Every pain, every sorrow, every regret visited him over and over. Every single detail of that night he wished he could forget. The night he closed himself to and kept tightly secure and away from everyone he knew. 

He felt hot, he was burning up. Sweat broke out across his body, bringing with it mind numbing pain. His insides were being ripped apart. Every synapse fired, and stars exploded across his eyes. Youji's back arched and he lost control, releasing a scream from the very depths of his soul. 

(@) 

Outside, Omi heard the trailing edges of a scream as Ken shut off the motorcycle. They'd beaten Aya there but they weren't about to wait. Ken kicked in the door and led the way inside. A frantic search brought them to the back of the house, to where the smell of incense was overpowering. 

Ken didn't even wait for Omi this time, knocking open the door and rushing the woman standing next to the bed, her eyes glazed over with he didn't know what and her arms outstretched towards the body writhing on the bed. Without pausing, Ken threw his shoulder into Kunitaka and pushed her into the wall. 

Omi ran to the bed and began cutting the black cords attached to the headboard. " Youjikun! " He pressed his hands against the man's chest. " Youjikun! Calm down, we're here! We're here, Youjikun!! " 

Youji continued to thrash beneath him. His eyes were closed and his face contorted in pain. " Asuka! " was the only thing he managed to croak out, repeating the name in a crescendo until it was a shrill, tortured scream. 

" Youjikun! " 

Ken looked over his shoulder. " I'll be right there, Omi. " 

Kunitaka seemed to come to her senses and looked at Ken closely. Her eyes widened. " ... from the flower shop! " 

Ken turned back to her. " What did you do to Youji?! " 

" I have to finish! " she said, pushing against him. 

" What did you do?! " 

" I have to finish!! " She got past him and rushed to where she'd been standing when they came in. 

" No! " Ken shouted, unsheathing his claws. He concluded the mission swiftly with a slash across her back. 

Omi looked up, startled by the abrupt action. " Kenkun! " 

" We don't have time to fight with her. How's Youji? " 

Omi looked near tears. " I don't know. He's calmed down now. " He bit his lip and looked down at Youji, who had stopped thrashing. Carefully he moved back and resumed cutting the cords tying Youji to the bed. 

Ken pulled up one of the sheets covering the floor. Now subdued, he muttered, " Let's just get him out of here... " 

(@) 

The next morning Omi entered the kitchen to find Youji sitting at the table again. A mug of coffee was in front of him, and he was staring out the window. Omi blinked, surprised. " Youjikun? " 

" Ohayou. " 

" Sh- " Omi faltered. " Shouldn't you be sleeping? I mean... " 

" Day just doesn't seem right if I don't see it begin, I guess. Coffee's over there. " Youji answered quietly, sounding distracted. 

" Oh... " 

Youji stood as Omi went to the coffeemaker. " Have a good day, Omi. I'll see you later this afternoon. " He headed back upstairs. 

" Youjikun? " 

" Nn? " 

" ... nothing. " Omi turned back to preparing his coffee. 

Youji stood in the doorway a moment, leaning his lanky body against the frame. He knew the question. " She was my partner, Omi, " he said softly. " She died. " Then he left Omi to his coffee and his morning to go back to sleep. 

" Youjikun. " Omi stopped him briefly. " I hope you don't mind... I thought you could use some cheering up, so I put a vase of snowdrops in your room. " 

Youji smiled. " Thanks kiddo. " 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

ohayou - good morning   
konnichiwa - hello 

Flower meanings: 

Ferns - Fascination   
Camillia - Admiration and Perfection   
Snapdragons - Strength, Presumption, Deception, and a Gracious Lady   
Snowdrop - Hope and Consolation, and True Friendship   
_I have no idea what Eucalyptus means, if at all, it was just used because I felt like it ^^_

[Written by Inseiko, 2001] 


	5. God Hurts Those He Loves

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Five: God Hurts Those He Loves 

~--------_Why are people empty in the depths of destiny?_~ 

After school, the sun beat down upon her head intensely. Loosening the tie around her neck, she looked somewhere for solace from the heat. It figured that her summer uniform was still being washed, and having been in a rush that morning she'd grabbed the winter one. Noting a shady alleyway, she scurried to the comfort of the cool shadows in search of rest. 

Inside the alley it was musty smelling and unpleasant. The sudden change in temperature raised goosebumps on her skin and she shivered. Just a short rest and then she'd hurry home before she got heat exhaustion. She gave a little gasp as something further down the alley shifted, the sound echoing hollowly off the tall, close walls on either side. 

Meekly, she called out, " Hello? " 

Her only answer was the sounds steadily growing nearer. 

(@) 

Most people by now would have been forced to accept defeat. Most would have been forced to give up hope. But not him. Never him. Even when the nurses and doctors sympathetically tried breaking the awful reality of it to him, he never lost hope. Pay them enough money and they'll hope too. Or at the very least, they'll pretend to hope around him. One way or another, he would retain some semblance of what he was. 

To look at her, one would think she was merely sleeping. Her pale face was relaxed, complacent, and sometimes he imagined a smile when he entered the room. Her dark brown hair was neatly combed and wound into two braids on either side of her face. It was her favorite hairstyle. 

Aya sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and placed both his hands on one of hers. With a blink the stone visaed was taken away. Only Aya Fujimiya ever saw the true face of her older brother. 

" Do you know? Several years ago those two Fujimiya kids were brought in after their house blew up. " 

" No! " 

" Yes, it was terrible. I was working emergency that night. The poor girl hasn't woken up since, and the boy's never been right. It's so sad... I don't know what kind of job he has, but he pays her medical bills diligently. " 

" Poor things. " 

Hearing the two nurses in the hall gossiping irked Aya. Getting to his feet he put his scowl back on and left. He didn't look at the them as he passed by. The last thing he heard was the first nurse commenting, 

" I don't think I've ever seen him smile... " 

Outside it was almost unbearably hot. He paused outside the doors to gaze up at the pale blue sky. It was bright and sunny that day, how unlike his demeanor. His eyes turned sad as he continued to gaze into the blue depths. He could remember being happy... 

... barely. 

" Kyaah!! " 

A scream and the sound of something clattering to the ground jolted Aya out of his reverie. Running towards the source of the sound he skid around a corner and stopped at the entrance of a back alley. Within the dark confines of the alley he could hear some sort of shuffling noise, paired with the frightened whimperings of a young girl. When he entered the shadows, the shuffling retreated before his eyes could adjust, and all he saw was a young girl in a school uniform. 

" What is it? " he asked. 

She jumped at his voice and spun around to face him. A look of surprise crossed Aya's face for the briefest of seconds. " .... Aya, " he breathed. Fear took over the girl and she threw herself at him, clinging to his shirt and sobbing. Instinct put Aya's hands on her shoulders, while his mind drew forth a memory. 

_" What is it?! "_

_Aya turned and buried her face in his shirt. " Oniisan! "_

_He looked around the room, finally spotting the mantis on her windowledge. The little boy with red hair bravely left his sister and vanquished the insect, placing it on a branch outside and then closing the window. He smiled back at her. " Don't worry Ayachan, you're safe now. "_

" Don't worry, you're safe now, " Aya said absently. 

When she'd finished crying, he picked up her schoolbag from where she'd dropped it and led her back out into the sunlight. There, they stood on the sidewalk letting themselves get used to the sun again. 

" Sorry, " sniffled the girl, pulling a handkerchief from her breast pocket. " It was probably just a cat or something but... it just seemed so much bigger and I got scared... " She looked up at the man who had rescued her, a slight flush touched her cheeks. Suddenly she felt very embarrassed and ridiculous. " Um. Arigatou gozaimashita. " 

" Nn, " he seemed distracted. He handed her back her bag and started down the street. " Take care of yourself. " 

She stood watching him go a moment uncertainly, before running to catch up to him. " Ano... My name's Tomoe Sakura! You work at the Koneko flower shop, right? " 

" Aah. " 

" I thought I recognized you. It's Aya, right? " 

" Aah. " 

Sakura stared at the ground, suddenly at a loss for what to say. Why were the really cute ones always aloof and hard to talk to? 

(@) 

" Do you believe in destiny, Farfarello? " Schuldich asked from the window. He was standing there, casually looking out over the city. Behind him Crawford and Nagi were at their respective laptops and Farfarello was examining some sharp object from his position on the small sofa against the wall. 

" Yes, " Farfarello answered, watching his reflection play over the shiny surface of his weapon. The way it glinted and faded in and out with the lights and shadows on the metal made him look like a ghost or a demon. It was fascinating. 

" What about you, Nagi? " 

Nagi didn't pause his typing, didn't pause to mull over the question. " No. " 

" Crawford? " 

" No. " 

" Ge-? How could you not? " Schuldich turned from the window and leaned against the table next to the precognitive in question. " I mean... " 

" Whether I can see the future or not has no relevance in the matter. " Crawford stated. 

Nagi lifted his eyes for a moment to Schuldich. " Why do you ask, Schuldich? " 

Schuldich leaned his head to the side, smiling out the window as he outlined his reasoning. " I was just thinking... " He waited until he had everyone's attention in some way or another before he continued. " ... that's all. " 

Nagi scowled at him. Crawford didn't do anything, but his brows knit together slightly in annoyance. 

(@) 

" Some redhead got there before I could grab the girl, " he pouted. Leaning against the desk, lanky legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest, he looked off to the side with his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. Badly cut black hair fell into his face, hovering unnaturally over his gaunt cheekbones. 

" No matter, " said the other man, shrugging on his white coat and slipping on his outside shoes. He looked over his shoulder with piercing emerald eyes and a serpentine grin cut across his face. " I have them both marked now. Their lives are mine... " As the door slowly creaked shut behind him he commented, " It's your own fault for taking your time, by the way. " 

" Feh. " 

(@) 

" Oi, Ken, " Youji navigated the sea of girls to the counter where Ken was ringing in sales, " any idea where Aya is? " 

" Nope. " Ken answered. He smiled at a customer as she paid for her purchase. " Arigatou! " He pushed back his bangs and gave Youji a tired look. " You know the deal. He just disappeared without saying anything other than 'I'm going out'. " Ken's eyes strayed to the door. " Oh wait, there he is. " 

Aya and Sakura stood outside the shop facing each other. In silence, they stared at each other until it became uncomfortable. 

" Ano... so... thank you again... " she said tentatively. 

Aya turned to inside. " Don't worry about it. " 

" Ah- hai! Ja ne! " 

" Ja. " 

Sakura hurried down the street towards him. 

Youji stood by the door and watched her go. When Aya passed him he commented slyly, " Aya, I didn't think school girls were your type. Frankly I didn't think you had a type. " 

" Hn, " was all Aya had to say on the matter. 

" Youjisan, what do you think of these flowers? " one of the girls asked, effectively giving Aya an escape. 

" No flower could ever match the beauty of your shining face, " Youji said charmingly. 

She smiled brightly. " Hahh... you think so? " She toyed with the flowers shyly. " I guess I'll take them anyway... " 

(@) 

Later that evening, when the last of the customers had been ushered out, a last minute visitor pushed open the door. Aya, Youji, and Ken paused in their cleaning up, and Omi looked up from the books. 

" Sumimasen, " Omi said cheerfully. " We're closed already. " 

" No matter, I'm not here for flowers, " said the visitor. He was dressed in a heavy white coat despite the weather, and he ran a hand through his short cut blonde hair, while the other one slowly let the door slide from it's grip. The bell jingled as the door clicked shut again. " I'm looking for a Fujimiya Aya-san. " 

Aya passed the mop off to Youji. " That's me. " 

" I'm a doctor, " the man introduced himself. " My name is Yuen Jon. I just came from the home of a young lady named Tomoe Sakura. She seems to have fallen ill, and suspects that her sickness might have been contracted when she was attacked by an animal in a back alley earlier today... " He watched Aya's face for some expression of recognition. When the other man's face never changed he continued, " We're concerned that you might have caught the same thing. Would you mind coming with me to have yourself checked out? " 

" Iya. Not at all. " 

" Good. " Yuen turned back to the door. " Follow me please. " 

Aya followed Yuen out to a waiting car. They drove a couple of blocks, and came to a stop in front of a modest home. Yuen shifted the car into park and sat back. " Here is Tomoe-san's home. This is where we stop Fujimiyasan. " 

Aya had just reached for the latch when a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head and he blacked out. 

(@) 

" --asan... Ayasan... " 

He was shaking. Why? Was he cold? His head hurt. Some sort of pressure met him at his shoulder and he started shaking again. Why was he shaking? 

" Ayasan... " 

The back of his throat was dry and had an unpleasant taste that was reminiscent of blood. He heard someone moan- was that him?- as he moved. 

A gasp sounded in his ears, followed by another, " Ayasan? " 

Groggily he opened his eyes and blinked at the worried face above him. Oh... it felt like so long since he'd seen her eyes. He'd forgotten the colour of them. Reaching up, Aya ran his fingertips down the curve of her face lovingly. " Aya... " he rasped softly. Oh thank God. Thank God. " Aya... " He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the shooting pains as his body protested. " Aya, oh, Aya... " He enveloped her in his arms and held on like he would never let go. He wouldn't. 

Sakura stayed perfectly still, her eyes widened as Aya buried his face in her shoulder. She didn't understand at all but it was heart-wrenching all the same. The look in his eyes... on his face... _Why did he say 'Aya'?_ But that didn't matter. Gently, she put her arms around him and whispered, " I'm not who you think I am... but... I want you to feel better... Ayasan... " 

Never. He would never let her go. 

(@) 

" Every single goddamned search in the computer brings up some chick in a coma for Fujimiya Aya, " said the black haired man crossly to Yuen. 

" Never mind then, " Yuen said, holding up the blade he was meticulously sharpening to the light. " Names don't matter... " he smiled at his reflection, " it's what's _inside_ that counts. " 

" But-- " 

" Ii kara, " interrupted Yuen. " We can weigh and measure him when he's dead, and everything else has tests to determine for us. It'll be more work, but enjoyable work. Don't you think? " 

" I suppose... sensei... " 

" Good then, " Yuen got to his feet and headed for the padlocked door behind the other man. " Let's get started, hm? " 

(@) 

Sakura gripped Aya's shoulder tightly as the door opened, releasing harsh fluorescent light into the small dark room. " Ayasan... they're back. Ayasan! " 

Yuen stood in the doorway. " Shame, they're both awake. " He handed one of the short swords he held to the other man. " Remember, I only need the faces and the bodies from the neck down. Try to go for the throat. " 

" Stay behind me, whatever you do, " Aya whispered to Sakura, remaining perfectly still. 

She whispered back, " okay... " 

Seconds later, when Yuen and his assistant had come fully into the room, Aya spun on his knees and let loose a long thread of garrote wire. The wire spun and wrapped around the assistant's weapon, wrenching it from his hands and into Aya's. Not wasting any time, Aya got to his feet, pulling Sakura along with him with his other arm firmly about her waist. 

" --the hell?! " Yuen's assistant looked down at his hands, unable to figure out how his sword had ended up in Aya's hands. 

" Wire concealed in your wristwatch? How clever of you Fujimiyasan. " Yuen said. " I never would have suspected. I'll have to keep that in mind for next time. " 

" There won't be a next time. " 

Aya pushed Sakura further behind him as the rest of Weiß appeared behind Yuen in the doorway. She hid her face in his sweater and held on with both hands to the fabric over his shoulderblades. 

Youji stepped into the room, followed by Ken and Omi. Together the three men herded Yuen and his assistant to the side, allowing the two captives to make their escape. Aya swiftly moved to outside, making sure his precious companion stayed with him. Once outside the building, Aya stopped and turned, embracing Sakura again tightly. 

" It's okay Aya, you're safe now... " He stirred when he noticed that she was sobbing softly into his shirt. " Why are you crying? It's okay. You're safe, I won't ever let anything happen to you again... " 

Sakura pushed away from him. " I'm not Aya! " she cried at him. " _You_ are Aya! " 

............. 

_A horrible sound from the house behind them, one that he couldn't even begin to explain, it had been the same way back then, when he had to speak to police, to firemen, to doctors, investigators, forensic pathologists, and then just himself. Just himself. The fire had been so hot on his back, it was like the heat scarred him deeper than any blade could have._

_But what hurt the most was having that fleeting moment of relief. She was safe, he could see her clearly, standing in her pretty kimono in the street. She looked back at him, her eyes a beautiful steel blue. He'd loved the eyes of his little sister ever since she'd been placed in his young arms as an infant. She'd taken but two steps back to help him out from under the rubble when that moment of relief was shattered..._

_...forever...?_

_He didn't want to consider that. It was too painful._

Yes, that was right. He was Aya now. He looked down at his hand, where his fingers were slightly curled. The imprint of his kitana, of what he'd become, would never go away. She was all he had to cling to. All he had to remember... 

That hand moved up to reach for her face, his fingers twitching slightly. How could God be so cruel as to put that girl in his life? 

_Now there's a fun question._

Aya blinked in surprise. What voice...? 

Sakura stood uncertainly before him. Her hand clutched at the collar of her sweater, and her tears were drying, leaving salty tracks on her cheeks. " Ayasan... " 

Aya fisted his hand and dropped it from where it was still reaching towards her in the darkness. Stepping forward, he encompassed her shoulders with his arm and hurried her down the street. " I'm sorry, " he said as they ran, the damage showing through his voice, even though the rest of him was as much stone as it had been the first time she met him, " I took a pretty nasty hit to the head. I didn't mean to scare you, Tomoesan. " 

_Tell me, Ran-kun..._

That voice again. But where was it coming from? How did it know the name of him inside? Didn't Sakura hear it? Aya darted glances this way and that, looking for a source. 

" Please... " she was saying tentatively, a slight flush rising to her cheeks, " call me Sakura. " She smiled weakly at him. 

" Sakura...? " He looked at her, studying her face. It was similar... easy to mistake. But the eyes were different. It wasn't the same blue, now that he thought of it. " Alright. Sakura. " 

_Tell me, Ran-kun... do you believe in destiny?_

" No. " ~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

  
Translation notes:   
Oniisan - older brother   
Arigatou gozaimashita - Thank you very much   
Ja ne / Ja - 'see you'   
Sumimasen - 'sorry' or 'excuse me'   
Iya - no   
Ii kara - 'it's fine'   
sensei - 'doctor' _how to explain... it's used to refer to someone proficient in their profession, Yuen is _presumably_ a doctor so his assistant would call him this._

[Written by Inseiko, 2001] 


	6. Beautiful Alone I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Six: Beautiful Alone I 

~--------_Words alone have thorns_~ 

" Sakurachan!! " 

Her feet cut a thin crescent in the film of dirt on the pavement as she turned. The sunlight managed to find new stones in the grime and made them sparkle just so. Today she had her summer uniform, but now she seemed cold. She wondered now if maybe she should have taken her family's advice and stayed home today. 'To recover,' they'd called it. 

Her friends caught up to her and immediately began fawning over her. 

" Oh! " " Are you okay?! " " They didn't do anything weird to you did they? " " I heard they were organ smugglers! " " Were you scared? " " You must have been so scared! " 

Sakura forced a smile. " Daijoubu yo. " She walked with them, resuming the path back to school. " I had Ayasan from the flower shop with me. " She couldn't help it. Her face fell. 

" Sakurachan! " 

She shook her head, putting the smile back on. " Nn... I'm fine! Don't worry! " 

_Aya... you're safe now Aya..._

Why? She couldn't help but wonder why? If he wasn't Aya then... who was? 

(@) 

Nobody said anything when Aya came down the stairs, especially not him. He merely took his seat next to Ken on the couch facing the television and awaited Persia's orders. 

" Those of Weiß, lately there has been a rash of strange murders-- " 

" You're telling us, " Youji piped up. Both he and Aya had found themselves unfortunate participants in the past little while. He could joke about it now but... 

Persia continued, " It's been discovered that they've all been connected, though we don't know how. Both Nagae and Yuen were searching, according to what we were able to recover, for some sort of a perfect body. Now that they've been taken care of, it only makes way for another serial killer to arise. 

" Weiß, your mission is to investigate this string of killers and look for the connection. White Hunters in the Night, Fight the Future of these Dark Beasts. " 

" 'Taku, " Youji muttered. " I hate this kind of menial work. " 

" Youjikun and Ayakun should probably go back to the shop and help out Momoesan, " Omi said. He started looking over the folder Manx had. " It's Saturday so it'll be really busy. I'll start working on the computer. " 

" What about me? " Ken asked. 

Omi lifted a sheet out of the folder and handed it to him. " Can I ask you to take a look around this place for me? " 

Ken took the paper and looked it over. " No problem. I'll get right on it. " 

Omi smiled at him. " Would you mind picking up some coffee, too, while you're out? " 

Youji paused at the base of the stairs. " Yeah, and pick me up a pack of cigarettes would ya? " 

Ken sweatdropped. " This isn't exactly an errand run, you guys... " 

" We're almost out of fertilizer, " Aya commented, just before he disappeared upstairs. 

" Oi!! " 

Manx happily took part. " It is part of your job to maintain this shop, you know. " 

Ken looked disgusted. " Okay fine. Fertilizer and coffee. Youji can get his own damn cigarettes. " 

" Hidoi Ken! " exclaimed Youji. " You'll feed Omi's addiction but not mine? Manx, are you gonna let that disgrace to teamwork slide? " 

Manx laughed a little. " I don't see how I can do anything about the matter. " 

" Hmmph. " 

(@) 

Ken didn't have much experience in the 'under cover' department, so he had Manx and Omi help him a little. They did good work, and when he stepped into the office building Omi had asked him to investigate later that afternoon, he was about as far from Ken Hidaka the flower-man as he could get without switching bodies. His hair was combed away from his face, back and to the side a little. He had on a suit he'd found way in the back of his closet that he used to wear to soccer functions, dinners and the like. It had been folded in the back next to a box of trophies and ribbons from his youth. He felt a little nervous, and a little out of place, but Manx and Omi had assured him that he not only looked fine, but that he looked handsome as well. 

Inside the expansive lobby he stood for a minute, looking around as casually as he could with one hand in his pants pocket and the other loosely gripping the briefcase he'd borrowed from Aya. The lobby was bustling, there were other business men coming and going, mingling with office ladies and interns. He didn't look out of place at all. Trying to keep up a purposeful air, Ken headed for the elevator bay to his right and stepped on the first one that opened. He quickly found himself crammed in with as many other people as the elevator could hold. 

" You there in the back, " the man nearest the doors called to him. It took Ken a moment to understand that he was being talked to. " Yes, you. What floor? " 

" Oh- uh- " Ken cussed up a storm inside. " Fourth! " he finally said, desperate for a number. He felt like dying. They knew. They had to know. Augh. Five minutes in the building and he'd blown it... 

" First day? " 

" Hm? " 

The O.L. wedged in next to him smiled pleasantly. " I asked, is this your first day? " 

" Uhh... " he nodded dumbly. " Yes, yes it is. " 

" Don't let the hustle and bustle scare you, ah? It scared the last guy, but you get used to it. Takatorisan's not that bad to work for. It's his bodyguards you gotta watch out for, everyone thinks they're creepy. What university are you from? Tokyo International? " 

Ken nodded again. 

" Finances major? Or is it Politics? " 

Nod. Blink. " Uh-- I mean... " ohshitohshitoshit, " Finances. " 

" Ahh... You'll do fine then. " She squeezed forward a hand. " My name's Sagano Hitomi. " 

He managed to shift positions to shake her hand. " Hidaka Ken. " 

" Yoroshiku, Hidakasan. Oh! Here's our floor. " She grabbed him by the hand and somehow pulled them out of the elevator. " Welcome to-- oomph! " Hitomi was so preoccupied by showing Ken in that she ran into someone who was heading for the elevator. " Sumimasen Takatorisan! I was just showing the new intern around. This is Hidakasan. Hidakasan, this is Takatori Shuuichi, the police chief. He's Takatorisan's younger brother. " 

" Yoroshiku, " Ken said nervously. Something about the way Shuuichi looked at him made him feel nervous. 

" Ah yes, " Shuuichi said slowly. " You used to be a goalie for J-League, didn't you? I remember very well, you were a good player. I'm glad to see you've pulled yourself together. " 

" Th-Thank you, sir. " Ken accepted the compliment. On the inside he was sinking fast. It just figured that someone would recognize him. Speaking of recognition, something about the police chief's voice seemed familiar... 

" You're going to university? " 

" H-Hai-- " 

" He's a Finances major from Tokyo International! " Hitomi interjected. 

" I see. Well, I have to be going. Treat him well, Saganosan. " Shuuichi left Ken with Hitomi and entered the waiting elevator. 

" He's such a nice man, " Hitomi commented. " He comes here often to visit. Many of the O.L.s have crushes on him. Come on, I'll take you to meet Takatorisan. " Thus she was pulling him along again. 

(@) 

" Manx, get together a resume and transcript as quickly as possible for Hidaka. He's a Finances Major at Tokyo International University. Soccer scholarship, good grades but not too good. He's interning for Takatori Reiji as of today. " 

(@) 

" Eehhhhhhh?! " 

Ken stood in the entrance of the Koneko looking sheepish. He was rubbing the back of his head and staring at the ground while everyone processed what he'd told them. 

Finally Aya was the first to break the silence. " You forgot the fertilizer. " 

" Oh damn! I got so busy I forgot the coffee for Omi too. Gomen. " 

Youji slung an arm around his shoulders. " I gotta admit Kenken. You're quite the overachiever. They actually kept a klutz like you as an intern? " 

" I... I didn't know what to say! She just started asking questions and I didn't know so I just answered yes and the next thing I know I'm some university student interning for this politician who's in the middle of campaigning for Prime Minister and I thought for sure my cover was blown but when they looked it up in the computer there I was so I was trapped and-- " 

Youji patted his back. " Breathe, Ken. " 

" Anyway, " Manx stepped in around Ken and into the store, " in the end this can be a good thing. You're in the building now, and that's all we asked for. " She shook her head as Ken made a sound of protest. " That's your assignment from now on, Ken. Persia has decided. You are to remain undercover as an intern for Takatori Reiji. " 

_Slam!!_

Stark, uncomfortable silence fell over the flower shop after Aya left, the door to the residences shut violently behind him. 

" It was only fertilizer... " Youji muttered. 

Ken broke down and buried his face in his hands. " _Doushiyo?!_ " 

" Ano... don't worry Kenkun, I'll help you out, " Omi offered. 

Manx didn't say anything, even as the conversation over Ken's new position resumed. She just kept her eyes on the door that had broken the mood for that small instant. Her lips were held firmly; troubled. Even when she took her leave for the night, the last thing she looked to was the door, and the man on the other side. 

(@) 

" Hidakasaaaaaaannnnnn~~~ " 

Ken paused in the middle of the lobby and waited for Hitomi. " Oh, Saganosan, Ohayou. " 

" Ohayou! All ready for your second day? " She asked brightly. 

" I guess... " 

" Great, your first assignment today is to help me get coffee. " She put her hands on her hips and winked. " All interns much get coffee so they appreciate us O.L.s in the future. " She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the coffee shop to the side of the main reception, laughing all the way. As they waited for coffee she chatted endlessly, asking questions one after another. Her very presence made Ken tired, but not uncomfortably so. 

" So, did you have a part time job? " 

" Still do, I kinda help out a bit whenever I have time. I work at a flower shop, and I coach children's soccer on Sunday's, " Ken answered, balancing a precarious tray of coffee. 

" Wow, you must be super busy then. When do you have time to do any homework? " 

_Good question_. " I manage... " 

" You're superhuman, Hidakasan. " She expertly shifted her tray of coffee and jabbed at the elevator button. " I was never that crazy when I was in business school. I loved politics though, so this job is perfect for me. Takatorisan is so good to us too. Best employer I ever had. " 

" That's good. It would suck working for someone you couldn't stand, or who was a bad man. " 

" Ugh! I know!! The first guy I worked for thought I was a maid or something. Always asking me to clean up after him-- Oh! Hold the door for us, please! Thank you! " She led Ken out onto the fourth floor and around to distribute coffee among the employees. 

Across the main room, Schuldich stood with his back to the wall. When the elevator spilled it's contents he raised an eyebrow in interest. " That gaki... " 

The door next to him opened and Takatori emerged with a number of other men. Crawford followed them out and shut the door silently. He noted the tone of Schuldich's smile as the other man fell in step behind him but ignored it. He was sure to find out sooner or later anyway. 

" Oh, that's right, " Takatori said, " I just got a new intern yesterday. Let's invite him to come along, might be good for him, ah? " 

" I'll go get him, " Schuldich offered, winding his way through the men to stride swiftly ahead. He put his hands in his pockets and turned the corner down where Hitomi and Ken had gone. Once he was within hearing range he called, " Oi, Gaki. " 

Ken turned and then froze to the spot. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his tray of coffee. Suddenly it felt very, very cold. 

Hitomi swept forward and rescued the coffee Ken was about to spill. Tilting her head to the side irritably as Ken fumbled for a good hold on it she reprimanded, " Be nice, Schuldichsan. I don't wanna hear about you bugging poor Hidakasan here. " 

" Kff... you don't know Sagano, 'Hidakasan' and I are old friends, " he leered, daring Ken for an argument, " isn't that right... Kenkun? " 

" No, " said Ken without thinking. 

" I'm hurt, " he said, not that his face ever showed anything to concur with that statement. " Anyway, Takatori wants the new intern to tag along to his very first business lunch. Looks like you lose your coffee date Sagano. Maybe next time. " 

Hitomi gave Schuldich a dirty look. " Alright then. " She took Ken's tray from him. " Remember Ken, don't let those creeps intimidate you. I'll see you when you get back. " 

" Okay... " Ken said slowly. He followed Schuldich back to the elevator bay. _Why? Why is he here? This is just getting worse and worse..._

Schuldich chuckled and commented, " You don't know the half of it, Gaki. " 

(@) 

" I hate it when Aya's in a bad mood... " Youji complained, trekking downstairs. He came across Omi who was rummaging around in his desk with a pained look on his face. " S'matter Omi? " 

" Nothing, " the boy said softly. " I've just got a headache, is all. " 

" Been staring at the computer too long? " Youji inquired. He watched as Omi withdrew a bottle of asprin from the drawer. " Think maybe you should take a break? " 

" Un. In a little bit. " Omi swallowed two of the pills with some water. " I don't know. I haven't been on all that long, considering. " He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. " Seems like I got it just after I started working on the latest mission. " 

Youji leaned over and peered at the screen. " Is that the guy Ken's working for? " 

Omi nodded. " Takatori Reiji. So far... I don't know... there's nothing that directly links him to anything but it seems there's a lot of suspicious goings on around his presence. Both Nagae and Yuen had ties to small companies who are funded or favored by Takatori. They're not exactly subdivisions, but the link is there. " 

" Don't forget, didn't he buy up 'Terebi Ureru' after Imahouri was killed? " 

" Yeah, and here's the biggest problem at all... " Omi opened one of the windows that were minimized and brought up a surveillance photo that wrote shock across Youji's face. Omi pointed at the screen, needlessly, for Youji already knew what was so important about that photo. " See here? This is Takatori, and then these men near him... " 

" Those are the guys who attacked Ken at the hospital. " Youji turned and made for the stairs. " Find out where Ken is and then call me and let me know. I'll be in the car. " 

Omi nodded. " Hai! " He reached for the phone. _There's something else though..._ he thought as he dialed the number scrawled on a post-it on his monitor in Ken's blocky writing, _something else that's bothering me..._ His eyes strayed to the picture on the computer screen. _But what?_

(@) 

" Saganosan! " 

Hitomi paused her steps and looked around for who called her. " Hai? " 

" Do you know where Hidaka is? His little brother is on the phone. " 

Hitomi ran her fingers through her wavy chestnut bangs. She shook her head. " No, he's still not back from lunch with Takatorisan. Sorry. He should be back in the next couple of hours. " 

(@) 

Ken sat and picked at his food, listening to the businessmen and trying to feign interest. At the same time, he was keeping a wary eye on the door. He knew, he knew that on the other side was that man. Hitomi had called him 'Schuldich.' He narrowed his eyes. Was the other man with him the one who had talked to Aya? From the description Aya had given it seemed so. 

'You wear my name and I wear yours,' was what he had said to Aya. What did that mean? This certainly made Takatori suspicious. Schuldich and another man had attacked him and Ai at the hospital... not to mention... 

" Hidaka? " 

" Hn? " Ken blinked, noting that everyone was looking at him. His eyes grew as he felt his face steadily turn red. " Uh- Sorry, I uh, I guess I drifted off there. " 

" That's alright, " Takatori assured him. " You must be tired. I heard from the Sagano that you're a busy man. School and then two jobs now, and you're still coaching soccer? " 

" Yes sir. " 

Then again, thought Ken as he carried on a conversation with his 'employer,' there was nothing suspicious about Takatori Reiji the man. Were those men who were supposedly his bodyguards using him as a front? Was that why Persia and Manx had been so agreeable to this accidental position? 

(@) 

" We do nothing, " said Crawford. He stood outside the conference room with his back against the wall and that smile that only he could have on his face. Today he was relaxed, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. " Do nothing and say nothing more. Let him be confused. " 

Schuldich stood in the middle of the hall, his stance just as relaxed and his head canted slightly to the side. " Are you having fun, Crawford? " 

" Of course. " 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation Notes:   
_eek. ^^ too many this chapter..._

Daijoubu yo - 'I'm fine'   
'Taku - 'geez'   
Hidoi - 'you're terrible'   
O.L. - short for Office Lady. General term for the all-purpose receptionist go-fer's. Basically, they're glorified lackeys, only they do all the typing. ^^   
Yoroshiku - pleased to meet you   
Sumimasen - 'excuse me' or 'I'm sorry'   
Doushiyo - 'what am I gonna do?'   
Ohayou - Good morning   
Gaki - 'kid' sometimes even 'brat' in any case, Schuldich isn't being very nice ^^ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001] 


	7. Monologue I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Seven: Monologue I 

It had been one of the missions earlier on, when 'those of Weiß' were just getting used to each other. The specifics weren't important, not anymore. They had been back then, far too important. But what mattered now was the awful pain it had caused. 

They had failed. 

Miserably. 

And Weiß had almost been destroyed before it had begun. 

~--------_Tsukiyono Omi_~   
~--------_Bombay desu_~ 

He stumbled out into the cold rain, a miserable creature who didn't feel the rain. He didn't hear the cars passing overhead on the bridge. Blood ran freely from the many wounds on his body, and he bit his lips as errant streaks of pounding rain hit the open cuts and sent shivers of pain through his body. He stumbled, moving forward until he just couldn't anymore. 

As he dropped to his knees in the thick mud he wrapped his arms tightly around his body. 

" How can this be? " He sobbed. " How could it turn out like this? " They'd done so well until now. They were finally getting to be a team. " It can't be true... " Heavy sobs wracked his small frame. 

He pulled his hands away and gazed at the blood, his blood, on his hands. " Horrible... Wounds like this... " His vision blurred, from the pain or because of his tears he didn't know. " Like on my heart... 

" Someone... " It was unbearable. " Someone... " He couldn't take it anymore. He'd worked so hard, been so happy to have companions... and now... and now... " Help Me!! " 

His energy spent, Omi pitched forward into oblivion. 

~--------_Kudou Youji_~   
~--------_Ore wa... Balinese?_~ 

He hated failures. Failures made him weak. Failures made him remember other failures. Failures made him remember _the_ failure. Who was that ahead? Asu-- no. It was Omi. 

Youji made it to the younger boy and half sat-half fell on his rear in the mud behind him. He leaned heavily on his arm, feeling the mud slide over his fingers and the rain soak him through. He felt like he was dying. Maybe he was. His mind was clouded, he was probably delirious. 

" Hurts... " he whispered, throwing his head back and yelling to the unfeeling rain. " It hurts!! " His head lolled forward again and he almost went face first into the mud. " Dammit... " His mouth twisted into a wry smile. " This is bad... dying here... " He shuddered, coughing up blood. " Nobody's gonna find us here. " Tears mixed with the rain, falling into the bloodied mud beneath him. " Dammit. " 

His eyes strayed to Omi. He could die, but the kid didn't have to. It wasn't fair... damn Persia... " This is bad... dammit... " His eyes glazed over as delirium set in. Tilting his head back again, he watched the distant shadows of the clouds overhead. " Even the rain is unforgiving... " 

He slid downwards, collapsing on his side next to Omi. " Dammit. " ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes: 

Bombay desu - polite little Omi saying 'I'm Bombay'   
Ore wa... Balinese? - not as polite Youji introducing himself 'I am... Balinese?' the '...?' is there because it would likely take him a second to remember when it was first assigned to him. I can also imagine a tone of perhaps incredulity or even 'this is dumb' in there as well. ^^ 

Lastly, the dialogue in this chapter is based upon the actual monologues in the Glühen concert. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   



	8. Slim

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Eight: Slim 

~--------_What kind of tears can become beautiful, With only a drop my heart will fall_~ 

He hated summer. Summer meant more kids were outside, summer meant he was unbearably hot, and summer meant that he remembered more suffering. Winter had been so much easier to deal with: throwing snowballs back at their launchers, causing small snowstorms, sometimes without even meaning too. He could remember once... he made the water freeze around someone who liked to pick on him during a polar swim. After that boy's frightened eyes met his... well. That boy had never picked on him again after that. Even autumn was better than summer. Fallen and dry leaves hurt a lot when they hit you at high speed... 

Nagi ignored his memories as the restaurant door opened and Takatori exited with his lunch company. " Why is he here? " he asked Schuldich when he followed the businessmen out. He didn't have to tell Schuldich who he meant. 

" Saa na... " Schuldich answered. " But you know what that means, ah? " 

" What? " 

" Means he's ours now: and he knows it. " Schuldich watched Ken craftily, keeping his eyes on the 'intern' talking with Takatori and the others. He couldn't wait to play with his new toy some more. 

" Where's Farfarello? " Crawford asked. 

Nagi shrugged. " He said he needed to be punished, so I did. Left him at the mansion to watch his own blood pool beneath him. " 

" Whatever makes him happy, " Schuldich commented off-handedly. " Hoh? Company's coming. " 

Crawford and Nagi looked up in time to see the white car come to a quick stop at the curb. Youji leaped out of the driver's side and ran towards them. " Ken!! " 

Ken blinked at him. " Youji? " 

" Ken! Uh-- " Youji stopped short and took note of the businessmen staring at him. Yeah, he really hadn't thought this through much had he? Better late than never. " Ken, I, ah- Omi... uhh... " 

Ken furrowed his brow at him. " Omi? " 

" Yeah, " Youji's mouth caught up to his mind. " He's sick. " 

" Ohh- Dameda Dameda! Your little brother's sick, you'd better head home, Hidakakun. " Schuldich proclaimed. He ambled forward and pushed Ken roughly forward. " I'll let Sagano know you're not coming back today. Bai bai. " 

Ken faltered. " Uh- " 

Takatori turned to the waiting car. " Go ahead Hidaka, family is important. I'll see you tomorrow morning. " 

Ken nodded. " Okay. Domo. " He bowed quickly and ran to the car with Youji. 

Once they were gone, Takatori eyed Schuldich. " Make sure you're nice to that boy, he's a good kid. I like him. " With that unspoken warning, Takatori got into the car with his associates. 

Schuldich didn't miss seeing Crawford smile at Takatori's words. A gleam came into his bright eyes. _Let me in on that, Crawford_, he thought, requesting access to the only mind that would ever remain a mystery to him, _If you're smiling, I'm going to love it_. 

(@) 

" Schwartz. " 

Omi, Ken, and Youji made questioning sounds and looked at Aya, who was meticulously cleaning his kitana on the couch. The swordsman continued, " We are Weiß. In Japanese that means 'shiroi'. " He opened his eyes and glared at the memory of the Crawford, standing there mocking him with his stance and his smirk. " The opposite of 'shiroi' is 'kuroi' which is 'Schwartz' in German. " 

" 'Currently you wear my name and I wear yours,' " Omi repeated. " It makes sense. " 

" So those guys know about Weiß?! " Ken exclaimed. 

" Sounds about like it. Not good... " Youji sighed and reached for a cigarette. 

" And I gotta work with them?! " Ken continued. He wanted to disappear. 

Omi put a hand on his arm with a sympathetic look. " They haven't really done anything to you. " 

" Yeah, but they're playing with me Omi. That one guy, Schuldich-- " 

" It's your assignment. You're going to do it. " 

" Aya... " 

" Well, for now that's going to have to hit the back burner, " Manx interrupted, coming down the stairs with a folder in hand. Smiling at Weiß she held up the folder and proclaimed, " Mission. " 

(@) 

" Are you Tomoe Sakura? " 

She stopped on her way out of the school grounds and looked back. Behind her against the wall stood a young boy, maybe a year younger than her. He wore a pale gray-blue school uniform, and was half smiling at her through a curtain of long brown bangs. Turning to fully face him she nodded. 

" Yes, I am. " 

He moved away from the wall and held out a bouquet of flowers. She stared at it for a moment, he was holding it carelessly, palm up with his fingers loosely closed around the base. Any admirer would be holding it straight upright. She furrowed her brow in confusion. 

" You don't want it? " he asked, that strange half-smile on his face. 

" I-is this from you? " She asked tentatively. 

" Iie. " 

" Oh. " That explained the unmindful way he was holding the flowers. She gingerly took them from his grasp. She pulled back the wrapping to smell the sweet scents from within. " They're lovely. Who are they from? " 

" No one in particular. But they suit you. " His head tilted to the side and the words edged around his smile in his soft-spoken voice. " Marigolds and Meadowsweet. " With a quiet laugh he was gone, simply out of her sight. 

" Sakurachan? " Her friends were calling her. 

Sakura stood shaking on the warm sidewalk. Her fingers trembled, making the flowers rustle. " Doushite? " she whispered, staring at the beautiful flowers that hid an insult within. " Doushite? " 

(@) 

" Can we get this over with quickly you think? I gotta be at work at 7:30 tomorrow. " 

" Ken, I hate to break it to you, but this is your work. " 

" I know, but... " 

" Turning into an O.L. already. You'll make a fine housewife Ken. " 

" What's that supposed to mean?! " 

" Shh. " 

The door to the night club across the street opened, tossing sound, light, and people carelessly out into the empty street. The people consisted of a group of men in typical clubbing attire; black pants, some wore them loose some wore them painfully tight, an interesting array of shirts and hats, and scantily clad women on their arms. 

The man in lead tipped his hat back and asked of his woman, " Did you have fun tonight? " She tightened her grip around his arm and pressed her body into his, making a positive sound. " That's good. Very good. Now it's time for my fun... " 

Omi pressed his back into the wall and watched the group out of the corner of his eye. In a low whisper he recounted the mission. " A prostitution ring called Raiott sells women to men with sick pleasures. The force behind Raiott is still being investigated, but the killing of women can't go on. It's the clients who are doing the killing. " His eyes narrowed, losing the boyish look they had by day. At night Omi wasn't a boy anymore. " They can't be forgiven. " 

" Ow! That hurt! " One of the women in question protested. 

" In and out quickly, " Omi ordered. " If you can incapacitate the women, do so. Otherwise, try not to let your faces be seen. " 

Youji's fist tightened around the string of wire he'd pulled out. The leather of his gloves creaked with the force. Raiott. He hated that name. " Let's go. " Leading the way, Youji ran out into the street and headed straight for the group of men and prostitutes. Throwing out his garotte, he snapped it around the wrist of a man who was just withdrawing a large hunting knife from the back of his belt. Youji steadied his footing and yanked back, throwing the man off his feet. 

Omi followed with Aya and Ken. Even his lingering headache could be forgotten in the face of such an atrocity. Killing for pleasure was unforgivable. Leaping for a better angle, he let loose a handful of darts. Pulling out his small crossbow from where it was lashed to his side, he faced the leader and aimed, hiding his face with his arms and his weapon. 

" What are you gonna do with that, kid? " 

" Let the woman go. " 

" Let her go? I paid enough for her, her life is mine now. You hear me? A kid like you wouldn't understand. I bought her. " 

" That's no excuse to kill her! Human life is not a commodity! " 

" Of course it is. " The man leered at him, tightening his grip on the frightened woman's wrist. " Now get out of the way kid, and let me get everything I paid for. " 

" No!! " Omi shouted, firing the readied arrow straight into the man's heart. 

The woman screamed as her owner fell. She turned and ran with the other girls, as Aya and Ken finished up the last of the men. Weiß stood, in the middle of a bloody street alone. Nobody but the four of them to keep each other company. 

How long would it be until the burden took it's toll? 

(@) 

" Hidakasan!! " 

Ken paused in the middle of the lobby the next morning and looked back. He was a little tired, but thankfully they'd gotten back in time for him to catch a little sleep. It had been bad enough with the flower shop on mornings after missions. But now that he had a commute and crowds to deal with... he hoped this mission would end soon. Today for sure he'd have to do some snooping around and try to find something- anything on the murders or anything on Takatori that might be incriminating. All the while he had to avoid Schwartz too. 

Hitomi caught up to him after spending whole minutes weaving through the unusually thick crowd towards him. " Ohayou! " 

" Oh, Saganosan. More coffee today? " 

" Nope! I just wanted to go up with you! " She smiled at him. " How's your little brother? " 

" Eh? Oh, yeah yeah, he's fine. He just had a bit of a fever, it kept him up most of the night so I'm tired today. " Ken hit the elevator button for them. 

" That's good. " She darted into the elevator as it opened, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. They quickly found themselves mashed into a corner together. As the doors closed and the elevator shuddered, signaling it's ascent, she leaned forward and asked quietly. " Ne, Hidakasan... do you have a girlfriend? " 

Ken blushed. What kind of a question was that? " ... no. " 

She squeezed gently his hand that was still in hers. " Would you like one? " 

(@) 

The blue glow of the computer screen was the only light in the basement, and the only sound was the keys clacking under Omi's fingers coupled with the faint beat of music coming from his headphones. He thought maybe music would ease the pressure in his head, and it was helping a little. He was managing his time between two searches, one on Takatori and the murders, the other on Raiott. It was difficult to sort out what did come up between the two of them, but he could manage. He was good at multitasking, always had been. 

Youji lay on the couch, his arms folded behind his head. Omi and Aya probably thought he was sleeping, but he wasn't. Far from it, he felt more awake than he really cared to. Raiott... as soon as Omi found something he'd be up and out the door with that information. To hell with Weiß, it would just be him. Because it was personal, far more personal than anything else they could come up with. Damn Manx and Persia... they probably knew too. 

Afterall, it hadn't been that long afterwards when Manx had first shown up... 

(@) 

It had been one of those autumn days where the wind blew warm off the ocean and the rustling of the trees made you imagine the world was whispering to you. Her high heeled shoes clipped against the pavement, one after another as she briskly made her way to the address in her file folder. They had 'Bombay' and they theoretically had 'Ran' from Crashers, but Persia wanted a group of four. 

She didn't bother knocking, Manx knew she wouldn't get an answer. Pushing open the door, she closed it behind her and turned the lock. On her way to approach the desk she kicked a stray beer can and watched it roll to clang against the desk. 

The mussed pile of blonde waves stirred faintly on the desk and a thick voice slurred, " Sorry, not open today. " 

" Nor will you ever be again, Kudou Youji. " 

Youji's head shot up at the sound of his name, and he gazed at the red-haired woman before him. She was a shock of colour in a world that had turned gray. She caught his attention, and kept it. His savior. " Yeah? " 

" I have a proposition for you, Kudousan. You are free to take it or leave it, but as I see it... you've got no choice but to take it. " Manx gave him an all-knowing smile. " What do you have to leave it for anyway? " 

" What's in it for me? " 

" Relocation at our expense, living arrangements, ample pay, a steady job. You're skilled with a garotte wire and a gun, hm? Little bit of martial arts training, but not much. That's okay, it's not really required. You're in fairly good shape despite your deteriorating health. " 

Youji furrowed his brow at her. " What's the job? " 

" You'll be working in a flower shop. It's on the other side of Tokyo. " 

" A flower shop. " 

" Yes. " 

" I need garotte wire to work in a flower shop? " 

Manx laughed. " No no no. The flower shop is a cover. I'm hiring you as an assassin. " She tossed him the folder. " You can't correct past wrongs, Kudousan. But this is a chance to correct future ones. I'll return in twelve hours. You have until then to decide. " 

Twelve hours later, Youji sat with his back to the door, his eyes out the window, and a cigarette in his mouth. He heard the door open and turned, surprised to find that it wasn't a woman in red at his door, but a young boy, probably just barely in his teens, wearing a sweatshirt and khaki shorts. 

" Kudou Youji? " 

" Yeah, " Youji said warily. 

" Manx couldn't make it, so she sent me. " He walked up to the desk and bowed. " I'm your partner in the Weiß project for now. Tsukiyono Omi: Bombay desu. " 

" Kudou Youji, " Youji answered. His eyes strayed to the folder. " Ore wa... Balinese? " 

Omi grinned. " Are you ready to go? Do you have any luggage? " 

" Ehn. Nothing that can't be replaced other than this. " Youji lifted a duffel bag from next to his chair and headed for the door with his new partner. " You're a little young to be an assassin, you know that, kid? " 

" So I've been told. " 

(@) 

Omi pushed back from the computer with a soft exhalation of breath. Removing his headphones, he tossed his head a little to shake his hair free where it had been flattened. Padding across the thin carpet he reached for Youji's shoulder. His fingers had just brushed the elder's skin when Youji's eyes opened. Omi gave him a wan smile in the dark. " Sorry to wake you. " 

" Wasn't sleeping. What's up? " 

" I got some information on Raiott's head base. Can I get you to go there and try to access their financial files and employee records? " Omi held out a computer printout. 

Youji gladly took it from his hands. " I'm on it. " He sat up and reached out to stop Omi from returning to the computer. " Get some sleep. You're always telling me to, now I'm telling you. " 

Omi faltered. 

" Even if you don't sleep, just lay down and rest a little. Now do it before I actually start to sound concerned. " Youji left Omi and headed up the stairs. " Ja na. " 

(@) 

" Nee, Sakurachan... why don't we go to the flower shop and see if Ayasan is working? " Her friend said cheerily, trying to get her to cheer up too. 

" I guess... " Sakura said slowly, still staring at the flowers the strange boy had given her. " If you want to... " 

" I don't mind checking to see if Ken's working: he's hardly been working at all lately. " She pouted. " No fair. Betcha he's got a girlfriend and I missed my chance. " 

" Un... " Sakura said, not even listening anymore. 

" Darn. Just Aya today... " 

Sakura looked up, and indeed, it was just Aya that day. He was helping customers while Momoe sat at the counter ringing in purchases. Her cat was curled up on the counter next to her, it's nose hidden behind one paw and it's eyes tightly closed against the din. Aya looked up as they entered, offering a flat, " Irrasshaimase, " out of obligation. 

" No Ken today? " Sakura's friend complained. 

" He's not working today. " Aya looked at Sakura. " You got flowers from someone? " 

Sakura nodded. " U-un... but... " 

Aya looked down at the flowers. " Marigolds... " he furrowed his brow. " Flower name is... " 

Sakura cut him off. " I know what they mean! Some strange boy gave them to me and said they suited me. Ayasan, I... I'm scared! " 

Aya's brow furrowed into a full scowl. " What did he look like? " After she explained he scowled even more and snatched the flowers in question from her hands. Stalking over to the garbage can he tossed them inside and snapped, " Don't ever talk to that boy again! He's dangerous! " 

" What? " Sakura looked at him, alarmed. " Ayasan... " 

Momoe appeared and led Sakura to the other side of the store. " Come now, miss, I'll find you some nicer flowers over here. " 

Sakura let herself be led away, her eyes never leaving Aya as she went, even as he turned his back to her and began straightening flowers. " Ayasan... " 

~(@)~ 

Translation notes: 

Saa na - 'who knows'   
Dameda - 'no good' or 'too bad'   
Domo - 'thanks'   
Shiroi - White   
Kuroi - Black   
Iie - no   
Doushite - Why   
Ohayou - Good morning 

Flower Meanings: 

Marigold - Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy, Sacred Affection, Disdain   
Meadowsweet - Uselessness 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   
  



	9. Monologue II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Nine: Monologue II 

If there was one thing Weiß had to say for themselves, it was that they very rarely failed. Even then, most of their failures were small ones, and picked up on later missions, or reissued missions. Small failures weren't insignificant, but nobody was perfect and there were always second chances. Every once in a while however, they had experienced a failure that had hurt them all deeply. Failure in itself was an injury to the pride. 

Then there was that one failed mission, the one they all remembered clearly. It had been earlier on, when they were first getting used to each other. It wasn't their first mission. It wasn't even their second or third. The number didn't matter, what mattered was that they had failed miserably, and the end had nearly destroyed Weiß before it was truly begun. 

~---------_Hidaka Ken_~   
~--------_Ore, Siberian!_~ 

Sight? 

What sight? Most people would have remembered sights to go with such an event. But not him. So blinded by the pain his only sense of sight had been his fingers following the rough edges of the wall as he dragged himself and his broken leg out into the unforgiving rain. His only thoughts were incoherent messes that were so distorted by pain even he couldn't understand them. Yelling, screaming, crying, not one of those actions came to mind. Tears weren't crying if you weren't aware that they were falling from your own eyes. 

" Minna... " Eventually he sank to the ground, cursing his own weakness and pounding his fist into the dirt. " It's all my fault! Minna... minna......... " He blinked rapidly, trying unsuccessfully to clear his blurred vision. " ... minna... " His next attempt to move didn't get him very far, and he collapsed again, against... what? It felt like stairs... " This isn't... anything... " 

~--------_Fujimiya Aya_~   
~--------_Abyssinian_~ 

The mission had hit him hard, harder than the others, he imagined. Or maybe that was just his selfish pride. When had he become so selfish? He was doing this all for her... right? But what about her? Had it become more for him than for her? Look what he'd turned into, and look at how he'd failed. It wasn't even just him this time. He'd brought others down with him. The blood ran down him, cascading over sliced leather and cloth, freefalling with the rain, slowly draining his strength and his conviction away from him. 

Finally he couldn't walk anymore, and he staggered to a stop. He had to go on, but, he couldn't. What use was he then? " These arms... " had learned to kill... " and these legs... " had taken him to that goal willingly... " ... and this... " he didn't want to say it, " heart... " had what? Closed? Died? " All of me... nothing. " 

He'd sunk to the ground somewhere in all of that, and now he was slowly pitching forward. He closed his eyes against the horrible truth. " I'm nothing. Nothing... Nothing... " 

Even as he blacked out, that was the last thought he had. " Nothing... at... all... " 

~(@)~ 

Translation notes: 

Ore, Siberian! - I'm Siberian! I'm not sure exactly why Ken would leave out the 'wa' particle, but I can picture him doing so. I think it's because he's so.. not chipper... amiable maybe.   
You'll notice Aya just gives the code name. ^^   
Minna - Everyone 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001]   



	10. Bosanova Casanova

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Ten: Bosanova Casanova 

~--------_Become frightened of love's strengths_~ 

The bell above the door jangled as he entered. He was tired, really really... tired. He ignored the lingering customers, ignored the looks he was getting from Aya, just pulled a chair to the table and sat heavily upon it. It wasn't too long after that his head hit the table and he was all but asleep. 

What a day it had been. First the whole thing with Hitomi in the elevator... 

_" Ne, Hidakasan... do you have a girlfriend? "___

_Ken blushed. What kind of a question was that? " ... no. "___

_She squeezed gently his hand that was still in hers. " Would you like one? "_

So after spending the rest of the elevator ride alternately staring at her like a slack-jawed idiot and trying to stammer out an answer he managed an " I have to think about it " and spent the rest of his time with her in awkward silence. '_I have to think about it'_ he'd said. What the hell?! 

Then- THEN he'd spent the rest of the day alternately doing whatever little errand or menial intern job had been handed to him, and trying to snoop around for what he was really supposed to be doing there. The whole thing had resulted in a lot of stress trying to cover his tracks and a lot of walking and sometimes even running and.... his head hurt. He took back all he'd ever said in high school about lazy office workers. 

A pair of gloves were dropped on his head, knocking him out of his stupor. " Uh? " 

" If you're going to be in the store, then work. " 

" Nn... " Ken put his head back down. " Get Youji to work. " 

" Youji's out. " 

" Omi then. " 

" Omi's sleeping. " 

" Aya... " Ken whined. " I just got back from work, dammit. " 

" This is your work, too, " Aya pointed out darkly. 

Ken groaned and dragged himself up, pulling the gloves along with him. " You've been in such a bad mood since this whole Takatori thing started. I don't understand why. " 

_Headlights in the rain... fire at his back..._ " You don't have to, just work. " 

(@) 

Finally the store closed and Ken could get some rest. He left the printouts he'd managed to sneak home next to the computer and carefully placed a blanket over Omi, who was sleeping peacefully on the basement couch. Making his way back upstairs was a chore, and when he finally made it to his room he just stood there a moment. 

Ugh. That was the way he felt. Just ugh. No other words could describe it. He was too tired to be hungry even: and the worst part about it was he'd have to do the same thing all over again tomorrow... and the day after that... and the day after that... 

Finally Ken made it stiffly to the bed and collapsed onto it. He was just starting to doze off when-- 

Aya opened the door without so much as a knock. " Ken. Mission. " 

" ... I'm gonna cry. " 

(@) 

Manx was sympathetic as she watched Ken and Omi sit side by side on the couch, yawning alternately between the two of them. 

" I'm sorry, " she said, " Persia and I realize you're overworked; but we have two murder cases going that have been put into your hands, and now both are escalating. Youji is investigating Raiott, so it'll have to be just you three tonight. " 

The television clicked on. Persia's familiar silhouette came into view, standing at the desk with his hands flat upon the surface. 

" Those of Weiß, lately there has been another string of murders separate from the Raiott ones. The latest victims are young men. They are found in back alleys with a chalk outline already drawn around them and a symbol drawn above their heads. " 

A picture came up of one of the bodies, a young man with shoulder length auburn hair. He was sitting slouched against the rough alley wall, with a stark white line of chalk drawn around him. Above his head was drawn a pattern of repeating circles, with one of the cross sections at the top right coloured in to be red. This pattern had a vertical line drawn from it's centre to behind the victim's head. Next to this photo appeared a closeup of the pattern. 

" Is there anything drawn underneath the body? " Omi asked, sitting forward and studying the images keenly. Unlike Ken he'd woken up fast. 

" Unfortunately, " Persia said, " by the time the victims are found, anything underneath them has been wiped away by either their own blood or by the simple act of our moving them. " 

" I don't see any wounds. Where's the blood coming from? " 

" Their backs. In some cases the spine itself has been almost ripped from the body. " Persia reached over and another picture came up on the screen, one that put them all on alert. " This is the man we suspect of doing these murders, but we have no information on him. White Hunters in the Night, Fight the Futures of these Dark Beasts. " 

" Just thought I'd warn you guys, " Ken said, his eyes still seeing the image of Farfarello on the screen. " That guy, he doesn't feel any pain. " 

(@) 

Farfarello let the body slide from his fingers. It hit the ground with a boneless _thud_ and he stepped back to lick his fingers clean. 

" Ewwww... " whined one of the members of his 'audience,' " Don't look, Rabbi-chan. " 

" Quickly, come and help me, Hel. " 

" It's disgusting the way you do that. " Shoen said. She tossed her golden locks and eyed Farfarello with disdain. 

Farfarello smirked at her, blood smeared across his full lips. " He didn't denounce God. He was spineless. " 

" Puns don't suit you, Farfarello, " Schuldich commented, entering the alleyway. He ambled up to where Masafumi and Hel were just finishing with the body and gave their work the appraising eye. " Nnnnn... occult murders aren't really your guys' style either, so I'll let it slide. " 

Masafumi Takatori, a man customarily seen in a white lab coat, glared at Schuldich from the other side of his thick-framed glasses and pushed an errant strand of hair from his face. " This is an important experiment, Schwartz. " 

" Whatever, " Schuldich shrugged off the insulting tone. " I'm delivering a message from Crawford. He says to hold off on your next victim, even for just one night. " 

" Why? " Shoen demanded shrilly. 

Schuldich graced her with one of his favorite slow, evil grins. " Because you're being hunted. " 

(@) 

Omi looked worriedly over to where Ken was slowly easing on his coat. He turned to Aya and said quietly, " Ano... maybe Kenkun shouldn't come tonight. He seems awfully tired. " 

Aya pulled the last buckle tight to his body and gave Omi a stern look. " We need as many of us as we can get. Youji's still investigating Raiott, so three will have to do. " 

" Demo... " 

" It can't be helped. Manx just gave us the location of the latest murder. We need to get to the body before the police do to look for any leads on where they went next. " Leaving no room for argument, Aya slipped out into the night. 

" Kenkun, Ikusou. " Omi called, then followed Aya outside. 

(@) 

" Kudousan? " 

Youji turned as he heard his name called and watched the trim woman in the business suit approach him. " Hai? " 

" Katsu Nahomi desu. " She offered her hand to shake. " I'll be your hostess for the evening. " 

" Charmed, " he flashed her a smile. He looked around. " This is a nice place, what all do we have to do for the night? " 

She laughed musically. " Well, there's a swimming pool and hot-tub on the third floor, a small museum of art on the fourth... " 

" What's on the second? " 

" I'm afraid that's off-limits. It's where all the business offices and computer networking is. " 

Youji slid an arm around Nahomi's waist. " Well then, hot-tub sounds nice. " 

(@) 

Schuldich closed the door behind him and approached the desk. " They went anyway. " 

Crawford didn't look up. " I knew they would. " 

Schuldich leaned on Crawford's shoulder and asked, " Then why did you send me to warn them? " 

He watched Crawford smile and felt a little thrill go through him. He'd long since given up on trying to figure out why Crawford's was the only mind he couldn't see into, and while sometimes he hated that fact, the rest of the time it was exciting. First Hidaka and now Masafumi... something big was coming involving Weiß and the Takatori family, something Schuldich was definitely going to enjoy. 

(@) 

Omi gingerly knelt down next to the body. Careful to avoid the blood, he cringed and pulled it forward by the shoulder. There, nearly obscured by the blood, he could just barely make out the chalk marks behind the shoulders at the base of the vertical line. Two roman letters stood out, a blurry cherry red through the blood that seeped over them. _SS_

" SS? " Ken said aloud. " What does that mean? " He looked at Aya. 

Aya was only half paying attention. He was watching the alley, scanning it. The were being watched, he knew it. A faint whirring sound reached his keen ears and he looked up just in time to avoid the long whip that was heading for him. He darted to the side and kept his eyes on the whip's owner. 

Shoen landed and cracked her whip against the ground. " You must be the hunters. " 

Omi looked at her. " Did you do this?! " 

Shoen laughed. " Are you kidding? I'd never let myself get near to that mess. We leave that to the Schwartz dog that Masafumisama has with him. " She twirled the whip a little. " Isn't that right... Farfarello? " 

" Sou da... " agreed Farfarello, emerging from the shadows behind Weiß. Masafumi and three other women appeared behind him. 

Aya drew his kitana and scowled back and forth between them all. Ken backed up to cover him and unsheathed his bugnuks. The tense tableau continued on for a long moment. 

That was, until the women with blue hair next to Masafumi noticed Omi. " Ho? " she said, " Masafumisama, looks like they've brought us the next subject for the experiment. " 

Masafumi was about to agree when Omi's head snapped around to look at them with wide eyes. He paused, startled by the boy's face. " Mamoru...?! " 

" Mamoru? " 

Then Farfarello ran in to attack and all hell broke loose. 

" Aya! " Ken shouted, pushing against him and moving them out of the way. The two assassins broke apart as Shoen joined in the attack. Ken raised an arm as Shoen let loose her whip, letting the long leather wrap around his thick gloves. Twisting his body he sliced it in half with his other hand. Shoen made an enraged sound and attacked him with what she had. 

Omi got to his feet and cried, " Kenkun! Ayakun! " He gave a yelp and dodged as a pink umbrella with a blade on the end nearly got him in the middle. He turned his gaze to the young girl with green curls. She was dressed in black and pink, and held a tattered white bunny in one hand. 

" I want you to play with me! " she declared, stabbing at him again. 

Hel looked at Masafumi, her painted lips in an expression that was troubled at best. " Masafumisama? " 

Masafumi tore his eyes away from the boy dodging Tot's advances. " Can't be. " He looked back at Tot and shouted, " Don't hurt him Tot; we can use him. " 

" Hai! Papa!! " Tot took advantage of a moment of distraction and smacked Omi across the head with the side of her umbrella. 

Omi dropped to the ground and the last thing he saw was Tot's boot coming straight down towards his face. 

Ken twisted around as this happened. He tried to run over but was stopped when Farfarello grabbed him around the middle and smacked him into the wall. " O- Omi!! " He shouted, trying to get away as Masafumi and Hel picked the boy up and ran off with him. " Omi!! " Then Farfarello punched him in the head and he blacked out. 

(@) 

" Flower shop's closed, buddy. You'll have to pick up your girlfriend some flowers elsewh-- oh, Manx! " Youji grinned at her from behind the register. " You changed shoes on me. " 

Manx humored him. " You should know, Kudou, that no woman has just one pair of shoes. " 

" Oi, if you can call the kid by his first name, what's wrong with mine? " He leaned on the counter and gave her a sly look over his sunglasses. 

" Where is Omi? " Manx asked, skillfully easing the conversation in another direction. 

Someone shuffled in from the back with an armload of boxes. " I'm here! " piped a voice from behind their load. He turned once he was through the doorway and greeted them properly. " Kombanwa! Manx, you have a friend with you! " 

" Hai. " Manx stepped aside a little, saying. " Your fourth member is on his way too. " 

Omi set down the boxes. " Hajimemashite! I'm Tsukiyono Omi, and over there is Kudou Youji. My code name is Bombay, and his is Balinese. " 

" I can introduce myself, you know, Omi, " Youji said in good humor. 

Ken stood awkwardly in the doorway, a bag slung over one shoulder and a soccer ball resting on his hip under the other. Nodding his head he introduced himself, " Hidaka Ken... " he fumbled to remember his code name. " Ore, Siberian! " He finally said, a little bit of triumph in his voice. 

Omi relieved him of his bag and lead him to the residences. " Siberian huh? That's a really cool code name. I don't really understand the whole code name thing, but Persia says it's necessary. Have you met Persia yet? " 

" Uh.. no. " 

" Oh, well, Persia's our leader. He gives us missions. You play soccer? " 

" Yeah, I'm- er... I used to be a... goalie... " 

Omi gave him a surprisingly quizzical look, it made him look older. " Hm, I won't ask. But if you feel like talking, Youjikun or I will be around you know. I want us to all be friends, okay? Can I call you Kenkun? You can call me Omi. " 

Ken smiled a bit, finding himself relaxing. " 'Kenkun' is fine... Omi. " 

Down in the store, Youji looked up at Manx from the books. " Siberian huh? You said the fourth was on his way? " She nodded. He sighed, leaning back and putting the pencil in his mouth out of a habit borne of smoking. " I hope you're not expecting me to be some sort of a big brother to those two kids. It's not my style. " 

" I don't expect anything of you, Youji. " 

" Ouch. " 

Omi bounded down the stairs. " When's the last member going to get here Manx? " 

Manx was just about to answer when the door opened behind her and the elusive fourth member of Weiß walked in. He wasn't tall, but he was thin enough to create the illusion of height. He wore a black shirt that hugged his torso just so, while the sleeves were detached at the shoulders and sloughed down to let his wiry biceps show through. He wore tight leather pants and a stern scowl. A small duffel bag and a vinyl case that presumably carried a sword were slung over one shoulder. He paused briefly to look around the room, then headed for the back. 

" Whoa, hold up. " Youji said easily, giving the newcomer a bemused once over. " We're doing introductions here and you're invited. " 

Cold purple eyes locked onto Youji's green ones. " Fujimiya Aya. Abssynian. " Then he left. 

Ken flattened himself against the side as Aya stomped up the stairs. He offered a welcoming grin to his fellow late arrival to the Weiß Project. " I'm Ke-- " 

" Ken. I know. " Aya cut him off. They passed each other without so much as a further word from Aya or even a look. Ken watched him disappear up the stairs, his mouth open. He'd never met anyone so cold in his life. 

(@) 

Yet, he'd come to reflect on that observation later, it was only a cold exterior. An air put on to drive people away upon first impressions. Stick around long enough, be patient enough, and the other Aya began to show through. It was only in little ways, a concerned glance, a remark held back, even the single-minded dedication to the missions... it all belied something underneath the ice. Ken had come to refer to it as the 'old Aya' based on the sense that Aya hadn't always been that way. That something had happened that changed him... 

" Ken. " 

Ken struggled to open his eyes and cringed as a sharp pain hit him in the head. " Gah! " he cried out, closing his eyes and waiting before he tried to open them again. That brief moment of self-imposed darkness was all it took for the whole situation to come rushing back at him. Sitting straight up he yelped, " Omi!! " 

Aya put a hand on his chest and eased him back down. " Wait a moment to clear your head and then we'll go after him. " 

" But Aya! What if they--?! " They couldn't. He couldn't let that happen. Not to one of the few people that were nice to him in the life he had now. He sat up again and precariously got to his feet. " We can't fail this time, Aya! " 

" I know that, " Aya said quietly, offering him support as they slowly made their way out of the alley. He pulled Ken's arm over his shoulder and set his gaze straight ahead. " But we can't afford to fall apart in the process. " That gaze darkened. " Not now. " 

~(@)~ 

Translation notes:   
_Gomen if I missed anything... it's New Years and I'm tired ^^_

Demo - but   
Ikusou - Let's go   
Hai - yes   
Kombanwa - good evening   
Hajimemashite - 'Pleased to meet you'   
Ore, Siberian! - I'm Siberian! 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	11. Monologue III

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Eleven: Monologue III 

~--------_Weiß da_~   
~--------_Shiroi karyudo_~ 

The last few drops of rain were falling when he awoke, late travelers crossing the planes of his face to reach their destination below him. Green eyes paled by pain blinked, uncomprehending, at the expanse of mud and the blurry white and black form directly before him. Sitting up, he shook his head a little and tossed his broken sunglasses to the side. The aforementioned blur proved itself to be Omi, and a quick scan around revealed that Aya and Ken had found their way to the same area. They weren't moving... but if he was alive, then there was hope for them. 

Youji crawled over to Omi and rested a hand heavily on the younger's shoulder. After he was sure he was steady again, he lightly shook the thin shoulder, soundlessly urging him to wake up. After an interminable moment, Omi stirred, rolling back slightly and gazing at Youji through mussed hair. Youji smiled at him wanly. 'Don't expect me to be a big brother type' he'd said, funny how he ended up feeling like one anyway. 

Helping Omi to his feet, they moved for the next member. Ken was collapsed against fire stairs that led up one of the buildings walling in the small dirt field. His leg was bent unnaturally; his face hidden between his arms. Omi knelt and shook him a little, and then again. On the third try, Ken shook his head 'no' out of habit. As he came to, he lifted his head slowly, then it snapped back to look at Omi in pure relief, then at Youji with the same expression. But... someone was missing. 

Ken looked around, eyes wide. Finally he found him. Aya was lying face down in the mud a few metres away from him. Accepting Omi and Youji's offers of support, Ken stood, never taking his eyes off the still figure of their fourth member. Halfway there, his impatience got the best of him and he pushed himself ahead. His leg spasmed and he fell, but he was close enough to reach for Aya and pleaded silently for him to awaken. 

Again, it was Omi who knelt next to the body and tried to stir the cold body with his hands. Ken watched eagerly. If he was alive, then Aya certainly had to be. He just had to be. Ken's breath caught in his throat as Aya finally moved. The matted red mess of hair lifted from the mud and Ken got his first, and one of his only, glimpse of the real Aya Fujimiya. Slightly widened violet eyes met his, and there was no ice in that expression. There was relief, even a little bit of joy. 

Ken scuttled forward and, unmindful of his broken leg, helped Aya to his feet. Aya looked at him. Ken offered him a smile. He got half of one in return. That was more than enough. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Weiß headed home to recuperate. 

(@) 

Persia sat back in his chair and folded his hands. " Why are you telling me this now, Manx? " 

" No reason, " she answered pleasantly. She closed the folder containing the material on that particular long-ago case. " Maybe I'm just reminding us that, regardless of their differences, and regardless of how much we left to chance just starting the Weiß Project... they still manage to always pull through. " 

Persia turned and looked out the window, his eyes troubled. " Still... chance can't end up in our favor forever. " 

" No, " Manx agreed, some note of sadness in her voice, " it can't. " 

~(@)~ 

Translation notes: 

shiroi karyudo - white hunters 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	12. Tokyo Sling I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Twelve: Tokyo Sling I 

~--------_Tonight who will have the leading role?_~ 

If he could just escape... everything. That was all he wanted, that was all he lived for. He lived his life in moments. Just like right now, he lived in every thrust, in every touch, every little reaction he got out of the woman beneath him. Every precious moment where it didn't matter what his name was or what he did for a living. It didn't matter why he was there. It didn't matter, the mistakes he'd made in the past or would potentially make in the future. She didn't care, so why should he? 

Eventually it had to finish. Youji pulled away and laid on his face next to Nahomi, panting slightly and sweating from exertion. He turned his head to look at her, and reached up to push her hair back. She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers individually before leaning forward and asking, " Too tired for more? " 

" Nn, " probably not, but he'd never get any work done that way. " I'm sure you could use the sleep too, Nahomi. " He turned onto his back and brought her down to rest her head on his chest. He remained perfectly still, waiting until the steady sounds of her breathing betrayed her sleeping. Youji waited a moment, then sat up, easing her down onto the pillows and covering her securely. He dressed quickly and silently left the room. It was time for things to matter again. 

(@) 

Ken looked back and forth wildly when they came out onto the street. " Omi!! How are we gonna find him Aya? " 

Aya reached into his pocket and withdrew a device about the size of a cigarette lighter. " Don't worry, I put a tracer on one of the women. " He headed right, following the direction of the green dot on the face. 

Ken watched his face as they went. Funny, they always ended up leaning on each other. " Ungh, " he tried to move away. " I'm okay now, Aya. I can walk by myself. " 

Aya let him go without protest. " Sure. " 

(@) 

Youji scrupulously edged into the stairwell, making extra sure that no one saw him. Counting floors as he descended, he stopped at the proper one and slipped onto the second floor. He was met with a long hallway with numerous identical doors. Typical office floor, nothing that screamed out 'me! pick me! I'll have what you want!' Not that he ever expected it, but he wouldn't mind being surprised. 

Luckily, each door was marked with a name on it, or a label. Storage rooms, offices, a few had lights on within so he had to be extra quiet around them. Finally he came across one marked 'computer main' in black roman letters. Once he was assured there was no one within he stole inside and locked the door behind him. In darkness he went to the nearest computer and switched it on. Computers were mainly Omi's area of expertise, but that didn't mean he was completely ignorant. Within minutes of the machine booting up he'd found enough financial records to be incriminating and then started looking for an employee list. They couldn't have a mission without knowing who to kill, now could they? 

" Nnn? What's this? " he whispered to himself, running across a link to the network. It didn't take him long to find an internet capable computer and hack the inbox. 

Steps sounded outside the door and he froze. He winced as the doorknob rattled and someone outside complained about the doors always being locked. He snapped out of it and hurried when he heard the jangle of keys. 

Opening the sent folder, he saved everything in it to the remote device he'd brought with him. As soon as it was done he snatched it up, disconnected it and ran for the back of the room. Unfortunately, he neglected to turn the computer _off_, so when the door was finally opened to the glowing computer screen and an open window... they immediately knew he'd been there. 

" Sound the alarms! "' 

Ehn. He had what he came for, it didn't matter now. Youji judged the distance to the ground and secured the knot in his wire. Snapping the release on his watch, Youji used his garotte to safely make his way down the wall. Done and done. Time to get his package to Omi to see what they could do with it. 

Nagi watched Youji disappear into the darkness just as the security for Raiott ran out the front doors. " Kudou Youji is on the move. Should I follow? " he asked into the headset he wore. 

" Iie, " answered Crawford from the office. " Raiott is not of our concern at the moment, all things considered they've served their purpose. " 

" Our purpose or...? " He let the question trail off before he finished. Such things were better left unanswered. He trusted Crawford to play things right no matter the extraneous circumstances. Nagi sat back and looked straight upwards, at the distant blackness that he knew housed the moon and stars. The city hid the light from him, but he knew it was there. That too, was just like the world he knew. Interesting? Of course it was. It would be even better once they got through with the world. 

(@) 

She loved the coffee here. In truth, she loved everything about this little place, the way the mugs were the perfect size and texture to wrap her hands around, the soft jazz music that was always playing, and the simple pleasure of raspberry mocha coffee. Only tonight it wasn't the same. Her mind was elsewhere, unable to enjoy such simple things. 

On some level, it had been cute, the look of panic that crossed his face, and widened those gorgeous blue eyes. But then again, it was a little bit of a let down that he hadn't been able to answer right away, or even answer at all. She even would have preferred a 'no' to an 'i have to think about it.' She sighed. 

" Hitomi? " her friend asked, sounding concerned. 

Hitomi looked up and offered a wry smile. " You know that cliche about O.L. going to work purely in pursuit of a husband? " 

Her friend, who shared the same profession, chuckled. " Yeah. What of it? " 

" I think I understand girls like that now. " She rested her chin in her hand and looked out the window. " I just can't get him out of my head. I wish he'd have given me a definite answer-- AH! " 

" Nani? " 

Hitomi stood up and pointed out the window, to the two men across the street. " Hidakasan!! " 

" Eh?! " 

Sure enough, there across the street was Hidaka, dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket. He had bulky blue gloves on his hands and goggles pushed up into his messy brown hair. The look on his face was pained, as he tried to keep up with another man in a black trenchcoat. The two women watched as he stumbled a little, then regained his footing and darted ahead to catch up. 

Hitomi ran for the door. " Hidaka! " 

" Hitomi! " Her friend slapped down some change on the table and followed. 

Hitomi emerged onto the street and pushed her way through the crowd onto the street. " Hidaka! " She darted across, dodging cars as she went. She watched as Ken and his companion picked up pace and turned into a back alley. " Hidaka!! " 

(@) 

" Hold him up, " Masafumi ordered. 

Farfarello complied, lifting Omi and holding him in something resembling a standing position. Masafumi cupped the boy's face with one hand and pushed the hair back with another. " Such a likeness. He should be killed for resembling such a bad memory alone. " He let Omi's head loll forward again. Nodding to Farfarello he said, " Do it. " 

" _Yameno!!_ " Ken hollered, dashing forward and slashing at Farfarello's back. 

Farfarello leaped straight upwards, tossing Omi into Ken and landing facing them next to Masafumi. Ken caught Omi as the boy collapsed, dropping to his knees under the sudden weight. Aya wasted no time jumping over them, sword ready. Masafumi darted out of the way, while Farfarello slid forward on one foot to decrease his height and aimed for Aya's heart with his own weapon. 

Aya's eyes widened momentarily, before he twisted his shoulders, throwing his body into a tight spin that carried him down to the ground next to Farfarello as opposed to landing directly in front of him as originally planned. He hit the ground on all fours, one leg extended for balance. Raising his head, he graced Farfarello with an icy glare that promised death. 

Farfarello keened shrilly and leaped into the air, aiming straight for Aya as he dropped back down. Aya rolled, folding his legs beneath him and coming up in a crouch to block Farfarello's attack with the blade of his sword. Pushing with all the force in his legs, he threw the other assassin off him and ran forward to follow the attack. 

Ken was still on his knees with his arms wrapped around Omi's chest. Looking down at his partner he shook him a little and shouted, " Omi! Ochite! Omi! " Suddenly his senses alerted him and he dove to the side, taking Omi with him. He was just in time to be missed by the three throwing stars that punctured the ground where he'd been. There was no time to be relieved though, as Noi moved in to attack him with strikes and kicks. Ken held on to Omi tight and evaded as best he could. 

" Hidakasan?! " 

Then he froze. " S... " Blue eyes grew to a shocked size that could almost rival Omi's, " Saganosan! " 

" Don't turn your back on me! " Shoen laughed, lashing him with her whip. Ken shouted in pain and fell at Hitomi's feet, just barely turning so that he didn't land on Omi. 

" Hidakasan! What's going on?! " 

Ken stumbled to his feet and shoved Omi at Hitomi. " Get him out of here for me, would ya? I'll- uh- I'll explain later. " He looked her directly in the eyes as she started to protest. " Please. " 

Hitomi nodded, grasping Omi as best she could and giving a breathless, " Hai! " Her friend arrived and together the two women started to head out of the alley. The escape didn't go very far, however. Tot and Masafumi stepped directly in their path and blocked the alley off. 

Ken widened his stance and took stock of the situation. Aya was busy with Farfarello, leaving him with the four women and the other man. Clenching his fists, the blades in his bugnuks emerged and he readied himself for battle. Still, he tossed a glance in Hitomi's direction. Nobody was supposed to see Weiß, but it couldn't be helped. 

Hel pulled a knife from her sleeve and lunged at Ken, slashing her way through his initial defenses. She was followed by Shoen, who laughed as she used her whip to pull Ken's legs out from beneath him. Pulling the whip taut between her hands, she sat on Ken's chest and gloated down at him. Not one to stay pinned, Ken took a swipe at her, claws extended. Shoen moved back, but not before the tips of the blades sent a little spurt of blood across her vision. She dropped the whip and put both hands to her cheek in horror. 

Ken took advantage of her this time and shoved her off, running to attack Noi and Tot and try to get Hitomi and Omi out of there. His head had started to pound again, jarred by his fall. By the time he reached his intended opponents he might as well have been fighting blind. 

Back a short distance from all this, Farfarello grabbed Aya by the face and shoved his head into a wall. Still with his fingers digging in under the cheekbones, he dragged Aya along the rough wall to a dumpster and dented the side with his body. The kitana clattered to the ground, followed soon by Aya, who's eyes were glazed over as he rapidly lost consciousness. 

Smirking, Farfarello made for his next plaything. 

(@) 

" Hello? " Youji poked his head into the flower shop and looked around. No one. Nor was anyone in the residences or the kitchen. Rubbing the back of his neck, he headed downstairs with his information, figuring he'd leave it next to the computer for Omi. There he discovered a post-it note stuck to the middle of the monitor. 

_Youjikun, we were given another mission. Ayakun, Kenkun, and I have gone after the murderer. All the information is in the folder under the keyboard. Hope you were successful at Raiott. -Omi_

" Depends on your opinion of successful, " Youji murmured, pulling out the folder mentioned in the note and leafing through it. " Ehn. Might as well go see if they need a hand. " He threw on his trenchcoat and headed back upstairs. As he stepped back out into the late night air he withdrew a cigarette and looked up at the moon, bathed in the orange glow of the city. It looked unhealthy. 

(@) 

Aya stirred, struggling to force himself awake. He raised his head off the ground and watched, helpless, as things unfolded the wrong way. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to fail. His hair pulled dust up with it as he raised himself by his arms and looked up again. Damn, he hurt. He hurt a lot. But he couldn't let that stop him. 

Clumsy fingers fumbled for the hilt of his weapon, his support. Shoving the blade into the ground, he used it for leverage. Once he was standing again, he dragged his feet forward. He wouldn't lose. Not now. Not when he was so close. 

" Takatori... Reiji... " he slurred. 

The world was becoming indistinct around him. The present and the past began to fuse. That awful memory began clamoring for attention. Fingers tightened their grip without thought, incoherently, he dashed forward, raising the blade and letting loose a guttural yell. He was Weiß! He didn't fail! For the sake of everything he held precious, he would succeed that night. 

Aya shuddered as his blade found it's mark, jerking him to a stop. A fierce look that spoke worlds of death met the shocked eyes of Masafumi Takatori. Prey, Aya looked at his prey, baring his teeth as he claimed his title of 'hunter'. From his throat rumbled the words, " Go to hell, " before he withdrew his weapon, quickly swiping it down to toss the bloodstains carelessly aside. 

Masafumi's only response garbled, as blood welled up in his throat. The scientist pitched forward with a sick sounding cough, splattering the ground where he fell. 

" _Masafumi!!_ " Hel screamed, kneeling next to him and clutching him to her. Her voice rose as hysterics took over. " _Masafumi!! Masafumi!!_ " 

Quickly taking over, Noi gathered Masafumi into her arms and said, " Retreat. Now. " 

Aya didn't make a move to stop them. He couldn't. All his energy spent, he was left to dully stand by and watch as the women carted their master away. But something remained, something that bothered him on the very edges of his perception. It hadn't been the target he'd killed... not the assigned one... He slowly blinked, tilting his head and inhaling deeply as he fought for better coherency. 

But the only thing that seemed to prevail was the memory of that long ago car crash, and the scream that forever lingered in his ears. 

(@) 

Crawford sat back from the computer and steepled his fingers. " Takatori's coming. " 

Schuldich looked back from the window. " He isn't happy. " 

" Neither would you be, had you just received news that your son had been killed, " Crawford pointed out, looking amused. 

Schuldich laughed right out loud at that. Any further response he had was waylaid by Takatori bursting through the door. As predicted, he didn't look too happy. 

Crawford rose to his feet, a mask of indifference well in place. " Mister Takatori, I understand how you feel... " 

(@) 

Ken fought wildly, trying to get an edge- any edge- on Farfarello. He'd been punching, kicking, and slashing for he didn't know how long now. None of it seemed to be working. Hell, his opponent seemed to be enjoying himself. Then there was the problem of Hitomi. Why wasn't she running? Why was she just standing here staring at him, being a distraction? 

Ken crossed his blades, blocking Farfarello's attack. Using the momentary stalemate as an opportunity he shouted, " What are you doing?! Run away! " 

Farfarello twisted around, watching the women comply with a maniacal glee in his eye. Pushing Ken away, he leaped after them. Farfarello tripped the switch on his weapon that extended the blade. He hit the ground and pushed off again, attacking his favorite prey of all: the helpless kind. 

Ken pushed off the wall to follow, but he was too slow. Far too slow. " _Sagano!!_ " 

(@) 

Youji kicked a stray can and watched it hit the wall. " Kuso... where the hell would they have gone from here? " Fishing around in his pocket on a whim, he pulled out a tracer and played with the frequency. Nothing on any channel. 

Well, time to be a detective again. Youji shoved his hands in his pockets and examined the miriad of footprints beneath him. Police had been here already, removed the body, ambulance people, there were some high heel shoe marks. Reporters perhaps? No, they scuffed around too much to be reporters. Youji raised an eyebrow. They couldn't have been sent to kill women... 

Ah, there was Aya's boot. Youji followed them to the street, keeping track fairly well given the interference. The stars were smiling on him or something. Out to the sidewalk and then... right. 

" Yoush, " he exhaled in triumph and took off running. 

He'd run four blocks when suddenly he heard a woman scream and knew he was getting close. Picking up speed, he forced his body to forget his smoking habit and rounded the corner. Left without time to assess the situation, he just unleashed his wire and attacked. He'd recognize that amber eye in his sleep anyway. 

Unfortunately, things did not go quite as planned. Right as it reached Farfarello, the end of his wire suddenly stopped dead and it all fell to the ground. Youji could do nothing but stare dumfounded at it, while a young boy emerged from behind him and softly ordered, " Farfarello. You've been ordered to return. " 

Farfarello complied, tossing Omi to the side and running past Youji. 

Youji let them go, the sunglasses sliding slightly down his nose as he took in the sight before him. 

Ken choked back a sob and ran forward. " Saganosan! " He picked up the bloodied form of his coworker and turned her to face him. Tears ran down his face and onto hers. All his fault. Why was it always his fault? " Saganosan! " 

" Hidakasan... " she said weakly. 

Youji crouched down next to the other woman. Gingerly he touched her neck, finding exactly what he expected to. Looking sympathetically between Ken and Aya he said softly. " No pulse. " 

Ken stared at him, his heart visibly breaking. He tightened his hold on Hitomi and moaned her name again, dropping his head. She reached up and touched her sticky fingers to his wet cheeks. " I'm sorry... " she said, " I was a bother to you. " 

Ken broke down and sobbed audibly, clinging to her body even after she was gone. 

(@) 

A day later, Omi sat on a bench overlooking the ocean. He didn't have long to wait before he was joined there. For a long period of silence they sat and watched the sun set, turning the sea to gold as it sank beneath the waves. 

" Here is the information Youjikun got on Raiott, " Omi said presently, handing the CD case over to Manx. She took it wordlessly, knowing that if she said something, he would refrain from continuing. It was easier to resist than the urge to reach over and gently smooth his hair. Since that fateful day, she and Persia had raised Tsukiyono Omi almost as their own. Manx regarded the boy very fondly. 

Just before the sun completely submerged, Omi went on. " Manx? " 

" Hm? " 

" Why did Masafumi Takatori call me 'Mamoru?' It sounds... " his eyes narrowed, revealing his mind frenetically working to retrieve a memory long gone. " It sounds familiar. " 

Manx gave in and reached over, pushing his bangs back from his face and cupping his cheek " Are you sure it was a name? " she asked, biting her lip as she lied. " He could have been ordering them to protect you so you could be his next victim. " 

Omi furrowed his brow. " But it sounded like... " 

She was gently running her fingers through his hair now, the same way she had when he was a boy. Softly pushing it back with all the fondness of a mother. " Omi, " she said, catching his gaze as twilight descended. " You are Tsukiyono Omi, and no one else. " 

" Un, " he agreed hesitantly. 

No matter how hard she tried, it would still bother him. She just hoped he never found out. 

(@) 

Aya leaned against the door frame, watching Ken carefully tie on his dress shoes. 

" Going to work today? " 

" Aah, " Ken agreed quietly. He straightened up from his shoes, moving with the fluidity singular to natural athletes. To look at him you'd have never guessed the events from two nights ago. He reached for his briefcase and reached for the door. As Aya turned to return to the shop, he said, " Oi, Aya. " 

" Hm? " 

" Uh- thanks for letting me borrow your briefcase. I meant to say before but... " he trailed off at the look Aya gave him. It was... odd. 

" That's not my briefcase. " 

" Huh? " 

Aya left then, saying, " It was my sister's school bag, " before he disappeared from Ken's sight. 

Utterly dumfounded, Ken stood in the front landing watching the corner Aya had disappeared around. " .... sister? " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Iie - no   
Yameno - 'stop!'   
Ochite - wake up   
Hai - yes   
Kuso - 'damn'   
yoush - (lit. yousha) 'okay!' _it's more a sound of triumph with no actual meaning_   
**extra note**   
The name 'Mamoru' is the same as the verb for 'to protect' which gives the foundation for Manx's lie 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	13. Oh Mercy I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Thirteen: Oh Mercy I 

~--------_Ah the season has gone past the street to the winter sky_~ 

It only made sense, he reflected as he came up the stairs of the subway terminal, that it would have started raining in between the time he went below ground and the time he came back up. It was suiting, the perfect addition to his already sunny mood. Ken shook his head where he stood under the last bit of shelter and sighed. Pessimism wasn't really him, but he could sure grow used to it. His eyes strayed to the black briefcase in his hands. 

Sister? Aya had a sister? 

" Hoi, Gaki. " 

A sharp intake of breath and a look up met Ken's eyes with Schuldich's. Schuldich was watching him from within a sleek red car, the passenger door was open. With a sly grin, the redhead invited, " Hora, I'll drive you from here, ah? " He laughed. " I'm not going to hurt you, Hidaka. You have my word. " 

" That means what to me? " 

Schuldich shrugged, idly running his palm up the steering wheel to the pinnacle. " In any case, I'm the one who's going to make a difference between you showing up for work looking presentable, or like something the proverbial 'cat' dragged in. " 

Ken resisted a shudder at that analogy. It was creepy, how much Schuldich seemed to know about him. Looking this way and that, he darted through the rain and slid into the passenger seat. Shutting the door behind him, he gave Schuldich a wary look and warned, " Try anything, and I will kill you. " 

Schuldich said nothing, just started driving. 

(@) 

" Why're you holding on to that girly thing still? " 

A slight flush rose to the young boy's cheeks. He looked from his friends imposing gaze down to the gift he'd received that day. Slender and shining, the cheerleading baton seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. " I got it from Hanaechan. " 

" Ehhhh? " His friend poked his cheek. " Is she your girlfriend? " 

His mind was instantly appalled by the very notion. " No! " He became utterly miffed as his friend didn't stop there, continuing to laugh and poke and tease. " She's not! Shut up! " 

" When's the wedding? " 

He squeezed his eyes shut in protest, clenching the baton and shouting, " There is no wedding!! " When he opened them he was alone. He blinked. " Setakun? " He ran ahead to the corner, expecting his tormentor to be around the corner waiting for him. He wasn't. The boy stopped and looked around, furrowing his brow. " Setakun? Not funny Setaku-- " 

After that, the only sound in the street was the baton clattering to the ground. 

(@) 

" Hidaka Ken, real name- how exciting. " Schuldich started abruptly. Ken watched him out of the corner of his eye. " Typical stats. Boring childhood. Right now you're wondering if I'm a telepath. " He leaned over slightly, letting stray pieces of his hair brush the back of Ken's hand where it rested stiffly on his thigh. " I think that just answered your question for you. " Schuldich leaned back and watched the road, expertly maneuvering the vehicle between cars. When you could hear everything at once that everyone else was thinking, driving in Tokyo suddenly became much easier. If anything could be said about Schuldich, it was that he knew how to make things work in his favor; and how to always get what he wanted. 

" Shall I continue? " He chuckled a bit, " No, no, Hidaka, I think I want to. What is it? About three years ago your life fell apart? That perfect little existence shattered by a bottle of water of all things. Oh, poor Ken, you didn't cheat but everyone thought you did. No more J-league, no more spotlight, no more friends... and speaking of friends... " He swerved the car into the left lane and watched for the turn. " Not long after you join Weiß, who comes up as a target but your old pal Kase! Some friend he turned out to be; he was the one who framed you... and how many times did he try to kill you that week, tell me Ken? I want to hear you say it. " 

Ken closed his eyes against the thought, but no amount of protesting was going to get Schuldich to stop. " Three. " 

" Three, " Schuldich repeated, satisfaction in his voice. He pulled the car into the underground parkade and slowly headed for an open space to park. " You still blame yourself, of course. That's just the kind of person you are. Everything's always your fault, isn't it Ken? You, the klutz, who hides behind a genuine smile everything dark you wish you could forget. But there's still the loneliness, the stress of the job you keep, and the absolute lack of friendship skills Aya has. " He smirked as the car pulled into the stall and he shut it off. " The things I could tell you about Aya... " Schuldich turned to Ken and concluded by saying, " Too bad about Hitomi Sagano. You were cute together. " Schuldich got out of the car and headed for the elevators. " No need to thank me for the ride, Hidaka. Lock the door when you get out. " 

(@) 

Omi darted off the schoolgrounds and onto the sidewalk where his bike was parked, thankful the rain had stopped long enough ago that his seat was dry. Of course his class had run late and then the teacher wanted to speak with him afterwards about the less then stellar quality of his last paper. Omi had fumbled an excuse, he couldn't exactly say that he'd been out all night on missions almost every day that week. The reason he gave in the end was that he'd been covering extra shifts at his job to cover for someone who was doing his internship. It wasn't entirely untrue. 

" Ano... " 

Omi had just put on his helmet when a small voice interrupted his rush. " Eh? " 

Next to his bike stood a young girl with thick blonde pigtails and wide brown eyes. She wore the uniform from his school, and from her looks he placed her at about first year junior high. She had her hand to her mouth and her eyes glistened like she was about to cry. " Tsukiyonosempai... right? " 

Omi nodded. " Hai. " 

" Ano... I hate to be a bother, but... can I ride with you? I'm afraid to walk home by myself. " 

Omi blinked at her. Afraid to walk home herself? He sat back on the bike and gave her a curious look. " Doushite? " 

" Haven't you heard? " 

Omi smiled faintly. " I've been really busy lately. " He patted the back of his bike and tossed her the extra helmet. " Why don't you tell me on the way? " 

(@) 

Youji yawned and looked irritably at the door. " Where the hell is Omi? I have a date soon and I need to get ready. " He huffed and glanced at Aya, who was ignoring the girls packed into the store as he watered flowers. " 'taku... Aya's not gonna let me go til Omi gets here anyway. I won't even bother asking. " The door opened. " Omi! It's about-- ah... Irrasshaimase. " Just a customer. Dammit. What was taking so long? 

(@) 

" Kidnapping? " The word bothered him. Rightly so, but there was also something that made him think of Masafumi Takatori... and that name... 

The girl, who had introduced herself as Kira Komine, nodded when he looked back at her briefly. " Un. Lately students have been disappearing on their way home after school. At first everyone thought they were just sick, but then more and more started disappearing from class... and then a girl I know, Hanaechan, found her baton on the ground. She'd given it to a boy she liked and since that afternoon nobody's seen him. " 

Omi's mouth set into a grim line. If there was any one crime he could find completely unforgivable, it was kidnapping. No one had the right to take anyone away from their family and friends. His grip on the controls of his bike tightened. The thought always made him writhe inside. He hated it, completely and utterly. 

" There's my house up ahead, " Kira said, pointing to the house second from the corner. Omi parked in front of the gate marked 'Komine' with a burnished brass plague. Kira slid off the bike, smoothing down her uniform skirt as she stood. She handed Omi back his helmet. " Arigatou Sempai. " 

" You're welcome, " Omi smiled. He watched as she hurried through the gate, up the steps, and into the house. Only when he was sure she was safe, did Omi head back to the shop. Even as he drove, the problem of the kidnappings plagued him. Terrible. It was terrible. 

Omi arrived at the Koneko just as Manx was stepping out of her car. He stopped the motorcycle and met her equally troubled gaze. 

(@) 

In the basement, Youji collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. " Should we wait for Ken? " 

" No need, " Ken answered for himself, running down the stairs and resting against the couch. 

Youji looked up at him. " You're home early. " 

Ken looked a little flustered. " Oh- ah- yeah... " he mumbled, " got off early. " 

Youji let it slide, as did Omi and Manx. Aya glared at him suspiciously but said nothing. Ken ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie, waiting for the briefing to begin. He didn't want to tell them that he'd been convinced to accept another ride from Schuldich. It wasn't so much 'convinced' as it was 'blackmailed' but there was still no guarantee they'd understand. He shot a sidelong glance at Aya. They'd want to know what the blackmail material had been too, and he wasn't about to relinquish that information. 

_"Eh? This isn't the shop. This is the hospital... "___

_" That's right, " Schuldich said, shifting the car into park and sitting back, " You wanted to know about the real owner of your briefcase, right? " He indicated the front doors. " Fourth floor, room 404. You'll know it when you see it. " He looked the other way, watching the people on the street with detached interest. " I'll be here when you're finished. "_

" Those of Weiß- " 

Ken pushed back his memory of that afternoon and watched the screen. 

" -lately there has been an alarming rate of disappearances of junior high school students. Most of them have disappeared from the area of Kazuya Nishioka Junior High. " 

Omi said quietly, " That's my school. " He folded his hands and leaned over, hiding his face in the darkness. " I've been so busy I didn't even notice... " 

" Your mission, " Persia began, " is to find who's been doing the kidnappings and who's behind them. White Hunters in the Dark, Fight the Futures of these Dark Beasts. " 

" Anyone else notice how our missions are getting progressively more and more vague? " Youji commented as the lights came on. He pulled out a cigarette and searched for his lighter, continuing around the tobacco in his mouth. " I mean, in the beginning it was 'find this guy and kill him' or 'this guy is bad, find him and then kill him' now it's 'this happened, find out why, oh and while you're at it find out who, what, where, and when too'. " 

Silence followed that comment. 

" Maybe, " Manx said cryptically, " you've all passed the critical test. " She looked around the room. " So? Who's in? " 

Youji took a slow drag of his now lit cigarette. " I'm in. " 

" I'm in, " Aya said darkly. " We're going to have to bait the kidnappers some way though. " 

" I'll do it, " Ken offered. 

" No, " said Omi. He lifted his head and looked straight at Manx. " I'll do it. It needs to be someone the same age as the other victims. " Nobody could argue with that logic, much as they might have liked to. 

(@) 

" Ken. " 

Ken paused on his way up the stairs. " Yes? " he asked, turning around to face Manx. 

She crossed her arms over her middle. " How are things going with your undercover work? " 

" ... Not good. " He rubbed the back of his head. " It's hard, Manx. They keep me so busy and I don't have much computer access, let alone time alone to do it. I've also got to avert suspicion... and that's not easy with... Schwartz... " 

" Oh yes, we've been doing a little digging on Schwartz for you boys, " Manx produced a sheaf of papers from her folder. Aya walked over and started going through them, ignoring Youji as the taller man peered over his shoulder for a look. Manx continued for Ken and Omi's benefit. " It's not much. The group is based out of Europe, but that's the best we can pin it down. They seem to be run by an organization called Esset. " 

Aya picked one sheet out of Manx's information and muttered, " Kore wa... " He looked up. " Omi, remember what was written behind the bodies Masafumi Takatori had killed? " 

Omi turned around from the computer and furrowed his brow. " Roman letters, 'SS' wasn't it? The same two letters showed up in the documents Youjikun retrieved from Raiott. " 

Aya turned around the paper he'd segregated from the rest, revealing what had caught his attention. " Esset, the backing force for Schwartz: represented by the roman letters 'SS'. " 

" That links all three, " Youji murmured around his cigarette. He leaned on Aya's shoulder and regarded Manx with a scrutinizing gaze. " Got any ideas what that means Manx? " 

Manx shook her head. 

" I have a trace running on the email address 'SS' sent messages from, but it's slow going, " Omi offered. He sighed. " Kenkun, can you try finding anything related to Esset or 'SS' other than Schwartz tomorrow? " 

" I'll try. " 

" Okay. I'm going to go do my homework and get ready for tomorrow. Oyasumi. " Omi trudged up the stairs, brushing past Ken and disappearing without a further word. He knew everyone was watching him go, but that headache from a couple of days ago was rearing it's ugly head. He didn't care. 

(@) 

The thick haze of clouds overhead promised of rain that night as he left the schoolgrounds on foot. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Youji, prepared to back him up if need be. He didn't acknowledge him, just slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and started walking. 

" Tsukiyonosan, right? " 

Omi paused and looked back. 

Standing on the sidewalk behind him was a girl his age, with thick, dark blue hair that flipped out at her shoulders. She was wearing a school uniform and standing apologetically with her bag in both hands. " I was wondering, " she began, the question hovering in her magenta eyes, " I can see you're not driving today but... I'm new here and, I'm afraid of the kidnappers. Can I, can I walk with you? " 

It put a dangerous new element into the plan, but he couldn't turn her down. " Hai. " 

" Arigatou, " she ran forward to join him. Bowing, she introduced herself, " Hajimemashite. I'm Takatori Ouka. I just moved here from Kyoto. " 

Omi blinked at her in surprise. " Takatori? " 

She nodded happily, " Un. My father is running for Prime Minister. " 

" That's good, " interjected an outside voice as they rounded the corner. Omi and Ouka turned to face a group of men behind them. The leader continued, " You'll fetch a high ransom in that case, Takatorisan. " 

_The kidnappers!_ Omi narrowed his eyes and assessed the situation. But before he could make any move, the world suddenly went dark and he pitched forward. Catching himself at the last minute, he staggered a bit, before looking back at the other members of the kidnapping ring. One of them held a steel pipe in his hands, which was apparently what had just hit Omi on the back of the head. Omi grabbed Ouka by the arm and shoved her out into the street, yelling, " _Run!!_ " 

The plan was for him to let himself get captured... but if he gave up to easily they might take her too. Omi drew a dart from his pocket and launched it at the man who had followed Ouka across the street. It hit him right in the back of the leg and he crumpled to the ground in pain. 

" Kuso gaki! " cursed the man with the pipe. He attacked Omi with it, growing more and more irate as Omi dodged his every blow. 

Meanwhile, other men had run after Ouka. Omi panicked, shouting the first thing that came to mind, " No! He'll never _pay!_ " Then he stopped dead. Never pay. His eyes widened momentarily, before he was grabbed from behind and a damp cloth was shoved over his mouth and nose. 

(@) 

" Che. That didn't quite go as planned, " Youji said irritably. 

" It doesn't matter, " Aya said flatly. " He's been captured, that's all we ask for. Now we follow. " 

Youji exhaled a long stream of smoke. " Hai hai. " 

(@) 

_Papa! Tasukete!!_

When Omi came to, he was in the back of a moving vehicle. Gingerly he moved, working around the fact that his arms and hands were bound to sit up. He assessed his position, noting that he was in the back of what seemed like a storage truck, the lighting was dim, the only source being a dirty window on the back door. He wasn't alone either, surrounded on all sides by students wearing various school uniforms and of various ages. A sharp pain met him as he strained to see faces. _Tasukete kure!!_

" Omisan daijoubu? " 

" Ehh... hai... " Omi answered, squinting at Ouka. She was sitting up next to him, and when the truck jostled around a corner she had to lean against him for balance. " How long was I out for? Do you know? " 

" Not long, " she answered. " Where do you think they're taking us? " 

" I guess we'll find out. " 

The truck slowed and came to a stop. Omi watched the door expectantly, tensed and ready to bolt as soon as the doors opened. He wouldn't have to, as the sounds outside illustrated well the driver getting out, and then the faint _skee_ sound of Youji's wire finding it's mark. The back door opened seconds later, the shadowed form of their rescuer holding it open for them. " Ahh, minna, there's a bus stop down the road. Hey, you, " he cut the binds on the child closest to him and handed him the knife. " Free your companions, ah? I got some business to take care of. " A nod at Omi and then he was gone. 

Once he was freed, Omi turned to Ouka and said, " Make sure everyone gets to the bus stop safely. Arigatou. " 

" Eh? Omisan! " She watched him run back towards the building the truck was parked by, open mouthed. " What are you doing?! " 

Omi rounded a corner and entered the open door. He could hear frightened screams and yells from within, and knew he was getting closer to his mark. Unforgivable. He could never forgive the bad ones who stole children from their parents. 

_" Looks like your father refuses to pay, gaki, now what do we do with you? "___

_The little boy's eyes widened, brimming over with tears. " No... "_

Omi shook with rage, and he didn't know why. Of all the cases he'd ever handled, of all the bad things he'd seen happen in his lifetime... this bothered him the most. Entering the main room where Youji and Aya had, presumably, the ringleader cornered, Omi picked up a knife from the table and shouted, his voice breaking, " _How could you?!_ " 

" Omi?! " 

He was crying, the tears covering his face and blurring the lines between the present and the past. " Why didn't you save me? Papa!! " He let loose the knife, firing with the accuracy of any dart he had in his possession. It hit home, and Aya finished the job quickly. Omi sank to his knees, forgetting the other presences in the room completely. " Doushite...? " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes:   
_Geh- lots this time... gomen ^^___

Gaki - 'kid'   
Hora - 'here'   
Hai - yes   
Sempai - 'upperclassman'   
Doushite - why   
'taku - 'geez'   
Irrasshaimase - 'welcome'   
Arigatou - thank you   
kore wa - this is   
oyasumi - good night   
hajimemashite - 'pleased to meet you'   
kuso gaki - 'damn kid'   
che - 'damn'   
Tasukete - 'save me'   
Tasukete kure - 'save me please'   
daijoubu - are you okay?   
minna - everyone 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	14. White Flames I

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Fourteen: White Flames I 

~--------_White Flames, Night Games, Lonely Fight_~ 

A night off early. She decided to make it an occasion. Stopping on the way home, she bought a bouquet of flowers and chatted a little with the clerk. She laughed off his flirtations and practically danced out of the store. Once home, she set down the flowers and checked her makeup. They hadn't been living together for very long, but who needed excuses? 

Besides, he'd been an absolute gentleman since they'd moved in together. The apartment was always spotless when she returned. He had a job that didn't involve going out much, and he said he liked to clean. No worries outside of work. 

" Anata? " she called, opening the door slightly. The lights were off, except for down the short hallway where the kitchen light cut through the gloom. She was a full hour early... was he taking a nap? Other than cleaning, she had to confess she was completely oblivious to his actions during the day; and it had never occurred to her to ask. She stepped into the apartment and shut the door softly behind her. Wrinkling her nose she wondered, " What's that smell? " She'd never smelled anything like it before, strong and pungent, almost... coppery. Exchanging her shoes for slippers, she stole towards the kitchen. The smell forced her to hold the back of her hand to her nose as she grew closer. " Anata? What's this smell? " 

The flowers dropped to the floor, breaking the silence with their soft rustle. 

Wide eyes met wide eyes. 

Spread across the face and hands of her lover, indeed, across the entire kitchen was an undulating crimson stain. It was only broken here and there by the source: the severed parts of the glaringly human body ripped to pieces in her kitchen. 

Finally he spoke, in a quietly startled voice, " You're home early. " 

She screamed. 

(@) 

" Enjoy your flowers, " Youji said, handing the wrapped plant back at the customer. She giggled as he winked at her and ran for the doors, carting her precious package with her. 

Youji's eyes remained on the newcomer who passed her at the door. " Good evening, Manx. " 

She held up the usual nondescript folder. " Mission. " 

(@) 

_Skrrrritt Skrrrritt_

The pleasantly grating sound of metal on stone was symphonic. _Skrrrritt Skrrrritt_ You just didn't get the same effect using leather to sharpen. It was good for fine touches, but stone was so much better. He wore his weapons down to serrated, almost jagged edges. They hurt more that way. He held the knife up to the light and examined it. God hated it when His creatures were in pain. It made Him cry in agony. 

Farfarello liked making God cry. 

_shkip shkip shkip_ Leather was definitely not as good. Too soft. 

He dusted off his work and made one last inspection of his blade before turning it on himself. The cold cement beneath him was soon smattered with the fiery red of his hatred. 

(@) 

" Those of Weiß, recently a woman came to the police in a frantic state. She claimed to come home to find her lover in the kitchen with the dismembered remains of a human body. By the time she convinced Police to return home with her, the kitchen was clean and her lover gone. 

" However, forensic testing done in the kitchen brought to light more than enough evidence to prove the woman's statement. " In support of this statement a picture was displayed on the screen, it showed a kitchen bathed in the electric blue chemical reaction caused by blood residue. It covered the floors, the cupboards, the sink and even the walls. 

" Geh. I'd say that's more than enough evidence. What the hell was he doing with the bodies? " Youji asked. 

" According to the woman's statement, it appeared he was eating them, " Manx supplied the answer. 

Weiß gaped at her and Persia. 

In a very small voice Omi reiterated, " He... ate them...? " 

Manx nodded. 

Persia picked up on the mission briefing. " The man in question's name was Kamikoani Teruo. His killing and eating of human flesh cannot be allowed to continue. White Hunters in the Dark, Fight the Futures of this Dark Beast. " 

Manx picked up where Persia left off without a beat. " Here is all the information we have on Kamikoani Teruo. He hasn't returned to the apartment or been in contact with his girlfriend Ishiyamadera Agusa, who initially reported the incident. Are you all in? " 

" ... ate? " Omi looked utterly appalled. 

" It's disgusting but, I'm in. " Youji agreed. 

" I'm in, " Aya stated. 

Ken looked guilty. " You know... I'm busy enough with the Takatori case and all... It's not that I don't wanna get this guy it's... " 

" I understand. Omi? " 

" Out. " Youji interrupted. Everyone looked at him. Youji patiently outlined his reasoning, " Kid's busy enough with the Takatori, Esset, Raiott computer crap. Besides, this sorta thing ain't for him. " He gave Aya a sidelong glance. " Looks like it's just you and me, Sunshine. " 

Aya glared at him. Whether it was for over the fact that he had to work alone with Youji or the 'sunshine' crack was anyone's guess. 

" I'll help out from base, " Omi offered to Manx meekly. " I'll be on the computer anyway. " 

" Alright then. Good luck. " 

(@) 

Youji left a flower with the receptionist and sauntered outside to where Aya was waiting for him. 

" Must you always waste time flirting with every woman we come across? " Aya asked darkly. 

" Of course, " Youji said smoothly, " Even if they don't have any information for this case, there's no reason to think they won't have information for some other one. Where's the next place? " 

Aya looked at the paper in his hand. " Okasoto Gym. It's three blocks this way. " He started in the proper direction, moving quickly. They had to find the target and kill him quickly. In case something happened with Ken's case he wanted to be ready. 

" You know I used to be a detective, " Youji commented abruptly. He flicked ash to the side and skillfully eased his lean body around some people they met on the sidewalk going the opposite direction. 

" I knew that, " Aya said shortly. 

" Doesn't take a detective though, to realize that you've got some kinda problem with Ken and the Takatori case. " He studied the expression on Aya's face out of the corner of his eye. " If it were Ken, hey, I wouldn't ask any questions. Your business is your business. " A pause while he made use of the lit cigarette in his fingers. " Shikashi... " he let the word drag out slightly while he thought of how to articulate, " I don't think so. I think it's the Takatori case itself. " 

Aya said nothing. Youji never expected him to. 

" You can either tell me, or wait for me to find out. " 

" Stay out of it, " Aya's voice rumbled dangerously. 

Youji sighed and looked away, leaving the cigarette to burn slowly down in his lips. Around it he muttered. " You're right, Aya. It's not like I care or anything. " 

" Damare. " 

" Here's the gym, " Youji held open the door. As he stood there he noticed they weren't that far from the hospital. He could see right to the front doors from that angle. 

Youji narrowed his eyes. 

He could see who was standing in those doors too. 

(@) 

" You brought me here again, " Ken said, casting a dirty look upon Schuldich. 

" You didn't go up last time, " Schuldich pointed out. He crossed his arms and leaned against the gleaming hood of the sleek red car. 

" Look, if Aya wants me to know he'll just tell me. " 

Schuldich laughed, loud and abrasively. It made Ken turn red in the face. " Suuure he will. " He gracefully eased off the car and reached for Ken, sliding his fingers over his forehead and pushing Ken's bangs off to one side. He have him a leering smile, reading deeper into Ken's mind through that touch. " You want to know. " 

" It doesn't matter what I want, " Ken said hotly, tossing Schuldich's touch off him. He stalked away from the hospital. " Let's just get out of here, I don't want to be late. " 

" Gonna skip lunch to snoop again? How's Omikun doing on the search for Esset? It would be all too easy for me to tell Crawford or even Takatori Reiji himself what you're really up to, Hidaka. " 

Ken looked at him, murder in his dark eyes. 

" All I'm asking you to do is take a look. " Schuldich tilted his head back, looking at Ken with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. " I'm only trying to help out a co-worker. " 

(@) 

" Kamikoanisan? " The young girl at the desk repeated. " You just missed him, he was here to inform us of his change of address. " 

" And what address might he have changed it to? " Youji asked. 

She laughed a little. " I'm afraid I can't give information like that out. " 

Youji leaned on the desk. " You know you have really gorgeous eyes. I like a girl with pretty eyes. " He smiled charmingly. 

" Sorry, buddy. I'm married, " she replied. The amusement showed on her face. 

" Your husband is a lucky man, " Youji said, ready for anything. 

" There he is! " Aya bolted out the door after their target. 

Youji sighed dramatically. " Guess it wasn't meant to be. Please excuse me. " 

(@) 

Omi tipped the asprin bottle over as he reached for the mouse. Picking it up, he gave it a troubled look. Why did the Takatori case bother him still? There had to be something more to it. 

He looked at the computer screen. The trace on Esset's email was still running, and the map showed it had crossed the world twice over already. Where could it have come from? What motives did this organization have? 

" Omisan, " Momoe called from the top of the stairs, " can you take a visitor? " 

" I'll be right up. " Omi ran up the stairs, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out who could have come to visit him. Coming into the stores, his answer came immediately. 

" Omikun, Konnichiwa. " 

" O... Oukasan. " 

She smiled and held out a blank white envelope. " Are you free tomorrow night? My father is holding a party, and I thought I'd invite you. " She looked away shyly. " It's the only way I could think of to thank you for... trying to save me before. " 

Omi took the envelope, embarrassed by her gesture. " Ano... " 

" Great! " She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. " See you at eight! Be sure to dress up! " Ouka danced out of the store before Omi could say a word either way. 

Omi's fingers grazed the place where her lips had brushed his skin. He looked at the envelope blankly. " ... o...kay... " 

(@) 

It didn't take Aya and Youji long to corner Kamikoani. In the back of a dusty alleyway they stood side by side, weapons drawn and holding their prey against the wall with their very presence. Or so they thought until Kamikoani spoke. 

" You think you trapped me here, don't you? " He sniggered, standing at an unnatural angle. " Too bad, I trapped you! " The snigger became a cackle through those words. " I could take you both on easily. " 

" Ehh? How do you figure that? Because you ate all those other people? " 

" It was necessary. I would never have eaten Agusa, oh no. But I can't go home to her now. She'll never look at me the same. She can't understand. " 

Youji drew some more wire as the man babbled on. " It was necessary because...? " he prompted. Keep him talking, keep him distracted... 

Kamikoani saw through the plan and lunged, knocking Aya aside where the other assassin was slowly advancing. He came straight at Youji and closed his hands around Youji's throat. Youji wasted no time pulling his wire taught around Kamikoani's neck. The stalemate went on. 

" It was necessary, " Kamikoani hissed, " to become more powerful. I absorbed their energy. I made it mine. It won't be much longer until I'm strong enough, I can be what they need. I'll be the perfect host! " 

Youji tightened his wire, feeling his body cry out for air and his knees weaken. The edges of his vision started going black... 

Then suddenly... 

Youji staggered and gasped heavily. He drew deep breaths of air, putting his hands on his knees and letting his wire slip to the ground. Finally he swallowed and wheezed, " Thanks Aya. " 

Aya looked down impassively at the deceased body of Kamikoani Teruo. " What did he mean by 'host'? " he wondered aloud. 

" Hard to ask him now, Aya. You killed him. " 

" He was going to kill you. " 

" Didn't know you cared. " 

Aya sheathed his katana and walked past Youji towards the open street. 

Youji rubbed his neck and followed. " You could at least say something along the lines of 'I don't' or something... " he complained. 

" Hn. " 

(@) 

" Konnichiwa Sakurachan. " 

Sakura looked around the store. " Konnichiwa, Momoesan. Just you today? " 

Momoe nodded, her peaceful smile on her face as she gently petted her cat. Sakura bent down and scratched the sleepy calico behind the ear. " I was hoping to see Ayasan today. " She tilted her head and smiled as the cat opened bleary eyes to regard her lovingly. " But I'm always happy to see you, Konekosan! " 

(@) 

Nagi entered the office and approached the desk. He stood before it silently, waiting for Crawford to acknowledge him so he could relate his news. Finally the older man looked up, silently inviting him to speak. This was the sort of testy relationship Nagi had with Crawford. Unlike Schuldich, neither had any use for extraneous conversation. They were almost kindred spirits in a way, but that didn't mean they liked each other. It was a business relationship, pure and simple. There was no affection, no animosity, there was only existence. 

" Kamikoani Teruo is dead. Weiß killed him. " 

" He would never have made a good host anyway, " Crawford said monotonously. 

" I like Weiß, " Farfarello spoke up, leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around his middle. He looked like he was mimicking wearing a straight jacket; or maybe that was just what was more comfortable for him. " They'll die such painful deaths. " 

Crawford smirked and returned to his paperwork. 

Nagi looked past him out the window. The sun glimmered, descending from the sky in slow paces. Soon it would be gone. Tonight was the crescent moon, the time when the ambient light was dimmed but not dulled. It was almost more beautiful... dying slowly as the night went on until the first pastel column of sunlight signaled the morning. Soon it would be the new moon: the darkest, deadest nights. 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes: 

Anata - literally 'you'; sort-of informal nickname for wives/girlfriends to call their men   
Shikashi - but   
Damare - be quiet   
Konnichiwa - hello 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	15. An Encountered Affair

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Fifteen: An Encountered Affair 

~--------_In a darkened sky, the moon was painted by the two of us_~ 

The tall dark skyscrapers towered around him, leering at him with their many hollow eyes. He sat crosslegged in the median of a barren intersection. There was no sound, no light, nothing at all. Directly above his head, casting shadowy reflections on the undulating waves of his messy copper hair, was the slender crescent moon. It looked as though someone had opened a circular door in the sky slightly, like the Earth was a child who needed a light left on to sleep. Yet in a week and a half, it would be as though there was a power outage, and there would be no light. The moon would disappear, forsaking the world it watched over. 

In truth, of course, the Earth was just getting in the way of it's own light. 

Ahh, a double metaphor. 

A dry wind blew past, rippling the ocean in the sky. It brought with it a blank sheet of paper. He caught it and began writing upon it. 

Pulling her friend along by the sleeve, the young girl pushed to the front of the noisy crowd and looked out into the street. " What's that guy doing? " 

In the middle of the busy intersection, a man in a long brown coat got to his feet and calmly moved through the traffic jam he'd created to walk past her and disappear into the crowd. She blinked, feeling a chill wash over her as he passed. 

With a soft rustle, a white sheet of paper landed at her feet. He must have dropped it. Stooping down she picked it up and turned it over. 

Kana littered the page in shimmering copper ink, random letters, none of which conjured pleasant images. Written in bold black down the centre of the page was two kanji easily understood: 

_Sekai_

(@) 

" You clean up good, kid, " Youji commented from the doorway. He lifted his glasses to rest on top of his head and leaned against the frame. 

Omi looked up at him as he shrugged on his dress coat. He smiled. " Domo domo! " 

" Big date, huh? " 

Omi blushed. " Not really... she's just thanking me. " 

" Uh-huh. You do realize she's the daughter of a potential target? " 

Omi examined the floor. " I know. She didn't give me any room to decline, Youjikun. Besides, I... I like Oukasan. We don't have any conclusive proof that Takatori's bad anyway. " 

Youji wisely chose that moment to refrain from saying what was on his mind. " Yoush. Have fun kiddo. If you meet any single women send 'em my way. " 

Omi gave him a bright smile as he passed. " I'll see. Ja ne! " 

Youji leaned against the wall and watched Omi descend the stairs. To the eavesdropper behind him he said, " You realize he's going to find out eventually, " as he pulled the last cigarette from his pack. 

Manx sighed. " I know. " 

(@) 

Aya stood in the doorway, no leaning, just standing. He glowered at Ken as the younger man tied his shoes. 

" You're going to the same thing as Omi? " 

Ken nodded, almost imperceptibly. He seemed to have something on his mind. " Un. It's actually a business function. Takatorisan just likes to include his family in it, he says that otherwise he'd hardly get to see them. Family's important to him. " 

Aya's jaw clenched. " Hmmph. Do whatever you like. " He turned to go. 

" Aya... " Ken said softly. Aya looked back but couldn't see his eyes, his head was bent forward so his hair had fallen forward to obscure them. " Fujimiya Aya wa... dare? " 

(@) 

" I understand Esset's position on this, Crawford. But still, I refuse. My daughter is going to be there and I don't want her getting mixed up in it. " 

There wasn't a single clue in his outward demeanor to show he was exasperated. But he was. Something about the air around him, the little way he clipped his words when he spoke. Maybe it was the slight glint, like a reverse shadow, that crossed his eyes occasionally. On Crawford light was the darkest, fathomless, eeriest, pitch black shadow. 

Schuldich looked off to the side and exhaled silently in one long breath. Nagi gave him a dirty look, he ignored it because Nagi expected him to do the opposite. Schwartz was dressed in their finest for the so-called 'party.' Schuldich didn't like wearing all white so much, that was Crawford's department. He liked a little colour. 

So Takatori didn't mind his sons knowing all about his underhanded dealings, but his daughter he strove to keep totally innocent. That was interesting. He'd have to keep that in mind for later, he mused as they moved towards the reception hall where the party was being held. As he slid into the crowd, Schuldich spotted his new 'friend' and headed straight for him. 

_Get out_. The words had been cold, harsh; in the voice Aya reserved for targets right before they met the tapered blade of his katana. 

" Didn't I tell you asking him was a bad idea? " Schuldich inquired, offering Ken a glass of rich burgundy wine. 

Ken eyed the glass apprehensively. " No thanks, I don't drink. " 

" Aw, c'mon, it's a party. Drink. " 

" No. " 

Schuldich snatched Ken's wrist and forced the glass into his hand. Leaning forward, his tight grip pressing against the artery painfully, he whispered harshly. " Drink it. " 

Ken refused to back down. " What are you up to? " 

Schuldich leaned back and picked up his own glass, raising it to Ken with a gleam in his eyes. " _I'm_ not up to anything, Hidakakun. " 

Across the room, Ouka pointed out Ken and asked, " Omikun, isn't that a friend of yours? " 

Omi looked in the direction she indicated. " Un, that's Kenkun. He's working as an intern for your father right now. " Omi narrowed his eyes slightly. _Why is he talking to that Schwartz?_

(@) 

Youji sat at the computer and gave it a look that spoke of unfamiliarity. He knew how to run computers, he could do a little hacking, but Omi had a skill that was far above his. He watched the programs run, the database collect information from searches. He was watching in particular the gathering of information on Raiott. 

Behind him, Aya sat with a notepad, trying to make sense of the paper Manx had handed them. She claimed that Persia was short handed and that was why they suddenly had more cases to work with. Youji inhaled deeply the nicotine from his last cigarette. He could tell from the way she said it, it wasn't so much Persia as that _other_ force they'd caught glimpses of from time to time. The code names, the secret shrouding Persia and even Manx herself. It all spoke of a larger thing, one that made Weiß far more insignificant than Manx tried to make it seem. 

_Maybe you've past the critical test._

How fun. He was being used. How long would it be before 'insignificant' became 'disposable'? 

" Oi, how are you doing on that paper Aya? " 

" I'm done. " 

" Then why the hell didn't you say anything? " Youji moved to the couch. " Let's see here... " He grabbed the paper and Aya's notepad and began looking between the two. " Yeesh. Some girl just found this on the street? " 

Aya grabbed for the folder. " According to her statement, it fell as a man who had been sitting in the middle of an intersection passed her. There are several witnesses to collaborate her statement about the man. " 

" _The world: a coffin for the human race, a place for us to die only. Until the return_ blank _no one can be free_. How pleasant. That was the only sense you could make of it? " Youji asked. 

" The rest is just random words, none of which fit that blank space. " 

Youji stared at the paper. " All those random words... " he reached for Aya's pencil and smoothed the paper down on the table. 

" You're writing on evidence. " 

" Ehn. Doubt this guy's going to court anyway. " Youji drew the pencil across the paper, forming a scraggly barrier around all the unrelated words. He was left with an undeniable pattern. He held the paper up to Aya. " SS. " 

(@) 

Hirofumi Takatori was a carbon copy of his father. It was no secret. He looked exactly the way Reiji had at his age, had the same mannerisms. Someday he would just about _be_ Reiji Takatori. That's not to say he was always comfortable with this fact. He'd known his father to do some callous things in the past. 

" Wait here! I'll go get father! " 

" Ah! Ouka! " Hirofumi greeted as his half sister approached him. 

" Kombanwa! " She sailed past him, heading for their father. 

Hirofumi smiled after her. Always on the go, he really liked Ouka. She reminded him of... 

He stopped short. Eyes widened and breath grew short. The ghost before him gave him a curious look, asking a question that fell on deaf ears. " Mamoru... " 

Omi froze. There was that name again. 

(@) 

" Che. We've got all this information but what do we do with it? This damned Esset's been showing up everywhere. Where next? " Youji leaned back and gazed at the ceiling. He could be out forgetting his problems right now. Instead he was stuck here with the world's worst date, Aya. He exhaled, sending smoke to curl around the lights. " Murders, strange fetishes, prostitution and organ harvesting, all of it has some link to both Esset and to Schwartz. Not to mention Takatori Reiji, not that there's any direct evidence. Hell, take the whole Esset thing out and there's no connection to anything. 

" And what about this new guy? Some idiot sits in the street and writes gibberish on a paper. Did he drop it on purpose? Is the SS thing a coincidence? Are we doomed to never know? " 

" You talk too much, " Aya said darkly. 

" You don't talk enough. Nn? " Youji looked back as the computer trilled to signal a received message. Sliding off the couch he ambled over and pulled up the new email. " It's from Manx. " 

(@) 

The copper haired man eased into the crowd and blended in immediately. He was talented that way. Weaving through the crowd, he found his target and played the friend. " Takatori Shuuichi? Reiji? " 

The police chief turned to face him. " Yes? " 

The man didn't miss it as both men's assistants gave him suspicious looks. He gave a charming smile. " I'm a writer. My name is Kurate Imano, " he shook the men's hands and nodded to the lady assistant of Shuuichi's. " I was just thinking, it would be a great story if the saga of how the Takatoris take Tokyo was known both before and after Takatorisan becomes Prime Minister. " The smile widened almost imperceptibly. " And I know he will. I'm pretty good at predicting such things... " 

" Otousan! " Ouka pranced up to the group and grabbed Reiji by the arm. " I want you to meet my date! Remember? I told you about him! " 

" Oh yes! Your boyfriend who works in a flower shop, ah? What was his name? " His gaze slid over to Shuuichi, and for a moment there was malice in his eyes before the teasing he was giving his daughter took over. " Tsukiyono Omi? " 

Ouka nodded. 

" Some other time, Kuratesan. " 

" I'll hold you to that. " 

Shuuichi's assistant, a woman in a flame red kimono that matched the thick curls piled atop her head leaned in and inquired, " Do you think he knows? " 

" Safe to assume... he knows that part at least. " 

(@) 

" Would you like me to let you in on a little secret, Ken? " Schuldich asked. 

Ken stared into his wine glass miserably. " Do I have a choice? " 

" Not in this case. " Schuldich sipped his own wine, then tilted his head to the side and appeared to be thinking. " Crawford had a premonition about tonight. Weiß will be given a mission. The order will be sent to kill Takatori Reiji... but what has he done? You have no conclusive evidence. I'm sure even Takatori Shuuichi has done some terrible things, don't you think? 

" Ahh, but what is the purpose of Weiß but to kill only on suspicion not fact? Then again, it could be asked that what is the purpose of an assassin but to kill? " 

Schuldich set down his empty wine glass next to Ken and wandered off into the crowd. It was time for the fun to begin, and he had to be in place before chaos broke loose. 

(@) 

Alone in one of the offices on the same floor as the party, Hirofumi quietly closed the door after him and Omi and sighed. 

" Doushite? " Omi asked quietly, his eyes pleading. " Why did you call me Mamoru? " 

Hirofumi looked at him critically. " You don't know? " He watched Omi shake his head and his hand fluttered to his own. " Oh, God. What if I'm wrong? " A pause. " But you look just like him. " 

" Like who? " 

Hirofumi relaxed his stance. " My little brother. I lost him when I was young. " 

Omi's heart was racing. " How? " 

" He was abducted... and killed. Tousan said... Tousan said they never even called for a ransom. " 

_Looks like your father refuses to pay, gaki, now what do we do with you?_

Omi swallowed hard. " When I was very little-- " he began. Before he could go on, the door smacked open and he flew backwards. The last thing he heard was a sickening crack as his back hit the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. 

(@) 

Something about the cold stone wall seemed to cut into his back as he pushed himself farther into it. The young boy watched, wide-eyed and scared as one of the men who had brought him here pushed the phone off the card table in a fit of rage. The second man, who was sitting in a folding chair turned around to leer at him. 

" Looks like your father refuses to pay, gaki, now what do we do with you? " 

" I know exactly what we do. " The first man straightened up, pulling his gun from the belt of his faded jeans as he moved. " We make an example of him. " 

The second laughed, never taking his eyes off the boy then known as Takatori Mamoru. " Funny thing is, we didn't ask for that much money. You're better off dead anyway, gaki. With a father like that... " 

_Tasukete Papa!!_ He shied away from the gun and his kidnapers, tears forming at his eyes and dampening the gag as they rolled down his cheeks. _Tasukete kure!_

Then- 

He was alive, clinging to that broad warm hand that encompassed his own. Down the passage in the storm drain where he'd been taken and out into the sunlight. He wasn't used to the sight, so all he could see of his rescuer was a silhouette. Persia. 

Persia had saved him. 

Yes. Persia had saved him! Manx had been there too! In the car, her arms around him while he hid his face in the thickness of her hair that fell over her shoulders. For the longest time that had been the first memory he could ever recall: that smell. 

Omi opened his eyes cautiously and blinked. Turning his head, he observed the driver of the vehicle he was in and whispered, " Manx? " 

She looked at him. She knew. 

Tears threatened to fall as his face crumpled. " I don't understand. Why? Why didn't Papa save me?! Tell me Manx! Am I Takatori Mamoru? " He could see the truth in her face. He shrank away from that look, some part of him wishing direly for her to deny it. But that wasn't going to happen. " Doushite! " 

" Some things are best left in the past, Omi. " 

(@) 

Even in the darkness, Crawford had no trouble finding Takatori. Placing a hand on his employer's shoulder, he said quietly, " It's become dangerous here. You should leave. " 

As Takatori made a sound to show his assent, laughter rose out of the gloom. At the centre of the room, as the fire doors exploded open and two shadowy forms swiftly entered the room, the man who had introduced himself as Kurate Imano threw back his head and laughed. It was outright, loud, and insane. As it ended he eyed the shadows darting around the confused milling about and invited, " Come on! You're only feeding our cause! " He raised his hands and welcomed the wire that swung around them and bit into his skin. 

Youji tightened his pull on the target and waited for Aya... and waited. _What the hell?!_

Aya skid to a stop as the one thing that could distract him caught his attention. His chance to leave this life behind presented itself and he took it. One deft turn of his katana and his angle and he was off running. He pushed off the ground and threw all his power into his descent. 

" Takatori Reiji!! " The name that haunted his existence echoed off the walls in the suddenly very silent room. " _SHINE!!!_ " 

Takatori turned and looked up at him, giving him that very same goddamned look of indifference. Aya grit his teeth. He'd slice that face right-- nani?! 

Effortlessly, Crawford put himself between Aya and Takatori to intercept. 

Youji watched as Aya hit the ground with a look of incredulity. They were pulling off a near-impossible mission in a crowded room, with seconds before the emergency lights came on and Aya went for the wrong damn target? Cursing to himself, Youji pulled out more wire and finished the job himself. He snapped Kurate's neck and let the body drop to the floor. The sickening leer was still on the target's face. Youji's lip curled in disgust. He wanted this whole Esset-Takatori thing over with. 

Not that he expected that to happen any time soon. 

Aya rolled and got to his feet, lunging at Takatori again. This time he was thwarted not by Crawford, but by someone completely unexpected. 

Ken grabbed Aya by the forearm and twisted it, sword and all behind his back. " Yameno, " he said quietly, letting Aya's shoulder muffle his words and keep his cover. 

Aya tried to jerk away from him. " Urusai! " 

" End it Aya. The real target is dead. " 

Aya watched Crawford quickly usher Takatori out. He watched Schuldich flippantly shoot him a look of pure self-confidence. He watched his first and only chance in years slip away. He was seething. 

" Someday... Takatori Reiji... someday, " his voice rose, releasing the murderous intent that had consumed his soul since that long ago day, " _I'll kill you!!_ " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Sekai - the world   
Domo domo - 'thank you' or 'don't mention it'   
Yoush - 'okay'   
Ja ne - 'see you'   
Fujimiya Aya wa dare - Who is Fujimiya Aya?   
Che - 'damn'   
Otousan - father   
Doushite - why   
gaki - 'kid'   
Tasukete - save me!   
tasukete kure - save me please!   
shine - die   
nani - what   
yameno - 'stop it'   
urusai - 'shut up' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	16. Perfect Stranger

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Sixteen: Perfect Stranger 

~--------_This pulsating weakness is like a living thing_~ 

It was a perfect day. The sun shone brightly between the clouds that scattered themselves across the sky in an unending game. The distant sounds of the summer festival reached even the schoolyard as he left his last class for the day. 

" Fujimiyakun! I'll see you in kendo club? " 

" Iie, " he said, slinging his bag over his back casually. " I promised Ayachan I'd take her to the festival for her birthday. " 

" Oh yeah... " The other boy slowed and walked backwards before him. " How old's your sister now? Fifteen? " 

" Sixteen, " he corrected. 

" Fwew. Next thing you know she'll be getting married on ya! " He winked, knowing exactly the reaction he'd get out of Ran Fujimiya. 

Ran's expression darkened, his eyes growing suspicious. " They'd have to get through me, first. " 

A laugh. " You've got such a sister complex, Fujimiyakun. " 

" Do not, " he contradicted defensively. 

" Hai hai, whatever you say! " 

" Oniisan!! " Aya ran up to her brother and latched onto his arm. " Ikimashou!! " 

Ran laughed. " Okay okay. See you later Takamurasempai. " 

" Ja na. Oi, Ayachan. Happy Birthday. " Takamura winked at her and headed for the kendo meeting. 

" Arigatou!! " Aya snuggled up to her brother and asked, " Ne ne, Oniichan. What did you get me for my birthday? Can I have it when we get home? You're not going to make me wait like mama and papa are you? " 

" Who said I got you anything? " 

Indignation spread itself across her face. " Oniichan! " 

The memory came in moments now, that short time after school, a brief period at home where he stood around in a t-shirt and jeans waiting for her to change into her kimono for the festival. Walking to the festival had been a long complaint about how slow she was in the tightly wrapped kimono skirt. He was hungry, he said, he wanted to get home quickly and eat her birthday supper. She roundly countered that point with the fact that he'd promised to take her and promised to let her take her time there. 

The festival was no different from any other. Time flew past as they ate strawberry crepes and played games for prizes. The clouds gathered more and more overhead, and soon the light had dimmed, signaling a dark night ahead. 

" Hora! " Aya held up the goldfish she'd just won. " I'm gonna call it Ran. " She laughed at the look on his face. Speaking to the tiny fish in the plastic bag she cooed, " That's cuz you look just like just like my Oniichan, right? Yes it is. " 

" Can we go home now? I'm hungry. " 

" Ara! Look Oniichan! Earrings!! " She darted over to the little stand selling jewelry and trinkets. 

" Mou, Ayachan! " 

She turned around, holding a slender gold earring up to her face. " Ne ne, looks good? " She put it back down with a sad look. " Too bad I spent all my money getting Ranchan here! " She poked the goldfish. " You'd better appreciate that, you. " She looked up at the sky and held out her hand. " Looks like rain. Guess we should go home now. " 

Ran made a move to follow, but paused next to the stand. He met the eyes of the shopkeep and pointed to the earrings Aya had held up. Handing the payment over, he quickly pocketed the little packet he received and ran to catch up to his sister. 

" Waaahh!! " she complained as they ran down the stairs. She was holding her skirt up to her knees for better mobility. " I'm getting all wet!! " 

" You're the one who took too long! " Ran called back in good nature. " So what are we having for supper? " 

" Tofu! " 

" Tofu? " he said incredulously. " You wanted tofu for your birthday supper? " 

" What? " she said in defense of her choice. " I like tofu! " She beat him to the door and stood panting for a moment. Sliding it open she slipped off her shoes and ran off calling, " Sorry we're late! " 

Ran closed the door and tidied up her shoes before removing his own. " It's only because Ayachan took too long! " 

His smile dropped as he heard his sister scream. Racing through the house towards her, he shouted, " What is it? " mere seconds before he saw for himself. 

A darkened room. Two bodies. And the ticking of a clock that had not been there before. 

" Ayachan, _run!_ " Ran pushed her ahead of him and raced towards the door. No time for shoes, they careened out into the drizzling rain. Funny, sometimes when he remembered it was pouring, other times he forgot the rain completely. It wasn't the weather that counted. 

Barely outside and the bomb went off, throwing them forward with it's force. Aya flew off her feet and skid into the street. Ran's knees buckled and he collapsed under some of the debris from the explosion. When he opened his eyes again, he could feel the raging flames behind him and the uncomfortable pressure pinning him to the ground. _Ayachan!_ He shifted, pushing his arms under him to lift his head and shoulders off the ground the short distance he could manage. 

There she was, just in the process of picking herself up off the ground. " Aya! " he called. 

She turned to look at him, clutching her goldfish to her chest. It took her a moment to register on his predicament and move to help him. 

Headlights cut through the gloom. 

That part he would always remember, forever. The way they illuminated her, burned a stark image of that look of fear in his mind. She turned to face the car that approached and then-- 

" _Aya!!_ " 

Her short scream echoed alongside the squeal of the tires. The goldfish hit the ground first, bursting upon impact and throwing the fish out to drown in the open air. Her body hit the ground with a dull thump. She didn't move again after that. 

Ran could do nothing. Only stare, first at her, then at the car which had come to a shrill stop. A man approached the car, but that man didn't matter. The one in the car did. Ran didn't blink, couldn't tear his eyes away, as he got his glimpse of his family's murderer. 

The next thing he remembered was the hospital. Everything in between seeing the face of Reiji Takatori and his promise was insignificant. 

" I'm afraid your sister is in a coma, " and " The chances of her waking up are not good. " All of that only served to fuel the grief that grew inside him. 

She looked so serene. He'd always put his sister on a pedestal, but it wasn't exaggeration to say she looked like an angel lying there. A fallen angel; and he the one who would avenge her on the devil himself. Ran reached into his back pocket and withdrew the little brown packet from the festival. 

" Aya, " he said, his voice low and rough. He placed one piece of dangling gold in her palm and closed her fingers gently over it. The other he raised to his left ear, the one he'd had pierced in his youth and then forgotten about. His youth, yes. He'd never be young again. He'd never be himself again. " I will avenge you, Aya. " 

After that it was an aimless existence. He dropped out of school, taking any job for money, anything to keep her on life support. Anything to keep her alive. As long as she was alive he had a reason to go on. Eventually he'd found himself a member of Crashers, and when that could no longer continue, he became Weiß. 

He didn't know the others' stories. He didn't care to. 

Now that he was so close, all that mattered was killing Takatori. It was his only purpose. The only victim in the world he cared about was her. 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes: 

Iie - no   
hai - yes   
Oniisan - big brother   
Ikimashou - let's go!   
Ja na - 'see you'   
Arigatou - thank you 

[Written by Inseiko 2002] 


	17. Velvet Underworld II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part One: Glühen   
Chapter Seventeen: Velvet Underworld II 

~--------_Embrace the ones you love, Protect those who are small_~ 

_Smack!_- 

and Ken was on the ground. He hit the floor hard, taking the brunt of it in the palms of both hands. His jaw stung sharply, and he tenderly touched it with one hand as he shifted his weight to sit down heavily. But really... that wasn't what hurt the most... 

" Oi, Ayakun! " Omi said shakily, intervening. 

Aya stood, towering over him with his shoulders back and his fists clenched at his side. A stain of red touched the knuckles of his pale skin where the strong right hook had sent Ken sprawling. Ken felt like he was moving through water as he touched his lip and withdrew his fingers with blood on them. Aya had split his lip, over practically nothing. 

Ken didn't stay down much longer after that. Scrambling to his feet he threw his fist forward and punched Aya back. He connected solidly on Aya's cheekbone, snapping his head to the side and forcing him to take a step back for balance. He kept his fists ready, shouting, " What the hell was that for?! " 

Omi watched the exchange, his eyes huge. " Kenkun! " He looked over at Youji, " Do something, Youjikun. " 

" Che, " Youji turned his back on the problem and headed up the stairs, " none of my business. I'll go open the shop. " 

Aya lunged for Ken, redirecting his aim as he was sidestepped. From next to his discarded trenchcoat he grabbed his katana and swung blindly at the object of his rage. Ken evaded him, leaping over the couch and snagging one of his gloves as he rolled. When Aya followed him, he pulled the glove on as he came up and tightened his fist. The only thing between Ken's face and Aya's blade was now the four metal knives that made his bugnuks. 

" Gonna kill me Aya? " He shouted, quivering with the force it took to keep Aya at bay. 

Aya clenched his teeth, pressing down with both hands upon the hilt. It didn't matter, he was just a murderer. All he could see was the crumpled form of her body on the pavement. The silence that prevailed over all the noise was all he could hear. He'd never have his past back! 

The blades of the bugnuks snapped under the pressure. Ken was just barely able to scuttle out of the way. Standing up he threw his ruined weapon at Aya's feet. Fiery blue eyes grew cold as he grabbed his jacket. " I quit. I'm no longer Weiß. " He ran up the stairs. 

" Kenkun! " Omi called after him. 

Ken left the store at a run, leaving without a look back. It was raining. Of course it was raining. 

It always rained. 

(@) 

_Smack!_

Schuldich felt Hirofumi Takatori's pain at being slapped by his father and smirked softly. Tonight was the night, even he could feel it. Something was about to happen. Something big. 

Crawford stood by the window, his slender body pressed into his reflection on the glass. The cascading rain and the growing grayness outside covered his glasses and hid his eyes. Ambient light dispersed by clouds filled the room, casting soft blue-gray shadows over everything it touched. 

" Expecting your toy today, Schuldich? " Crawford said mildly. He turned his head, relinquishing the glare on a single lense to grace Schuldich with a disapproving look. When the other man looked at him cluelessly, he turned back to the window and looked down his nose at the figure just entering the building. " Go retrieve him. " His eyes narrowed and a chilly smile presented itself. " This might become useful afterall. " 

The door to the office opened and shut, spitting out Hirofumi with a " get out of my sight! " on his heels. His face was red and his eyes wet with tears that couldn't fall. 

" Farfarello, escort Hirofumi to his car, " Crawford ordered distantly. Get rid of the son, prepare the building for the new moon. The results of the election were tonight; he already knew the outcome of course. He already knew what Takatori would do with his new power. 

What he couldn't see was the end result, and that bothered him. It sat just outside of his mental reach, enticing him with vague impressions. Weiß would be a bother, of this he was certain. But even the stupidest, blind members of society could infer that. 

(@) 

Youji listened to Omi see off the last customer and turned around. Leaning on the counter, he looked out at the rain and called, " Oi, Omi, come here. " 

" Hai? " Omi dragged himself over. He looked up at Youji questioningly. 

Youji crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the rain. " Listen, kid, Manx swore me to secrecy over this... I only know since you were still having nightmares every once in awhile at the time... Ken didn't need to know, and I can see now why Aya couldn't be bothered with it... " 

Omi studied the floor between his feet intently. " I'm really Mamoru Takatori, aren't I? " 

The silence stretched. " Aah. " 

" D-Doushite... Doushite Youjikun? Why didn't Papa save me? " Omi gazed at him, imploring for answers that he didn't have. 

" Nobody knows, not even Persia. But listen Omi, a father like that shouldn't bother you. You've got Persia and Manx, and... " He trailed off. He wanted to say Omi had Weiß but... right now that wasn't all that comforting. 

" I still want to know why, Youjikun... " Omi sniffled, his eyes still on the floor as Youji's remained on the rain. " What does that make me? A self-made instrument for revenge? " He sobbed and reached out for the older man's support. " What am I, Youjikun? " 

" You're Omi Tsukiyono, " Manx's voice filled the void that Youji's couldn't. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. " Yet another victim of Reiji Takatori's life. " 

" Mission? " Youji inquired. 

Manx offered a wan smile. " Mission. " 

(@) 

Ken stood in the lobby once he had escaped the rain. He was shivering, shedding water all over the floor. Why had he come here? He didn't know. He rubbed the back of his hand against his lip, discovering that it was still bleeding. The rain must have kept it from stopping. 

" Hora, didn't I tell you you'd look like something the cat dragged in? " Schuldich emerged from the surrounding gloom. He shoved a piece of gauze at Ken's lip and leered at him. He could see the fear in Ken's eyes, feel it in the tactile contact; he liked it. Crawford had called Ken his 'toy' and how very true that had been. Farfarello had originally laid claims, but it was Schuldich who owned this little member of Weiß in the end. 

Schuldich let his fingers slide away, giving Ken the time to take over holding the gauze to his lip. The little square of white cloth was slowly staining a sickly red, and now that he was out of the rain his lip was beginning to sting. The Schwartz member turned gracefully, his long hair fanning out behind him. " Follow me, " he said, disappearing into the shadows that suited them both so well. 

(@) 

Their number had been noticeably cut down, but they still existed, and there was still a mission. Not even the empty seat could deter Persia and Manx from giving their team this mission. It was a hard decision to make, but it had to be made eventually. 

_" Those of Weiß, in recent missions you have collected damning evidence against political candidate Takatori Reiji. While the connection to 'Esset' still hasn't been resolved, Takatori's actions can no longer be allowed to continue. He has murdered, and cheated his way to the top. A man like this cannot be allowed to become Prime Minister of Japan.___

_" White Hunters in the Night, Fight the Future of this Dark Beast! "_

Manx looked at Aya. 

Aya looked at Manx. 

Youji lit a cigarette and voiced the thing they all knew but didn't acknowledge, " Ken is not here. " 

" You'll have to go on without him. Are you all in? " 

Aya stood, pulling on his trenchcoat in one fluid motion. He went to the stairs and clanked his agreement through his ascent. 

Youji took a long drag of the cigarette. " Yeah, " he said, sounding somewhat reluctant, " I'm in. I won't hide that I got a bad feeling about this though. Omi? " 

Omi's hands were fisted upon his knees. Quietly, he agreed, " I'm in... " 

(@) 

" Aya's coming to kill Takatori tonight, " Schuldich said, sounding distant. He leaned against the wall, next to the door Ken was behind. Because Ken didn't see him, he could smile. He had to smile, it was all too perfect. " Not that I mind. He's outlived his usefulness. Even Crawford thinks so. Must be tough for you though. " The smile widened. " You know that Takatori's got nothing on us. We're the real bad guys here. " It was true of course. Why tell lies when you could so easily manipulate the truth to serve your purposes? It wasn't what you said, it was how you said it. 

(@) 

Even though it was raining, she left balcony door open. The breeze coming in was nice and cool, and made it easier to focus on her homework. As evening settled in, she turned on the lamp and stood, pulling up the stray strap of her tank top as it slipped down her arm. As her fingers curled around the door to pull it shut, a soft sound alerted her to someone landing on her balcony. 

Sakura gasped. " Dare? " She pulled the curtain aside to reveal her intruder's face. " Ayasan? " 

Aya held out his hand, the dulled silver of the key standing out against the black of his gloves. It was spotted with the rain, just as he was drenched. She took the key from him, watching him with wide, curious eyes. 

" Should anything happen to me, " he said roughly, " I want you to use this key. There is a safe deposit box at the International Bank of Japan, use the money in it to move Fujimiya Aya from Magic Bus Hospital to another one. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Will you do this for me? " 

" Ayasan, what do you mean? " She persisted. 

" Will you? " He reiterated stubbornly. 

She shrank away from his gaze, holding the tarnished key to her breast. " Hai. " 

He nodded, the closest thing she'd get to a thank-you. Turning, he disappeared over the rail of her balcony. Sakura was left with the sinking feeling she might never see him again. Looking at the key, she turned it over in her hands and repeated the name given to her, 

" Fujimiya... Aya... " 

(@) 

" It's still raining, " Nagi pointed out. He turned from the window, long bangs wavering slightly with his movement. " Esset predicted that it would clear by now. " 

" Nobody's right all the time, " Crawford said, making a point of his own. His fingers masterfully manipulated the keys on his laptop. His thoughts were effortlessly transferred to text on the screen, harsh black upon harsh white. No matter what happened that night, the end result would still work in his favor. 

Nagi was not so liberal. It wasn't the fact that Esset had been wrong that bothered him, it was the fact that he didn't want the rain this time. He wanted to be alone with the moonless sky. He wanted to be lost in the endless darkness of night without anything to call him back to the pitiful existence he lived out on Earth. The rain got in his way. Just another thing for him to hate. 

Crawford finished what he was typing and closed his laptop computer. As it snapped shut the door to Takatori's office clicked open. The square-faced politician stepped out, shrugging on a blazer as he moved. The results of the impromptu Sunday election had come in. He was the new Prime Minister of Japan. 

" I'm going to make my speech. Tell Schuldich to get the car ready. " 

Crawford got to his feet and turned to face him. " I must congratulate you on your election, Mister Takatori. However, now that certain terms have been altered, it's time for us to review your contract. " 

Takatori cast an evil glare upon him. " Now? " he asked disdainfully. 

" Yes, " Crawford didn't back down, nor meet, that glare. He merely kept his face impassive and unreadable, the same as always. " Now. " 

" Listen, Crawford, you work for _me_ not the other way around, " Takatori's tone dropped dangerously. " Or are you telling me you were sent here to watch me as opposed to aid me? " He backed up to his office door and indicated within. " How very shrewd of Esset... it won't be forgiven again. " He snapped, " and make it quick. " 

" Nagi, see that we are not interrupted. " 

" Hai. " 

(@) 

Youji pulled the car up to the curb and unceremoniously got out. He shut the door and flicked away his cigarette butt to fizzle out in the rain. It hadn't let up all day, and already he could feel it seeping through his coat to grace his skin with it's icy touch. 

In a group the three members of Weiß darted through the night to the building they aimed for. As it was Sunday, there was no one in the business district to be bothered with. But even so, it was one of those moments that gave the impression that it was too quiet. The night was holding it's breath. 

" The night of the new moon will decide the direction of the future, " Nagi murmured to himself inside the lobby. 

As Omi's fingers curled around the handle of the door, the entire glass front of the lobby exploded outwards, showering Weiß and the street with glass. Omi hit the ground on his shoulder and rolled, avoiding coming up on his knees and precariously throwing his weight from his back to his feet. His hand sought out the streetlamp to steady himself. 

A mental twist of his surroundings and Nagi brought the lights up in the lobby, tossing his shadow out and watching critically as his opponents clumsily gaped at him. Yes, him. He'd done that. Did they have a problem? 

Youji swore as he pulled a shard of glass from his shoulder. Tossing it aside, he pulled out a length of wire with his teeth and watched for an opening. He got one when Aya ran forward brazenly, sword drawn and teeth bared. Nagi's eyes shifted and Youji attacked. 

He didn't count on the youngest member of Schwartz being able to multitask though. His wire stopped dead mere millimetres from Nagi's forehead. The boy extended his arm, fingers splayed, and with barely a noticeable exertion of force on his part, fired Aya through a wall. 

Omi watched this from the street and drew an arrow from his coat. He was about to join Youji when a step crunched the glass behind him and he froze. 

" Are you afraid, little boy? " 

Omi gasped, spinning around and letting his dart fly. 

Farfarello removed the projectile from his chest and displayed his own weapon. One foot slid through the wet glass slowly, preemptively. He licked his lips, eyeing him up before he ran at Omi and attacked. " Pray to atone your sins! " he challenged, stabbing at Omi and driving the boy back. " Will God save you? Do you believe? " 

(@) 

Aya picked himself up from the debris and looked back through the hole he'd made to watch Youji fight futilely against Nagi. Still, it served the purpose of getting attention off of him. Searching around, he found his katana and painfully propelled himself out into the hallway. He found a stairwell and quickly made his way up. 

_Takatori Reiji... tonight I will surely kill you!_

Aya came out on the floor given in the mission folder as the one with Takatori's office. It was a vast, expansive space filled with cubicles and computers. To his right was a place where the fluorescent lights remained on, illuminating a place sanctioned off as a waiting place... and a heavy door that betrayed an office. Against the tall, single paned windows in the waiting place stood a figure dressed all in white with short dark hair. 

Aya's expression darkened. _Crawford_. 

(@) 

Omi darted backwards away from Farfarello, skidding across the slick surface the glass made in the rain and grabbing at a the steel pole of a bus stop as one of Farfarello's stabs came far too close for comfort. Omi leaned backwards, kicking his feet backwards and sliding his hand around the slick metal of the pole. As he came around he snapped his feet upwards and kicked Farfarello back, one foot to the chest and the other to the face. Landing ungracefully, Omi made a mad dash for the car. If he could just get to the car, his crossbow was in the trunk. He needed a better weapon. 

He was mere steps away when suddenly a hand grasped his coat and tossed him back towards the light spilling out of the building. 

Schuldich chuckled and reprimanded, " Sorry, no reinforcements allowed. " 

(@) 

In the same moment, Youji heard the wall crack behind him and felt his lungs heave under the pressure. Pain shot through him as a rib snapped and he gasped, the air intake caught up in the cough that immediately followed and tossed his own blood out onto his lips. Youji grit his teeth and tried once more to force his body away from the wall. 

Nagi watched him emotionlessly. He didn't bother adding more force; in the end Youji would just kill himself trying. 

(@) 

As Aya stole forward, the figure at the window turned around and revealed himself to not be Crawford as Aya had inferred from both expectation and distance. Instead of black, the hair was brown... and instead of deadpan eyes the faded mocha colour, they were a deep, glittering blue. 

" This is as far as you go, Aya, " Ken said, his voice deep and rough. He stepped away from the windows, brandishing the best weapon he could find on short notice, a thick bladed knife. It was probably Farfarello's, Schuldich had surmised, but he didn't care. 

Aya tightened his grip on his katana. If it came down to this, he was prepared for it. " This isn't just me this time, Ken. It's a mission for Weiß. " 

" Persia can't be right all the time. " 

" It's still a mission! " 

" I quit, remember? " Ken narrowed his eyes, grasping the knife tightly and launching himself forward to attack. " It was all because of _you!_ " 

Aya easily tossed the attack aside, hitting Ken sharply between the shoulder blades with his free hand. He watched, impassive, as Ken stumbled. " You deserved it. Have you spent so much time here that you forgot why you came in the first place? " 

" You're murdering an innocent man! " Ken replied, attacking again. 

Aya parried the blade again, keeping the upper hand of the fight coolly. Until suddenly, when the fight came to close quarters, the ground beneath them stained red. Aya grunted, slumping against Ken as Ken slumped into him. Into Ken's shoulder he whispered, " There's no such thing as an innocent man... " 

Ken no longer had the breath to reply. Aya's blade was a little higher, he wondered distantly if he'd punctured a lung. 

Both men and weapons thudded to the floor, leaving the offices in total silence. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_Ende de Glühen_~ 

Translation notes: 

Che - 'damn'   
Hai - yes   
Doushite - why   
Hora - 'hey'   
Dare - who 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	18. Piece of Heaven

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Eighteen: Piece of Heaven 

~--------_That sorrow is the decided refrain of fate_~ 

Within a darkened room the only light was the hazy blue glow of the television screen. It cast an eerie shimmer across the bandaging that was wrapped about and nearly covered his bare skin from the torso up. He sat stiffly, betraying the pain he was in. Remote in hand, he flipped through the channels absently. Each one was the same. 

Omi woodenly made his way down the stairs and to the couch. He handed Youji a mug of soup before sitting next to him with his own. 

Manx had driven them home, Youji recalled, Manx and a few other people he hadn't known. They'd arrived sometime after the battle ended. A dark haired man with glasses- presumably Crawford- had looked down his nose at him as he passed before they came. He remembered that. Youji hated being looked down upon. He winced as he raised the mug to his lips and sipped the biting hot liquid within. 

" What's going on? " Omi asked, his voice rasping. The red marks around his throat still hadn't completely gone away. 

Youji watched the television screen over his mug, green eyes narrowed. " Aya and Ken were taken to different hospitals. Aya was taken to a military hospital and he's being guarded. Ken was taken to Magic Bus... the fact that he was interning for Takatori saved him the suspicion. " 

" But... " Omi's voice became very small, " why was Kenkun there in the first place? " 

Youji winced again as he leaned back. The heat from the mug of soup was seeping into his fingers painfully. " Good question. " 

(@) 

The soccer ball bounced against the floor with a repetitive _k-tang k-tang_ sound. Ken bounced it expertly against everything; the floor, his foot, his ankle, his knee, his head... Eventually his search found him his prey. 

" Hey, Aya. " 

Aya didn't bother looking up at him to grunt a response. 

Ken continued to manipulate the ball. " Youji and Omi have the store covered, and it's great weather outside. Do you play soccer? " 

" No. " 

His face fell momentarily. " Oh... well... still, do you want to go outside and kick the ball around awhile? We don't actually have to play a game, you know. " _K-tang_ One good bounce and he tucked the ball under his arm. " Hm? " 

" I said I don't want to play. " Aya marked his point by getting up and leaving the room. 

(@) 

Omi set down his finished soup and forced himself to the computer. Slouching down in the chair, he pulled the keyboard into his lap. 

" Getting Kenkun back shouldn't be a problem, technically we've still retained our cover in that area. " He shifted a little, making a sound more of discomfort than pain as he exhaled. " We might as well assume that Schwartz knew all along. " His fingers attacked the keys with a slow start. It picked up as he continued speaking. " It's Ayakun who's going to be a problem. They're going to want to question him when he comes to-- " Omi looked up as Youji placed a hand on his thin shoulder. " Youjikun, " he reprimanded, " You should be trying to move as little as possible. " 

" Same goes for you, kid. " Youji replied with a weak smirk. " Take it easy. You know Aya, he can handle himself. " 

(@) 

_Shoonk_

Three hours later, the ball sailed into the net for the last time that day. Ken just stood there as the ball meandered away from the net. His breathing was hard from exertion. His shirt clung to his back with sweat. It was a hot day. 

Swooping to pick up the well-worn soccer ball, Ken headed home. 

He scoffed at himself. 'Home.' What a notion. He was living in the back of a flower shop with three other men. One was a kid who was smarter than he could ever hope to be, the other was a playboy who took great pleasure in teasing him, and the third... 

Ken kicked a stone with the practiced accuracy that belied his former profession. 

The third wanted nothing to do with him. 

Come to think of it, why was he so desperate for Aya's attention? From that moment on the stairs when 'Abyssinian' passed him with not so much as a second cold glance, he'd wanted to see inside that exterior. It was a feeling he had, a curiosity. 

Ken's feet scuffed to a stop as he spotted Aya up ahead. He had the case for his sword slung over his shoulder, and was entering a dojo. Driven by curiosity, Ken ran ahead and followed him in. 

(@) 

Schuldich looked up and eyed Crawford as he sat back slightly and stretched his shoulders a bit. " Stiff? " 

Crawford uttered an inarticulate response and returned to his paperwork. 

" You work too hard, " Schuldich commented, sounding bored. He picked up an elastic band from the desk he had his feet on and began winding it around his fingers. " Sleep last night? " 

" I slept enough, " Crawford answered distantly. He grasped a pen and began jotting notes down on a pad of paper to his right. For a moment the faint scratching of pen on paper was the only sound. Schuldich watched, fascinated despite himself. Crawford's writing was just another interesting thing about him. The letters were perfectly formed, the words short, curt, and to the point. 

Schuldich's handwriting was the opposite, the words all melded together and he often dipped below the lines- if there were lines at all. If it was a completely blank sheet of paper, the words just fell. His kana was even worse. 

Crawford was looking at him. 

" I said, why do you ask? " he said, a small twinge of irritation in his voice. 

Schuldich didn't miss a beat after that. " Just wondering. You didn't tell Takatori about Hidaka, did you? " 

" No, " Crawford turned back to his papers. " Why haven't you said anything, might I ask? " 

" It wouldn't be fun then. " Schuldich leaned back and closed his eyes. He was secure enough to admit that he liked these moments: with nobody in his head but himself. 

" Ah. " Crawford didn't know, of course. He didn't need to. 

(@) 

Ken had lost Aya momentarily inside the dojo. In the end he came across him quite on accident. He paused, looking through the crack in the rice-paper division into a room laid out with practice mats. Aya stood in the centre of the room, sock feet slightly apart. The hilt of his katana rested lightly in his curled fingers. Ken held his breath. Waiting. 

With a short, guttural sound Aya lifted the sword and brought it down with both hands. The blade stopped short at waist level, the sound that accompanied the swipe dying away just as abruptly. He repeated the motion, sliding one foot forward and bending his knee just slightly to put more force into it. Again and again, sometimes harder, sometimes lighter. Fast and slow, he varied the strokes subtly with every repetition. 

Then the blade tipped, pouring over deft fingers like water over stone, perfectly manipulated in great arcs and falls. It cut the air, twisting and turning, almost dancing. Solitary and silent, Aya followed his instrument around the room. It was breathtaking... the thin muscles straining for perfection beneath pale skin. The fluid motions of his feet and hands, his entire body threw itself completely into the efflorescent steps created by the katas. One hand and then the other... it was hard to watch both as the sword and it's wielder traded roles in the ongoing duet. 

Ken tore his eyes away momentarily to examine his own hand. It was resting on the cusp of the wooden frame, dirty and callused. It took no special skill for him to kill someone. Who was he kidding? Ken closed his eyes at the sudden tears that threatened to fall. It took almost nothing at all. The look on Aya's face after that failed mission had been proof: proof that he had a reason for what he did. Ken grit his teeth as the emotions he'd been holding back for so long threatened to surface. The hand on the doorframe compacted to a fist. The edge dug into his wrist. 

The door shifted as Ken unconsciously applied pressure to it. Eventually it gave way, sliding open with a noise that harshly ripped the pristine silence and spilled Ken onto the floor. " Iteee... " he moaned. When he opened his eyes it was to the fine, tapered blade and the glacial amethyst eyes of it's owner. 

" Ah- " said Ken. 

" What are you doing here? " 

" I saw you and... " Ken trailed off. He looked away guiltily. 

" Get out. " 

" But Aya! " 

" Out! " 

Ken looked up at him, still lying on his back. His eyes were wide at the look on Aya's face. Why? Why was he so stubbornly alone? Why was he so cold? _Who was he fighting?!_

Quietly, pleadingly, he repeated, " ... Aya. " 

_Aya..._

_Aya... why..._

_Why do you hate..._

_... everything?_

(@) 

Ken's eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments, closing immediately after. But that motion was the first he'd made in ages it seemed. It was enough to make Omi stand up and softly whisper his name. He turned his head towards he sound, cracking open his eyes again to look upon Omi's relieved face. 

" Omi, " he said hoarsely. His throat was dry and sore from disuse. 

" Kenkun! " Omi rested his hand on the stark white sheet that covered Ken's chest. " How are you feeling? " 

" Muh, " Ken couldn't find words to describe how he felt. Downright terrible came to mind, but it wasn't the kind of thing you said to anyone, let alone Omi. " What happened? Where am I? " 

Omi leaned close and whispered, " You're in the hospital. We have to be quiet because it's night. I only stopped by quickly to check on you before Youjikun and I go on a mission. " 

Ken's head was still fogged, he couldn't comprehend. " Mission? " 

" Yeah, we're going to get Ayakun, " Omi replied, biting his lip. 

" Aya? " 

Then suddenly it all came rushing back. The fight, the pain... the words... 

_There's no such thing as an innocent man..._

Ken closed his eyes and gasped. With awareness came pain, and he hurt a lot. Distantly he heard Omi whisper his name with alarm. Oh... they were going to get Aya. That must mean Aya was still alive too. Ken opened teary blue eyes and gazed at the dim shadows that mocked a ceiling above him. 

Omi left his side without a sound, disappearing into the darkness that sheltered Ken. A nurse poked her head in momentarily to check on him. After that he was alone. There was nothing to keep him company except the feathery shadows and the pain that thrust hot fingers deep beneath his skin. 

(@) 

Youji stood outside the hospital, hands in pockets. He faded in and out of the misty exhaust as cars passed by, the disturbances they created in the air casting his hair in varying directions. He watched from across the street as Omi stole out of the hospital and darted across the street to him. The air was chilly, he wondered briefly how Omi could stand to be wearing shorts. 

" Kenkun's awake. " 

" Nn, " Youji responded. He checked his watch for the time. " Let's get going here. " 

" Hai. " 

They watched as Omi and Youji disappeared into the night. 

" Anyone else and it wouldn't nearly be interesting, ah? " Schuldich commented. 

Nagi didn't answer. He got to his feet and took a running leap at a ledge on the next building to follow. Those were his orders, personal enjoyment didn't have any place in it. He didn't enjoy anything, anyway. 

" Do we just watch? " Farfarello inquired. 

Schuldich sighed, leaping down to the ground. His shoes clacked as they connected with the pavement. " Yup, Crawford says to just watch. But I'm sick of watching, aren't you? " 

Farfarello followed him to the sidewalk. " Depends on what I'm watching. " 

" You've got a point there. " 

(@) 

" Go. Keep them away. " 

" Hai. " 

She watched them run out of the room at her command. Walking back to her charge, she examined his porcelain features with a long fingernail. He was heavily sedated so that he would be sure to remain unconscious. But she wouldn't kill him. No, not yet. Hel's lip twisted into an unpleasant snarl. Her fingernail pressed harder and traced an angry red line down the contour of Aya's face. How could he? _Her_ Masafumi... 

Outside, Omi and Youji were come upon by the other members of Shreiyant. They stopped short and readied weapons. The surprise showed on their faces; but nothing was going to stop them from getting Aya back before Weiß was compromised any further. It had to be done tonight. 

" You will go no further than this! " Shoen declared, stretching a length of the whip taut between her gloved hands. 

" I want the one that papa liked! " Tot declared, going after Omi. Shoen followed her, watching craftily as Noi attacked Youji. 

Youji darted back from the initial strike. He evaded and blocked the blows that followed. He took some with a wince, but found it beyond his capacity to fight back. Hell, even if he wanted to, it was taking all of his strength and ability to defend himself. The two grappled for a long string of minutes. Neither gaining the upper hand. 

Finally Youji got the opening he was waiting for, catching Noi off guard and snapping his wire forward. Reaching out, he grasped her by the sides of the face, he was sure he had something cool to say, maybe something suave to get on her nerves. He liked pushing buttons. 

Noi's visor slid off her head as his thumbs brushed it. Youji froze, the world around him suddenly growing as eerily cold and blank as the eyes that stared at him. His own eyes widened in complete and utter shock. 

" Asuka! " ~--------_tsuzuku_~ [Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes: 

Itee - 'ow'   
Hai - yes 

Additional notes from the author:   
- I spent a lot of time debating over the line '_Why do you hate everything?_' because I wanted the emphasis in this to be on 'hate' not 'everything' like it would be in japanese: _Naze subete ga kirai na no?_ But English sentence structure just doesn't work that way. To change the emphasis it would have to be 'Why is it everything you hate?' which is awkward, as is 'Why is it that everything to you is hated' which is almost archaic. I didn't want to write the whole line in Japanese, so it stayed in English, much to my misgivings. 


	19. Honeyrider

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Nineteen: Honeyrider 

~--------_Tonight we'll disappear into the wind, stretching our arms forward_~ 

He sat at a desk tapping a pencil methodically against the polished surface. His eyes strayed outside the window, scanning the skyline that unfolded itself across his vision. Normally he wasn't one prone to such meaningless activity. Crawford was a man who preferred to always be doing something. When he wasn't working he was reading, and when he wasn't reading, he was working. That was just the way it was. 

All this time in Tokyo and still no sign of a host. It was enough to be mildly frustrating. He was thinking on the problem fixedly, losing himself in the conundrum completely. His movements were marked with the slow deliberation of distraction; the way he tilted his head back just so, uncrossed his legs only to cross them again at the ankles in reverse of the previous arrangement, and the way the one arm that hugged his side ever so slightly reaffirmed it's grip. Every once in awhile his long fingers would twitch as if responding to a melody only he could hear. A melody that was not reflected by the pencil in the other hand: unconscious testament to the fact that he lived his life in two different worlds. 

Although, he reflected with this slow alteration of position, he wasn't exactly sure why he was searching in the first place. Esset had chosen to keep that little fact away from him. They probably thought they were wise to do so. How very opposite of the truth. It only told him exactly what they wanted to keep from him. Crawford and the leaders of Esset had an uneasy alliance. The same methods worked towards different ends. While they aspired to a new world, he aspired to no world at all. 

Why? He'd been asked on several occasions. 

Crawford turned back from the window with a slight pressure against the floor. The pencil became active again. He would know. It was inevitable; his 'gift' to and from the world he despised so. For a brief moment, his eyes strayed to the bowl of flowers placed by the decorator on the corner of his desk. The delicate marigold-orange blossoms stood out from tapered green leaves like small explosions of brilliance. Aconite, they were, from Europe even. Pulled across the globe to live in a gilded glass world. They wouldn't survive very long. 

(@) 

Omi hit the ground and curled upon impact, rounding his back and taking control in the form of a backwards roll. He came up on one knee and pulled the crossbow from where it was lashed to his hip. Tripping the catch, he extended the limbs on the bow section and pulled the string taut around the release; all in the matter of seconds. By the time Tot and Shoen had finished the motions of their double tandem attack he had an arrow ready to fire. 

Shoen looked down upon him with considerable disdain. 

Omi watched them carefully, slowly rising to a standing position. He took advantage of the pause in action to catch his breath. 

Shoen danced her whip against the ground. " It's easy to blame the redhead for our pain. But you had your part too. " The whip lashed against the pavement, growing increasingly angrier as she bit off her words with a lustful spite. " I'll make sure each and every one of you die painfully. " With an abrupt crack, the whip rebounded off the asphalt and carried through the arc around her head to reach out hungrily for Omi's flesh. 

Omi evaded the attack and, taking quick aim, fired. Another arrow was drawn and locked into place. He pointed his weapon nose to nose with Tot. Still breathing hard, Omi hissed through his teeth, " Where is Ayakun? " 

(@) 

The quiet halls of the hospital were always an annoyance to him. He avoided them whenever he could. There were too many thoughts buzzing around, stupid little prayers and woes. Will I die? I should have done that. It isn't fair. Schuldich scoffed in disgust, he could show them all true despair had he the time or inclination. 

" Farfarello remember our conversation about fate? " he asked, strolling ahead of his companion. 

" Yes, " Farfarello answered. 

" I remember you believed. " Schuldich spoke his words with a slow articulation that conveyed his planning. " I've been thinking, we're looking for Esset's host, hn? Maybe the host has already found us. " Schuldich stopped and pushed a nameplate out of it's position by one of the nondescript doors. " Or maybe I just want to prove Crawford wrong for once. " 

" Crawford has the devil's luck, " Farfarello commented on a tangent. 

Schuldich chuckled quietly. " Only because I let him. " 

(@) 

Noi struggled to wrench herself out of the wire prison he'd built for her. Her hands twitched at her side, aching to... to reach out for him. Youji's face cascaded into something of a wistful smile. The memory was so clear, he could still hear her voice. _Youji!_

God Asuka, where had you been? Why hadn't you sought him out? Found him, saved him from his misery, anything? His thumbs caressed the sides of her face, the tactile comfort reaching him even through the fabric of his gloves. Oh Asuka, Asuka... 

" Asuka... " 

Everything about the present disappeared, and he could imagine it was the past. The past when they'd had small scuffles for practice and afterwards sit down for a beer. He'd laugh off her complaints that he'd gotten her clothes dusty. He always made it a point to knock off her hat. It was a shame to hide such pretty eyes. 

Youji quivered. His ribs hurt with the force of his breathing. His grip slackened on the wire, and that was all Noi needed. 

Quick hands lashed out, catching him in the ribs she had astutely noticed were hurting him. Youji wheezed, pitching forward into her. She caught him, turning on her heel to drop him to the ground on his side. She pinned him, making sure it was her effort that rolled him onto his back by one heeled boot to the shoulder. 

" I'll make you pay for our pain... " she seethed. 

Uncomprehending, Youji gazed up at her. " Asuka... why? " 

" Youjikun! " Omi cried. 

Youji closed his eyes. Asuka wanted to kill him. So be it. He'd wasted all these years missing her anyway... 

(@) 

Hel gave a start as steps sounded, heralding the arrival of her visitor. She spun around, pulling two throwing stars from the pocket concealed in her trim skirt. Holding them up by her ear, ready to fire, she eyed the boy standing in the doorway. 

Nagi remained impassive. " You can't be allowed to keep him. " 

Hel narrowed her eyes. " Who are you to- " She gasped as the throwing stars flew from her hands and smashed into the glass behind her. " Dameda! " she cried, reaching out her hand as if to will Nagi away from her captive. 

Nagi walked up to the medical table and observed the pale redhead lying prone upon it. " You drugged him? " Rich blue eyes turned to gaze directly at her. " Why? " 

" To get rid of his friends first. That way he would know- he would know the loneliness!! The same thing he caused us when- Masafumisama- " Hel broke down and buried her face in her hands. Already she could tell she'd lost to the boy member of Schwartz. 

" Loneliness? " Nagi repeated, he smirked. Something rare for him. He grabbed Aya by the collar of his coat and lifted him into a sitting position. " He already knows more loneliness than you could ever imagine. " 

(@) 

_Youji!_

" Youji! " 

He blinked, tearing his gaze away from the pretty sales lady to his partner. She was giving him a look of mock indignation. " Youji! Stop planning strategy and look at this hat. " She pointed out a white beret in the window. Running a hand through her green-black hair she asked, " Wouldn't it look great on me? " 

Youji reigned in his wandering attention again and smiled at her. " We can't afford it right now. After the next job, hm? " 

Asuka stood and sighed in disappointment. " Hai. " She walked past him towards the door. " If not for the money I wouldn't have even wanted to take this job. Raiott... gives me a bad feeling. " 

Youji watched her go, then looked back to the beret. " Oi, " he called to the sales lady he'd been eyeing earlier. " I'd like to get this. " 

_Youji!_

" Youji! " 

The memory always jumped. Memories had a way of doing that. The inconsequential stuff in the middle wasn't worth remembering. Even the memory itself was fragmented. Her arms around him, the pain, the sound of gunshots, everything was recorded in flashes or impressions. 

" Youji! Daijoubu. I'll get you out of here! " 

Youji grunted, his hand gripping tightly the gunshot wound in his middle. He could hear their pursuers gaining on them. Using his weight he dragged the both of them to a wall and sank to the ground. 

" Youji! " 

_Youji!_

He looked up at her, pain turning his eyes to glass. " You, " he broke off as he shifted position and pushed her away slightly. " You run ahead. I can't go on like this. " 

" But Youji!! " she protested, panic making her voice shrill. 

" Please, " he said, forcing a smile to allay her fears. _If we just get through this okay..._

She hovered a moment, fighting with the urge to run and the urge to stay. Finally she complied, kissing him on the cheek and darting away. Her steps echoed hollowly. 

Youji watched her go, finishing his thought with a finality that didn't see the future impending. _I promise to see only you._

_Asuka..._

And then... 

_BAM!!_

Youji's eyes widened. It was like moving through molasses. He pushed himself off the wall and only succeeded in slumping over to the dirt-strewn floor. He was stuck there, able only to watch as his partner was thrown off her feet by the bullet that tore a path through her left shoulder- directly through the heart he'd just made a silent promise to. 

" A- " He was no longer shaking from the pain. Instead it was something different, something that became an obtrusion in his throat and forced itself in the path of his voice. It collected his attempts until suddenly he didn't even know it was him yelling anymore... " _Asuka!!! _" 

(@) 

_Youji!_

Youji opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of Omi hovering over him. The younger's face was creased by concern as he watched for any sign of consciousness. When he met Youji's eyes he exhaled in relief. " Youjikun... don't scare me like that. " 

" Asuka... " 

" Asuka? " Omi's eyes took on the faraway look of someone remembering. " Your partner? " He looked around. " What do you mean? " 

" That woman, " Youji winced as he tried to sit up. " That woman is- " 

" Youjikun, " Omi's crossbow clattered to the ground as he stayed his partner with both hands. " It's okay, Asuka's not here. You were just... I dunno... hallucinating. Shreiyant is gone now. After you passed out I- they retreated. " 

" Retreated? " 

" Well, except for the blonde one... " Omi looked to the side. 

Youji followed his gaze, then closed his eyes against the sight of the once pretty woman lying in a pool of blood. He swallowed heavily. " And Aya? " 

Uncomfortable silence answered his question. 

Youji looked at Omi sharply. " Aya? " 

Softly, Omi made the reply, " They took Ayakun with them. " 

(@) 

The beige plastic of the blinds snapped open, letting him peer though to examine the skyline beyond. Takatori Shuuichi fingered his beard, turning from the window to eye his messenger with mild disapproval. 

Crawford didn't show any emotion either way about the animosity in the room. He merely bowed ever so slightly and stated, " Mister Takatori offers his sincere apologies that he must cancel his meeting with you today. The prime minister is a busy man. " 

" I see, " Shuuichi said curtly. He knew exactly the reasons why his brother was ignoring him. " Thank you for your time, Crawford. " 

Manx looked up from her seat as Crawford let himself out. Worry was etched across her face as she inquired, " It's first thing in the morning, what could he be busy with? " 

" He's not busy with anything, " Shuuichi muttered, sinking down into his desk chair. 

" Shikashi... " from opposite the room from Manx, the other male occupant of the room spoke up. He was eyeing the angle on a folded paper airplane, and steadily that appraising gaze turned to Shuuichi, or rather, Persia, " what exactly were you planning on doing with us here? " 

" It's too early to make another move on Takatori, " pointed out the soft-spoken woman next to him. " Especially given the current situation of the Weiß Project. " She narrowed her blue eyes at Persia. " I'm afraid I have to echo Botan's question. What are you planning? " 

" I can assure you it's in the best interests of Kritiker. " 

" That doesn't answer my question. " 

He smiled enigmatically. " Weiß has a way of pulling themselves together. Perhaps they no longer need me. " He resumed standing and looked back out the window through the blinds. 

Manx moved to the desk and gently ran her fingertips over the petals of the flowers the decorator had placed in every office on the floor. Aconite. They suited a government building well. 

" In any case, " she said, withdrawing her caresses and looking at the other Kritiker agents, " Persia and I have come to the decision that we are too close the the current missions. We're withdrawing from the Weiß Project and leaving it in your hands, Birman, Botan. " 

Birman and Botan looked at them. 

Manx offered a wan smile. " Don't look so surprised. Did you expect something different? " She hid her eyes behind her bangs, dipping her chin and looking back at the Aconite flower, standing out from the darkness of the leaves. " I can't watch him suffer anymore... " 

Birman raised her hand, resting the back of it on Botan's shoulder as she spoke for the both of them. " Hai. " 

(@) 

" Oop, here, let me help you with that. " 

Omi blinked in surprise as he stumbled back into the Koneko and was immediately relieved of Youji's burden by another man. He looked from the man to the woman who stood behind him and inquired suspiciously, " Dare? " 

" Botan, " the man introduced himself informally. 

" Button? " 

Botan hefted Youji and enunciated good-naturedly, " Botan. " 

" Ah- gomen. " 

Birman watched Omi while Botan carried Youji downstairs. " Where is Abyssinian? " 

Omi looked like she'd punched him in the gut. " We failed. Shreiyant got away and took Ayakun with him. Ano... who are you? Exactly? " 

" Birman. As of today Botan and I are in charge of the Weiß Project. " 

Omi's eyes widened. " Nani?! " He took a step forward. They couldn't- He couldn't-- " Manx?! " 

Birman turned her back to him. " Wants nothing more to do with it. " 

(@) 

Crawford stood on the tarmac, the turbulence caused by the many comings and goings of planes tousling his hair and ruffling his suit. He was waiting patiently, watching the sleek bodies of the aircraft pass overhead. 

He turned his gaze downwards as the shiny black car pulled up. The door opened and Hel glared at him from the wheel. Her full lips were in something halfway between a pout and a snarl. She hated him. She hated what he was doing. " I've brought what you wanted. " 

" Good, " he said, a hint of condensation in his voice. He turned his shoulders slightly, observing as Schuldich and Farfarello approached in the full morning light. " Hand him off to Farfarello. I would advise you to disappear after this. Any return will gain you only death. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes: 

Dameda - Don't!   
Hai - yes   
Daijoubu - 'it's alright'   
Shikashi - 'but'   
Dare - who   
gomen - sorry   
nani - what 

Flower Meanings: 

Aconite - Hatred of Humanity and Poisonous Words 


	20. Tokyo Sling II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty: Tokyo Sling II 

~--------_The pessimist dances late at night_~ 

It was as if he was lost in time, on the edge of something not quite fathomable. A sword in one hand, the memory of her in the other; all of it enveloped in the helpless feeling of despair. 

" It's like a scene from one of those suspense movies, " Schuldich commented. He reached out and gently touched Aya's forehead, pushing aside the thick crimson bangs. His voice dropped to a hushed tone, " Don't wake him... he's having a nice dream... " 

Schuldich spun, tearing his fingers from Aya's skin in such a way as to set his bangs dancing in the aftermath. He tossed the nameplate pilfered from the hospital to Crawford. " Two lives, one name. We came here looking for a host, and this one's been a pain in our sides, hm? " 

Crawford looked at the nameplate, where _Fujimiya Aya_ was written neatly on it in block kanji. 

" You think one of them is the host? " Crawford smirked and closed his fingers around the nameplate. 

" Even if I'm wrong... it can't hurt to play with them a little. " 

(@) 

Ken stepped outside the hospital for the first time in what felt like eternity. Not much had changed since the last time he stood outside. The streets were still crowded, oblivious to his absence. Overhead, the sky was scattered with a grayness that promised of rain that evening. Shouldering his bag, Ken turned and bowed to the nurse who escorted him out. 

" Kensan? " 

Alerted by his name, Ken looked up. " Oh, Sakura. " 

(@) 

" He told me to move her if he didn't come back, " Sakura said softly. " But... " she folded her hands and held the resulting fist to her forehead. " How do I know for sure? I don't want to believe he's not coming back. " 

Ken put a hand on her shoulder. He watched the flowers on the window sill sway slightly. " Don't worry, " he assured her, " he's coming back. " 

Sakura lowered her hands and observed the girl in the bed. " She really does look like me. I was surprised. " 

" Un, " Ken agreed. He reached down and unfolded Aya's right hand. Ken took a sharp intake of breath. " Are? Where's the earring? " 

(@) 

" Kenkun! Okaeri! " Omi called from the counter. His greeting was echoed by several customers. 

" Yo! All better are you? I knew such a little thing couldn't keep you down. " Youji put a hand on Ken's back and murmured in his ear, all humor gone from his tone. " Things have changed. They want you in the basement. " 

Ken stepped slowly down into the basement. As the main room came into view, he studied the two occupants. It was a man and a woman. The man was standing against the wall by the television, dressed in a slightly rumpled dark brown business suit and a striped burgundy tie. He had chestnut hair that parted messily down the middle and curled a little at his face. Down the length of his left cheek a pale scar ran from cheekbone to chin. He was in the process of folding a white piece of paper. 

The woman stood with her arms crossed over her middle in the centre of the room. She, too, had brown hair, pulled up into a messy twist at the back of her head. Where Manx had been a glamorous beauty, this was a natural beauty. She wore a powder blue button down blouse over a white skirt. 

" Ah, you must be Hidaka Ken, " Botan greeted. " Feeling better now? " 

Ken nodded. " Aah. " 

" Feel up to answering some questions? " Birman inquired. She nodded as Ken vocalized his willingness. " What were you doing in Takatori Reiji's offices before you and Abyssinian ended up in the hospital? " She watched the look of shock pass over his face. " Why were you dressed like Schwartz? " 

" Oi, " Ken said shakily. " Who are you guys? " 

" Kritiker. Answer my questions. " She kept her calculating eyes on him. " Is it true you proclaimed to quit Weiß? " 

" Yes, " Ken said softly. 

" To join Schwartz? " 

" No! " 

" Then what were you doing there? " 

" I was... " 

" You were what? " 

" It was... heat of the moment. " 

" What was? " 

" He hit me. " 

" And? " 

" I got angry. " 

" That's excuse to help the enemy? " 

" No! I never--! " 

" Is Takatori Reiji still alive? " 

Ken's shoulders slumped. " Yes. " 

" Are you responsible in part for that fact? " 

Ken swallowed, his voice barely audible. " Yes. " 

" Then why are you here? " Birman watched him levelly. Over her shoulder, Botan watched Ken just as carefully. 

Ken's hands had curled into loose fists, gradually tightening as he didn't have an answer he knew would prove satisfactory. " Where is Aya? " 

" You don't know? " Botan inquired. 

" No. " 

" How can we be sure to believe you? " Birman asked. 

" Why would I lie? " 

" Why did you protect the target? " 

" I- " he struggled for an answer yet again. " I was never given the mission. " 

" How did you know about it? " 

" Schwartz; Schuldich told me. " 

" You were told to protect the target? " 

" No. I was told about the mission. " 

" But you went straight to Schwartz after leaving here? " 

" Yes. " 

" Why? " 

" I... I don't know. " 

" You don't know? " Birman repeated, a note of incredulity colouring her tone. 

" No, I don't. " 

" Then what do you know? " 

" I want to find Aya. " 

Botan asked, " Why don't you ask this 'Schuldich'? " 

Ken shook his head slowly, his eyes downcast and his hands still clenched. " He'd never tell me. " 

" Why do you say that? " 

" Because, " Ken answered, for the first time sure of his response, " this is all just a game. " 

Birman and Botan said nothing. 

" Aya, he wears a gold earring on his left ear. " 

" We are aware of it, " Birman stated, picking up a folder from the table and opening it. 

" The other one, stays with his younger sister. " Ken finally looked up. " It's no longer there. " 

(@) 

Schuldich opened his hand, letting the earring dangle from where it was held lightly between his thumb and forefinger. He let the flashing gold piece hover before the glassy eyes of their captive. 

" He sees his companions as a burden, dragging his spirit down. But he cannot leave them. One holds him back, the other holds him up, and the third, yours, reminds him. Without them and his profession he can't be free to pursue his desire. " 

Schuldich plucked a piece of imagery from Aya's subconscious. " Wings of blood. " 

" A beautiful image. " 

" He's drowning in it. " 

Crawford picked up his suit jacket from the chair. Today it was black, a rare change. " Such is the burden of sin. " 

Schuldich captured the earring again and inhaled deeply. " Like a 'white cross'. " 

" Are we going to get the girl? " Nagi asked, looking upon Aya with apathy in his eyes. 

Crawford pulled his sunglasses off the top of the desk. With a cruel smile slipped them over his eyes and went to the door. " No. I feel like going out today. " 

" Ja, " Schuldich called as the door closed. He snapped attention back to Aya, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Leaning in obtrusively close he stared the unresponsive man in the eyes and Nagi watched the smile gradually return to him. " Interesting. " 

(@) 

" Truth be told, we don't know where Abyssinian is. " Birman admitted. " After Bombay and Balinese failed the last mission- " 

Omi and Youji's expressions darkened. 

" - Shreiyant were last seen meeting up with this man, " she handed out a surveillance photo of an airport runway. " After that our operative was killed, and this photo was the only one we could recover from the camera. " 

Youji leaned back, picture in hand. It was a little fuzzy, and made unreliable by the distance from source. Still, it was enough to confirm every one of Youji's suspicions. In the photograph, standing on the tarmac in a simple white business suit, stood the Schwartz member they knew as Brad Crawford. 

" Schwartz, " Omi voiced. 

Ken scowled as all eyes turned to him. " I'm telling you... " 

Youji flicked a sideways glance at Birman and Botan. " Ken, why don't you check out Takatori Reiji's offices? See if you can dig up anything there about Aya. Omi, do you're stuff on the computer and see if you can find a way to track Schwartz after they left the airport. We can assume they took Aya from Shreiyant, and they had to go _somewhere_ after that. " He stood and stretched a little, " I'm going to go check out the hospital, see if we can track this earring angle Ken found. " 

" Right, " Ken and Omi agreed. 

Youji nodded towards the stairs, indicating for the two Kritiker members to follow him. " Why don't you two tag along with me? " 

Outside the back of the store, Youji stopped to light his cigarette and waited for his company to catch up. " Listen, " he said, blowing smoke into the cool alleyway, " I realize you probably don't think much of us; we've been on a losing streak, I don't blame you. But the way you've been handling things... we aren't Kritiker, and we certainly don't have to listen to you. Persia knew it. Manx knew it. That's why we were always given the choice. " 

" Things change in order to get better, " Botan pointed out. 

" That's true, " Youji agreed. " But on the other hand, you don't know Ken. Temper gets the best of him sometimes, but he'd never betray us, got that? " 

(@) 

" Poor Ran-kun, " Schuldich crooned, " always being split in two. " He cupped Aya's face in both hands and placed their foreheads together. " I can see your struggle now, one side of you fights, ready to fight, ready to go, go, go... while the other stands there bleeding and dying. I can see that sick smile on both faces, different and yet the same. 

" What are you going to do, Rankun? " 

Schuldich's face took on it's own sadistic smile. " Pick a destiny. " 

(@) 

Crawford stood against the wall in a disused room at the top floor of the hospital. To his left, by the window, Aya Fujimiya sat propped up against a window. Upon something akin to inspiration, he'd gone back to get the earring from Schuldich and put it in her right ear. Normally he wasn't one for staging things, but Weiß deserved a little finesse when they died. 

He looked up as Youji entered the room, breathless from his search. But the doorway was empty at the moment. That was fine, it only meant he'd be looking straight at the Weiß member when time caught up to Crawford and he really did appear. 

Youji entered the room, breathless from his search. Behind him, Birman and Botan were looked equally exhausted. Upon hearing that Aya Fujimiya had been removed from her room- not by Sakura Tomoe- they had been lead by Youji on a frantic search of the hospital. Youji had never seen the girl, but he knew, he knew just from knowing Aya that if she disappeared it would all fall apart. 

Youji braced himself in the door frame, glaring across the room at Crawford and his reflection in the sunglasses the other man wore. " Where is Aya? " 

Crawford's thin mouth spread into an equally thin smile. " By the window, of course. " 

" That's not what I meant and you know it, you bastard. " 

" True, but you must know you hold no control over the situation here. " Crawford tilted his head back a little further. " I can't imagine what it must be like, groping about in the dark like that. Go ahead and attack me, it'll make no difference. 

" The Fujimiya Aya you know is currently in a drug-induced coma. " 

" Nani?! " 

Crawford looked over at Aya, slouched against the window sill with a peaceful expression on her young face. " How terribly ironic. " 

(@) 

Omi sat back from the computer. " Dameda. I can't find a lead anywhere. " 

(@) 

Ken looked around a corner and suddenly a hand had him by the face. He was wrenched painfully around the corner. He winced as his back slammed into the wall. Opening his eyes, he noted his attacker was Farfarello and quickly moved to the side of the next blow. Turning back in an instant, he grabbed Farfarello by the arm and snapped it around, throwing the slightly taller man onto his back on the floor. 

" Where is Aya?! " He demanded, pressing one boot firmly on Farfarello's breastbone. 

Farfarello said nothing, merely leered up at him for a brief moment before grabbing Ken by the ankle and switching their positions. He produced a knife and ran the edge down Ken's cheek, before Ken twisted his shoulders and jutted his elbow into Farfarello's jaw. The knife swipped, catching the barest scratch of skin on Ken's cheek before embedding itself into the floor by his ear. 

Ken sat up swiftly and tackled Farfarello to the ground. In the scuffle he demanded again, " Where is Aya?! " 

" The question here is, " Schuldich spoke up, stepping out of a room just slightly down the hall and leaning against the frame. " Which drives you the hardest? The desire to find your friend or the desire to clear your name? " 

Ken left Farfarello to charge Schuldich head on. He threw his fists out blindly, trying to hit Schuldich but missing every time. 

Schuldich laughed at him. " He tried to kill you, remember? " 

" That doesn't matter! " Ken shouted. He urked and crumpled to the floor as Farfarello struck him with a solid blow to the head from behind. 

" You're right, " Schuldich said, standing over him, " it doesn't matter. Which is why you're always going to lose against us. " He turned back to the room he'd exited. " Nagi, Ikusou. " 

" What about him? " Nagi asked, looking at Aya. 

" Leave him. Time for us to disappear. " Schuldich smiled his trademark smile. " We've gotten all that we need from him for now. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Are - 'huh'   
Okaeri - 'welcome home'   
Nani - what   
Dameda - 'it's no good' or 'i can't do it'   
Ikusou - let's go 

_Ja,_ it might be noted, is an informal parting in Japanese, as well as a German word. Therefore, even though Schuldich didn't speak any German in the series, this isn't terribly out of character for him. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	21. My Bloody Valentine

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-one: My Bloody Valentine 

~--------_An unconstrained performance hides the truth_~ 

Her breath hitched as he slowly detached from her body, the two of them covered in the same dark substance that melted them into the shadows. Casting the weapon aside, he pushed the grime off his forehead. At the same time, she- a woman in her early twenties with a shock of red hair that hung to her waist- wiped the blood from her nose. That break was the least of her worries. 

The man straightened up and admired his work. Holding up a camera, he inquired, " _Shashin o totte kudasai?_ " 

That red hair had been so pretty earlier, now it was scraggly, damp, and soaked with a much darker shade of red. " I don't... " she had to break off in the middle, the numbing pain increasing by too much. " I don't speak that language. " 

The flash popped as he took the photograph. The camera was a newer model polaroid, which stored the pictures face-out in a little frame at the back of the camera body. He watched the thick white rectangle emerge, and the colours slowly blot together out of that whiteness to form an accurate representation of what he saw before him. 

" You do now, " he commented. 

(@) 

Youji lipped wire out of his watch with practiced ease and, drawing out a length, darted across the room towards Crawford. One toss of his hand and an expert turn of his wrist and the weapon was loosed, spinning out in shining silver threads to ensnare his prey. 

Without any pre-emptive motion, Crawford moved. The sole of his shoe scraping ever so slightly as he moved from the wall, fists snapping out with unerring accuracy. Within seconds he was stopped again, hands still compacted into fists as the wire slowly floated to the ground around him. Crawford pushed the sunglasses up back to the place they'd been dislodged from, releasing the glare and showing the dark shadows of his eyes to Youji. 

Youji watched until the last string had fluttered to the ground. " Doushite... " 

" Sou da, " Crawford spoke, " You don't quite know yet, do you? It's so easy to forget that fact. You know Schuldich is a telepath, and Farfarello feels no pain. " 

Youji eyed him craftily. " Judging by past events, I'd guess your gaki is a telekinetic. " 

" Perceptive, " Crawford observed. 

" What does that make you? " 

" I am a precognitive; I see the future. " 

" So you're nothing but a cheap fortune teller. " 

Two sets of sunglasses stared each other down, oblivious to their surroundings but for the other visaed. As the light waned and their company shifted positions the conversation continued in a silent battle of wits. Enemies, mutual, and in a sense, understood. 

Finally Youji moved, snapping off the wire and retracting the excess back into his watch. He nodded to his companions, already by the object of their goal. " Birman, Botan, get her out of here. " 

Crawford smirked, " Go right ahead and take her. But allow me to give you a little taste of what you cannot see, Kudou Youji... " His tone dropped, draping an eerie feeling over the other man, " As soon as your associate Fujimiya Ran kills Takatori Reiji, we'll have all the information we need, and then... _shi_. " 

(@) 

" Sakurasan, konnichiwa, " Momoe greeted, looking up from the flowers she was tending to. She gave the schoolgirl a bright smile. " I'm afraid the boys are all out at the moment. " 

" I see... " Sakura trailed off. " I stopped by to see if there was any word about Ayasan. " She stooped and pet Momoe's cat, her face melancholy. She followed the path of the small cat's back with the palm of her hand, contouring to fit as it arched it's back to meet her touch. " I know Kensan said not to but... I'm still worried. " 

The door crashed open, tossing the bell violently to and fro abrasively. Sakura jolted upwards, spinning towards the door. Her eyes grew at the sight in the doorway. " Ayasan! " 

Ken slouched against the door frame and stuck out his foot to stop the door on it's return. He had Aya on his back, the red head lolling forward on his shoulder, eartails spilling across the dusty deep gray of his shirt. 

" Sakura, go and get Omi. He should still be downstairs. " Ken staggered into the flower shop towards the back. " Momoesan, grab me some aspirin please. I've got one helluva headache. " 

" Hai, " came the response on both ends. Sakura ran into the back and Momoe pulled the aspirin bottle out of the drawer below the cash register. 

Ken's feet dragged. He was tired, and carrying an unconscious Aya on his back all the way here had not been fun. He'd had a hard enough time keeping him on the motorcycle, until finally he gave up a few blocks away. He had parked the bike at the side of the street and opted to just carry his companion on his back. Aya, though thin, was heavier than he looked-- and the black trenchcoat he wore wasn't helping. Ken hefted Aya again, gaining a better grip on his thighs as Omi came rushing up the stairs with worry on his face. 

" Kenkun! " 

Sweat was running into Ken's eyes, but if he pulled away to fix that fact he was afraid of giving out and just dropping Aya. " Omi... help me out here, would ya? " 

" Hai! " Omi moved swiftly forward, grasping Aya by the shoulder and easing some of the weight off Ken's back. Together the two of them managed to get Aya up the stairs and into his room. " We need to get his coat off... " Omi immediately set to work on the many buckles and clasps that hugged Aya's wiry frame. 

Ken stood back and stretched his stiff shoulders. For now the important thing was making sure Aya was alright. After that, it was just a matter of figuring out how to avoid whatever Schwartz was planning. 

" Kenkun, can you help me please? " Omi said, pushing the coat back and putting a hand under Aya's shoulder. He lifted him into a sitting position and allowed Ken to pull the sleeves off Aya's arms. He bit his lip. " Is he... " 

" I dunno... " Ken admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed and intently watching Aya's face. " I got knocked out, and when I came to, Schwartz was gone... leaving just me and Aya on an empty office floor. It's like their whole attempt to put me off rescuing him was a front. " 

" A ploy. " 

" We're just being played with... " Ken fisted his hand against the thin blanket on the bed. " I hate it! What the hell are they after? " 

(@) 

" Business or pleasure? " 

" Hm? " He looked up at the customs agent for a moment, shouldering his camera bag. " Oh, pleasure, definitely. I love this country. So colourful. " 

The agent nodded, smiling formally at him. She stamped his passport and handed it over. " Enjoy your stay, Maekawasan. " 

" Thank you. Enjoy your day. " 

(@) 

Botan carefully gathered Aya into his arms, looking at the young girl with something of a melancholy face. " So that was Schwartz, hn? " he inquired. 

Youji stood where Crawford had left him, head bowed slightly in thought. " Yeah... one of 'em. " 

Birman picked up her cellphone on the first ring, wandering off on her own to listen. 

Botan headed for the door. " Well, let's get Fujimiyasan back down to her room and then we'll head back for any news on Abyssinian. " 

" Not only that, " Birman commented, snapping down the antennae on her phone. She looked up at the two men as she pocketed it. " Weiß has a new mission. " 

(@) 

" _Those of Weiß_- " 

Omi sat forward, his eyes growing. " P-Persia! " 

Botan leaned against the back wall. " We sensed a bit of animosity. " 

" Rightly so, " Youji commented. 

Persia continued, keeping his monotone as he relayed the mission. " Recently a serial killer has entered the country. We received word from America of his entry and have quickly moved into action. " 

" This is our problem, why? " Youji asked. 

" The problem is that the man, Maekawa Yasuo, has connections with the governments in both countries, making him effectively protected from the law. " A picture came up on the screen to illustrate the man in question. " Maekawa kills his victims, then displays them to take their picture right before they die. He then sells the pictures at high prices to the wealthy. " 

" Hidoi... " Omi commented. 

" You must kill Maekawa before he kills again. White Hunters in the Night, Fight the Future of this Dark Beast. " Persia disappeared from the screen. 

" How many cases have we got going now? " Youji inquired indolently, lighting a cigarette. " We haven't even gotten rid of Raiott yet. " 

" I'm working on it, " Omi protested. 

" This one doesn't seem so hard though, " Ken brought up, " Go in, kill the target, go out. No investigation outside of finding him. " 

" You don't even have to bother with that, " Birman handed Ken her folder. " He's staying at a hotel, incidentally next to Takatori Reiji's building. His room number and all the information is in there. But be wary... he's sure to know we're on to him. " 

Youji leaned back. " Aren't you going to ask us if we're in? " 

" You no longer have a choice. " 

(@) 

" Che, " Youji cursed later, when night had fallen and they were standing at the back of the hotel in the folder. " I really don't like the way things are going. " 

Omi's fingers rapidly moved over the keys of his handheld device, decoding the security lock. " It can't be helped Youjikun. Birman had a point when she said we've become too much a part of things to opt out anymore. " 

" I know that, " Youji protested. " It's her attitude that puts me off: and when I'm put off by a woman you know there's gotta be something wrong. " 

Ken laughed a little. " You said it, I didn't. " 

" I'm serious, Ken. " 

" Persia and Manx have left us to Kritiker, they must have a reason for it. " Omi murmured, distracted by his attempts to open the door. " The simple fact of the matter is that we can't do anything about it right now. Our main objective right now should be to tie up loose ends with all the missions we have going right now and clear our record. Ah- here we go. " 

The electronic lock gave a succession of two beeps before the light turned green and the door clicked open. Omi stood from his crouch and pocketed his device. Pushing open the door, he froze in place as his eyes met those of the security guard watching them enter. 

Ken froze as well. " Yabai. " 

Youji pushed past him and elbowed the guard in the face, smacking his head against the wall and knocking him out. He stepped back and let the body slump to the floor. Flicking his cigarette he turned down the hall and moved forward. 

Omi blinked at the body for a second before he hurried after him. " Youjikun, matte! " 

" We'll take the stairs, it's not faster but it's less conspicuous. Seventh floor? " 

" Um, eighth... " Omi corrected. 

" Should pay better attention, I guess. " 

" Youjikun... " Omi said, looking up at him. 

" Yeah? " 

" Daijoubu? " 

" No, " Youji sighed. " I'm not. But that's beside the point right now. Let's get this over with. " 

" I agree, " Ken inputted. He pushed the stairwell door and stepped into the hallway on the eight floor. There he immediately froze again. _Yabai!_ For the second time that night his mind had only been able to pull out that response. 

Takatori paused just outside one of the rooms halfway to the corner. " Hidaka? " 

" Must be our lucky night, " Youji muttered dourly. He met Nagi's equally dark gaze. 

Nagi placed a hand on Takatori's arm. " Takatorisan, it's become dangerous here. This way. " 

Takatori narrowed his eyes at Ken. " All better now, Hidaka? " 

Ken swallowed hard. " Yes, sir. " 

" That's good. That white hospital gown didn't suit you. " Takatori followed Nagi down the hallway. " I'll see you on Monday. Come to my office first thing, we'll talk. " 

" Yes, sir. " Ken said, his heart sinking. 

" No time to feel sorry for yourself, Ken, " Youji headed for the room Takatori had just come out of. " Isn't that funny? This is exactly the room we were looking for. " 

Omi rested his hand on Ken's arm as he passed, offering small comfort as they picked up on the mission. He took position at the other side of the door from Youji, pressing his shoulder into the wall and listening for any noises inside. There was a low murmur... probably the television. Running water? Omi closed his eyes. It was so much easier when you caught the targets in the act. 

Youji's hand snaked out and grasped the doorknob. He turned it silently and with a little push sent the door turning inward. Omi darted in before him, and immediately had to cover his nose and mouth as the smell assaulted him. Youji and Ken paused behind him, forced to do the same. 

Two lamps on either side of the bed and the television playing the news illuminated the body splayed out across the bed. The blood was in the process of coagulating on the sheets, and where it had been tracked across the carpet to the western-style private bath. The smell was horrible, permeating everything in the room and bringing tears to Omi's eyes. It wasn't just blood- there was something else in the air... like a strong chemical... but he couldn't make it out. 

" Formaldehyde, " Youji gasped. He sucked a breath through his cigarette like it was an oxygen tank, then snubbed it under his foot and headed for the bathroom. 

Ken moved after him. " I think I'm gonna puke... " 

The sound of running water in the bathroom abruptly stopped. As Youji drew nearer to the bathroom opening a shot rang out and he was thrown onto his back. He hit the ground as Ken and Omi uttered his name and rushed forward to his aid. 

Maekawa emerged from the bath with the still smoking pistol as Youji sat up with a groan. " You're quick, " he commented. " I just got into the country today. " 

" That's Japan for ya, " Youji said wryly, fingering where the bullet had burned a path through the very pinnacle of his shoulder. Felt like the joint had been chipped. It hurt like hell, in any case. " We don't like to waste time. " 

Maekawa smirked. " Interesting. Here I'd heard Tokyo's '_Hunters_' were a group of four, not three. Now I feel slighted; I'm not good enough for the full treatment. " 

" Stop talking. " Youji winced as he tried to get up further. Dammit, he was sick of getting hurt. It was always his shoulder too. " Ken, Omi, just kill him and let's get this over with. " 

" Ho? What would you say if I had information you'd be interested in, Kudou Youji? " 

Youji's voice stuck in his throat. His name? How did this guy know his name? 

" For my life, I'll give you all the information you need to know on Raiott and what happened to Murase Asuka. " Maekawa smiled, feeling his fate assured. 

Omi reached into his coat, fingering the first dart he encountered embedded in the fabric. _Asuka_, he knew that name. Narrowing his eyes he withdrew the weapon and waited, not willing to do anything without a sign from Youji. 

Youji closed his eyes. Had that woman with Shreiyant been Asuka? Did Maekawa have information for real or... or... 

" Kill him, " Youji repeated hoarsely. 

Omi paused, " Y-Youjikun...? " 

Not knowing everything, but having an inkling, Ken blinked at him. " Oi... " 

Youji squeezed his eyes shut harder, ducking his head against their painful looks. " Just do it! " 

Maekawa lifted the gun, aiming for Omi. Omi was faster, however, and loosed the dart he had out. The projectile clipped the gun, snapping it back before Maekawa fired. In that moment, Ken ran forward and unsheathed the claws on one hand. Using his forearm, he pushed Maekawa into the door frame and rested the sharp blades on the underside of his jaw. Glaring up at him through the long bangs that tumbled over his goggles, he squeezed the other fist, the bugnuks releasing and standing out against the dark shadow of the Maekawa's victim just beyond them. In an instant they snapped forward, burying to Ken's knuckles in flesh and muscle. His aim was true, and after three pulses, he felt Maekawa's heart stop. 

Ken pulled out slowly, snapping the still stained blades back into the back of the glove. He was growing to like those stains. 

" Ken, " Youji kept one hand on his shoulder to slow the bleeding. " Let's go. " 

" Aah. " 

(@) 

Manx brushed the bangs out of Aya's face. She turned away and looked up at Birman and Botan apologetically. " There's nothing we can do... it's just a matter of waiting for him to sleep it off. " She looked back at the prone figure on the bed. He was so proud, there was no telling what he'd be like when he awoke. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Shashin o totte kudasai? - May I take a picture?   
Doushite - 'How'   
Sou da - 'that's right'   
Gaki - slang for 'kid'   
Shi - death   
Konnichiwa - Hello   
Hai - yes   
Hidoi - 'horrible'   
Che - 'damn'   
Yabai - used as slang for 'this is bad' or 'oh no' literal translation is 'dangerous' (and even then it's listed as slang)   
Matte - wait   
Daijoubu - 'are you alright?' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	22. Rhodesia

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-two: Rhodesia 

~--------_Inside of a bitter night the truth becomes hated_~ 

Inside of a capsule of time, he existed unchanging. There was no clear cut reason to explain his ferocious tenacity. There was no clear record of when and what and who contributed to his progression to this point. 

And for what? 

Now, there he lay, in much the same state as the person he existed in place of. A relaxed pale face and the dark hair that invariably was comparable to blood: was it the fact that he was an assassin? The subconscious- indeed, fated physical representation of his sister and the crime against her? His entire existence was, now, founded entirely on her. It was supported by the love he refused to let go of, and built with a will stronger than everything. 

How very unlike him, Nagi reflected. He stood atop his favorite building, letting the wind buffet him. It was like the other side of the moon, his comparison to Fujimiya Aya. Both of them had come to hate the world around them. The difference was... Aya still had something he loved. Nagi did not. 

" Hora, " Schuldich commented, leaning against the roof door. " You're not getting soft on us, are you? " 

Nagi turned and glared at him. The open door creaked and Schuldich's hair blew straight back as he sent a preemptive gust of wind. 

Schuldich laughed. " So sorry to impose on your private time. " He carelessly slid his hands into his pockets and turned his side to Nagi. " I would have thought people like Ran-kun... you'd hate the most. " 

Nagi narrowed his eyes. 

" Sou da, don't you want to show him your kind of hate? " Schuldich's mouth slid slowly into a serpentine grin. " Don't you want to prove there's no such thing has hope-- oh! Or has he proven something to you? " 

" I have not changed, " Nagi warned, his voice dangerous. 

Schuldich cocked his head at him, calculating. " Hn, I guess not. " 

(@) 

" Good weather, isn't it? " 

" Hn. " 

" Oi, Ran-kun, it wouldn't hurt you to crack a smile. " Knight poked him in the arm. 

Ran compacted himself, resting his head sideways on his knees. He watched his companion closely. " They're making me leave. Doesn't that bother you? " 

Knight leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the breeze toss his hair backwards. " nnnnnn good ocean breeze. Not too light, not too cold. Just perfect. " 

Ran's face took on a sheen of irritation. " Oi. " 

" Oi yourself. I don't see anything wrong with transferring you to the Weiß Project. There's no arguing with Kritiker or Fate. " Knight pointed out. 

Ran scoffed, lifting his head to glare at the unmitigated peace of the ocean before them. " What does fate have to do with it? " 

" You don't believe in fate, Ran-kun? " 

" No. " 

" Funny, I would have pictured you doing so. " 

" I won't believe in a fate so cruel! " he snapped. 

There was silence a moment. Presently Knight reached over and turned Ran to face him. He sighed. " If this is Hell, Ran-kun... I hope you survive when she goes to Heaven. " He smiled at his partner's angry face. " You might want to consider a haircut. Working in a flower shop, you could get a lot of girls that way. " He winked and stood up. " So long, Ran-kun. " 

(@) 

" Kenkun? " 

Ken got to his feet and inhaled deeply. He turned to the door and grabbed his coat off the chair as he went. " Yeah, I know Omi. " He paused at the entrance and looked back, his expression subdued. " I guess... I was just hoping he'd wake up before I left. " 

" He'll wake up, " Omi said softly. " I'm sure of it. " 

" Yeah, " Ken agreed, slowly tearing his eyes away from Aya. " But not before telling me why he hates Takatori. " 

" He wouldn't tell you even if he were awake, " Youji pointed out, standing against the wall behind Omi. He opened the beer can in his hands with a pop-kss but in the end only stared at it. " Still... " he mused, running a finger around the rim of the can, " I'm gonna tell you to be careful Ken. This whole meeting thing stinks. " 

" Youjikun's right, " Omi agreed. 

" Maybe so, but... " Ken started down the hall for the stairs, " standing around and talking about it isn't going to solve anything. " 

" We'll be along to cover you in a bit, Ken, " Youji stated, " Birman gave the o-kay. " He raised the can to his lips and finished before finally drinking, " Today we finish that mission. " 

(@) 

The offices seemed a little dark, and there was more security milling about than was usual. The atmosphere was intense, terse; it made him apprehensive. 

Rightly so. 

Since becoming Prime Minister, Takatori Reiji had moved offices two floors up to one with a more spacious private office. (Unbeknownst to him, this is where his bodyguards Schwartz had previously held their own offices before his move) Takatori had his new office furnished and decorated the way he fancied himself to be; elegant, but with dark undertones. He had no qualms about the way he performed his life. Nor did he have any problems with the inkling of knowledge he had about his sponsors' intentions. Esset could do what they wished with the world, _after_ he was done with Japan. There was only one threat to his assured position. The so-called 'dark hunters' whispered about but rarely seen. 

_Takatori Reiji!! SHINE!!_

Funny, there was almost a personal vendetta in that hollered threat. _Someday... Takatori Reiji... someday, **I'll kill you!!**_

Yet much as he tried to think of it, he couldn't figure out what that redhead could have against him. Then again, he wasn't much surprised by that fact. It would come to him when it came to him: hopefully after the assassin was dead. 

Today was a day to tie up loose ends for Prime Minister Takatori Reiji. He was a smart, shrewd businessman, with an acute, analytical mind. He knew when timing was right to make things as painful for his enemies, and he knew no enemy better than his own younger brother. 

Takatori Shuuichi and his scarlet haired assistant sat to the side in silence. He could tell they were apprehensive, even moreso as his favorite intern entered the room. Ken flickered a brief look of surprise to Manx as he entered, which more than confirmed his suspicions. 

" Have a seat, Hidaka, " Takatori offered, indicating the chair next to Shuuichi. 

Ken sat next to the Police Chief obediently. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. If he'd felt edgy before, he was far more nervous now. Why was Manx here? Why was the police chief here? 

" I must apologize, Hidaka, for having you involved in a family feud of sorts, " Takatori began. " But as an intern, " his mouth curved slightly at that, and gave Ken a sinking feeling, " such things you need to see for future reference. " 

Ken swallowed. " Hai, sir. " 

Takatori nodded and then addressed his brother, " Shuuichi, as Police Chief, I'm sure you've heard of the mythical 'hunters' in the city. Indeed, you've seen them, haven't you? " 

" Pardon me? " asked Shuuichi neutrally. 

" At the election gala. " 

" Oh, yes. " 

Takatori folded his hands beneath his chin. " The one, the redhead... do you know what they are calling him now? " 

" What's that? " 

" The _chi no shi_, from that I must admit some... fear for my wellbeing. But why would these killers, who prey on the debased, dredges of humanity come after me? " His eyes bore holes through his brother. " Can you inform me, Shuuichi? Oh, perhaps I should be calling you... Persia? " 

Shock filled the room. 

_P-Persia? Takatori Shuuichi is Persia?_

" Well? " Takatori watched them all react. " Should I go on? It's not just the _chi no shi_ I have to worry about, is it? No, these hunters are a group of four. The other three are poor fools used by _you_, Shuuichi, not the least of which Mamoru and Hidaka! " 

Ken froze completely. It was always a matter of time, he knew this moment would come. But still... it was surprising. 

(@) 

Some people look back at time with rose coloured lenses. The problem with this is rose so easily turns to red. The unpleasant memories are harsh crimson, discoloured and distorted. Nobody looks back clearly; it's always one extreme or the other. 

Such is the case with the Takatori brothers. While Reiji in his younger days was always boisterous and vocal, Shuuichi had been more reserved and level. Fights between them were always small, but escalating, and resolved as evenly as possible; meaning things often went in Reiji's favor. 

Such was the case when Reiji arranged a marriage between himself and Shuuichi's pretty woman friend. The matter quickly decided, a slowly growing love was locked away and a marriage of lies took it's place. But, love has a way of defying obstacles. Reiji's marriage begot three sons. The last of which was a fated correction to past wrongs. 

Fate, however, does not work without exchange. Reiji, enraged by the truth, forsook the child and ignored his adulterous wife. 

" You want to know, Shuuichi, why I never paid Mamoru's ransom? " Takatori opened his eyes and graced his brother with a lethal glare. " Because he was never my son! He was yours! " Takatori continued, " You are the cause for her death, and now what? I hear you called him Tsukiyono Omi? A self-perpetuated revenge? Then by all means, send him after yourself! " 

Eyes wide, and perhaps not quite comprehending, Ken got to his feet. " O-Oi! " 

" Sit down, Hidaka. " Takatori commanded, bringing the handgun from behind the desk. " I won't be stopped now, especially not by my stupid, jealous brother! " 

The shot rang out, grazing past Ken's ear. The rest happened in an incomprehensible rush. Manx gasped, the gun emitted smoke, and Takatori Shuuichi, the man known as Persia, slumped to the ground. 

(@) 

" His name is Mamoru. " 

" Mamoru? " 

" Hai, " she smiled gently upon the child's face. It was the same smile she used to give him sometimes. " I think it suits him. " 

(@) 

" Persia! " Manx cried, holding him close. Tears streaked her face. " Shuuichi! " 

Ken spun around and leaped for the desk; all reason leaving him. " Kono--! " 

In a flash Schuldich was there. _How?_ was all Ken's mind could register as the other man's fist buried itself in his middle. The wind knocked out of him, Ken dropped to the carpet. In the brief moment after this, Schuldich closed his eyes and smiled as his long hair calmed down from the force of motion. Not that he hadn't been smiling previously; he almost always was after all. But now it stood out with a sickening reality that spoke worlds... 

(@) 

" Hear that? " 

" Gunfire, " Omi said quietly. 

" Che. " Youji darted into the hallway before Omi. 

(@) 

The bell above the door jangled just before the Koneko no Sumu ie closed for the night. 

" Irrasshaimase, " Momoe greeted from the register. 

" Kombanwa, " Nagi greeted formally. " I am an acquaintance of Fujimiya Ayasan. I would like to see him. " 

" Oh? Lies don't suit you, young man. " Momoe said keenly. She walked past him to the door and flipped the sign to 'closed.' " But, I know that I have no power to stop you. " 

Nagi watched with interest in his own diluted way. He kept his eyes on Momoe as she moved about closing the shop, unafraid. Eventually he bowed his head, surprising himself with his quiet, " Arigatou gozaimasu. " 

" Do itashimashite, " Momoe returned, smiling slightly as Nagi passed her on his way to the stairs in the back. 

He was... not nervous, but something akin to it. As he ascended the steps, he was met with an inexplicable sense of unease. Why, after all this time would a simple act by a simple man preoccupy him so? 

Nagi had no trouble finding the proper set of rooms. If anything it was the shock of colour that caught his eye. Nagi pulled darkness into the room, it seemed; dividing it in shadows and lights. His fingers reached across the imaginary barrier and gently caressed Aya's cool forehead. It was reminiscent of Schuldich's motion earlier, but without the malicious intent; or ironic implications. 

It was only right. No one could deny it. If Takatori Reiji had to die, it must be at the hands of this man who had worked so hard for that very end. 

You could consider this Nagi's power in ultimatum, a level of his gift reserved for what he deemed to be extremities. He was not an outwardly emotional boy, but what he did feel built up inside, pressing ever greater for release. He could die for this, he reflected, leaning down over the bed. He realized he didn't care. 

(@) 

Crawford and Farfarello stepped into Youji and Omi's way before they reached the office. Crawford has shirked his coat and unbuttoned his cuffs, while Farfarello had traded his usual thin-bladed weapon for a heavy hunting knife. Together, their stance and very presence spoke of an impending finality. 

Omi pulled three darts from his coat, holding them between his fingers at the knuckles and ready to fly. He leaned his shoulders forward, widened his stance, and swung his arm back, waiting for his enemies to make even the slightest move. 

Youji followed 'Bombay's' lead, recognizing that Omi was in a mood to hide behind his abilities and leave the boy behind. He pulled wire taut between his wrist and his fingers, pushing his sunglasses up with the back of his hand. He almost half wished he'd thought to pull his hair back, things were going to get messy, and that little bit of extra visibility might make all the difference. 

Crawford smirked, " Haven't you learned yet, Weiß? Against us, you can never win. " 

" From where I stand, " Youji replied, scuffing his foot against the floor, inviting Schwartz to make the first move, " that has yet to be decided. " 

(@) 

Ken shuddered and gasped for air, mouth open in a silent holler. Schuldich stood over him with his hands on his hips, white blazer spilling over his wrists in undulating folds. Ken reached out a quivering hand and grasped him by the ankle. He glared up at his tormentor with one eye from beneath his scattered bangs. 

" You, " he wheezed, vocalizing the threat he was sure had already been transmitted multiple times over from his mind, " I'll kill you. " 

Schuldich tilted his head, gazing at him with condescending eyes. Momentarily he tossed his hair back and looked to Takatori, who was aiming the gun at Manx and Persia, waiting for any movement to indicate a second shot was required. " Takatori, the helicopter should be at the roof in a moment. " 

" Aah, " Takatori went to the door. 

" Ken, " Manx whispered, her voice broken, " don't let him... don't let him leave! " 

Schuldich laughed at her. " You think this is a cruel twist of fate, ah? " He put one foot on Ken's shoulder and rolled him over. " You should know... " his tone dropped maliciously as he ground the heel of his shoe into Ken's ribs and elicited an outcry, " fate is _always_ cruel. " 

(@) 

Omi's coat was ripped to shreds, exposing the numerous cuts and abrasions on his skin beneath it. Blood trickled in weaving patterns down his skin. The same could be said for his opponent, but there was one stark difference between them... 

Omi felt it. 

Quick steps carried him closer to Farfarello, where he pushed off the ground and kicked, hooking his leg around Farfarello's neck and throwing all his force backwards. What was meant to throw his opponent to the ground failed, as Farfarello's balance remained intact. Omi pulled the last of his weapons from his coat, and grit his teeth. The pointed end of the dart stabbed into the pale shoulder of the enemy to the hilt, right between the collarbone and the shoulder blade. 

Farfarello threw Omi off and pulled the offending dart from his skin. It dropped to the ground with a dull clunk. Omi was down to one dart, half laying on the ground and watching as the battle was gradually lost. His hand tightened on his final assault. 

Meanwhile Youji had reached a stalemate, he was grappling with Crawford while Omi and Farfarello fought. Wire cut into the pristine white of Crawford's clothing, while Youji had his body half turned to keep the weapon tight about him. He had his hip jutted into Crawford's and his elbow pressed against his throat. Youji bared his teeth and watched sharply for any motion on the part of his opponent. 

Crawford grunted, wincing a little as the wire dug into his skin. The white of his sleeves began to stain. " You, " he said, still retaining the arrogance in his voice, " remember what I said before? " 

" About Aya? " Youji's mouth curved into a sardonic smirk. " Yeah, too bad for that, he's in a coma at the moment. " 

Crawford chuckled a little. " Sou da, too bad for that. " 

Youji watched his expression suspiciously. _What the..._

(@) 

Somewhere in the city, a body slid to the ground, it's hand hitting the hardwood floor softly on it's back, fingers uncurling as it relaxed completely. 

(@) 

As the helicopter approached, his hair lifted in the turbulence while he waited. He looked up and watched it approach from above, and wondered who was piloting it. The door to the roof opened to admit another of the open sky's guests. He turned to greet him silently, tossing the second katana at his feet. 

Aya watched Takatori glance between him and the sword. He said nothing. 

" Ho? " Takatori stooped to pick up the unsheathed weapon. " You would treat your weapon so carelessly? " 

" I took it from one of your offices, " Aya stated quietly. 

Takatori narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. " And to what do I owe this? " 

The deathly calm voice responded, " I am Fujimiya... Aya. My family was murdered because of you. " 

" Fujimiya? " Takatori straightened up, blade in hand. " I don't recall the name. " 

Aya drew his sword from his sheath and let the tempered black fiberglass clatter to the rooftop. " You killed my parents, put my sister in a coma... " slowly the emotion was coming back to his voice. 

Takatori placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. " I do recall a banker named Fujimiya... " he scoffed scornfully, " you're trying to kill me over _that_? It would have been easier had you died in the explosion... or maybe been hit by my driver like the girl! " 

With a guttural yell, Aya ran forward, blade held down and to the side. The two men clashed at Takatori's position: blades screaming off each other in the shrill song of revenge and death. Aya's attacks were rough, wild, and ineffective in the long run. He put all his soul into the battle without heeding his mind. It was a weakness, he'd waited so long and anticipated it so much he'd lost sight of the reality. 

" What will this accomplish, Fujimiya? " Takatori asked, blocking every blow aimed at him. His tone was mocking. " Do you think killing me will bring them back? " 

" In order to let their souls rest in peace... " Aya gasped, tossing the sweat off his face. The helicopter overhead was hurting his ears. He ran straight for Takatori, determination pulsing through his veins. 

" Ridiculous, " Takatori sneered. He parried the blade, and caught Aya off balance. One swift push to the shoulder blades and the assassin stumbled over the side of the building. Takatori watched the edge for a moment, face impassive. He turned and grasped the rope ladder dangling, waiting to take him to where he was safe from assassins and the press. His fingers had just gotten a good hold when the same yell that started the fight aimed to end it. 

One swift tug on the very edge of the building and Aya launched himself back onto the roof. Takatori couldn't believe it... he'd caught himself... he was alive... 

" _SHINE!_ " 

" Ma- " Takatori's voice broke as the tapered blade impaled him, " -saka... " 

Aya watched the pain on his face, shoulders tense and hands still grasping the hilt of his weapon so tight they hurt. Pushing all his force into his arms, he pulled the katana over and tore it free of Takatori's side. As the deformed body collapsed, the bloodstained metal caught his eye. 

_Aya..._

He'd succeeded in his mission. The helicopter no longer needed flew off, throwing his hair and coat into complete disarray as it left. 

_Now what?_

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes:   
Hora - 'hey'   
Sou da - 'that's right'   
Shine - die! (_imperitive_)   
Hai - yes   
Chi no Shi - Death of Blood   
Kono - _lit_ This, Likely a prelude to something like 'how dare you (do this)' or the like   
Che - 'damn'   
Irrasshaimase - 'welcome' traditional greeting given to customers as they enter a store   
Kombanwa - good evening   
Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much   
Do itashimashite - you're welcome   
Masaka - 'impossible' 

Additional Author's notes:   
woowoo! You know I call this the chapter from hell? I had such a tough time writing it, it took getting my Assassin and White Shaman manga to gain inspiration. ~does a little happy dance even though she's mad at Tsuchiyasensei at the moment~ Ahem, anyway, what this note is really about is-> see WK SuL fanart! woo for me! I've started drawing cover pages for the chapters. I've only got two done so far but hey, they are up for your viewing pleasure at the following url. ^_^ 

http://masterminds.topcities.com/covers/cover_pages.html 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	23. Other Side of the Moon

WeiÃŸ Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-three: Other Side of the Moon 

~--------_Even if you seek, you won't reach your goal_~ 

It was hard to see the moon from within the city. On especially clear nights you could catch glimpses of it, peeking between buildings or over the apex of the skyscrapers. It continued it's slow, silent path, regardless of the steadily increasing pace of the world beneath it. The moon was a constant epoch. It existed unchanging. The shadows circulated it's face in perfect, time-honed degrees like a beacon; always calling him back. 

Them, he corrected himself. Always calling them back. 

Nagi sat on the cold surface of the little balcony with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting against Aya's thigh. Pale and lifeless eyes gazed at the shadows creeping upon the very edge of the lunar face. He could hardly move, hardly think, and yet... he was alive. 

Aya sat on the railing, the leg Nagi was leaning against on the ground to steady his position, while the other rested with a slightly inward turn on the rail. He too was staring at the moon with pale eyes. The gossamer moonlight worked to pale them to the point where they took on almost a silver sheen; a matte variation on the usual hard crystalline colour. 

Aya's katana lay on the floor, half inside and half out. The scuffed, worn, and slightly damaged tip of the sheath pointed directly at them. The lights played off it's glossy black surface, defining themselves in hard edges. The hilt all but disappeared into the darkened room. Were they anyone other than who they were, someone could easily have walked into the room unnoticed and took up the weapon against them. 

" I only ask of you one thing to repay me, " Nagi spoke as dawn approached and the moon weakened. His voice was low, soft, and almost comforting. Aya's eyelids drooped as he listened. Nagi leaned his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes. Aya was struck by the similarity to her... " You must make a miracle of her and prove me wrong about the world. " 

Silence, as the moon disappeared into the sky under the approaching day. 

" I will, " Aya answered. 

(@) 

Youji shuffled out of his quarters at precisely five past noon later that day and stretched as he yawned. He'd just reached the top of the stairs when Ken paused at the bottom and looked up at him. 

" Youji, Aya's not up yet. Can you wake him so I can go pick up Omi from the hospital? " 

Youji gave Aya's door an inquisitive look. Aya slept late? That never happened. Leaning in to the door, Youji rapped on it lightly with his knuckles and called, " Oi, Aya. " He waited a minute, eyebrow quirking in a little bit of worry he wouldn't acknowledge in any way but annoyance. Again he knocked on the door. " Aya! " His hand grasped the doorknob... 

Aya jerked the door open wide enough to reveal his scowling face. Youji blinked in surprise. 

" You're late, " he said. 

" I'm coming, " Aya answered curtly, exiting his quarters and closing the door securely behind him. Without further word he headed down the stairs. 

Youji gave the closed door a long look, face cast in suspicion. Aya was hiding something. True, Aya was always hiding something... but this was something new. He was hiding more. 

(@) 

So often the bigger tragedies in life overshadow the smaller. While some might argue that a tragedy is the same no matter the 'size' convention places upon it, in a job like that of the assassin team known to their superiors as _Project WeiÃŸ,_ tragedies take on all kinds of sizes, and in rare cases, take to collecting dust. 

Since their inception, it was no secret amongst Kritiker's circles that they had a near perfect track record. Since the appearance of Schwartz, that record was slowly dwindling. Missions were being piled on as the failures or just plain distractions mounted. There were some vocalizing theories, wondering if perhaps WeiÃŸ had outlived it's time. Others argued that they had been given too much responsibility -- the assassins had been promoted to agents without even being made aware of that fact. Now that Takatori Shuuichi was dead, the need for real tangible evidence was insurmountable. The only time that had passed was the age where 'just killing' was acceptable. 

Raiott continued to force women into prostitution, albeit, they'd been more cautious since the brutal death of some of their patrons. The weight of that unsolved case settled squarely upon Youji like a black fog of past regret. Inside he was screaming to finish the job, to run in there and kill everything in sight: hoping to kill his emptiness somewhere along the way. But in some ways he was still rational, and he knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

There were a few smaller loose ends that had never been dealt with to satisfaction; Shreiyant, the sick sense of unease that came with constantly wondering why. Why were the crimes escalating? What was the vapor thin connection always there but not quite? What had Kamikoani Teruo meant by saying he would become the perfect 'host'? 

But the biggest mystery of all, remained _Esset_. 

Birman and Botan had a brainstorming session over coffee about the elusive element behind most, if not all of their problems. Armed with all the data Omi's computer had collected on an extensive search, and even some old dusty records from Kritiker's backlogs, they came out of it only more confused than they'd gone in. 

" Esset... " Botan drawled the name, rolling the foreign word off his tongue with a characteristic fluent-yet-choppy accent inherent in Japanese. 

Birman leaned back, taking a sheaf of papers with her. " A radical sect of Rosicrucians that spun off from the movement somewhere around the time when the body of the founder, Christian Rosenkreuz, was exhumed one hundred twenty years after his death. Esset, supposedly derived from a latin verb meaning 'to be' believes the true rebirth of the world will come about with chaos... heralded by the arrival of Rosenkreuz. " 

Botan hid his chin in his folded hands and studied the papers strewn across the table between him and Birman. " But where does Schwartz fit into all that? We're missing a piece of the puzzle. " 

" Well, " she flattened her hand in an explaining gesture, spreading her fingers towards her partner, " say they are looking for a host for this Rosenkreuz. " Her fingers curled and she dipped her head, closing her eyes as she pulled it all together in her mind. " Say they are trying to accelerate his arrival by advocating violence and chaos however they can. They need someone talented, and able to avoid not just the law, but Persia's justice as well. " 

(@) 

" WeiÃŸ " 

Schuldich looked back disinterestedly at the figure sitting at the desk. 

Across the room, Farfarello bared his teeth. " Itsumo Itsumo WeiÃŸ da! We should just kill them. " 

Schuldich tipped his head back slightly, lowering his eyelids condescendingly. He studied the Irishman from behind the angle of Crawford's shoulder. " Where's the fun in that? " 

" Your fun and mine are not the same, " Farfarello pointed out. " WeiÃŸ is favored by God. They must be killed. " 

" There's a funny thing about those 'favored by God', Farfarello, " Crawford spoke, slowly and evenly. He effectively smoothed over disputes within his team with a tone of absolute confidence. They couldn't touch him, not even Farfarello, they knew that. But what made Crawford such a leader was not just the power he exhuded over his team, but the charisma to use that power indirectly. He'd never thrown a punch at any of them, never pulled a gun... he didn't need to. At the moment he kept his eyes trained on Farfarello's scarred face while he finished his statement, " very often they collapse under the weight of such a burden. Just like Joan of Arc, WeiÃŸ will fall, defeated by their own good intentions. " 

Schuldich backed up and leaned against the desk, amused by Crawford's comparison. " You forget the ambiguity there, Crawford. " His mouth tightened into a wry grin. " Joan of Arc heard voices that weren't necessarily God's, hm? Maybe she was a devil like me. " 

" You're talking about Hidaka. " Crawford interpreted. 

" Fujimiya killed Takatori, " Farfarello spoke up again. 

" Indeed he did, " Crawford said neutrally. 

" You predicted death for WeiÃŸ " 

" All in due time. " 

(@) 

" Hahh! " Omi jerked and almost spilled his soda as he launched his chair back at the computer. He attacked the keyboard with one hand while the other navigated the mouse through the numerous screens he had running. 

" What is it, Omi? " Ken asked. 

" The Raiott search! The president of the company's in town. Using the information Youji got I put a trace on all the email servers in the building. According to the recent schedule change he and the Vice President are coming in late tonight to hold a restructuring. " 

" They're afraid of us, " Ken pointed out, now looking over Omi's shoulder to see the information himself. 

" Un, " Omi nodded. He printed out the schedule he'd just pulled from the Raiott server. " Tonight we can put this mission behind us. " 

(@) 

Nagi watched from the end of the bed while Aya meticulously pulled the buckles on his coat tight. The room was darkening with the impending night. Aya never turned lights on. He lived his life in self-perpetuated darkness. Nagi could relate to that. 

" They don't know I'm here. " It was a statement, not a question. 

" No, " Aya stated back, " they don't. " 

" A secret? " 

" They wouldn't understand. " 

Aya picked up his katana and headed for the door. As his gloved hand closed around the doorknob he heard Nagi respond softly, 

" Neither do we. " 

(@) 

Youji's face was grim when Aya entered the basement. He was bothered again by the mission, but Aya couldn't care to ponder why. Omi, on the other hand, kept shooting apprehensive looks at the taller man, pursing his lips every once in a while in worry. 

Ken restricted his worry to Aya. " You sure you feel well enough to come along, Aya? " 

" I'm fine, " Aya growled at him. 

Ken rubbed the back of his head. " What was that for? 'taku... I was just asking. " 

" Should we say something about dark beasts, or has that become tired? " Botan inquired, tossing a paper airplane between the two 'factions' of WeiÃŸ. He watched carefully the varying looks he received. " Raiott's security is going to be tight. Make sure you're careful, ah Kudou? " 

Youji shot him a death glare. 

" We'll be fine, " Omi assured Botan with a small smile. He tucked the laptop under his arm and tapped his temple with his index finger. " I've got it all worked out. We'll finish the mission tonight for sure! " 

(@) 

" In vain he reaches for her, across time through his dreams. " 

" How poetic of you. " 

" You think? Maybe I should consider that as a side job? " Schuldich leaned back on the rail and watched Weiss disappear into the night once again. " They're both the same, Fujimiya and Kudou... both basing their existence on women they will never reach again. " 

" Aya will overcome that. " 

Schuldich chortled. " You don't know that. They don't know of course, all four of them are fraught with secrets. That is why they will fail in the end. " He shrugged, turning back to the darkened room belonging to Fujimiya Aya. " I should talk, ah? " His smile worked to narrow his eyes, creating an eerie expression on his face. " But the difference is that I keep the secrets in our little group, the rest of you don't stand a chance with me. " 

" Oh? " Nagi questioned disinterestedly. 

" Yeah. " Schuldich leaped effortlessly to stand on the railing. He gave one last little thinly veiled threat before disappearing, but Nagi had long since ceased to care. 

(@) 

" Kenkun will watch the exits, and when I shut down the security network Youjikun and Ayakun will move in and take out the targets. The president is on the ninth floor with one of the prostitutes, while the vice president is on the sixth floor with the security chief investigating Youjikun's hacking incident. " Omi's face took on a smug smile. " They still haven't figured it out, either. " 

" They're not going to, " Ken added. 

" Un, after the network is shut down, I'll erase the database while Kenkun backs up whoever takes the sixth floor to make sure we get both the vice president and the security chief. I'll leave that up to you guys. " Omi looked up at them, eyes gleaming with an expression that spoke of being all-business. He loved the technological aspect of their missions, and it showed. " Ready? " 

" Ready. " 

(@) 

" Don't worry, " she said slowly as the lights abruptly went out. She crossed her arms loosely at her waist, cupping her elbows in her palms. " I'll make sure they don't get you. " 

(@) 

Along with the darkness, silence descended upon the four hunters. As Omi set to work on his designated part of the mission, the other three quickly moved into action. Aya took a sharp turn and sprinted up the stairs, followed by Youji and Ken. When he kept going passed the sixth floor, that aspect of the mission was readily decided. Youji stayed on the landing a moment and watched until the trailing edge of the black trenchcoat disappeared around a corner, the chilling premonition Crawford had given him replaying itself in his mind. 

_As soon as your associate Fujimiya Ran kills Takatori Reiji, we'll have all the information we need, and then... shi_

" Oi, Youji. " 

" Nn, coming... " Youji darted onto the sixth floor, immediately struck by, and yet not surprised, but the similarity to the second floor. He faced Ken in the middle of the hallway, barely hearing as Ken gained information from Omi and pointed them in the proper direction. 

He was here. He was going to get rid of Raiott. He would avenge her. Finally, after all these years, he could lay the memory to rest and maybe, just maybe... 

Suddenly a figure darted out into the hallway from one of the rooms and swiftly knocked Ken into the wall with a high roundhouse kick to the temple. The assailant turned gracefully on her foot, keeping her leg curled and her foot ready to strike out again. 

It was like he'd conjured her up. 

" Asuka! " 

Noi spat to the side and pushed off, snapping a kick at Youji as she demanded, " Urusai! I don't know-- " 

Wire filled the air in silver threads. They cut through the air to draw her to him. Youji's face was dark, hidden by his hair and his shades from her even at that close proximity. He couldn't look at her; his eyes had become his enemy. " I know, " he rasped, voice think with emotion, " you're not her. " 

_Watch closely_

Ken sat up against the wall and winced at the voice in his head. He watched though, he probably would have without the outside prodding. He could almost imagine that sick smirk on Schuldich's face... audibly hear almost the taunting tone in his voice... 

_You're witnessing the death of a precious memory, afterall._

(@) 

" Sore! " the sugar-spun voice declared, jabbing the bladed tip of the umbrella at him. Aya dodged to the side. Tot followed him, giggling as she repeated her attack. Her young frame and childish attitude was misleading, she maneuvered her attacks expertly, wielding the weapon with an accuracy that had Aya constantly second guessing her. But his time was running short. He had to take care of his target... why was Shreiyant here anyway?! 

" Ayakun!! " Omi bounded down the hallway, crossbow drawn. He let loose an arrow that knocked Tot's umbrella back and away from Aya's throat. " Get the target, Ayakun! I'll handle her! " Another arrow was loaded and darts were pulled from his coat. Omi faced Tot, ready for a rematch. 

" Nan de, " Tot questioned innocently. " Last time you- " 

" Urusai!! " Omi snapped, anger colouring his face. " Not this time!! " 

(@) 

The vice president ran when the security advisor started choking, and the reason emerged from the shadows with murder on his face. She pushed through the computers for the other door, knocking some monitors to the ground as she went. Her hand was just at the other door when it quivered to a stop, and the carpet stained quickly with her blood. 

Quickly resheathing his claws, her assassin turned to go without a second glance. 

(@) 

Meanwhile the president of Raiott looked about to be in dire need of a new pair of slacks. The chair rattled against the floor slightly with the force of his fright, while he reached for the arm of his bodyguard. 

" Helsan... " 

Hel dropped her other arm, holding her bladed weapon ready. " I've got him. " Her mouth twisted unpleasantly. " Today he will pay for my suffering. " 

The door burst open, and the man nicknamed by rumor as the _Chi no Shi_ stood ready with his thumb on the hilt of his katana. The president emitted a shriek at his entrance, clawing at Hel's hand frantically. He didn't want to die. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to die, over and over again, like so many before him. 

Hel ran for Aya, mind narrowing to the injustice he'd performed against her. But she wasn't ready to fight him, not by a long shot. Since being revived, since killing Takatori, Aya's soul had been crying for blood. If Takatori was dead, and his sister was still in a coma... then was this all he had left? Was this all he would ever do... until someday he was the hunted? 

_You must make a miracle of her..._

How many sins made an angel? 

Aya ducked beneath Hel's attack and swung his shoulder. He pushed the woman away from him, to where she staggered back into the door frame. Continuing his arc, the blade emerged from the sheath and stopped to rest between the president's wide eyes. Aya watched, impassive as the president panicked, begged for his life, tried threatening for it. Then the blade turned, slicing his heart in half, and that was the end of it. 

(@) 

Omi's finger twitched on the trigger. He'd always grown up thinking family was an important thing, that it was something to be cherished and protected... so why? Why was his family so fraught with the opposite? Why did he have to watch every member and everything related to it die? When would it be his turn to die? 

" You're papa's brother, right? " Tot was saying, " Why do you want to kill me? We're almost family. We could be a family. I don't like people dying. I'll forgive you for killing Shoen. " She edged a step closer. " I'll-- " 

Omi gasped, eyes widening at the blade now protruding from Tot's chest. Looking back further, he took a step back as Farfarello entered his vision. Tot 'urk'ed once and slid off the weapon. Farfarello watched her die and sneered, " God has no use for families. " 

Omi's weapon rattled, and he fought to steady his aim. 

Farfarello smirked. " Not today. Crawford said just to kill the girl. " He slid his tongue up the blade of his weapon, staining it red with his victim's blood. " But if you want to play, I'd be willing to forget. " 

Omi grit his teeth. He was being offered a way out, but the urge to stay and fight was just as strong as his urge to run. Why? Why must he be so surrounded by death? When would the killing stop? He'd been killing for so long... and still... and still... 

Biting back tears, Omi made a break for the stairwell. He didn't want to kill anymore today. _God has no use for families;_ he could almost believe that... 

(@) 

Aya turned and walked past Hel on his way out without a glance. She was not a target, and beneath his attention. His head hurt. 

Hel smacked her fist against the wall, remaining there until long after WeiÃŸ had left and the smell of death in the room was near overpowering. Finally she pulled herself together and turned to leave. Even if she was alone now, she would have her revenge. No matter what. 

Out in the hallway, cold steel pressed against her temple. 

" I told you, " Crawford said, voice low and unforgiving, " if you returned it would mean death. " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ [Written by Inseiko 2002] 

Translation notes: 

Itsumo Itsumo WeiÃŸ da! - "Always, Always it's WeiÃŸ!"   
'taku - 'geez'   
shi - death   
Urusai - 'shut up!'   
Sore! - there! _taken as something of a 'take that!' exclamation_   
Nan de - 'how come?'   
Chi no Shi - Death of Blood 

There is a companion illustration to the first scene in this chapter, find it at the following url:   
http://masterminds.topcities.com/covers/sul23_companion.jpg 


	24. Brain Damage

Weiß  Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-four: Brain Damage 

~--------_Everything wished for remains in the darkness_~ 

The summer sun beat down upon the city park in a thick, heavy heat. The horizon rippled, melting together the ground and the sky under the endless barrage. Even the cicadas were lazy, only providing a bit of background noise here and there. 

Dressed in a loose tank top and shorts, the little boy was still sweating uncomfortably. He looked at the device presented to him and asked quietly, " What is it? " 

Persia smiled at him. " It's a crossbow, Omi. I'm going to show you how to use it. " 

" Why? " the nine year old boy asked, gazing at him curiously. " It's hot out here and I'm in the middle of a game of Final Fantasy. I want to finish before I start to work on fixing Manx's laptop. " He peered at the weapon placed into his hands. " There's no arms. How does it fire? " 

Persia maneuvered his fingers around Omi's hands and tripped a switch underneath the body of it. Omi jerked, nearly losing his balance at the force with which the arms snapped outwards and pulled the wire taut. Omi's eyes widened, as he examined the weapon. Somehow it seemed to speak to him, making him forget the heat and his video game. He wanted to learn. He looked up at the target Persia had gone to set up, his eyes gradually narrowing to scrutinize the bullseye. He wanted to hit it. Every time. 

(@) 

" Tsukiyonokun, could you please read aloud the first poem in Chapter twenty-seven? " 

Omi got to his feet, pulling the open book along with him. Taking a slow breath, he oriented himself on the page and began reading, 

" _Peaks and summits in rows;_   
_Streams and canyons meandrous;_   
_Tigers and wolves running in packs;_   
_Deer and fallow deer walking in flocks;_   
_Countless musks and boars massed together;_   
_A mountain swarming with foxes and hares._   
_The huge python of a thousand feet;_   
_The long snake of ten thousand feet._   
_The huge python blew out awful mists;_   
_The long snake belched dreadful air._   
_By the road thorns and thistles sprawled unending;_   
_On the peak pines and cedars grew resplendent._   
_Wild hemp and creepers filled their eyes;_   
_Fragrant plants reached up to the sky._   
_Light descended from the northern pole;_   
_Clouds parted at the south pole star._   
_Ten thousand fathoms of mountain holding old, primal breath;_   
_A thousand peaks stood august in the cold sunlight._ " 

The instructor stood quiet for a moment after Omi finished, struck dumb by the tone in his voice as he had read. The whole class was looking at him, and the room felt a few degrees colder. The entire atmosphere had been sombered, chilled by the deadness of spirit Omi had projected through his careful words. 

" H-hai, arigatou, Tsukiyonokun. " She nodded as he sat back down. To the class she inquired, " Now, this poem's initial purpose is to describe what Tripitaka and his disciples first encounter after leaving Chên--yüan-tzu after partaking of the immortal ginseng roots. However, as with all the poems in this work, there can be a deeper meaning derived from it. Can anyone make a guess at interpreting it? " 

Silence befell the classroom as students eyed each other, looking for an answer. 

" It speaks of a long and ardurous journey ahead, " Omi spoke up, displaying to the class in one of his rare moments how much wiser he was beyond his seventeen years, " not just physically, but mentally and spiritually. It speaks equally for how evil is not necessarily evil and good is not necessarily good through the serpent and the snake, the creatures speak of the meetings that will come to pass in the journey ahead, while the mountains are seemingly insurmountable difficulties, and throughout it all, what will they get at the end? Nothing but cold sunlight and silence, their grand act will be forgotten along the way with another thousand grand acts. " 

(@) 

" Omi? " Manx stepped in the door and closed it behind her. She stooped, setting down her briefcase to slip off her heels and set them against the stoop. Picking up her bag once again she frowned at the uncomfortable way it was too light without her laptop. Manx padded into apartment she currently shared with Persia's nephew. " Omi? " 

She found him sitting in front of the television, eyes intently scanning the video game he'd been immersed in for the past three days. Behind him on the little sofa sat her laptop. Her fingers brushed it's smooth surface. " Omi? " 

" Okaeri, " he answered, pausing the game and turning to face her with a smile. " Gomen nasai! I didn't hear you come in! " 

She smiled back at him. " That's okay. Did you fix my computer? " 

" Un, Persia thought I should do it before my game, so I fixed it right after we got back. " 

" Did you have a good time this afternoon? " 

" Un, " he agreed again. " I didn't think I'd like using the crossbow at first, but it was more fun than I thought it would be. I didn't hit the bullseye even once, but I came close. All I need to do is practice and I'll hit it every time! " 

Manx chuckled a little at his enthusium. " Have you eaten? " 

" Yeah, I made myself supper about an hour ago when I finished the level before this one. There's some tofu and rice in the pressure cooker for you. " Omi turned back to his game and resumed playing. 

Manx went to the kitchen and piled supper onto her plate. After dousing the tofu in soy sauce she wandered back and sat next to her laptop in front of her charge and the television. The young assistant to Shuuichi Takatori crossed her legs and balanced her plate on her thigh. Pushing her thick red hair behind her ear she asked, " What are you playing? Still that Final Fantasy game? " 

" Yup. I'm almost done. " 

" You must be excited. " 

" Kind of... " Omi's voice quieted. " On the one hand, it'll be nice to acheive the goal of the game, but I think I'm going to miss my companions in the game. See, we're a team of four, right? But we all have our own different stories, and different pasts that contribute to the main story as a whole. I want to see what happens at the end, but I can't help but feel there's been some issues unresolved along the way with each character. " 

" Life can be a little like that, Omi. " Manx offered, " I guess that makes the game more like reality. " 

" I guess... still, I just don't think it's fair that way. " 

" Well, that's like reality too. " 

(@) 

" O~mikun! " 

Omi paused and looked over his shoulder. " Oh, Oukachan. " 

She ran to him, huffing a little as she caught up. " Long time no see! Are you busy? " 

He shrugged. " Mm, not really. Youjikun's covering my shift at the store today. " He gave a wan half-smile. " I've been really tired lately. " 

" That's too bad. You work too hard! " Ouka reached down and took him by the hand. Dragging him forward she invited, " Come watch my archery practice! " 

" You're in the archery club? " 

" Hai! " Her face turned a little downcast, " Otousan used to tell me... it was a favorite sport of one of his past wives; the mother of his two sons Masafumi and Hirofumi. " 

Omi's breath hitched. He forced a full smile on his face. " Sure I'll come watch. " 

" Hontou?! " 

Omi laughed a little. " Hai, hontou desu. " 

(@) 

By the time he was eleven years old, Omi had acheived his goal of hitting the bullseye without fail with the crossbow, and he was almost as good with a full sized bow. He put as much effort into it as he did everything else, something that unerringly reminded Persia of his mother. But Persia never let on the truth, nor did Manx. Omi would never know Persia's real name, and he would never be asked to remember the horrible events he'd repressed. 

_"Omi? "___

_" Yes, that is your name. Tsukiyono Omi. "___

_" Oh... " small hands toyed with the thin blanket, while he looked up at the man and woman standing over him. " I think I had a bad dream. I don't remember who you are. "___

_" My name is Persia, and this is Manx. We're going to take care of you, Omi. " Persia enveloped him in strong arms and gently held him close. " You don't have to worry any more. "_

" Persia look! I got the bullseye again! " Omi clutched the bow with both hands and looked for approval. 

Persia glanced at the target and back at the boy. " Good job. Would you like to try something more difficult today? " He drew from his pocket a small throwing knife. Placing it against his palm, with the rounded tip between his index and middle finger he took aim and hit the target just to the side of Omi's arrow. " Now the challenge is to hit the bullseye with that from this distance. " He handed Omi another of the knives. " Here you go. " 

" Persia, " Omi asked quietly, inspecting carefully the sharp object in his hand, " why am I learning this? " He wound his arm back and let loose, just barely catching the top right corner of the target. The knife wobbed precarilously on the edge, the slightest push from the wind and it faced the danger of falling off into oblivion. 

" Well Omi, " Persia answered softly, " I hope someday it might cure you of your nightmares. " 

(@) 

" You need to aim higher, " Omi suggested. " Compensate for the wind. " 

Ouka looked back at him, interest keenly gleaming in her eyes. " You do archery, Omikun? " 

" Yes, " he answered. " My guardian taught me when I was young. I got to be pretty good. " 

Ouka turned around, thrusting the bow and arrow at him. " Show me! " 

Omi nodded his consent and stood, taking the pieces from her. With barely any preparation, he stood straight, put his shoulders back and fired the arrow. It whistled through the air and hit the very centre of the bullseye. 

Even now, he never missed. 

(@) 

Manx set down the folder before the young boy on the table, and pushed it across the surface towards him. Her expression was neutral, from the day they'd rescued him Persia had made it clear this was the point they would raise him towards. Persia had explained it to Omi, cited his reasons for why he could never see the boy face to face again, what Omi was to do, how he was to do it, and why it must be done. 

Omi had the unique disposition that allowed him to take everything in stride. Manx had no idea if it was something about the way she'd raised him, or something inherant in him... but he took the folder with a solemn look in his eyes and stated formally, 

" Mission accepted. " 

(@) 

" Sugeee Omikun! " Ouka breathed. " You're really good! " 

He handed the bow back to her. " Lot's of practice. Gomen Oukachan, I have to go home now. See you later. " 

" Ne, Omikun. " Ouka watched him face her again and smiled. " Cheer up, ne? Don't make me force you to! A frown doesn't suit you! " 

" Arigatou. " 

(@) 

Twelve years old and compacted into an air vent, Omi clutched his knives and accidentally cut himself on one of the blades. He looked at the cut, puzzled by the way his fingers were shaking. Small drops slipped off his skin and speckled the silver metal of the vent. He watched them slowly spread out and congeal. What was it going to be like to see another person's blood... when he was the one that had spilled it? 

He'd have his answer soon enough. The door creaked open and admitted his targets. Despicable men who ran a fast food restaurant, and slipped experimental hallucinogens in the food. They'd killed many patrons already from overdoses, but there was no proof. No evidence other than the bodies piling up and the addictive quality of the food. Even if they were to find evidence... there was no stopping criminals like this. Their crimes were unforgiveable. 

Weren't they? That's why he was here, right? That's why as soon as all three of them were in there he'd... he'd... 

The door clanked shut below him, and Omi disappeared. 

Some might say that murder was in the Takatori blood, or at least that's what Manx surmised later when Omi returned to her apartment stained and crying silent tears. Whatever had driven Omi to burst out of the vent with knives flying; whatever had driven him to take careful aim and bury an arrow in the forehead of one of his targets, whatever had made him so quick and efficient on his first mission... was not the same thing that made the boy she held close and let cry on her shoulder be as sweet as he was. It had to be, he was raised Tsukiyono Omi... but the fact would forever remain that he had been born Takatori Mamoru. 

" Mou daijoubu... Omi... " Manx whispered in his ear, hiding her own tears in the locks of his sandy hair. " Daijoubu... Someday... someday there won't be any need anymore. I promise. " 

(@) 

_I promise_

" Oi, Omi... " Youji was giving him a funny look when he walked in the door. That look gave way to teasing, and he pointed to himself jovially. " Oniisan today received a phone call about his brother from a concerned sensei. " The joking tone disappeared. " You okay, kiddo? " 

Omi stood in the doorway, staring at him. " Youjikun... " he said, a pleading tone creeping into his voice and heralding the tears soon to come. His feet slid across the floor, reaching out for the only bridge he had left between his past and his present. Persia was gone, Manx had abandoned them... why? Why? What could he do to make it stop?__

_He has frequent nightmares, Kudousan. I'll give you the story some other time, just,_ she had given him a look that spoke of a maternal base to her request. In the same moment it endeared the both of them to him despite himself, and reviled him for having what he could never attain, _please try to be understanding._

Youji caught Omi by the shoulders and looked at him closely. " Listen, Omi... I- I'm not good at this at all, y'know. You remember? " 

Omi nodded and smile despite himself, recalling the clumsy way Youji had reacted to his nightmares when they'd first taken over the Koneko no Sumu ie. He wiped away his tears. " Gomen nasai. " 

Youji shook his head. " Don't apologize, not worth it. I know I'm supposed to act like a big brother type and what all, Manx never said in so many words, but, look uh, she cares about you, okay? I'm sure there's a good reason for why she's not around and, aw fuck it. Want coffee? " 

Omi nodded, for a moment looking just like the fifteen year old boy Manx had paired him with again. " Who's covering the store, Youjikun? " 

" Aya can handle it, " Youji said dismissively. 

(@) 

A lone young girl walked down the sidewalk with the wind at her back. She'd stayed late to practice, fueled by Omi's example to do her best and push her limits. She'd gotten a few in the bullseye, but certainly nothing close to every one. 

She blushed a little at the memory. He'd looked so serious, and older: nothing like the cute, genki Omi she'd fallen for. She'd always had an idea that side was there, from seeing him in school, seeing him handle things in the store so maturely, and at the gala... 

Ouka slowed her steps. 

" You're Takatori Ouka... aren't you? " 

" Yes, " she answered, turning to face the question's source. Her eyes flickered recognition. " You're-- " 

Schuldich smiled knowingly. " I have a little bit of information about your father... Oukasan. Something you should be very interested to hear... " 

" What is it? " she asked. Her father's bodyguards had always given her the creeps, in particular these two. Her eyes strayed to Farfarello, who was watching her with a stolid amber eye, grim features playing off the lively ones of his companion. 

" It's a funny story, really... I always find family feud's amusing. Your uncle, Shuuichi, was killed by your father in a fit of rage. " 

Ouka gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth. 

Schuldich loved her reaction, and it showed. " I assure you, it's all true. But what's really interesting is what happened after, as Shuuichi's son had a part in killing Reiji. Oh? You didn't know you had a cousin? Of course you wouldn't, Shuuichi wanted him to be safe from the soon-to-be Takatori legacy, he always did have a way of planning for the future. " 

" My... cousin...? " 

" Tsukiyono Omi. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Hai - yes   
Arigatou - thank-you   
Okaeri - 'welcome home'   
Hontou (desu) - really   
Sugee - 'wow'   
Mou daijoubu - 'it's alright'   
Oniisan - older brother   
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry 

Additional Author's notes:   
- the poem Omi reads is from volume two, page 17 of the book Journey to the West as translated to English by Anthony C. Yu. If you can find this book, read it! I know it's long (four volumes, 25 chapters per volume) but it's very easy to see why it's one of the most popular books in Asian Literature. Plus, if you know Saiyuki, it's just funny. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	25. Small Sun in the Water

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-five: Small Sun in the Water 

~--------_Why are people such distant phantoms?_~ 

The building housing the Koneko no Sumu ie and it's employees was a two story building that had, in the past, been a wide variety of stores. The last incarnation before becoming a flower shop it had been an antique shop. It had three levels, including one below ground. The basement was a bit of a common area for the live-in employees, and an ideal place for them to receive orders and work on their missions. What occurred downstairs couldn't be heard upstairs, even with the door open. Those kind of acoustics had been looked for initially when choosing a location for the Weiß Project. The basement had Omi's computer, a large screen television, couches, and plenty of space. 

The main floor was, of course, the shop itself. There were essentially two parts to it; the front and the back. At the front it was bright and open, being more windows than walls. On the left side the bulk of the flowers and potted plants stood in rows, and on the right it was divided equally between pre-made arrangements and a unit for the flowers that required better temperature regulation. There was a table in the middle of the room, a bit of a conversation piece... as the edges were curved at odd angles. In the back corner behind the cooling unit was a shelf with supplies, and the counter with the cash register formed a barrier between the front and the back. In the back there was ample storage space, a small washroom in which the light bulb had been burnt out for at least three months, the kitchen, and the stairs to the top floor. 

The top floor was divided into four apartments, as well as a bath at the back of the main hall. The apartments were plain, and furnished simply with a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser for each. All four had a little balcony. 

Upon moving into the Koneko no Sumu ie, Omi had chosen his apartment to be one of the back rooms, and Youji had chosen one at the front. Omi considered this a good thing, as they weren't monopolizing either the front or the back when the other two arrived. Youji thought it would be easier when he returned from his night excursions to keep from waking the others up. 

The first day in the new home, and they'd spent most of it with Momoe setting up shop and getting a crash course in flowers. Flower names, care information, arrangement, the first day was spent more on learning his cover than the actual reason why he was there. As it were, there would be no excursions that first night; he was too tired. Youji wandered into his unfamiliar apartment late that night and flopped down on the bed. 

Sometime later, Omi dredged himself upstairs from where he'd been setting up his computer in the basement. As he slipped into his room he sat on the bed and looked around. It was different, and he didn't know how he felt about that yet. He could understand why he couldn't stay with Manx anymore... and yet... 

Sighing, he eyed his suitcase and the bag with all his schoolbooks. The thought crossed his mind to unpack, but in the end, he too flopped down on the bed and went to sleep. 

(@) 

Ouka blinked. She stared at the men before her, lips parted in shock. 

" Omikun ga... watashi no... " her eyes widened slightly, shimmering as she digested the information and tried to reject it. " ... masaka... " 

" Oh? " Schuldich smirked. " What reason do I have for lying to you? You know in your heart it's true. Why is it he avoided meeting your father? " He tilted his head back and looked down on her, eyes narrowed like a satisfied cat's. " Why is it all he ever does is lead you on? " The smile bared teeth, " Ask him. You know he won't be able to lie to you. " 

Ouka's shoes scraped the pavement as she suddenly drew her bag up to her chest and turned, running down the sidewalk and away from that knowing leer as fast as she could go. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Cousins? It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true. _Omikun... tell me it isn't true!_

(@) 

" _KKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ " 

Youji was jarred out of an exhaustive sleep by a drawn out wail. He sat up with a start and eyed his watch. It was 4:30 in the morning, and the light creeping across the walls in a mockery of twilight shadows confirmed this. The scream repeated itself, and Youji's brain blearily registered that it was a) in the house and b) there was only one other person in the house that it could be. Youji got to his feet, snatching his jeans from the previous day in a mindful gesture of decency. Manx had mentioned nightmares, but he had failed to equate nightmares with unpleasant late night awakenings in a lapse of logic. 

Fumbling for the door, he intruded in upon the small frame screaming and thrashing on the bed. How did one handle a kid in a nightmare anyway? Youji reached out and caught one of Omi's flailing arms by the wrist, and sat on the bed. " O-oi! " He caught the other wrist and tried to still the boy. " Oi! Wake up! " 

" Papa! " Omi wailed, voice cracking between syllables. " Papa!! " 

" Wake up, Omi! " Youji said gruffly, getting impatient with himself for handling the situation so clumsily. Damn that Manx, why'd she stick him with a kid for a partner? He didn't want to act like a big brother. " Wake up! " He couldn't be expected to take care of anything. She knew that! Manx knew that godammit! Youji smacked Omi across the face with a resounding clap. " Oi! Wake up Omi! " 

" Papa! " 

He'd calmed down by now, a little. He'd stopped trying to beat the stuffing out of his mattress in any case. 

" Papa! " 

Tears were seeping out of his tightly shut eyes, caressing his face to drop and darken the pristine white sheets. Youji felt his whole body shudder. 

" Tasukete! " 

" Dammit Omi, wake up! " Youji smacked him again, and the wide blue eyes snapped open. Omi's shudder quieted to a quiver, while his body wound down and woke up. " Just... wake up. " Youji breathed, only then realizing that he'd been holding it between shouts. 

" Youjikun? " 

Youji lifted his head and looked Omi in the eyes. " You were having a nightmare. " 

" Oh, " Omi said smally. " Gomen. " 

" Hehh, " Youji sighed, releasing his grip on Omi's arm and standing. He pushed back his hair and looked off to the side. " Don't apologize. I'm sure you'd change it if you could, kid. " 

" But-- " 

" It's alright, I said. " Youji headed for the door. " Think of it this way, at least you can escape it when you wake up. " 

" Do you think it's that easy? " Omi responded quietly, hunched over now with his hands curled in his lap. Youji turned back and watched him. The hair around his ears had fallen forward to obscure his eyes, the small shadows of tears cascading from within. " Do you? " he repeated, hunching down farther. " The nightmares are just when I can't control it anymore. Every moment, I'm- I just can't remember. It hurts, the fact that there's a memory just beyond my reach for as long as I remember... and the more I try to reach it the more it stays away. " 

" Memory...? " Youji said, resigned. 

" Yeah. " 

" Well then, how about this? Memories fade, kid. Soon there'll come a time when you'll barely recall ever having nightmares. " Youji offered him a wan, almost insecure smile. 

" You're not cut out for this, are you? " 

" Hn? " His smile turned wry. " No, not at all. " He inhaled deeply and started closing the door behind him. 

" Oyasumi, Youjikun. " 

" Ja. " 

(@) 

" 'Memories fade...?' " He quoted himself once he was back in his room, shaking his head at his own hypocritical statement. _I guess... for him it might be true._

" His father abandoned him, to kidnappers of all things. " 

Youji jerked in surprise, getting to his feet and striking a defensive stance. From the shadows in the corner of the room, Manx emerged. She stopped by the window, arms wrapped around her middle and her lips held firm. 

" Manx? " Youji scowled at her. " Oi! How long have you been in here? " 

" All night. " 

" Did you like what you saw? " he asked. 

" I've seen better. " 

" Ouch. " 

Manx looked out the window, immediately dropping the smile she's taken on for the joking exchange. 

Youji slipped his sunglasses on his face and reached for a cigarette. " Abandoned, huh? " he prompted. He sat back against the headboard and lit the cigarette, settling in for what looked to be a long story. 

(@) 

" Do you know, Farfarello, the best way to break someone? And don't go answering with something stupid. I don't mean literally break, I mean... " Schuldich tipped his head, " the way God broke you, say? 

" Do you know? First, you attack what's important, family's always a good one, friends if they don't have any family. Everyone's got a mental weakness, Farfarello, everyone. " 

Farfarello listened patiently, hearing out Schuldich's rationale before the order he knew was coming. He endured it even as the first trickling bits of ran drizzled down from the sky. 

" Crawford says to break Fujimiya. Fair enough, but why stop there? Let's break them all in the process. " For the first time in the game with Weiß, Schuldich's trademark grin took on a rare tone that was gleefully malicious; a bloodlust, if you will. Cruelty roughened his voice as he gave the order waited on, " Do it. " 

(@) 

" Sure you're okay? " Aya asked disinterestedly. 

" I'm fine! " Omi replied cheerfully. 

" It's not like you to ask for time off. " 

" Hehh gomen, I've had a lot on my mind lately. " Omi watched Aya methodically tend to the plants. _What would he do... if he knew I was really a Takatori? I don't think he knows. Ayakun, I wish I knew what you had against my family._

The door opened, admitting into the store someone from the rain outside. Omi pulled one of the towels from behind the counter and ran to greet her. 

" Ouka! " He handed the towel to her and asked, concerned, " What happened to you? " 

" Omikun, " she whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder. " Omikun, tell me it isn't true. " 

Omi looked sideways at her. " Eh? Tell you what isn't true? " 

She pushed back, meeting his eyes frantically, searching them for the truth. " Tell me he was lying Omikun! Tell me we're not related! We're not... we couldn't be... not that. " She faltered as he didn't do as she'd hoped. He didn't deny it, he couldn't. She could tell from the firm way he held his chin and the way his eyes went suddenly regretful and cold. " Son... na.... " Ouka let go of him and backed away. " Sonna! " The other half of what she'd been told hit her and froze her in place before the rain drenched door. " Then... then... Omikun you... you helped kill my father?! You helped kill your own _family_?! You, Omikun? " Hurt and disbelief etched itself across her face. " How could you? How could you?! " 

Omi dropped his head, casting his eyes to the side. 

" Don't you look away from me! " Ouka commanded, putting the rest of her conviction into her voice. After that she merely broke down and ran from the store back out into the rain. 

Omi remained where he was, hands fisted and shaking at his sides. He didn't look up until a shadow covered him, and he found Aya to be standing over him. Omi met Aya's gaze and the room suddenly went cold. 

" Get out, " Aya hissed at him, eyes narrowed and unforgiving. 

" Ayakun. " 

" Get out, " the other man reiterated. Hatred filled the harsh, low voice. " Make sure you never let me see you again. " 

(@) 

Youji took a long drag of his cigarette after Manx finished telling him everything and exhaled in one long stream of smoke. He watched it dissipate before commenting. 

" That Takatori and Persia... they're related, aren't they? " 

The surprise on Manx's face was answer enough for him. " How... " 

" Nn, only brothers would have a conflict this out of hand. So... you want Omi to get revenge on his father for abandoning him, but you don't want him to know that's what he's doing. " He looked away from her, out the window as the morning grew with each second that crept silently past. " Can't be helped, I guess. I can't prove to you there'll come a day when you won't have any choice but to let him know the truth. " 

Manx stood in silence for a long moment. " Saa. " 

" You expect me to keep the secret. I'll keep it. " Youji shrugged and put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the stand. " I could never deny a good woman. Now, unless you're planning on joining me here, it's morning so I'm going to sleep. " 

(@) 

" Nani?! " 

Youji pulled back a fist, about ready to let loose on Aya. " After all that kid's done for you? All you've gone through together and you just throw him out? And over what? A _name_?! What did Omi have to do with any of whatever shit happened to you? Aho. " 

Ken shrugged on his coat, refusing to make eye contact with Aya. " Oi, Youji, let's just go find Omi, okay? " 

" Che, don't tell me you're gonna forgive this bastard so easily. Ken, even you've been a victim of his moronic revenge. That's what it is, ain't it? Who was it Aya? Lover? Family? Makes me sick, letting vendettas get to your head and you think attacking anyone and anything related helps. 

" Takatori is dead, and you know what? That Crawford told me you would kill him, and that it was exactly what he wanted. Are you going to keep reacting like this and play us right into Schwartz' hands? You've gotten your revenge, now at least act like you've moved on. Ikou, Ken. " Youji stalked out of the store. 

(@) 

" No, it can't be helped, " Manx agreed, heading for the door. " Nor can it be helped that, despite your own reservations, you've already taken it upon yourself to be good to him. " 

She was right of course. He hated them both for it. 

(@) 

" Omi! " Youji shouted, looking up and down the street. If he was following Ouka, then her apartment was the best bet. They'd made enough deliveries that her address was memorized, and he headed in that direction with Ken on his heels. 

Aya shifted position, turning slightly to watch through the window panes as they disappeared into the rain. His face was impassive, eyes dulled. 

" Ayasan, " Momoe approached him, a tray of food in her hands. " Please, take this upstairs to our unknown guest; he must be hungry. " 

" Momoe...? " 

" He's a good boy, Ayasan: good just like you. " 

Aya smiled wistfully. " I'm not a good person. I don't deserve your kindness. " 

" That's for me to decide, isn't it? " Momoe sat herself behind the register. " Good does not mean perfect, dear. Your heart has been soft to both our guest and Omisan. I'm sure your imouto would be proud. " 

Aya looked at her. " How did you...? " 

" I'm more than just a funny old woman who sits around and pets her cat all day, you know, " she pointed out cheerily. " Just as you are more than you seem to be, Fujimiya Aya. " 

Aya looked down at the food she'd handed to him. " Aah. Watch the store for me, please. " 

(@) 

_Break them all_

Farfarello reached out and grabbed Ouka as she passed. He drew her in by the face and trapped her by twining his arm about her neck. She stifled a scream, struggling and kicking her assailant. In the thick rain her attempts only succeeded in taking away her traction. As Omi came into view she slipped and choked as her neck strained against Farfarello's arm. 

Omi skid to a stop. " Ouka! " He grit his teeth and his gaze hardened. " Let her go! " 

" God cries when young girls die, " Farfarello leered. " Do you think he cried over that Shreiyant girl, Weiß? She gave a pretty sentiment before she died. " 

" Let her go! " Omi repeated. 

Farfarello leaned in close to Ouka's face. " Will you pray for your life? " 

" We kinda implied the truth about you, Tsukiyonokun, " Schuldich commented, standing against the wall beneath an awning. " Can you let her live, knowing all of the truth? Doesn't that go against what Persia and Manx taught you? Doesn't it go against Kritiker standards? " 

" Omi! " Youji and Ken caught up to them. Youji stopped short, but Ken kept running. 

" Kono--! " Ken pulled a fist and punched Schuldich across the face. He watched, teeth bared and seething, as the other man hit the ground hard and skid into the rain. " Quit joking around! Make him let her go! " 

Schuldich laughed, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. " Interesting! " he declared, grinning at Ken as he got to his feet. " You want a fight, gaki? Ain't my specialty. But once Farfarello's done with the girl, I'm sure he'll be glad to accommodate you. " 

" Not you're specialty? " Ken repeated, matching Schuldich's grin and dipping his chin so the shadows covered his eyes. " Don't make me laugh. " He snapped, rushing forward and catching the Schwartz member off guard in a rare moment with another fist to the face. He followed it quickly, tackling Schuldich to the ground and punching him again. " You fuck with my mind, turn me against my comrades with your tricks-- " he punctuated his words with blows, releasing all the anger he held towards the telepath, all the revenge for the fear, the hurt over Hitomi, the... " Now you say facing up to it isn't your godamned specialty?! " 

Schuldich's rain-slicked hand snapped up and clutched Ken by the chin. His face had lost the smiling mask. " You forget Hidaka, I didn't tell you anything you hadn't already thought of. " 

Youji's hand flew to his watch, and he flicked out a bit of wire. 

" No! Youjikun, if you strangle him, that leaves him time to strangle her, " Omi protested. 

" What do you want me to do, then? " 

Schuldich bared his teeth as Ken shoved him into the wall. He gripped his attacker by the forearms to stay him and shouted, " Do it, Farfarello! " 

" Ou-- " Omi started forward. 

Before he could finish uttering her name Farfarello's free hand reached up and with a deft twist snapped her neck. As Omi finished her name, he let the body drop to the ground. 

Omi stood in shock, the world dimming around him. 

" O- " his voice caught in this throat, recycling itself into a wail, " _OUKA!!_ " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Omikun ga, watashi no - Omi's my...   
Masaka - Impossible, 'can't be'   
Tasukete - help   
Gomen - sorry   
Oyasumi - good night   
Ja - 'bye'   
Sonna - 'no way'   
Saa - _just an agreement_   
Nani - what   
Che - damn   
Ikou - Let's go   
Imouto - younger sister   
Kono - 'why you!'   
Gaki - derogatory term for 'kid' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	26. Li-Bi-Do

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-six: Li-Bi-Do 

~--------_Mou... don't force yourself forward_~ 

Bare feet clumsily carried him down the hall towards the bath. His stance was one of someone who was continually defeated by an inner demon; a long thin body hunched over in a pitiful representation of the smallness he felt. Sweat clung to his skin like the grief that would not relinquish him. His fingers numbly followed the wall, keeping him connected to the real world. He needed to... 

Youji finally made his way to the bath and stumbled to his knees. He couldn't make it to the toilet, so he settled for hunching over the drain in the middle of the floor while he puked. When he was through he remained there, gasping raggedly for air and trying to will away the taste of bile in the back of his throat. He shuddered to his core with the slight movement it took to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Behind him he could hear the beginning mantra that signaled Omi entering a nightmare. 

He wondered if it was some sort of cruel joke, making him and that poor kid assassins. A psychological study maybe? They hadn't actually been sent out to kill anyone yet. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember the last time he'd consumed anything but beer and cigarette smoke. He vaguely had the notion he might be delirious. When was the last time he'd eaten? 

Omi, Omi was screaming. 

Nightmares, looks like they were both experiencing them that night. He had to get up and... 

Raising his head only sent it spinning. He nearly pitched forward, just barely catching himself with both hands on the floor. The smell in the room was making him sick. The sounds behind him were making his head throb in a painful reminder of how hungover he was. 

" Chikushou... " he whispered, cursing the situation. 

" Youjikun? " 

Youji jerked, hair tumbling haphazardly over his eyes as he looked back at the doorway. Omi stood there looking at him, his face wet with tears and his oversized t-shirt hanging off his shoulders in a way that gave the illusion that he was smaller than he was. 

" Youjikun, " Omi said again, his voice carrying a haunting note, flattening out like wind passing over the open mouth of an empty glass bottle. 

" Omi, " Youji responded, throat rasping. 

Omi moved away from the door frame. Walking with the awkward steps of someone who had just barely woken up, he mechanically took down the shower head and brought it over to Youji. He crouched down to the older man's level and offered a small smile. " You need to clean up before going back to bed, Youjikun. " 

" Omi, " Youji said again, too sick and befogged to articulate anything beyond that. 

Omi turned on the water and returned to wash away what Youji had left on the tiled floor. He pulled the stool over and made Youji to sit with little force. Youji closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of the water on his skin. _Natsukashii naa_, he thought, just letting himself relax. " Omi... arigatou. " 

" It's alright, " Omi said quietly, running his fingers over Youji's wavy hair, " you've been so good to me since coming here... and you didn't have to be. This is my chance to take care of you and pay you back. " 

(@) 

Eventually in those few months they'd spent at the Koneko together the nightmares had faded. Now however, the night cries were different; 'Papa' had been replaced. 

" _Ouka! Ouka!!_ " 

Youji crouched in the rain, and reached over to place his hand tentatively on Omi's shoulder. Omi reacted instantly, spinning around and burying his face in Youji's shirt. " Ouka o tasukete! " he sobbed, fully knowing Youji could do nothing. 

Papa... tasukete... the words were similar, the situation only slightly different. What tied it all together was the fact that Youji could even now do nothing but wait for it to pass on it's own. 

(@) 

_" You know Youji, I will say there's one thing about you that would make you a good father. "___

_Youji raised an eyebrow at the top of Asuka's head and wryly asked, " Oh? What's that? "___

_She pressed her head into his chest and reached around him. " You're comfortable, despite how damn thin you are. " Her fingers brushed his ribcage and he gave a jolt, skittering out from under her and tumbling off the bed. Asuka laughed and hung over the side to smile at him. " And you're ticklish! "___

_" This is the last time you sleep in my bed without making it worth my while, woman, " Youji retorted._

The sound of the wind outside was keeping him awake. He felt he could really use a cigarette, but refrained for the sake of the other body in the bed with him. Youji tilted his chin down and watched his fingers gently comb the tousled mess of sandy hair spilled across his chest. Omi had long since fallen asleep. He'd rested a bit after helping Youji back to bed, and that short rest had quickly led to the young boy just falling asleep. 

Youji didn't mind. For some reason he was remembering pleasant memories. A good father, even now the thought gave him a wry smile. He just couldn't picture it. Look at the poor kid, he wasn't even a good older brother. Here he was, supposed to be taking care of him, and tonight Omi had ended up doing the reverse. 

But what could he expect? His attempts at helping others usually backfired in the end anyway... 

The building was creaking distantly under the constant barrage of the wind. Youji distantly wondered if a typhoon was coming. It seemed inordinately strong that night. He shifted a little and pulled the blanket over Omi as best he could without disturbing his sleep. He watched the peaceful face a moment before resting his head back and trying to will himself back to sleep. 

Maybe he wasn't doing so bad. 

(@) 

Youji closed the door to Omi's bedroom and exhaled, patting his sides in search of a cigarette. They were such a crutch for him, and yet he never considered giving them up. He finally found it and shoved one of the sticks between his willing lips, only to find he lacked the initiative to actually light it. 

" How is he? " Ken asked worriedly. 

Youji leaned his head back against the door and turned his face to look at Ken over the rims of his glasses. " He's just watched what's most likely his last relative die, before she even knew they were related. Add to that the reason why he was holding off on telling her is because he knew she liked him... " 

Ken nodded, subdued. He was still a little damp from the rain, and a bruise was starting to form on his jaw. " I-- " 

" Hn? " 

A flash, and Schuldich's face glared up at him. It was the first time he'd seen anything other than a cocky smirk, and it scared him. _You forget Hidaka, I didn't tell you anything you hadn't already thought of._

Ken winced. " N- Nothing. " 

Youji finally worked up the energy to get his lighter. He took the time to light his cigarette and pocket the lighter again before turning his eyes back to Ken. He watched the guilt, the shame, and the struggle paint itself across Ken's face. Exhaling, he pressed his back into the door and shifted position a little. " Far be it for me to say anything remotely philosophical... " he caught Ken's gaze and pointed out, " but this is kinda bad advice anyway, coming from me, what more can you expect? " 

Ken blinked at him. 

" Memories are kinda like a libido, Ken, eventually they're gonna build up to the point where you just gotta release 'em. " 

" You would pick that analogy. " 

" I suck at this, what can I say? " Youji replaced the cigarette on his lip and shoved his hands in his hip pockets. Pushing off the door with a short undulation of his spine he started down the hall away from Ken towards the stairs. 

" Youji? " 

That small tone in his voice, he half expected a -kun at the end. " Yeah? " 

" He used me, and I was too stupid to see it. " 

" Yeah well, we all have moments like that. " 

(@) 

" You've been doing well, " Manx said, standing before them. Youji and Omi sat side by side on the couch facing the television and watched her with varying levels of interest. " The store is doing good business, and Momoe has praised you both as hard workers. " 

" She gives us too much credit, " Youji quipped. 

" It's just you who slacks off, Youjikun, " Omi pointed out teasingly. 

" Anyway, now that you're well established in one half of your job, it's time to get you started on the other half. " Manx stepped to the side and reached for the folder she'd left on the other couch. 

" I thought there were two others coming, " Omi inquired. 

" There are, but while we're still scouting out the one, the other still has some business to complete with another project. " Manx handed the folder to Youji. " Persia wanted to deliver this mission, but the thought it best to wait until all four of you are here. The man you see is- " 

" Hehhh... I know this guy, " Youji interrupted, already skimming the contents of the folder. 

" You do, Youjikun? " 

" Yeah, he was running quite the extortion racket last I heard of him. I was working on exposing him for a while before the police told us to butt out and took over. I think I saw something about him going to court, but after that... nothing. " Youji raised his eyes to Manx, inviting her to continue. 

" His name is Sakagami Hiromitsu, and he did go to court, but was never convicted, " Manx picked up from Youji's recount, " he most certainly didn't give up his 'racket' either. Since that time he's expanded to counterfeiting money, funding prostitution rings and illegal gambling houses. The law can't touch him, he's protected by a well-made shield of legal loopholes and legitimate endeavors. " 

" Ohhhh, " Youji drawled, cutting her off again. " I see what we're for. You want us to kill him, take care of what the police cannot. " 

" Exactly. Are you in? " 

" I get a choice? " Youji asked incredulously. 

Manx nodded. " Forcing you to kill is an inexcusable crime in and of itself. " 

" Taking a life isn't? Just asking me isn't? " 

" You knew what I was hiring you for. " 

" I never said I was out, I just wonder what happens to us later, when it's decided the law can no longer touch us, and we can no longer be allowed to continue. " Youji leaned his head back and blew smoke at the ceiling. He let the folder slip to the empty seat next to him. What kind of person would fill it later? Hopefully someone who could take care of themselves. " I'm in. " 

" I'm in, " chimed Omi. 

(@) 

Youji walked into the kitchen to find Aya washing dishes at the sink with the usual dark and distant look in his eyes. He leaned against the counter and watched Aya's hands, callused from his work and red from the hot water, methodically scrub what looked suspiciously like more dishes than the four of them usually used in a day. 

" Got anything you wanna tell me, Aya? " he asked nonchalantly. 

" No, " Aya responded dourly. 

" Want my advice? " he asked again, still nonchalant. 

" No, " Aya responded again, still dour. 

" Knew I liked you for a reason. Too bad though, I was on a roll. " Youji left Aya to the dishes and headed downstairs. If Aya had any second thoughts he didn't vocalize them. 

(@) 

Youji pressed himself into the wall and pushed his sunglasses up his nose a little to see better. Omi was crouched slightly, playing with a palmtop computer he'd hooked up to the codelock on the outside door. He was steadily being amazed by the kid's knowledge of computers, not to mention slightly embarrassed at how little he knew. 

" Yoush, " Omi whispered, as the light above the lock switched from red to green. He pushed the door open a little and peered through. Discovering no one he darted inside and waited against the opposite wall for Youji to follow. He pocketed his computer and put his finger to his lips, before pointing left and taking that direction down the hall. 

Youji followed, fingers curved and ready to snap to his watch as soon as required. The mission was simple enough, infiltrate the condominium Sakagami lived in, and exterminate him. Youji watched Omi run ahead of him, hand already holding three darts between his fingers. He could only shake his head in disbelief. Omi had been doing this for three years already, and trained for it since he was nine. It was insane, no wonder the kid had nightmares. 

Omi was an expert archer, and had unerring aim with darts and throwing knives. He was also adept at hand to hand combat, though it wasn't his strong point. (that would come with age) He was also an expert with computer systems and pretty much anything electronic. He would be the core of the Weiß Project, with knowledge and espionage skills surpassing Youji's and either of the prospective other two members. 

Youji was an expert with the garotte wire and a gun, though he was loathe to use guns because they were noisy and too easily traced. He didn't even carry one anymore. Who could trace wire anyway? He had to wear gloves, otherwise it cut the hell out of his hands, and most times it was pushed aside as a dead end. Youji also had an edge on Omi in experience. He knew people better, and had an acute mind when it came to judging them. Did he have anything over the shadowy other members? He didn't know. 

Omi paused at a junction and spun on one foot, launching himself backwards across the opening and letting loose the darts. A gunshot answered his initial attack, leaving a hole in the wall next to Omi's neck, but the boy didn't flinch. He reached into his coat and drew another dart, sending it flying in one smooth motion. 

Youji snapped open the side of his watch and pulled out enough wire to get a good grip before entering the fray. He caught two of the three security guards standing in his net and pulled the wire taut with his fingers. " Have you no shame? Shooting at a kid like that, " he chided. 

" Who the hell are you?! " The third guard demanded, clutching at his bloodied hand and slumping back against the wall. 

" What do you say, kiddo? Should we play fair and introduce ourselves? " 

Omi laughed. " Like a sentai team. " 

Youji pulled hard on the wire and toppled the two he had ensnared. " I like tight clothes, but spandex is taking it too far. " Lighten the mood, make jokes, anything to ease the weight of the mission off their shoulders. He was all for black humor, it made living easier. If you can't change it, laugh at it. " You handle things out here, I'll take care of Sakagami. " He cut loose the wire and darted for the door, running inside before anyone could make a move to stop him. 

Once inside the darkened room, Youji had no problem ducking the punch aimed for his jaw and moved to the side. He punched his attacker in the middle and shouldered him off to snap around and knock him into the door with his elbow. 

He noted briefly that he'd forgot to take his combat skills into account during his earlier assessment. 

Reaching out, he snared his target with more wire and pulled it tightly around his neck. The tighter it got the closer Sakagami was drawn to him, until Youji lifted the shorter man right off his feet and hissed in his ear. " Shine. " 

(@) 

Youji sat heavily on the couch downstairs and leaned his head back to watch the smoke curl towards the ceiling. " Asuka... " he murmured, " you'd probably like Omi. " 

(@) 

" Aren't you kakkoii? " Youji teased from the counter where he was counting the previous day's cash. 

Omi chuckled a little, straightening the collar of his school uniform. " It's different from my last school, that's for sure. " 

Youji ignored his work and devoted full attention to the student in his midst. " Yellow suits you; bright and sunny and all. I barely finished junior high, you know. Didn't even bother trying for high school. " 

" I'm not surprised, " Omi laughed. 

" Oi, what's that supposed to mean? " 

" Nandemo! " 

" I'll 'nandemo' you later, kid! Get your ass to school! " Youji shouted after him as Omi grabbed his schoolbag and rushed out the door. 

" You'd make a good father, " Manx commented, emerging from the backroom and leaning against the door frame. 

" So I've been told. " 

" I was lying. " 

" So was she, " Youji said absently, now back to counting change. " But if you wanna pretend like we're that kid's mother and father later I have no objections. " 

Manx laughed. " You never let up, do you? " 

" No, not even _after_ I win you over. " He dropped a handful of twenty-five sen pieces into the til drawer and moved on to the next pile. " The mission was a success, by the way. Sakagami's dead like you wanted. Oh, and it's been three whole days since Omi last had a nightmare, " he grinned at her. " So when do I get my raise? " 

" Who said you got one? " 

" The store made just under two million yen yesterday, I think I should get at least part of that. " 

Manx shook her head, still smiling. " I came here to tell you that the other two should be here sometime in the next two weeks. " 

" Seniority pay maybe? I'm almost out of cigarettes. " 

" Kudou! " 

" Hai hai. " 

" When the other two arrive, that will be the official launch of the Weiß Project. " She tilted her head to the side, spreading her thick red curls across the wall. " Are you still alright with this, Kudou? " 

" How many times do I have to tell you? " He closed the drawer and flashed her a smile as he pulled his hair out of the ponytail it had been in. " Call me Youji. " He moved past her to flip the sign on the door and open the shop for business. " So tell me, Manx, what does Weiß mean anyway? " He leaned out the door and yelled down the street, " Oi! Momoe! If you don't hurry that lazy cat'll beat you here! " He laughed at whatever she called back in response, " I think that was a bit uncalled for. I'll have you know Balinese cats are very social and active according to Omi! Attractive too! Yeah yeah, just hurry up before that furball steals your chair. " Still chuckling a little, Youji pulled his head back into the store and looked to find Manx gone, and him without an answer. He sighed a little. 

He could joke all he wanted, act like he could get used to a life like this. But in the end, he'd always be stuck wishing for the past. 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes: 

Mou - in the song it seems to represent something of a sigh, with no real way to translate it, so I left it as is.   
Chikushou - 'damn it'   
Natsukashii naa - 'how nostalgic'   
Ouka o tasukete - Save Ouka   
Yoush - 'okay'   
Sentai - I don't know the exact translation, but it refers to all those 'power ranger'-esque shows involving posing in spandex and fighting evil. ^_^   
Kakkoii - 'good looking' or 'cool'   
Nandemo - nothing!   
sen - cent   
hai - yes 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	27. The Minority

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-seven: The Minority 

~--------_Lies and lies and lies are painted on the reality of love_~ 

" A-- " 

He sat straight up and choked back the name before he uttered it. Gasping for breath, he hunched over and passed his hand over his face. That hand quivered visibly as it drew the half-gone cigarette from his lips. Youji closed his eyes, wincing imperceptibly as they stung. He must have dozed off a little... with a lit cigarette no less. 

" A? " 

Youji jolted, sitting straight and glaring at Botan. How long had he been there making paper airplanes? 

Botan remained unaffected. " Murase Asuka, isn't it? Still a problem after all these years, hm? " 

" What business is it of yours? " Youji said darkly, irritated by this display of knowledge. 

" It's my business because I understand. " Botan titled his head and let the airplane fly. He closed his eyes, cutting off the sight of it bumping into the opposite wall and tumbling, bent and broken to the floor. " Care to hear? " 

Youji dragged his long frame off the couch and headed for the stairs. " I care not. Even if you do understand, it'll do me no good to know. " 

(@) 

Hours dragged on into days, and he dared not leave the office for fear he might miss her return. Any minute now, he kept convincing himself, any minute now she'd come through the door, disheveled and dirty, with a wry smile on her lips. She'd be tired. He'd embrace her in his arms, bury his nose in her shoulder and make sure she never abandoned him again. 

But that moment never came, and he couldn't bear to open the door because he knew it never would, and seeing the empty street beyond would only shatter what remained of him. 

Youji paused at the top of the stairs outside Aya's door. He stood perfectly still, and despite the fact that Ken and Aya were in the store on the main floor and Omi was down the hall, he still heard a faint creaking of floorboards, much too close for it to be Omi. The sounds stopped right after he did, and Youji stood staring through the door at the unknown mouse Aya was harboring in his room. 

Presently he continued forward, stopping at the other door on the left. He rapped his knuckles against the surface once, following it with, " Omi, hairuzou. " 

Youji entered Omi's rooms, ambling over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He leaned against Omi's back and listened quietly to the keyboard and the faint music playing in on the laptop. The tune was interesting, lots of guitar. The singer seemed to float in and out of the music, coming and going with a faint echo. It made him think of night... 

" Doing homework? " Youji asked. 

" Yeah. " 

" What are you listening to? " 

" Luna Sea. " 

" Oh, " Youji mulled over this. " Didn't they break up? " 

Omi chuckled a little halfheartedly, " A couple of times, actually. " He shrugged a little against Youji's shoulders. " I found a CD of theirs lying around and decided to listen. " 

" Mm, " Youji listened a bit, then repeated, " _I'm afraid of it, to be broken_. Nice lyrics. " 

" Yeah. " 

(@) 

" Shimat_ta_, that kid hits hard, " Schuldich complained. He rubbed at the slightly bruise Ken left on his jaw with an indignant expression. 

" You expected different? " Crawford inquired passively. " Care to tell me why my order to break Fujimiya became an act to break Tsukiyono? " 

" I thought it might be in our interest to break them all. " He watched Crawford's displeased face. " You're smart Crawford, but you lack my understanding of human nature. The delicate balance of relationships is so easily tipped. Break one and the rest are soon to follow. 

" Fujimiya believes he is nothing. Through the people around him, I will prove him right. " 

" Hn, " Crawford turned away from him. " Breaking them as a group may not be as easy as you think. " 

" Oh? " Schuldich asked. " You're referring to our group? " 

" Nagi has disappeared. " 

Schuldich smiled, leering at Crawford with his knowledge. " So he has. " 

(@) 

" Youjikun, you're getting heavy. " Omi complained lightly, pushing back against the increasing weight on his spine. He looked over his shoulder at the fine curve of Youji's cheekbone, half obscured by the thick hair that tumbled over his ears in lazy blonde waves. " Youjikun. " He appreciated being kept company, much as he hated to admit it, he didn't _really_ want to be left alone, but still, Youji wasn't very good at-- 

Youji gave a little murmur and cascaded sideways to flop against Omi's pillow. Omi blinked at him, he'd fallen asleep. Omi smiled at him faintly. He may not have been good at cheering someone up when he tried, but just his company was sometimes good enough. 

Omi let him sleep. 

(@) 

" Kora Matte!! " 

Youji looked over his shoulder at his pursuers and grit his teeth as he put on speed. He'd really done it this time. He was in way over his head, but he could never turn away a pretty face. Especially not a pretty face willing to pay cash up front. 

He could see why _that_ was now. Hard to pay someone after they were dead. 

_" Onegai desu, I'm afraid he's gotten himself into some real trouble this time. "_ She'd said it with such heartbroken words and pleading eyes. How could he have refused? 

However, as it turned out 'real trouble' was one helluvan understatement. Illegal drugs, weaponry, gambling- you name it, this little 'circle of unsavory friends' as she'd called it: and he, the 'experienced' private detective had stupidly let himself be seen. 

His feet threw up splashes as he careened through deep puddles, around corners, and just barely avoided crashing into dumpsters and other obstacles. He was being chased by three men with guns, as was apparent by the occasional bullet that shot past him to pepper the air with shrapnel. Did these guys have no courtesy? What if they hit an innocent bystander? 

What innocent bystander? Dammit! He was all alone, no backup, nothing. So of course he eventually wound up in a dead end. That's just the way things worked. 

" Koko made da, " one of the other men leered, pulling a chain taut between his meaty fists. 

This was like a scene out of a bad movie. Youji took stock of what he had; a pistol with a full clip in his pocket and a half roll of garotte wire concealed in his watch. Three to one and the odds weren't looking so good. 

" Oi, " he said, trying to play his cards around a fight. He looked straight at the man on the left and stated, " You're Nobuhiko, right? It was your girl who asked me to find out what you were doing. She was afraid. Kill me, and you probably lose her. " He watched the face of his 'target' as it were. " You don't want to do that, ah? " 

" Maria... " Nobuhiko murmured, his hand tightening on his gun as he squeezed his eyes shut. " I told her... I told her not to stick her nose in my business. " The gun raised, aiming straight for Youji. " I'm not going to let you-- " 

Abruptly a window overhead slid open and a voice called down, " Ah-h, you all are noisy. What's the big idea interrupting a lady's beauty sleep- are? " A woman sat on the sil and looked down upon them all with an appraising look. " Now this doesn't seem very fair. " She nodded towards Youji, her bright eyes twinkling from beneath green bangs, " Oi, what'd you do? " 

" I had the inherent inability to say 'no' to a pretty lady concerned about her man, " Youji responded charmingly. 

" Ho? Nothing wrong with that. " She disappeared from the window, only to return with shoes. She proceeded to sit on the sil and put her shoes on. Dumfounded, the men below could only watch, wondering what she was doing. Presently she tied her laces firm and prepared to jump. 

" Oi! " Youji started forward, freezing in place as weapons were reaffirmed. " Uh- that's a second floor window! " 

The fifth member of the party paid him no heed and jumped, landing neatly on her feet between Youji and his attackers. She bent her knees expertly, absorbing the impact and straightening up with a dangerous smile on her face. " I know. " She drew a small gun from the back of her pants and aimed it back at the three men. " Murase Asuka. " 

Youji couldn't help but smile as he pulled his own gun out. " Kudou Youji. " 

" Hehhh? You had that all this time? And here I thought I'd have them all to myself. " 

" It was three to one, I was trying to find a situation where I had better odds. " 

" Don't get too comfortable, we're still outnumbered. " 

" More fun that way. " 

(@) 

They survived it, naturally. She ended up having his same penchant for getting out of things relatively unscathed. Afterwards they went for drinks and within an hour were talking and laughing like old friends. 

Youji had to crouch over, he was laughing so hard. He curled his fingers around his beer as if for support. " - The looks on their faces. " 

Asuka was laughing too, " It was the same look as was on yours. " 

" Well, it's not every day a woman just jumps out a second story window like that. What are you living in such a seedy place for anyway? " Youji asked, finishing off his drink and setting it next to the other empty bottles they'd accumulated. 

" It's cheaper, " she stated simply. " Although my landlord's been hassling me lately, trying to scam more money out of me. " 

" I'll give you some of the money for helping me out today, " Youji offered. 

Asuka leaned forward across the table. " Why not make me a partner? You admit that you needed me today, who's to say you won't need me again? " 

Youji quirked an eyebrow at her. " You're awfully forward, Asuka. " 

" Says the man calling me by my first name already- " 

" Fine then Mu- " 

" -- Youji, " she finished emphatically. 

" Oi! " He laughed again. Picking up the new beer the waitress had set down for him, Youji held the bottle up in a toasting motion. " I already said I can't turn down a pretty lady. Partners it is! " 

" Yarii! " Asuka exclaimed. " Partners! But I'm not drunk enough for you to be calling me pretty, Youji. " 

Youji leaned back and grinned foppishly. " I'll mix business with pleasure, but not the other way around. You're safe now, partner. " 

Asuka mock-pouted. " I didn't realize there was a downside to this job. " 

(@) 

Downside... 

" _ASUKA!!_ " 

Always. Always it came back to this, to that damned moment in time he couldn't escape; couldn't correct. Here he could only watch, only reach out in vain for her, and grasp an eternally repeating memory. Every detail burned itself through his eyes, etch itself into his consciousness. 

By the time the paramedics arrived he could tell she wasn't going to survive. He'd promised her... oh God, he'd _promised_ her, but she hadn't even known. He'd live, he had to. Because he'd never forgive himself for causing her death. He was as guilty as the one who had pulled the trigger. 

" Did you love her, Youji? " 

He barely registered as his mother's hand passed over his forehead, pushing back the bangs that mirrored her own, revealing the green eyes that also matched. She sat in the rigid chair next to his hospital bed and gripped his hand lightly. 

Youji continued to stare outside the window. He was dead to the world. " What does it matter? " he murmured. " I have no use for love. " 

His mother leaned down and kissed the back of his hand. " I'm sorry, honey. " She followed his gaze sadly out the window at the sunlight that touched neither of them. " I guess... history has a way of repeating itself. " 

(@) 

" She would have liked you Omi, " Youji commented when he woke up, staring at the ceiling. 

Omi didn't turn from his homework. " Hm? " 

Youji grunted a little as he sat up, hunching over with both hands in his lap. " Asuka, " he said finally, distantly noting that it was half the answer. His mother would have liked him too. 

Omi paused his typing. " Oh? " 

The seconds ticked by, apparent only by the ongoing music from the laptop. 

" You changed the CD, " Youji observed. 

" Yeah, " Omi resumed typing. 

" This one's sad. " 

" Yeah, " Omi said again. 

_Don't go away, Don't go away, Tears will fall, Oh,_   
_ Don't fly away, Don't fly away... You'll disappear_

Not just sad. The lyrics were downright painful. 

Youji got to his feet. " Finish your homework, kiddo. I'll cover your shift. " 

" You don't have to, " Omi protested quietly. 

Youji rested his hand on Omi's head. " You stay. I'll have Ken bring you supper later. " 

(@) 

Nagi sat on the floor next to the patio door, delicately turning a flower in his fingers. He didn't look up as the door opened. " Do you see? I found this on the floor, " he said, voice soft and haunting, almost beautiful, " It's a withered white rose, and look... the leaves have all died. Do you think, it was there waiting for me, or for you? " 

Youji, his mouth a thin, straight line, pulled Aya's door closed. Nagi heard his steps slowly descend downstairs. 

He ran his finger down one of the petals, and it detached, fluttered to the floor in front of him. " Perhaps, " he surmised, " it was waiting for both of us. " 

~(@)~ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes:   
Hairuzou - 'I'm coming in'   
Shimatta - Damn   
Kora Matte - hey, wait!   
Onegai desu - Please   
Koko made da - 'It ends here' _lit, 'until here', usually translated as 'end of the line' or something along those lines_

The songs Omi was listening to were; (respectively)   
"Hurt" by Luna Sea. I snagged the cited lyrics from a translation by the wonderful talented Mina-P. ^_^   
"Flower of Feathers and Fakes" by Shazna. [at least I *think* that's the English translation of the title] Those lyrics I translated myself. 

Flower Meanings:   
White Withered Rose - Transient Impression, Fleeting Beauty, You Made No Impression   
Dead Leaves - Sadness 


	28. Carnival 2000

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-eight: Carnival 2000 

~--------_and at the end of the journey, here you are summoned and put aside_~ 

Daylight, and the room still seemed so dark. Was it his presence or the owner, he didn't know. The white rose continued to die in his hands, and he watched with impassionate eyes. It was uncomfortable, sitting on the floor the way he was, back pressed into the wall like he could gain stability through osmosis. This was foolish, however, he could bring the building down in a moment, but still... 

What would be the use of dying now- because he would. Even still, he wasn't yet strong enough to survive something like that. Life took a lot out of him. Closing his eyes, he formulated a picture in his mind of how he'd ended up here. 

Nagi pulled back from the prone figure on the bed and his knees buckled. All light in the room died as he collapsed, the back of his hand limply smacking the hardwood floor. But even as he lay there, sprawled out and probably dying, he could watch Aya sit up in bed, groggily at first, and then the eyes snapped into crystal clarity. He recovered fast, Nagi had expected no different. Aya turned his head and looked directly at him, and their eyes met for the first time. 

Nagi closed his eyes, listening to the rustle of movement as Aya got out of the bed. At least this way he wouldn't die a slow death. He was surprised when he felt not the cold blade of the katana but cool hands slip beneath his back and under his knees. Nagi opened his eyes again as Aya lifted him off the floor, conveying the question with an intent gaze. Aya placed him on the bed and carefully drew the blankets up to Nagi's chest. As he let his left hand rest there, the right moved up and ever so gently pushed Nagi's bangs to the side. Such a gentle touch from the grim assassin was unexpected, and Nagi's lips parted in surprise. There was no hatred there, only sadness. 

" You look like her, " Aya commented faintly. 

Let him die here. Nagi let his fatigue overtake him, and he never saw Aya leave. Let him die here, with the only bit of kindness ever shown to him. 

Nagi exhaled softly, and another petal from the rose tumbled to the floor between him and the door. 

" Do you think the flower shop was intentional? " Schuldich asked, sitting outside on the railing. He reached over and pushed open the door, letting the warm afternoon breeze in. " Sure, no one would _ever_ suspect the cute flower men were assassins, but why not a bakery? Why not accounting? Although really, Hidaka couldn't handle _that_ job. " 

" You're bitter, " Nagi observed. 

Schuldich scowled. " He hit me. " 

" That's unusual for you. To be bitter. " 

" He'll pay for it, eventually. " Schuldich's voice dropped, malicious and full of hatred. " I'll break him again and again. " The tone disappeared as he switched topics, " Crawford's starting to wonder where you are. Esset is asking questions; it's almost time to make our next move. 

" What will you do, Na-gi, when Fujimiya fails and we win? Should be interesting. " 

Nagi didn't say anything, only watched as a gust of wind blew more petals off his dying rose. They scattered on the floor, showing a path to the door. 

" That Kudou, " Schuldich said, bemused by Nagi's train of thought, " I wonder what he's going to do now... " He stepped down onto the deck and shoved his hands in his pockets. " Maa, ii yo. Crawford still wants Fujimiya broken, so I think I'll send Farfarello after that Sakura girl. " 

" Schuldich, " Nagi said, eyes still on the scattered petals. " Why haven't you told Crawford I'm here? " 

Schuldich laughed. " There's a lot of things I don't tell Crawford. " 

(@) 

Youji caught Aya by the arm as they passed each other in the back room of the shop. Turning the shorter man to face him, Youji leaned in close and in low tones told him, " I won't tell you what to do, Aya, or even go so far as to tell you how wrong what you're doing is. " His eyes stayed on Aya's, both pairs holding an equal unrelenting hardness. Eventually Youji let go, stepping back and heading for the store, " Your friend looks a bit pale, might want to feed him a little better. " 

Aya stood in the middle of the back room, watching Youji go out of the corner of his eye. 

Heedless, Youji entered the shop to find Momoe ringing sales while Ken struggled with an arrangement at the table. Youji noted the flowers spread across the table and leaned in to watch Ken's clumsy fingers attempt to handle the delicate stems. After a moment he had to chuckle at him. 

" Geez, Ken, that's bad even for you. What's this for? " 

Ken set down the flower he'd just mangled beyond repair. " Ouka's funeral. " 

All humor left Youji. " Oh. " 

" I'm having a hard enough time just deciding what flowers to use. " 

" Cypress might be a little too flashy... " Youji surmised, poking through the flowers Ken had spread out. 

" Death has a way of being flashy, " Birman commented, leaning against the table. " Mission. " 

(@) 

" Tactless! " Ken blared, standing face to face with Birman. " What if Omi had been in the store?! " He broke off as the subject of his tirade preceded Youji down the stairs. 

As they all took their seats, Birman pushed back a wisp of hair and stated, " I admit the death of Takatori Ouka was... unfortunate- " 

" _Unfortunate?!_ " Ken repeated incredulously. 

" Shizuka ni shiyou! " Birman snapped, and Ken sat back down. Satisfied, she continued, " - but that doesn't detract from the fact that you four have a job to do. Botan? " 

Botan turned on the television and a picture came up on the screen. " This is your target, an illegal arms dealer named Sakai Nobuaki. He has a rather sinister way of testing his merchandise. " The picture shifted, allowing room for several crime scene photos to overlay themselves on the screen along with it. 

" He's murdering people? " Omi guessed, furrowing his brow as Botan's lead seemed to fall short. 

" Not just murdering, " Botan corrected with a fluidity that anticipated this confusion. " All these people killed themselves. Sakai has a wonderful skill of charisma; he can talk people into anything... even this. " 

" Your mission is simple, " Birman picked up from there. " There's no reconnaissance work this time. Just make sure he's dead. " 

" Ho? We've been demoted have we? " Youji commented idly, watching Birman's expression critically. " What about Esset? What about Schwartz? " Even without looking he knew Aya's expression never changed. Of course it wouldn't. If it hadn't been for the extra dishes, sounds, and the fact that Youji hadn't had a beer in over three days no one would know. 

" That will have to be put aside for now. " 

" Oh, sou ka. " Youji nodded. " Care to tell us why? " 

Omi and Ken blinked at him. 

" Youjikun... " Omi trailed off, somewhat taken aback by his behavior. 

" What the hell's your problem, Youji? " Ken demanded. 

Youji smirked. " Nandemo nee yo. " He smiled and dipped his chin, almost bowing to Birman like she'd won a battle. " I'm in. " He listened to the rest chime in, the smile still on his lips, eyes disguised behind glasses and bangs. Sometimes it helped to let his mind clear once in awhile. 

(@) 

Ken paused in the middle of dressing and examined the shirt in his hands. The navy fabric was stained and a neat tear showed his vaguely quivering fingers through. Ken closed his eyes, visibly shaking now. The feel of that blade, going through the shirt and into his skin, the pain... 

Ken buckled in the bright electric light of his room, his eyes wide and the ruined shirt clutched to his middle. His ribs ached with a memory of intense pain. His breath became ragged. _I can't. I just can't_, his mind raced. Ken's vision became dim with irrational panic. 

" Kenkun? " Omi inquired, knocking lightly at the door. 

Ken's head jerked up, cold sweat dripping off his chin. He swallowed heavily, responding with a hoarse, " yeah? " 

Omi paused, caught off guard by the tone. " Are you almost ready to go? " 

Ken dropped the shirt he'd picked up by accident and grabbed a fresh one. " Yeah, I'll- I'll be right out. Just give me a minute. " 

Ken pulled the new shirt over his head, inhaling a deep breath as his head emerged. He grabbed his coat with one hand, while wiping his eyes with the other and pushing his bangs back. He sighed, breaking down now wouldn't accomplish anything. It was no different from before. 

There was, afterall, no such thing as an innocent man. When Ken left, the reminder of his grievous mistake remained on the floor in the middle of the room. 

(@) 

The night club was luxurious, with light cascading from crystal chandeliers over rich burgundy and royal blue tapestries in a style reminiscent of turn of the century western fashion. Everything gleamed in the blazing light, from the tabletops polished to perfection to the silverware, to the fine wine poured by suited waiters into delicate crystal glasses. Ladies swayed through the crowd dressed in their finest and gentlemen talked in quiet tones. The noise in the club was subdued, ever-present like a silence. Only the elite made it into this place, the 'nobility' of Tokyo as it were. 

Omi had never been in such a place before. Although, he had the inkling that had his life taken a strong other turn he might very well have frequented it. He fingered the hair that flipped into his eyes, uncomfortable with the side part used to help him fit in. Ken and Youji were waiting while he and Aya maneuvered through the crowd in search of their target. 

" Takatorisan, desu ne? " 

Omi paused, turning to face the woman who was speaking to him. On his way around he spotted Aya glowering at him from the bar. He winced a little inwardly. " Me? " he inquired politely. He smiled, " What makes you think that's my name? " 

The woman, a gracious lady with her hair upswept and a low cut black dress swirled her wine and gave him the once-over. " You have Kikuno-san's eyes. I saw you when you came in. " 

" Kikuno? " 

" Ee, I'm a genealogist. It's my business to know families. She tipped her head to the side, examining Omi once again. " A nephew perhaps? You don't look like Reiji... " 

" I really think you have me mistaken for someone else, " Omi tried to laugh it off and moved away. He didn't get very far. 

" Now now, Akishima-san, " Sakai said, placing his hand on Omi's shoulder. " We all know this is Shuuichi's son. " He smiled down at Omi, his eyes crinkling in a way that was frightening, and turned Omi's bones to lead as he carefully enunciated, " Isn't that true, Tsukiyono Omi? " 

(@) 

From where they were observing out of sight, Ken and Youji exchanged concerned looks. 

Youji's hand flew to his earpiece. " Aya, " he said, keeping his voice in hushed tones. 

" I see it, " Aya replied calmly. He left the bar and calmly made his way through the crowd, following as Sakai and Akishima gently forced Omi to one of the doors across the room and out of the main area of the club. 

" Did the report say anything about an accomplice? " Ken asked Youji. 

" No, and how could it? They gave us a folder full of suicides and just _told_ us this Sakai talks them into it. But did you happen to notice anything interesting about the so-called 'victims'? " Youji grunted a little as he edged forward, lurching with clumsy acrobatics over the rafters that supported the false skylight. The chandeliers below underlit him eerily, completely obscuring his eyes in shadow as he looked back at Ken, so all that could be seen was the knowing smile reminiscent of... 

Ken looked away quickly. " No. What is it? " 

" You remember when Omi was researching Takatori, running one of his search engines and compiling a list of all Takatori's connections, no matter how insignificant or remote? " Youji asked, precariously hopping to the next beam. 

Ken followed him, a little more cautious and a little more clumsy. " What of it? " 

" Well, if Sakai is indeed the cause of all these deaths, he might as well be working off that list Omi made. " Youji reached the other side, pulling open the maintenance access port. " Really, you should be glad your tracks were covered so well, 'Hidaka'. " Youji squeezed himself through the small opening, climbing down the ladder to the corridor below. " Going by dates, it could have been that list we sent to Kritiker. That said... well, why do you think we were told so plainly to just kill him? " 

" You think Kritiker has something to do with this? " Ken whispered, incredulity giving it some note of crescendo. 

" Well, call me paranoid, but sure. Things seem to point suspiciously in that direction. " Youji waited for Ken at the bottom, hands on his hips and shoulders back. 

" What about Esset? " 

" Indeed, " Youji smiled again. They really were similar, those smiles. " What about Esset? " 

(@) 

The small of Omi's back hit the table painfully, and his hand flew round to use it for balance. Looking up through the hair that had finally given up on the side part, he watched Sakai pull leather gloves over his hands, and Akishima lock the door. 

" Which do you prefer? " Sakai asked. " Omi? Tsukiyono? Mamoru maybe? Or, ahhh what did Shuuichi decide on? Ah yes, Bombay. " 

Omi continued to watch him, lips pressed tightly together. 

" Smart. You realize trying to play innocent is useless. Akishima there, they had a little fun with her memory. She remembers every face, every detail of every life she's ever touched: kind of like a hyper-photographic memory. " He drew a case like an old fashioned doctor's bag from behind a shelf and opened it, withdrawing an automatic handgun and examining it. 

" I, however, am not so special. I just see things, see them for what they are, that is. " He calmly shoved a clip into the gun he was inspecting. " Do you believe in the ripple effect, Bombay? Seventeen years ago a man had an affair with a woman married to his brother. From that paltry little encounter was born a son. That son was then abandoned, the mother committed suicide, and the son was rescued by the uncle who was in fact his father. " 

Omi's eyes widened. His breath stopped. 

" Kikuno's eyes, " Akishima leered, " but Shuuichi's face. " 

" The Takatori family is a stain! " Sakai proclaimed. " An evil that touches everything, " he offered the gun, butt first to Omi, " even you. Especially you, the ultimate victim in this tragedy. " 

Eyes blank, Omi reached for the gun. 

(@) 

Youji and Ken rounded a corner to find Aya just exiting the side room they'd used as their initial entrance. 

" Aya?! " Ken cried. 

" They locked the door. I needed my sword. " Aya muttered. " Get the lights, Youji. " 

" What are they doing? " Ken questioned. 

" Killing him. " 

(@) 

A dismayed cry rose up from the crowd as the chandeliers went dark and the weak crimson glow of the emergency lighting took over. A panicked reverberation of screams followed it as one of the doors crashed open and three assassins slipped into the murky blood-red gloom. As a single embodiment, the crowd pushed for the exits, and they were ignored. No one had seen anything worth worrying over, and even if they had... 

A deft twist of his arms and the lock didn't matter anymore to Aya. As he paused gracefully after his attack, Youji and Ken knocked the door in and rushed the target and his accomplice, they were frozen in place though, by the third person in the room. 

Omi was on his knees, the gun pressed by his own hands to the underside of his chin. Tears streaked his face in thickly weighted cascades. His fingers clasped over each other on the trigger shook visibly. 

Youji's throat was dry, and he felt like he was speaking through a mouthful of cotton. " Omi. " 

Omi didn't appear to hear him, his eyes that seemed to shine even in the dark were on Aya, and Aya alone. His voice shaky, he managed to croak out, " Ayakun... gomen... " He sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. " It's all because of me. Gomen nasai! If I had- If I had never been born nothing would have happened to you. " His sobs quieted, broken, wretched little sounds that escaped from him. " Gomen nasai... " 

Aya stared at him, the same dead, monotonous gaze that had greeted him upon their first meeting. 

Sakai laughed. " Whatever will you do, Ran? What would Knight think?! " 

Swiftly, Aya moved forward, twisting his weapon again in an expert arc, silencing Sakai with one stroke. As the body tumbled to the ground, Aya sheathed the sword and crouched before Omi. 

" You're... " he started off hesitantly, unsure of the gentle tone unused for so long. " It's not your fault, Omi. " Another pause, and his gloved hand reached out tentatively for the quivering shoulder. " Tsukiyono Omi, " he affirmed, softly as the gun clattered, unused, to the floor. 

" Fujimiya Ran, " Akishima said abruptly, a victim to her own compulsive memory. " Son of an elite banker. Survived an assassination attempt by Takatori Reiji on the family, " her lips spread into a thin smile, " his sister, however, was not so fortunate. " 

Omi's eyes widened, and the tears began anew. He pressed his forehead into Aya's shoulder and gripped the buckled sleeves of his trenchcoat tighter. That was it? That was why Aya was... 

" How do you know all this? " Ken demanded. " A genealogist can only know so much. " 

" Sakai. He gave me access to Kritiker's database. He was one of your own, you know. " 

Youji smirked. " Ah, " he said, barely taking his eyes off Omi and Aya, " I suspected as much. " He pushed his glasses up his nose as the two under his observation slowly stood. " You have to know, however... that we are not a part of Kritiker. " 

Aya drew his sword, approaching Akishima with the cold gaze that murdered the soul prior to death. " We're _Weiß_ " 

(@) 

The rain fell in thick torrents, edging around his umbrella and staining his suit. It was as if the sky was crying; that the heavens were offended by their presence here. A low rumble of thunder accompanied the descending airplane, two distinctly different, yet similar sounds. He watched it taxi to a stop, he was never one to wait inside while his guests arrived. He liked airports, liked watching the sleek metal forms slide easily in and out of the sky, liked the rush of wind that forced him to feel alive. The wind blew his damp bangs into his eyes, where they stuck to his glasses and he mechanically reached up to brush them aside. The night was growing colder, and his breath misted. A gust hit him hard, forcing him to take a step back. In the distance he could hear waves crashing against the artificial weirs and the coast of the bay. Too bad this storm would barely last the night. 

The plane he awaited touched down. A small, sleek blue and black Cessna. Crawford waited while the pilot adjusted the flaps accordingly and shut the plane down. Presently the pilot dropped to the ground, approaching Crawford and the near-imaginary shelter of the umbrella he held. The wind caught his ivory coloured trenchcoat, blowing it and his blonde hair to the side. 

" Saa, " Crawford's guest drawled, inviting him to make the first greeting. 

Crawford merely nodded at him. " I have other guests coming tonight. " 

" I imagine you do. " 

The other plane could be heard overhead, and Crawford left his guest to greet that plane on the next tarmac over. The Cessna pilot watched him go, a thin, wry smile playing on his lips. 

Crawford met the other plane just as it landed, and he watched the nameless other men with him rush to hold bigger, better umbrellas over the three passengers. They emerged from the warm glow of the 747's interior into the chilly rain, eyes gleaming in the light change like those of wild, ageless animals. 

" Yokosou, " Crawford said, inputting the grandiose tone dictated by custom without meaning it, " Tokyo e. " 

~(@)~ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes:   
Maa, ii yo - 'well, whatever'   
Shizuka ni shiyou - 'be quiet!'   
Sou ka - 'I see'   
Nandemo nee yo - 'never mind'   
Takatorisan, desu ne - literally 'Takatori?' but the context is more 'Takatori, am I right?'   
Gomen (nasai) - I'm sorry   
Yokoso, Tokyo e - Welcome to Tokyo 

Flower meanings: 

Cypress - Sorrow, Despair, Without hope 


	29. Last Supper

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Twenty-nine: Last Supper 

~--------_Tonight, it seems the world is finished_~ 

" Time moves and yet it does not. " 

" Oh? How's that? " 

The blonde haired man set down his coffee, gray eyes closed and a small smile on his face. To his companion, a smaller man with short cropped black hair and laughing eyes he elaborated, " We see the passage of time, of months and years, yet, what can we say it's brought us? People remain bitter, remain single minded, for all the changing time does, people are slow to follow. " 

" You're talking about Fujimiya? " 

" Indeed, " he said, taking up his coffee again. " Both of them. " 

" I feel as though I'm supposed to say this is unlike you, Honjousan. " The dark haired man picked up his drink with both hands, a traditionalist at heart. He smiled serenely over his tea. " But that would be trying to place convention on an unconventional man. " 

" They say roses suit my dear Rankun, " Honjou surmised. " That's the true reason why they chose a flower shop as their cover. Flowers are like the men who tend them, innocent on the outside and yet most have a sinister or sad meanings: a hidden undertone that is not so innocent. " 

" You disagree? About the roses, I mean. " 

" Oh indeed. I would rather have a daffodil for Rankun. " 

" A daffodil? " 

" What could be more perfect, Ishidasan? " Honjou leaned back, stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles. He pulled his coffee with him, a smile in his eyes as he explained, " A daffodil is considered a pretty sign of spring, of new life. It has a less used other name, and the true meaning couldn't be more perfect. " 

Ishida smiled ruefully. " I must admit my lack of knowledge on flower meanings. " 

Honjou quoted, " The daffodil, or jonquil; it's meaning is 'violent desire for affection returned' and 'you are the only one.' " 

The definition silenced the conversation, while the tea and coffee grew cold and the sun slowly marked the passage of time in the sky. People left the table next to theirs, and a small bird arrived to snatch up the crumbs they had left. 

" Sou desu ne, " Ishida eventually agreed. 

(@) 

Youji didn't turn around as he heard steps on the stairs behind him. He remained where he was, arms hooked over the back of the couch, legs crossed in such a way that his calf rested on his knee. He knew who was coming down the stairs, and in his mind, they weren't worth greeting properly at the moment. 

To his right, Ken sat with is hands lying limp at his sides, face flushed and chest heaving from the one-sided shouting match he'd just had with Aya. What that meant was, Ken had done all the shouting, while Aya said nothing. He did watch their guests enter, following them with his eyes as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Most would have felt the tension in the air and paused, but not them. 

To his left, Aya sat at the other end of the couch. His shoulders were hunched forward and he stared straight ahead. He'd been fine until near the end of Ken's outburst, sitting in his self-important rigidness the way he usually was, a separate entity from his team. He'd always been like that, they'd grown to accept it. Still, that one line of Ken's had done that, altered that demeanor more than any physical blow could. 

_" Takatori's dead now, and she didn't wake up, did she? "_

So what now? What was Aya going to do with his life? 

Youji waited until their guests entered his field of vision before even looking at them. Behind them he could see Omi was standing by the television with that grim, mature look on his face. They'd easily elected him to speak for them, as Ken couldn't be counted on to do anything but rage, Aya couldn't be counted on to say anything productive, and Youji didn't feel like being anything other than his foppish, unaffected self. So Omi was the natural choice. 

" I'm beginning to see things in a different light, " Botan commented lightly. The way they were so casually surrounded, it was as if they were prey themselves. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to Youji before taking one himself. 

Youji declined. 

Omi rested his hand on Sakai's bag, sitting on top of the television. " We assumed you would like this and it's contents back. " 

Birman folded her arms at her middle and smiled without warmth. " In turn I assume you would like 'answers' from us? " 

" You assume correct, " Omi was speaking coldly, formally. Even he was displeased. 

(@) 

The three leaders of Esset had their names lost in a whirlpool of history. Keen researchers could find their names, buried not so deep in the morass of the past. But it was all heresay, certain facts of the transition from the past to the present had been hidden carefully away, or just plain lost in the continual loss and repetition that was the passage of time. Not even these three leaders could be entirely sure of such small niceties as names. Had the names been picked somewhere along the way in honor of the past, or were they the past to be honored? Sources had been lost and dissension in the ranks had spun off various ideals. The theories ranged from them being born of Rosencrucianism to the idea that Rosencrucianism had been born of them. Some had pointed out the similarity in names between _Esset_ and the American branch _Ausar Auset_: and when _had_ their precious oracle come to them from the States? 

A gaunt gentleman with middle European features, Robert Fludd sat with his elbows on the polished surface of the table and his fingers interlaced. He didn't rest his chin on them, or fit them between his nose and lip, with his thumbs on his cheeks like he'd known some people to do. They just hovered there, forming a makeshift barrier. 

Crawford vaguely found himself wondering who that barrier was protecting. Him or them? 

Next to Fludd sat the two people he never, ever separated from. A more rotund man with squinty eyes and a german nose. He dressed in finery reminiscent of Victorian age England, and the name he claimed was Michael Maier. Next to him, with a white tea cup before her and a wide-brimmed hat over her snowy hair sat Ruth Straughn. 

" Do you remember, Crawford, " Fludd inquired, " a man with green gloves from the Himalayas? " 

Crawford adjusted his glasses on his nose. " I believe that was before my time, sir. " 

" The past has no meaning for Crawford. It's forgotten before it becomes that which it is. Crawford has no use for time, " Maier commented, a bemused tone in his voice that played off the Schwartz leader's stoic features to create a tension in the room. 

" But what is future but the past manipulated? " asked Straughn, and they laughed at a joke that Crawford didn't perceive. 

" Ahh, " Maier sighed with a note of nostalgia, " how time passes. I remember the man with green gloves, but his name eludes me. " 

" He was a charming man, " Straughn agreed. 

" Charming indeed, " Fludd concurred. 

Relinquishing them to their encircling time and words, Crawford took his leave. He met Schuldich out in the hall. The German was leaning against the wall with one hand on his hip and a smile plastered thick on his face. 

" Find Nagi, " Crawford ordered, hardly taking the time to pause while he gave his orders, " and bring me the girl. " 

" You think it's her? " Schuldich asked. 

" No, " Crawford tossed the words carelessly over his shoulder, as if he expected Schuldich to know without asking, " I think it's Fujimiya. " 

(@) 

" Aya! " 

Ken bounded up after the lanky redhead on the stairs. Turning the same hairpin turn as Aya at the top of the stairs and following him to the second floor. " Aya! " 

" I refuse to be played like this, " Aya muttered. " Takatori is dead, I have no more use for Kritiker. " He glared death at Ken, who inputted himself between Aya and the door. 

Ken gazed at him, jaw firm and eyes penetrating. " What about your sister? " 

Aya narrowed his eyes at him until they were slits of darkness in the pale moon of his face. But Ken found strength where Aya found his humanity, and he held his ground. Aya whispered harshly, " I took care of her before, nothing will change. " 

" Oh? " asked Youji from the top stair. He seemed to refrain from making that last step. " What about your friend? If you leave, what will happen to him? " 

" Friend? " Ken repeated, his angry face replaced by his confusion. 

Aya looked sideways at Youji, his grip tightening on the doorknob. Eventually it was violently wrenched, and Ken was shoved aside. Aya snapped, " He will come with me, " and entered the apartment. 

The sound of metal hitting the hardwood floor greeted him as he entered, and a safe deposit key skittered across the floor through the scattered petals to his feet. Aya stared dumbly at the familiar key for a moment, before lifting his eyes to the open door, and the figure sitting on his balcony rail. 

Schuldich sat with a grin on his face, Aya's sheathed katana resting on one shoulder, and his other arm under Nagi's arms to help the boy stand. He said, " I trust you can assume where that came from, Fujimiya. " 

" Sakura... " Ken murmured, vocalizing the obvious truth. He stood in the hallway behind Aya, expression terse in the presence of his tormentor. 

" Sou da, " Schuldich continued, " but that's not all. There are few things precious to you Ran-kun. See if you can stop me from taking them all. " He laughed. " _White hunters in the night, fight the future of this dark beast_. " Then he was gone, and Nagi with him. The sword clattered to the ground next to the petal-less stem of Nagi's wilted rose. 

Aya's eyes grew wide and he twisted around. A hoarse cry of, " Aya! " emitted from him. He pushed past Ken but Youji stopped him on the stairs. 

" Do you see now, Aya? " Youji said quietly, but forcefully. " You're a part of this whether you like it or not. " 

" Let me past, " Aya growled, pushing against him. He hissed through his teeth, blind with a need for action but not knowing how and where to act. " Aya... " His long, lithe arm found Youji and shoved him to the side, but the other man calmly caught him by the wrist. Aya looked back at him, his hair falling forward and askew so that only one eye could be seen by his detainer, and that eye roiled with a frightening storm. 

Youji felt chilled, but he held firm nonetheless. " I won't let you go like this, Aya. " 

Aya struggled, leaning precariously forward on the stairs, straining against Youji's grip. " Let me go! " He shifted his weight, forcing Youji to adjust to the change and then lashed back. Youji calmly ducked to the side and hit Aya with a strong uppercut. He twisted his shoulders back and threw Aya into the hallway. Aya landed with a dull thud, and a faint crack as his shoulder hit first. He lay face down on the floor long after he landed, momentarily defeated. 

Youji stood perfectly still, remaining on that top stair. He had his shoulders back and his hip jutted out. It was hard to believe from the looks of him that he'd just done that. The look on his face was one that bordered on indignant. " I hate change, " he uttered, a cold statement directed at the faint rise and fall of Aya's shoulders. " I'll go get Omi. " 

Ken, struck dumb by the sequence of events he'd just witnessed, watched Youji leave before shifting his feet and asking gently, " Aya? " He crouched, reaching cautiously for him. 

Aya flinched from his touch, face buried in his arms. Ken thought for a moment he heard a sob, but his perception of Aya refused to accept it. " Aya? " Ken said again, barely audible. 

" I promised... " Aya muttered bitterly, raising his head. His bangs shied away from tears that stained the harsh mask of his face. Ken looked down and to the side, away from the eyes like shattered glass he'd only seen once before. Aya bared his teeth, tears slipping from his cheeks and dropping silently to the floor. " I promised I'd make her an angel. " 

(@) 

Honjou set down his finished drink and stood, lifting his coat from the back of his seat and nodding to his companion. " I'm afraid I must take my leave, Ishida-san. " 

Ishida smiled at him. " You have an appointment? " 

" Of sorts, " Honjou replied, ever cryptic. " There's somewhere I need to be before it's too late. " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes:   
Sou desu ne - really more of an agreement. Could be taken as 'yes, you're right' or 'yes, that's so'   
Sou da - actually the same thing, just not as polite ^^ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	30. It's Too Late

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty: It's Too Late 

~--------_Someday, softly, painful memories will become precious_~ 

The sun hung over the city, with hardly an indication of from whence it came and where it was going. Would it set today? Rise again tomorrow? In the current day and age, people were no longer preoccupied with the passage of the sun and the moon and the stars. The question of the sun coming and going was no longer pondered, it had become just one of another million things taken for granted. 

Honjou could feel the weight of the sun's presence. It's heat permeated him, cutting through his trenchcoat and suit jacket and shirt to the scarred skin beneath. The belt sword concealed in the folds of his coat faintly slapped his leg from time to time as he walked. Honjou was a man of no regrets, of no second thoughts. He took life as it came, or at the very least, he did now. His reasons for his actions were as unimportant as, say, the man he was a guest of. Nobody really cared why Crawford did anything he did, they just knew that he did it and accepted that at face value. He was almost inclined to believe he and Crawford were kindred spirits of sorts. 

A woman stepped into his path, face hidden by the angle of the sun as it began to set behind her. The light set her hair aflame. Honjou stopped and looked her over critically. 

" You must be the new Queen. " 

" It was a position I requested. " 

" Muri da na, " he said, voice deepening to show his displeasure. " It'll never work. " 

" Oh? Why do you say that? " The sun slowly slipped behind her, and the shadows slipped from her face in equal motions. 

" You can't rebuild from nothing. " 

" I'm not. " 

" I will no longer-- " 

" You will, " she cut him off. 

Honjou stared at her, face compressing to an expression of anger. He took a step forward and shouted, " I will not! They're dead! All of them; _dead!!_ " 

" He's not Rook anymore, " the new Queen stated, hurting him with calm words. " He's not what you knew him as. He's Fujimiya Aya now. You can't change what is. " 

" So my group is expendable but Persia's precious Weiß is not? " Honjou said bitterly. 

" I never said that. It isn't true. He belongs with Weiß. " 

" Do you know, Queen? " Honjou slid his hand into his coat, dipping his chin and watching her from under knit brows. " That is exactly right. That's why my friend invited me here, afterall. " 

As the streetlights came on and made a feeble attempt to stave off the darkness, she began to say his name, a last desperate attempt. He held up his hand with a small smile on his lips. 

" All things must change, dear Queen. If Rankun is no longer Rook, then I can no longer be Knight. " 

(@) 

The first thing Sakura noticed upon entering her bedroom was the bare space on her dresser. She furrowed her brow, wondering if Aya had come for the key the same way he'd left it. She then looked uneasily around, shivering in the breeze from the open patio door. There was something off in the feel of the room; she had the impression that something wasn't quite right. 

" Ayasan? " she inquired, a small glimmer of hope filling her shaky voice. She advanced one step into the room, eyes wide and searching. It had to be Aya. Who else would take the key and nothing else? It didn't look like anything else in the room had been disturbed. " Ayasan? " she asked again, a little more frightful this time. 

" Sakura!! " 

Sakura gave a start, " Kensan? " She headed for the window as his call was echoed by another. " Omisan? " 

As she emerged onto the patio, a pale arm snaked out from the side and grabbed her wrist. Sakura gave a shrill cry and withered under Farfarello's murderous gaze. 

" Shine, " he said coarsely. 

Down on the walk, Ken and Omi looked up at her scream in time to watch Farfarello throw her against the rail. Immediately spurred into action they darted forward. 

" Kenkun, give me a leg up! " Omi shouted, relying on Ken to comply and skidding to a stop just below the balcony before leaping to the side. Ken didn't fail him, cupping his hands and giving Omi the boost he needed to grab the bottom rail and hoist himself the rest of the way up. When Omi arrived on the balcony, the Bombay persona had taken over, and he regarded Farfarello with a look just as murderous as any Aya could conjure up. 

Back on the ground, Ken ran to the front door and elbowed his way past Sakura's mother with a hurried, " Gomen! " He grabbed the rail at the base of the stairs and swung himself around, bounding towards the second floor three steps at a time. 

Meanwhile, Omi pushed off the rail and attacked, hitting Farfarello with a solid kick to the throat. He used his momentum to swing around and get in another kick to the shoulder blades, before he landed against the rail and watched the taller man stagger. Omi reached into his coat as Farfarello straightened up and cracked his neck and shoulders back into place. 

" Run! " he shouted at Sakura. She gave something between a gasp and a hiccup, which was not equivalent to running. " _Run Sakura!!_ " 

Sakura turned inward, rushing for the door. She gave a frightened cry as Ken came in, and he caught her by the arms. They struggled a bit before Sakura realized who it was. " What's going on? " she pleaded, " Has it got something to do with Ayasan? " She grabbed onto his coat as he wouldn't meet her eyes. " Is this why-- Kensan! Is this why he left the key with me? He's doing something dangerous, isn't he? " 

" Sakura, " Ken said quietly, " go downstairs to your parents. " 

" Tell me! " She clung to him tighter, watching as he was out the corner of her eye as Omi and Farfarello fought a battle on the balcony. " You think I don't notice? He hands me a key and tells me to look after a sister I didn't even know he _had_, then disappears for I don't even remember how long, it was all so horrible. Then you bring him back to the shop dressed the way he was and unconscious? " There were tears running down her face, and Ken's heart went out to her. Whatever problems he had with Aya's aloof nature were nothing compared to hers. " Don't you think I can see you're more than just flower sellers? " 

Ken was saved from having to struggle through words when Farfarello threw Omi through the glass side of the door. The boy hit the ground on his side and rolled. He came up and threw more darts to replace the ones Farfarello dropped to the ground as he entered. These had about as much effect as their predecessors. 

Sakura screamed and Ken pushed her through the door. He clenched his fists and the claws of his bugnuks emerged. 

(@) 

Youji made an unpleasant face as Botan slid into the backseat behind Aya. " Why are you coming along? " 

" Because I am, " Botan said pleasantly, but with enough of a hard edge to make it known he wasn't backing down. He nodded as Aya started the car and pulled away from the curb. " I never got a chance to tell you, " he said, pulling paper from his jacket pocket and folding it in half diagonally, " what I was going to before, Youji. " 

" That's because I didn't want to hear it. " Youji placed a cigarette in his lips. " I suppose you're going to tell me now? " 

" Don't smoke in the car, " Aya muttered. 

" Just drive, " Youji muttered back. But he left the stick unlit as the night closed in around them. They'd just turned a corner when a photograph fluttered into his lap. 

" That's my daughter, " Botan said, sounding subdued as Youji looked at the picture of the little girl with mouse brown pigtails and a paper airplane held near her smiling face. " She loved my paper airplanes... " 

" Loved? " Youji noted the past tense as he handed the photograph back. 

" I was... stationed in North Korea when some organized crime boss discovered me. It wasn't enough to beat me senseless, " he fingered the pale scar running down the left side of his face, " they killed my wife, set my house on fire... and took my daughter. " He sighed. " Kritiker approached me not long after that - ah, I was just an interpol officer before that. " He smirked a little at his wording, " 'Just'. " 

Youji looked at him over his shoulder with a cool, detached sympathy. " You think Kritiker will help you find your daughter. " 

Botan chuckled bitterly. " I admit, she's probably dead. But, if there's the slightest chance, if there's the slightest glimmer of hope that she's alive and can be found, without Kritiker I stand no chance of finding it. Just like Aya would never have been able to get his revenge, nor would you have gotten yours. " 

" That's shrewd of Kritiker, " Youji commented, " preying on poor bastards like us. " 

" The end result justifies the means, " Botan commented. 

" Not always, " Youji countered. 

(@) 

Schuldich dropped Nagi carelessly into a chair and moved to stand against the window on the other side of the bed. " Look, you've traded one Aya for another, " he said. He watched Nagi carefully, blatantly taking note of every thought the boy had. " Crawford will be in shortly. " 

" Nn, " Nagi said indifferently, reaching for the girl lying prone on the bed. Aya had been somewhat right, he supposed. They had the same bangs, same hair colour... yet even in her comatose state she exuded an inherent sweetness, a calm placidity that made him want to smile in a wistful sort of way. Nagi brushed her face with clumsy fingers. 

" Ja then, " Schuldich headed for the door. " I'll leave you two alone. " 

(@) 

Ken lunged forward and left new scars on Farfarello's shoulder. But that was the closest he got, as the agile man ducked and evaded whatever Ken and Omi threw at him with an impressive display of flexibility and acrobatics. Ken slashed blindly, but Farfarello caught him by the forehead and shoved his head through a wall. Ken staggered, feeling blood run down the back of his neck. This time Farfarello grabbed him by the neck to repeat the motion. 

" Kenkun! " Omi darted forward. With a short crouch he pushed off the floor and grabbed the top of the balcony door to swing both feet into the side of Farfarello's head. Letting go, he continued the motion into a freefall, snatching one of his throwing knives from his coat and pressing his knees into Farfarello's ribs from the back. Raising both hands over his head, he fisted the knife and bared his teeth. 

Farfarello, sensing Omi's intentions, spun and with a crack slammed his assailant against the doorframe. Omi dropped his knife on impact and was thrown forward. Farfarello reached back and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him down over his shoulder and to the floor. There Farfarello adjusted his position and delivered a swift kick to Omi's ribcage. 

Ken pushed off the wall, eyes hazy and his neck and shoulders stained deep crimson by bruises and blood. " Yameno... " he forced out the order, but with hardly the breath to back it. He squeezed his eyes shut, they were watering from the pain and the teardrops slid slowly down his cheeks. Ken propelled himself forward, reaching for his target. Taking a deep breath, he threw all his remaining energy into his arm and punched, claws out. He met Farfarello in the chest, and his fingers felt the racing pulse of the other man's heartbeat. 

Everything seemed to pause, holding it's breath for the result. 

Then Farfarello caught Ken by the shoulder and threw him back against the wall. The back of Ken's head hit hard, and he slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Farfarello licking the blood from his fingers. 

" Oi oi, " Schuldich intervened from where he stood on the balcony rail, " don't kill him, Farfarello. I'm not bored with him yet. Let the children live too, Crawford wants us to return. " 

" But the girl, " Farfarello began. 

Schuldich smiled knowingly. " We assumed too much about the key. There's something much more useful at our disposal now. " 

(@) 

When pitted against Aya, the wall didn't have a chance. The nurse made a horrified noise as Aya's fist passed through the plaster and he withdrew his bruised knuckles with a look that promised he could do the same to her if provoked. 

" Where is Aya? " he demanded. 

The nurse shrank away from him. " Exactly what I said, Fujimiyasan... They had your safe deposit key, just like you'd told us. It was two nice men, they were very polite, said they were friends of yours. Sumimasen... " 

Youji grabbed Aya by the shoulder. " Oi, we'll find her, don't worry. " 

Botan took over the interrogation as Aya's anger stole coherency from him. " What did these men look like? " 

The nurse twisted her hands, eyes darting nervously to the curve of Aya's back. He was standing with both hands against the wall and his head bowed. The earring that hung from his left ear swung slightly. 

" They were... one of them had dark hair, he was fairly tall, with glasses and brown eyes. He seemed to be in charge, even though the other one did most of the talking. The other one had long hair, orange, and I, I can't remember if his eyes were green or blue... maybe a combination of both. He had the key and he told us Fujimiyasan had requested his sister be removed from this hospital. I'm really very sorry, we didn't know. " She fell silent, still watching Aya. 

Botan turned to Youji. " Fits the description of Crawford and Schuldich. " 

Youji nodded. " Do you remember anything else? What direction did they head in? " He sighed as she shook her head. " Where do we go from here then? " 

Aya lifted his head slightly. " Where did Ken find me? " he asked hoarsely. Youji and Botan looked at him. " Before! When I was... where did Ken find me?! " 

" Takatori's old offices, " Youji said slowly. 

Botan took a step forward as Aya ran for the car. " But why would they use the same place? " 

" Because, " Youji said grimly, " they _want_ Aya to find them. " 

(@) 

Nagi sat forward, resting his chin on his arms folded on the bed. He watched Aya's peaceful face and wanted to touch her again and yet not. He was afraid of touching her, as if somehow he might stain her with his own darkness. Her braids needed to be redone, but even those he was afraid to touch. Nagi contented himself in watching. 

The light coming from the lamp gleamed across her pale skin, pristine just like her brother's. Even after being comatose for so long, her face glowed with life; an untarnished innocence. 

Nagi exhaled softly. 

The door opened and admitted Crawford, who closed it again behind him. Nagi didn't raise his head as he approached. 

" Before you start wondering I'll tell you right now I've known all along where you were, " Crawford said placidly. 

" All a part of your plan, " Nagi added, and Crawford made a sound of agreement as he nodded. " Will Esset succeed in calling their god? " He raised his head. " Is Fujimiya the host they seek? " 

Crawford chuckled, a sadistic little sound. " Saa na. " 

Time ticked away, and Nagi saw the moon begin to set behind Crawford's reflection on the window. Through the air polluted by artificial light, it was ephermal, barely showing. It was full again, he thought. When had it become full again? How many times had it gone through the phases since that night he first saw Weiß? How many more phases until this conflict saw an end? 

Nagi laid his head back down, returning to watching his new beacon. The moon had been replaced by the idea of her. He watched her breathe softly, feeling the slight tug at the sheets with every inhalation. He could lose himself in her. He wanted to lose himself in her. 

" Crawford? " Nagi said softly, feeling himself on the verge of sleep. " If you knew... " 

Crawford smiled, a slow thin motion unmatched by any of Schuldich's trademark grins. Crawford's smiles were eerie because they were rare, and so very very cold. 

(@) 

Aya burst out of the hospital with Youji and Botan directly behind him. He skid to a stop, wary of the person standing between him and the car, face hidden in shadow due to his stance and the streetlight directly overhead. 

" Who's there? " Aya snapped, a razor sharp edge to his demand. 

The other man shifted imperceptibly, and while Youji and Botan stood dumfounded, Aya's eyes widened and he darted to the side moments before the long chain of blades hit the ground where he had been standing. _Belt sword!!_ his mind identified it immediately, and he rolled to get away from the next attack. _But that's--_

" Aya! " Youji called, for a moment believing he would be hit by their mysterious assailant. " Shit, " he cursed and reached for his watch. 

On the third strike, Youji fired his own weapon. Catching the tip of the belt sword with his wire, he pulled both weapons taut. " What- " he muttered under his breath as he fought a tug of war with the other man, " the hell is going-- on?! " 

Botan watched from behind Youji, features terse and eyes narrowed. 

Aya used the opportunity to race for the car. He leapt over the hood and reached through the open driver's side window into the backseat. Katana retrieved, he again went over the car and shoved the sheathed weapon under his attacker's chin, pulling him back against him by the throat and forcing his face upwards into the light. 

Aya bared his teeth, suspicions confirmed. " What the hell are you doing, Knight? " 

~(@)~ 

_~--------tsuzuku~_

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes:   
Muri da na - 'impossible'   
Shine - die (imperitive)   
Sumimasen - I'm sorry   
Saa na - 'who knows'   
Yameno - 'stop it!' 


	31. It's Alright to Die

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-one: It's Alright to Die 

~--------_I won't seek anything anymore_~ 

"My parents? Huh, " he looked at his hands, resting on their backs between his legs cupped into each other. " I'd like to say my parents died tragically in the dead of winter, or something like that. But no, I really have no idea. No one ever told me and I could never remember. Maybe they just abandoned me, which, isn't much better. But, I dunno, " he shrugged, made uncomfortable by his own words, " maybe I'd just prefer a more tangible tragedy... " He looked to the side nervously when invited to continue. 

" The sisters at the orphanage, they used to say it was all a part of God's plan... I always kinda humored them... never really believed it. " He bit his lip. " Everything, always a part of a plan. I didn't want that. I wanted to be free. " 

(@) 

" Hidaka Ken? " 

" Ah- hai! " he stood up quickly and bowed awkwardly; an average looking boy, perhaps a little short for his age. The school uniform was just slightly too big, the pants slouching over his shoes and his hands half hidden in the sleeves. He stammered through his greeting and stayed bowed. 

The teacher chuckled a little despite herself. " Pleased to meet you, Hidakakun. " 

He straightened up, admitting sheepishly, " This is my first time at a public school. " 

" I think you'll do fine. " She got a better look at him while he was standing, but caught herself before she stared. " You did very well on the entrance exams. " 

" Ahh iya... " he protested, blushing. 

" Maa, Hidakakun, it's almost time for class to begin, so we better make this brief. You'll be in class 1-C, my homeroom. I've got your textbooks there already. Being in school is going to be quite different from studying by yourself, but I'm sure you'll adjust quickly. " She smiled as he nodded. " My name is Kamata Miyama. Yoroshiku. " On the way to class she stole a glance at him and inquired, " Do you plan on joining any clubs, Hidakakun? " 

" Clubs? " he repeated, face compacting in concentration. " I kinda like soccer. Is there a soccer club, Kamatasensei? " 

" Hai, " she answered. " We have a very good soccer team, they went to prefecturals last year. " 

" Did they win? " 

" Mm, sadly no. They only made it to semifinals. " 

" Oh. " 

(@) 

The question asked embarrassed him. " I'd rather... not... talk about that... No please. " 

(@) 

" What position? " 

He looked up, startled by the sudden attention. " Huh? " 

" You've been staring at that soccer ball for half an hour now, " the senior chuckled. He nodded at the field, where the scrimmage was taking place. " So? What do you play? " 

" I don't know, " Ken admitted. " I've never played. I... I used to kick a ball around by myself... " he trailed off lamely. 

The senior gave him an appraising look, much like Kamatasensei had but different. " Roll up your sleeves, kouhai, we'll try you on offense. " 

" O-okay, " Ken folded his sleeves up. 

_Fweet!!_

" Oi! I'm trading in this new kid! Kase! Off the field yo! " The senior gave him a sideways look. " What's your name? " 

" Hidaka Ken desu! " 

" Go to it, Hidaka. " 

" Mou, " Kase complained, coming off the field, " What's the big idea trading me for that kouhai, Nakamura? " 

Nakamura smiled wisely. " I like his eyes. " 

The spring sun warmed Ken's forearms as he shuffled past the soccer players to where Kase had been. He could feel everyone's eyes on his back and wondered briefly just what he'd gotten himself into. A gusty wind hit him on his back, and clouds chased their shadows across the field as they waited for the whistle. 

_Fweet!!_

Ken found himself immediately in a rush of motion, and with hardly an idea of where to go. Looking about wildly, he spotted the ball and chased after it. The student with the ball gave him a nod and passed the whirling dual-toned sphere. Ken caught it easily, used to the kamikaze angles the ball used to come at him from off the stucco walls of the orphanage. What he wasn't used to was other players, and he'd had the ball for all of twenty seconds before someone from the other team snatched it out from under him. 

Ken spun immediately gave chase, kicking up grass as he raced across the field in improper shoes. He was ahead of the offense as defense stole the ball back and passed it to him. He was immediately robbed again and he cursed under his breath. The other team was skilled, practiced from their youth, and so was the rest of Ken's team... 

" Kid's floundering, " Kase commented. 

Nakamura smiled. " I know, but he's trying his damnedest and that's what I wanted. " 

Ken set his chin firmly and put on speed, making a hairpin turn, he skid on the heels of his shoes and kicked the ball diagonally away from the other team. Picking himself up, he scrambled back down the field after his group. 

" Good slide, " commented Kase again. 

" This isn't baseball, Kase, " Nakamura chided. 

" I say defense. He's aggressive, but too nice to be offense. " 

Nakamura smiled, watching the new teammate navigate the field in his uniform and dress shoes. " No, I say goalie. " 

(@) 

" I didn't care what position they gave me, just being out on the field, focusing my mind on the ball, and trying to be useful... I enjoyed every minute of it! " On this topic he got animated, a spark erupting in his eyes and a nostalgic smile coming effortlessly to his face. " After Nakamura put me on the team I spent every free moment practicing to be the best I could be. " 

He nodded when asked. " You bet! Within a year I was the best goalie the team had, and by the time I turned fifteen... " He blushed, cutting himself off. " The scouts told me to not even bother writing the entrance exams for high school. They said I had a natural aptitude for it, that I was born to play soccer. " He fiddled with his sleeve, fingering where it was stained a dark rust colour, and his voice dropped to a low and resentful tone, " It was God's gift to me... " 

(@) 

The late-day sun came into the school at an angle, casting a deep orange hue over everything. Ken hurried down the halls for his bus, bag slung over his shoulder and hair messy and damp from his shower. 

" Hidakakun? " 

Ken stopped short and turned to face his first year homeroom teacher. " Ah! Kamatasensei! " 

She leaned against the doorframe, eyeing him. " What are you doing here so late, Hidakakun? " 

" Oh, I took a ball in the gut during practice... Kase figures I must've bruised a rib or something, so I took an extra long, hot shower to ease the pain a little. " 

Kamata's fingers traced her collarbone while her face made an expression of sympathy. Ken felt suddenly uncomfortable. " You've grown up a lot since you came here, Hidakakun, " she said. 

Ken backed away from the tone in her voice he couldn't understand but knew was trouble. " I... have to... catch my bus now... " 

" You don't want to stay and chat? " 

" No! I mean... it's just that... bus... and... " he backed away like a caged animal. " I gotta go. Good-bye sensei. " 

" You've been picked up by J league, right? " She stopped him with the question that was on the entire school's minds. 

Ken paused, looking over his shoulder at her. " Yeah. " 

She approached him, skimmed her fingers into his hair and leaned in close, " Don't you want to be congratulated? " 

Ken jerked away before she could kiss him. He stammered out, " S-sensei! " appalled by her actions. Kamata reached for him again, and he recoiled. " I, " he swallowed heavily, " I have to go catch my bus. " Then he took off, running down the hall as fast as he could, terribly confused and embarrassed without quite knowing why. 

(@) 

Ken got off the bus at the orphanage gates and ran for the front door, eager to tell the sisters who had raised him about what team he'd been picked up by, how he'd won the game that afternoon, and also to confess the incident with Kamata. 

" Sister! " he called, bursting into the building and heading for the common room. " Sist-- " he stopped short at the entrance to the chapel. The orphanage was part of a convent, a large building with half of it devoted to an impressive Catholic church. One of Ken's earliest memories was of sitting next to his favorite nun in that chapel, listening to the minister without understanding, but feeling comfortable in her presence. He could vaguely remember tears on his cheeks... and dirt on his hands... 

The chapel doors were open, and everyone within turned to face him with sad looks. 

" Sister? " he voiced the word quietly, looking past them at the figure lying on the table at the front of the room. 

" I'm sorry, Ken, " one of the other nuns said softly. " It was her time... She was working in the garden and... " 

Ken shook his head, slowly at first but then vehemently. " No... _No!!_ " He dropped everything and raced past them to kneel at the table. " No! I was going to tell you! I was going to-- you can't die now!! " He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head against the sight of her. " You can't! " 

" Ken... " he felt a gentle hand on his back. " It's just-- " 

" Don't talk to me about God, " he snapped through his tears. He felt the nun recoil, and shuddered as he tried holding back a sob. " I don't want to hear it. " 

(@) 

A bitter chuckle emitted from him as he finished relating that moment. " It was the start of a trend. Nothing good ever happened to me without something worse accompanying it. " 

Again he toyed with the stain on his sleeve, grinding his teeth and remaining silent until prompted again. It was cathartic, it had to be done. 

" I loved being in J league. I was doing something I loved and loved for doing it. It was something, the only thing, I was unquestionably good at. When I walked out on the field I didn't hear people shouting, or hear my teammates telling me how much they depended on me... I only ever heard myself, a little voice in my head going 'this is where I belong, if I can just do this forever, I'll be happy the rest of my life'. 

" They say hindsight is 20/20... " 

(@) 

The cheering crowd was mere background noise as he hit the ground hard on his hip and the wind was knocked out of him. The other team's center kicked _hard_. Ken was having trouble keeping up with him, and that said a lot. Just as his team had caught on to him favoring his right leg, he switched to the left and proved even stronger. Ken could feel his fingers throb beneath his gloves from the force of the ball streaming towards the net. 

He was never more relieved than when they called for half-time, and he jogged off the field in desperate need of a drink. 

" Oi Ken! " Kase called from the sidelines, tossing him a bottle of water. " That center's really running you raw, eh? " 

Ken nodded, gulping down the water and relishing in the cool feeling of it against his burning hands. " Thanks Kase, " he gasped when he had drunk his fill. 

" No problem, " Kase grinned. " Think you'll manage the second half? " 

" You bet! " Ken proclaimed. " I'm not going to let a little fatigue get me down. " 

" That's the spirit, Ken! " Kase gave him the thumbs up as the team was called back to the field. " Make me proud! " As Ken jogged off, he amended under his breath, " Make me rich... " 

_And here we are at the J-league semifinals. This is Japan's best of the best for soccer, determining who will go to the World Cup later this year. Perhaps our best bet, if he can pull through this second half around Nakata's amazingly powerful kicks, is newcomer Hidaka Ken. He's barely entered the league and already he's turning heads___

_Seventeen year old Hidaka has only been playing soccer competitively for five years if you can believe it. This is his first time at a semifinals match, and by the looks of things, there will be many more to come._

Ken got out to the net and positioned himself in the middle. He placed his hands on his knees, waiting for the whistle. 

(@) 

Ken pursed his lips, thinking. He had gone from toying with his stained sleeve to gripping the seat of the folding metal chair he sat in with both hands between his legs. He hunched his shoulders and stared at the cement floor beneath him. 

" I don't remember much after that... " he spoke slowly, carefully, enunciating his words as if even now he wasn't sure of them himself. " I remember everything starting to go hazy, and all of a sudden the ball would just go whoosh! Right past my head. I was sweating, and I felt sick... 

" Losing the game- just losing the game would have been fine! I could deal with that. " He looked up, and agony played across his features with stark shadows. " They accused me of throwing the game! I mean, Kase told me a lot of people were gambling on the results but I would never... " He gripped the chair tightly, quieting without being requested to. " I loved that game... and... it was the only thing I had. " 

His hands returned to examining the stain on his sleeve. " Soccer and Kase were the only good in my life. " His eyes closed against the truth he still didn't want to accept. " I lost one because of the other. " They remained closed even as he was asked the question he hated himself for. " No, I had no idea about Kase... " 

(@) 

" I'm telling you Ken, you were drugged, and these guys can prove it. " Kase led the way through the dimly lit warehouses near the docks in Tokyo. 

Ken followed along like a fearful child, eyes huge. " But why at night? Kase, why here and at night? I don't understand... " 

Kase laughed as he reached the door to one of the large nondescript buildings. " You're so naive Ken. " He opened the door and preceded Ken inside. 

Ken hesitated, still mulling. " Besides, there must be something else. I mean... " he trailed in after Kase, entering another, deeper and darker set of shadows, " how could someone have drugged me? I was so wound up about the game I could hardly eat. " 

" Oh, " Kase drawled, " I could think of a few ways. " 

Ken stopped short. " Kase? " 

" Don't take it personally, Ken_kun_, but... you've always been a bit of a burden you know. You're not too bright. I kept you around to make me money and, well, now that you have... " Kase let his companions speak for themselves. 

The first punch connected right on his temple, and Ken went flying off his feet. The cement floor stung more than anything, accompanied by a couple of hard kicks to his side. It was unrelenting, and he couldn't fight back. The more he tried to get back up the more he beat them down until finally he just let it happen. Ken choked and tasted blood, but that was okay, the law of averages he'd become so accustomed to dictated something good might happen after it was all over. 

Kase... his eyes were glazed over with pain, and his own blood trickled down his cheeks from a bruised mouth. Kase hadn't been his friend at all. Well then, what friends did he have? Maybe this was the best he could do. 

Kase stood over him when the beating stopped. He looked down his nose at Ken, poor little Ken who had known nothing but abandonment in his life. " Burn him. " 

(@) 

" I should have known to die there, " Ken remarked bitterly. " Nothing ever really did get better after that. I was disgraced, I never went to high school... the most I could do was work odd jobs during the day and coach soccer in the evenings. Eventually everyone forgot about me, I suppose it was better that way... " 

He looked up, searching the darkness for his interrogator. " But... can I ask now... why do you ask, Manx-san? " 

Silence. Ken shifted a little uneasily. " Manx-san? " 

_Sorry,_

(@) 

Ken opened his eyes, light assaulting them and a dull throb at the back of his head permeating his entire body. He squinted, trying to make out the face of the person standing over him. When his vision finally cleared, he was gripped with frigid apprehension. 

Schuldich grinned, eyes narrowed to satisfied slits. He was bent over at the waist, hands on his hips under his coat and looking straight down at Ken. Audibly, he finished what he started as a mental interjection in Ken's memories, " not Manx. Was that your whole life flashing before your eyes, Ken? I should hope so; you are about to die. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes:   
hai - yes   
iya - no   
Yoroshiku - 'pleased to meet you' _lit. please go easy on me_ (or something like that)   
sensei - teacher, affixed to the end of their names   
- teachers commonly call their students 'kun'   
kouhai - underclassman 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   
  



	32. Living in the Pleasure World

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-two: Living in the Pleasure World 

~--------_The call of destiny is not continued_~ 

The night was dark and the moon was full. Or was the moon full? He couldn't remember clearly. He did remember being handed a pair of heavy navy work gloves, with three blades attached to the back. These were a weapon called 'bugnuks'. 

The thing about bugnuks, Manx told him, was that they were perfect for someone with accurate hands. With a smile she commented, " Who's hands are more accurate than those of a goalkeeper? " 

Ken was in a hazy world between the past and the present, but he was coherent enough to recognize his present situation. Swinging forward the same fist that had discovered Farfarello's heart, he aimed for the root of his problems. 

Schuldich tilted his head to the side and easily evaded the hit. He continued the motion in a fluid dip towards Ken, clutching him at the throat with one hand and kneeling over him. Leaning in close, his mouth spread into a sick grin, showing just the hint of teeth as he hissed, " Ever notice, Ken, how everyone has their own unique strength? " He clutched the skin harder and forced Ken to his feet, baring his teeth more as he made Ken comply. " Take my team for example. Farfarello over there, he's all about brute strength, nothing behind it. He just kills. That's what he does. Nagi's all mental strength, and a completely different one from mine at that. 

" Speaking of Nagi, do you know how long he was in Aya's bedroom? " He laughed, harshly and with a dark sardonic note. " Since just before Aya came back to kill Takatori. Your teammate, has been taking care of my teammate. He'd never do that for you, would he? " He laughed again and leaned closer, " You're so emotional, Ken, it's pathetic. " 

A small bit of movement and Ken found himself on the ground again. He landed near Omi's feet and his head lolled to the side. Ken narrowed his eyes, having caught sight of one of his teammate's discarded darts. His fingers twitched but before he could blink Schuldich was there. The dart went skittering over the edge of the balcony and plummeted to the ground. 

" Crawford, on the other hand, I wish you could live to see in action. Kudou's seen it. He fights exactly the way you would expect an emotionless bastard like him to; flawless, silent, and relentless. I think I've only seen him use a gun once, hard to remember. " Schuldich ignored Ken's mental cry for him to stop talking. " Crawford and I are similar in the respect that we'd rather our opponents destroy themselves than get our hands dirty. As you can see, there's always exceptions. " 

Ken was barely listening anymore, staring dazedly without seeing. It was funny... if this was the end then... funny how his last mission was so similar to his first... 

(@) 

Ken looked up at Manx from the bugnuks with curious eyes. " But... why? " 

" We need to know for sure, " she said, a grim smile on her lips. 

He trembled, knowing but not wanting to be sure. " Know what? " 

The wind picked up, eerily, and the thin clouds covered the moon that may or may not have been full. Manx's thick curls were tossed awry, obscuring most of her face from him with their shadows as she answered, " If you can kill, Hidakasan. " 

(@) 

Nagi opened his eyes a crack and then sat upright with a start. Crawford was gone and he was alone in the room with Aya's sister. Aya... he couldn't even remember the stoic assassin's real name. Slowly, gently, he reached and took her hand in both of his. With that same deliberation he brought the pale skin of her fingers to his cheek. 

" Do you know, I wonder, how precious you are? I didn't even know things could be this precious until... " He trailed off, looking away. " He was only kind to me because I reminded him of you. But just the same, he could have killed me for the same reason. " Her cool skin against his cheek was chilling him, and he set it back down quickly, but reluctant to break contact. Nagi looked out the window. The lights from the midnight city danced in his eyes. 

" I told him to make a miracle of you, but I was a fool. " His eyes glimmered. " I didn't understand, and now, I think perhaps I might love him too; and you as well. How can I hate a world with you in it? " 

(@) 

The phase of the moon no longer mattered, as in his memories the dawn was slowly breaking. The first pale rays of light mixed with the night to cast a green haze over the eastern sky, slowly warming to a brazen orange that spread quickly across the horizon at the ocean and heralded the arrival of the sun. The light enveloped Ken without warming him. 

" We'll give you the code name Siberian, I think it suits you. " 

_Doushite?_

" Persia agrees. Of course we can't just throw you in with the others who all have more experience than you do... " 

_Doushite? I don't understand._

Manx pushed her hair behind her ear as the wind gave them a brief moment of stillness. It still remained, pushing out the light and chilling Ken to the bone. " A dangerously rash series of gambling on sports has been going on, Siberian, putting the lives of the players at risk to fuel this dark game. They've even gone so far as to drug, dishonor, and kill J-league's star goalkeeper Hidaka Ken- " 

Ken gasped and took a step forward, " Wait! Kill?! You mean, after this I, I can't... " 

Manx ignored him, and continued, " This new turn to gambling cannot be tolerated. Your mission is to find the men behind it-- " 

" And what?! " He shouted in her face, voice breaking in it's incredulity, " and kill them?! You-you-you want me to just kill them?! What about- What about the police?! " 

" There's no concrete proof. " 

" But I saw- and I was- " He put his hands to his chest, hardly realizing he still had the bugnuks fisted. " I could, y'know, testify... or... " 

_I can't go back..._

" Who's going to believe a dishonored goalkeeper? No matter the truth, the public will believe whatever they heard first, whichever story is the most sensational. " She stated the facts with a cool emotionless efficiency that he yearned for. 

_I can't go back... ever..._

Ken's breath was ragged, " S-So what? You're just a... a... " 

" Just a messenger, " she answered. " But you can't tell me you don't want revenge. I know everything about you, Hidaka Ken. I know all about the orphanage, what you were like growing up. I know all about Kase; more than you. " 

Ken's mouth went dry. _Ever again_... Kase, who had drugged him, ordered him killed, and just the day before tried killing him again. " Then you must know that from my point of view here... you're just another person using me. " 

" I'm merely letting you do something about it. " 

(@) 

_Letting_... 

Ken crossed back into consciousness and his eyes fluttered open. He was met once again with Schuldich's face. ... _do something_... 

" This is getting tired, Ken, " Schuldich sneered. " If you're going to do something, then do it already. " 

(@) 

Tired, yes. The edges between time were blurring, and everything in the past mirrored the present in a painful and confusing juxtaposition. Interchangeable, the same sentiments were echoing in Ken's first mission, and this which he deemed was his last. 

Ken ran his fingers over the gloves- the bugnuks- on his hands with the slow deliberation of someone still deciding. " They're crude, " he observed, surprising her with the tone that sounded like he'd swallowed gravel. " It would be better if the blades were hidden. Maybe some sort of a cover, and a mechanism so they slide forward instead of flipping over, " he made a motion with his hand, illustrating each action he described, " like this. " 

Manx nodded approvingly. 

Ken thought he may have been digging his own grave. He wondered what his grave marker would look like, or if there would even be one. He wanted to laugh bitterly, incredulous at his own situation and his blithe reaction to it. But that was Ken; a pessimist with an optimist's demeanor. 

Ken was very aware of the weight of the bugnuk blades against the back of his wrist as he stole through the alleyways and the dark shadows that lingered in the dawn. His fingers twitched in the brisk breeze that marked the transition from night to day. He could see the people on the main streets begin to increase in number, collecting at bus stops and subway entrances. Ken took watched carefully for his targets. Manx had said they would be in this area, a small bar in the basement of an older building. Ken stopped short as he spotted it, or rather, he spotted Kase in the process of flicking a cigarette to the ground and descending a set of stairs. Ken watched his back as it gradually dropped out of sight, burning with an emotion- rage- that only vaguely resembled anything he'd felt before. 

Once he had waited a safe time period, Ken darted across the street and scanned the stairwell down to the bar. He fumbled with his thoughts for a moment, unsure of how to go from there. Should he just burst in? But what if there were innocent people within? Was there a back entrance? If he went through a back entrance would they hear him and escape out the front? Was this a setup? That was possible. It was all possible. How was he supposed to do this alone? 

Swallowing his compunctions, Ken launched himself down the stairs and went for the most direct course of action. He bust through the door. Inside it was smoky and dim, everything you expected a basement bar to be. The sound of shattering glass sliced through the air, the only sound for an interminable moment while Ken's eyes adjusted to the change in light. Then he realized people were shouting at him. All his worries rose to the surface and he dove to the side. Light filled the empty space he'd left in the door, cutting a path straight through to the bar; and there, illuminated in the glow was Kase. A dark coloured liquor was slowly spreading across the floor around glass shards and ice cubes at his feet. 

Kase swallowed, sweat breaking out across his brow. " Ken? " he asked, sounding sick. The word was followed by a thin laugh, a chuckle of incredulity. 

Ken stayed hidden in the shadows. 

Kase reached into his coat, still chuckling- rising in volume as he withdrew a handgun. " How many times do I have to kill you, Ken? " 

Ken decided against making a bad joke about cats and remained silent. 

Kase carefully eased off his seat and cocked the gun. " You have to face facts, Ken. What use are you alive now? You can't go back to soccer, I hope you realize that. " 

" I'm not going back to soccer, " Ken finally spoke, and Kase fired a bullet at the empty space where Ken had been. People scattered, rushing out the door and into the day. Ken paid them no heed, his mind had narrowed and there was no more plural on his mission. The only 'target' he saw was Kase. 

" Oh? Have your morals sunk so low that you think life will be better in prison? " Kase made a 'tsk'ing noise. 

Then it was Ken's turn to chuckle. Kase was taken aback, his hand shaking on the gun while the other gripped his collar as if he were cold. " That woman... " Ken said softly, emerging halfway into Kase's vision. The blades of the bugnuks released from their bindings and swung forward. " I guess she has a point; it takes a murderer to get rid of a murderer. Good-bye, Kase. " 

Kase scoffed, raising the gun. " What the hell is that supposed to mean? " 

Ken said nothing further, only darted forward. It wasn't that simple, of course. He didn't quite know how to kill. But eventually, after a scuffle and a few blows both physical and otherwise, an instinct took over. 

(@) 

Ken pulled his hands into fists again, and the blades emerged with greater ease than in that first kill. They were chipped and stained; well-worn with use over the years. He could almost laugh at that word- years. He really had been doing this for years; and now that naive sentiment about murderers was coming back to haunt him. 

But then again. He wasn't going to die yet, of that he was sure. 

Schuldich gave a jolt, his hands slipping from Ken's neck to the floor on either side. Ken watched his eyes widen, and marveled at the surprise in them. Blood surged around the blades embedded in Schuldich's right bicep, cascading to the floor and staining the sleeve of his green blazer so dark it looked black. 

Gritting his teeth, Ken reached up with the other hand, but Schuldich caught him by the wrist with his other arm. Ken watched the other man's jaw clench and unclench with the effort it took to shift his balance. Ken grunted and retracted his left arm, tearing the bugnuks through muscle and skin before they abruptly broke free of Schuldich's arm. Ken's arm snapped to his chest and he ended up cutting his own chin. This time Schuldich couldn't contain a cry of pain, and he dropped to his side, clutching at his injury and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Ken wasted no time, getting up on one arm and grabbing Schuldich by the jaw. He shoved Schuldich onto his back and hooked one leg over his waist, while his free arm pressed into his chest and pinned him. Schuldich glared at him, and Ken only pressed harder. 

Farfarello watched from the balcony, eyes alight with bloodlust. Between him and the fight going on, Omi stirred and opened his eyes. Putting one arm beneath him, he slowly raised himself off the floor onto his knees and looked around. Spotting Ken and Schuldich he cried, " Kenkun! " 

Ken's eyes averted in that direction, and that was all Schuldich needed. His good arm swung away from the other and caught Ken beneath the ribs, knocking him off. Schuldich stumbled hurriedly to his feet, a snarl on his lips that chilled Omi as he watched him pass. Schwartz disappeared into the night, leaving Weiß in a mess of blood. 

Police sirens sounded in the distance, and Omi staggered over to Ken. 

Sakura opened the door, alarmed by the silence. She spied them heading for the balcony. " Matte, " she pleaded, voice breaking. " An ambulance is coming with the police, you-- " 

" No, " Ken rasped, out of breath, " can't. " 

Omi smiled at her over his shoulder. " Please forget about us, Sakurachan. " He turned forward, " Ikou, Kenkun. " 

Sakura ran forward as they disappeared over the rail of the balcony, as quickly as if they were phantoms. She gripped the rail, tears spilling down her cheeks. " I can't do that! Omisan, Kensan!! " She dropped to her knees, resting her head on her arms as she sobbed. " I don't understand. " 

(@) 

Ken followed Manx down the streets, passed stores and small specialty shops just in the process of closing. She'd found him with suspicious ease after he'd killed Kase, telling him not to worry about the other targets this time around, while handing him a tissue. That tissue was now stuffed into his pocket. A heavy duffel bag stuffed full of his scant belongings bounced against his shoulder, and a soccer ball rested on his hip under his other arm. He watched their surroundings curiously, wondering where Manx was taking him this time. 

They stopped at a store with an open glass front, and Ken read the sign taped to the inside of the window. " _Koneko no sumu ie._ " The border of the sign had been doodled on with small flowers and scrawled green vines. The name 'Omi' was written in katakana at the bottom right with a little smile underneath it. 

Manx paused just inside the door, and Ken hovered behind her, scanning what was apparently a flower shop. 

" Flower shop's closed, buddy. You'll have to pick up your girlfriend some flowers elsewh-- oh, Manx! " At the counter stood a tall, lanky man. He gave Ken's companion a smile of recognition, pushing his sunglasses up to rest atop his wavy blonde hair. " You changed shoes on me. " 

Manx made a noise that told Ken she was used to such flirtations and made some sort of response. Ken didn't listen much, continuing to note the layout of the store with disinterest. He could feel the other man's bright green eyes on him, but refused to meet his gaze. 

A boy emerged from the back, and Manx made a comment about a fourth member. The boy set down his armload of boxes and offered a warm, inviting grin. " Hajimemashite! I'm Tsukiyono Omi, and over there is Kudou Youji. My code name is Bombay, and his is Balinese. " 

" I can introduce myself, you know, Omi. " 

Ken blinked at Omi awkwardly, startled by the sudden barrage of information. He nodded his head clumsily and returned the introduction. " Hidaka Ken... " he paused in the sudden horror of completely forgetting the code name Manx had given him. " Ore... " what the hell was it?! " Siberian! " 

Omi took his duffel bag from him and started for the back. " Siberian huh? That's a really cool code name. I don't really understand the whole code name thing, but Persia says it's necessary. Have you met Persia yet? " 

He could remember Manx mentioning the name. " Uh.. no. " 

" Oh, well, Persia's our leader. He gives us missions. You play soccer? " Omi made easy transitions between topics, curiosity playing with his young voice. 

Ken looked to the side uncomfortably. " Yeah, I'm- er... I used to be a... goalie... " 

Then suddenly Omi was turned around and giving him a look that Ken swore went right through him. All the youth was gone from him in that instant. Ken stared at him, dumfounded by the change in demeanor. " Hm, I won't ask. But if you feel like talking, Youjikun or I will be around you know. I want us to all be friends, okay? " And again there was that shift in conversation topics, " Can I call you Kenkun? You can call me Omi. " 

Ken relaxed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. " 'Kenkun' is fine... Omi. " 

Omi paused at the top of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Ken. " Youjikun has already taken this front apartment. " He pointed to the door immediately on his right. " I took the back apartment on the left. You get to choose between the front left or the back right. Whichever one is left open will go to the fourth member. " 

" Fourth? " 

" Yeah, Persia wants an even group of four for the project. " 

" Ah, " Ken looked up and down the hall. " The back one is yours? " Omi nodded. " I'll take the one across from you then. " He smiled challengingly, " I'll race you for the shower in the mornings. " 

Omi laughed. " Sounds good to me. " He opened the door to Ken's chosen apartment and set down his bag. " I'll let you get settled in: meet you downstairs! " 

" Ah, sure. " Ken closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Again he was gripped with a cold panic, wondering just what he was getting into. Who were these people; who so easily conversed and made jokes. What exactly was this 'Project' he'd been coerced into being a part of? He came to the realization that he didn't feel like unpacking. Setting his ball down on the dresser he headed downstairs. 

On the way down, Ken was met with who he could only presume was the fourth member he'd heard mention of. The other man glared at him with a startling air of both rage and calm. Ken moved aside to let him pass and weakly offered, " I'm Ke- " 

He was cut off. " Ken. I know. " Without so much as a second glance, the other man continued up the stairs. 

Ken was shocked into silence. _How cold_, he thought. " Ano... your apartment is the first door on the left. " 

" Arigatou. " There was no gratitude in the word. 

" What's your name? " 

" Aya, " he said shortly, closing the door abruptly. 

Ken's heart was pounding as he slowly peeled himself away from the wall and headed downstairs. _Aya_, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and felt the tissue brush his fingers as he did so, _I wonder what your story is_... 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Doushite - Why   
Matte - wait   
Ikou - let's go   
Koneko no sumu ie - Kitten in the house   
Katakana - Japanese writing reserved for foreign words. In _Weiß Kreuz_ this is always the system used for their names. I've only ever seen Japanese fan sites and doujinshi use the kanji.   
Hajimemashite - 'pleased to meet you'   
Ore Siberian - I'm Siberian   
Arigatou - Thank-you 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	33. House of Love

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-three: House of Love 

~--------_I can't see us being separated twice_~ 

Aya's mind wasn't racing. He was far beyond that point. As soon as he saw the figure between him and the car, he had his suspicions. The stance, the certain curl to the hair, it was all familiar; it took only the weapon to confirm his theory. He ran in a wide arc, relying on Youji to get a grasp on things and react. He was not disappointed. 

But Youji and Botan were not important, getting his own weapon was. Aya didn't waste time, going over the hood of the car and reaching for the sheathed katana in the backseat. That acquired, he went back over the car and with the sheath forced his attacker's face where he could see it. 

" What the hell are you doing, Knight? " 

Honjou gave a weak chuckle, hindered by the weapon pressed against his throat. " Sasuga Rankun. I should not be so distinctive, ah? " 

" That doesn't answer my question, " Aya seethed, pressing tighter. 

Honjou grunted. He pulled on his weapon, but Youji's wire held fast. " I'm here to help, " he said. 

" Help? " Aya repeated through his teeth. 

And then Honjou smiled. " Help destroy you, Rankun. " 

(@) 

" Crawford, " began Fludd as he set down his drink, breaking a silence that had lasted the allotted time, " has lost what little respect he had for us. " His fingers lingered on the glass, his thumb slowly drawing patterns on the perspiration from the cold drink. 

" The times when elders were revered for their wisdom are long gone, " Straughn said severely, while the smile never left her face. " The demographic has shifted, and now the younger one is the more they know. It was foretold a long time ago. " 

" It is what the man with green gloves warned us of, " Maier intoned, nodding twice. He too, set down his drink. Sitting back he contemplated the room and continued, " However, we are not the elders who grew soft with obscurity. Remaining on our true path is what's brought us to this point. As soon as Schwartz delivers the host... " 

" Ah-h, you forget, " Straughn chided him. " Crawford has begun to take Schwartz on a different path from ours, one that may dangerously alter the future we are aiming for. Crawford's _White Knight_ is in danger of being dissuayed by a Queen. " 

" Have we a chess board? " Fludd inquired. 

Straughn looked around. " I don't believe we do. " 

" Shall I call for one? " Maier questioned. 

" Nein, " Fludd said slowly, rolling the word off his tongue, " instead I'll have Crawford reintroduce us to young Nagi. " 

(@) 

Working with garotte wire bare-handed was an unpleasant task. This was why he wore gloves on missions. But a rush and a warm night had deterred him from grabbing them this time around. He kept a spare set in the glove compartment of the car, but that didn't help him _now_. Youji pressed his lips together as the loop around his palm stretched tighter and cut into his skin. As soon as it broke the skin it was all over. The blood would slick the strand and there would go his grip. There was also the danger of the tension snapping the line-- and that, he knew from experience, hurt like hell. Nobody ever said it was the easiest weapon to work with. 

" Knight... " Botan trailed off. 

" You know that guy? " Youji queried through his teeth. 

" Not personally. But this explains why his body was never recovered... " 

Youji bobbed his head from side to side in a hedging agreement. " Well yeah, I'd say so- what the hell does that mean?! " 

But Botan, as if suddenly remembering something, could only look away and withhold an answer. 

Aya's grip went slack for the slightest of moment, but then tightened even more. " Destroy me? Why?! " He pressed urgently for an answer. " Why, Knight?! " 

Honjou smirked, his breath catching. 

" _White Knight takes the Black Rook_. " 

(@) 

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?! " Tanuma gaped at the chessboard in utter disbelief. 

Honjou sat back with a pleased expression and waited patiently for Tanuma to make his move. 

Shirasagi Rei'ichi looked up from his book with a smile and adjusted his glasses. " What a metaphorical turn of events. " 

Tanuma reached for his cigarette and glared at the smoked glass chessboard as if it were somehow at fault. " Watch it, or you'll be next, _Bishop_. " 

Paun hung upside down off the chair, observing the match. " Isn't it a little cliche for Crashers to be playing chess on their off-time? " 

" But Masato-kun always loses at checkers, " Honjou pointed out. 

Tanuma glared contemptuously from the board to Honjou and back again. 

" And Backgammon, " Shirasagi added. 

" I beat him once at snakes and ladders, " Paun said reflectively. 

Tanuma was fuming by this point. 

" We won't even get into card games, " Honjou inputted cheerily. 

Tanuma shoved one of the black pieces across the board. 

" Please be careful with my glass set, Masato-kun. I had this imported. " Honjou leaned forward and adjusted the board. " White Knight takes the Black Pawn. " 

" _You and that_ Damn _Knight!!_ " Tanuma raged. 

Paun giggled. " Only figures Yuushi would do good with that piece. " 

" Did I mention checkmate? " Honjou added with a smile. 

" No, but I'm glad you did. I need another cigarette. " Tanuma left Honjou to reset the board. 

" Would someone else like to play? Rei'ichi? Paun? " He graciously accepted their declines and then fixed his eyes on the other member of their party. " Perhaps Ran-kun would like to play a game. " 

The other Rook in Crashers looked up from where he was brooding and met Honjou's gaze. Folding his book shut, he moved to Tanuma's former seat and contemplated the board. The entire set, as Honjou had noted earlier was made of glass. The board was smoked glass, with alternating translucent and opaque squares. One set of pieces was clear, while the other was opaque and white. 

" Would you like to be white or black? " Honjou asked charitably. " In this case, clear I guess. " 

Ran gazed at him, as he laced his fingers at his mouth. " You be white, " he said flatly from behind them. He watched patiently for Honjou's first move. 

" Our most enigmatic member picks the transparent pieces. What an interesting day this is turning out to be. " Shirasagi commented, setting down his book in favor of watching. 

" You've got a funny idea of what's interesting, Shirasagi, " Tanuma grunted, sitting next to Paun. 

(@) 

" Omi... " Ken slurred. He leaned heavily to the side and reached out his hand blindly for a wall just out of his reach. " Omi stop. Stop. Stop! " 

Omi adjusted his angle and put Ken within reach of the wall. They stopped there, while Ken shifted his weight off Omi's shoulders and leaned against the wall. Omi watched his face, wincing a little as pain crossed it in quick successions. Ken opened glassy eyes and stared at the skyscrapers that hid the sky from his view. He laughed, sickly, and with a thick, liquid tone to it. It could almost have been a throaty cough instead. 

" Kenkun... " 

" Thank you... Omi... " Ken's head lolled back against the wall. " I guess... I should be grateful... " His eyes gleamed in the half darkness that encroached on them. Ever so slowly, he was slipping, sliding down the wall towards the ground, and leaving a rough dark stain as he went. " ... that I got to fight back... in the end... " 

Omi's eyes were wide, but he couldn't move. He screamed and screamed inside and on the outside it was all he could do just to breathe, " Kenkun... " 

" Aya... " Now seated on the ground and slouched, his voice was growing slower, quieter. The pounding in the back of his head seemed so far away now. " ... Aya... " His eyes closed on the final whispered word, " gomen. " 

(@) 

Finally the wire snapped under the tension and Youji cursed. He put his mouth over the back of his hand to ease the pain and glared. 

Honjou's belt sword retracted back into a single blade and he swung his arm back. Aya flowed with his turn, grasping the bottom end of the sheath and drawing the sword against the side of Honjou's neck as he went. They parted, weapons flying and catching the light as they faced each other. Their stances were remarkably similar: shoulders back and arms outstretched. Like stone angels that could sprout wings at any moment. They reminded Youji of statues from Catholic graveyards in Europe. 

When they moved it was, again, not dissimilar. In unison they approached each other, a calculated temerity to their actions. Aya had dropped his sheath between them, and they hovered over it, clashing in a way the observers couldn't fathom. The sounds scattered into the night, drawing a few observers from the shadows. 

Youji grit his teeth and turned his furious attention on Botan. " You- tell me what the hell this is! " He moved in one swift stride and came close enough to grab the shorter man by the collar. " I'm warning you... " 

" Crashers- " Botan said quietly. 

" Crashers? " repeated Youji, unfamiliar with the word. 

" You never thought, " Botan said, a sardonic note entering his words, " that Weiß was Fujimiya's first project? I thought Manx had mentioned it to you- " 

Now that _he_ mentioned it, Manx had said something about another project... 

" Before _Abyssinian_ there was _Rook_. " 

(@) 

" Black Pawn takes the White Pawn. " 

" Yayyy for me, " Paun cheered around a yawn. 

Ran raised his eyes to Honjou and added, " Check. " 

Honjou smiled over his drink and slid the White King to a safe square. The game had gone on for nearly an hour already. While pieces scattered the board and beside it, it showed no clear winner yet. Ran had so far held his own against Honjou well enough to keep Shirasagi's book closed on the seat next to him. 

" Isn't it a little redundant for you guys to be playing chess? " 

Tanuma looked up and over his shoulder at the newcomer. " Queen! " 

" Hi~! " She smiled and waved while all attention diverted to her. " I hope these mind games have been good for you, I've got a new mission for you all tonight. " 

" Ah good, I was getting sick of waiting around, " Tanuma stated, reaching for the folder Queen was holding. He gave a few grunts and soft exclamations as he flipped through it. 

" Let me see! Oi! " Paun demanded, leaning over. 

" Before that though, " Queen gave a sad smile that immediately raised eyebrows with Shirasagi and Honjou, " Fujimiyasan, I wish to speak with you privately. " 

(@) 

The lights seemed brighter in here; harsher. He stood more rigid too, more than he ever had in the presence of the Esset triad. When Schuldich had taken him from Aya's room, he hadn't felt like this. It wasn't until Nagi was standing in front of the people who had fueled his hatred for their own means that he felt as though he'd been wrenched from something... 

... or that something had been wrenched from him. 

" Ah, young Nagi... " Maier greeted, " How do you feel you've done with your position in Schwartz? " 

He hated them now. He hated them now with a passion that was new to him. " I believe I have performed the duties given to the best of my ability. " 

" Such a wise answer, " Straughn gave a smile with malice in it, " from such a young boy. " 

" Like Crawford was at that age, " Maier commented. 

Straughn nodded. " Yes, yes! Crawford was a cheeky little thing, he made great changes to Schwartz at that age. " 

Nagi wondered whether Crawford knew the way Esset discussed him. He probably did. 

" Great changes indeed, " Maier was in the process of agreeing. 

" So tell us, Naoe Nagi, " Fludd intoned, contributing for the first time to the discussion, " do you still believe in our cause? " 

Nagi took no time in responding. " It's not a question of what I believe. When I was bought to work for your cause, I don't recall ever once being asked what I think. " 

Fludd smirked, blinked, and stood. He fixed Nagi with a gaze that froze him in place. " Bought? " he repeated, consternation in his gravely voice. " What was there to buy, boy? You were a starving little victim when Esset took you in. We alone saw the potential in you- potential which you have carelessly squandered. " 

Nagi grit his teeth and stood against the mental force Fludd was throwing at him. With a forceful exertion of his own abilities, he dispelled it, shocking not only the triad but himself as well. Chest heaving and eyes narrowed, Nagi countered, " You forget how easily time replaces old gods with new ones. " 

" You... " Fludd was backed by his companions this time, and Nagi crashed into the heavy wooden door behind him. 

(@) 

" I see, " Honjou said quietly. He handed the manila envelope and it's contents back to Ran. " Nothing that can be done about it. " He leaned against the wall and sighed, perplexed by the vulnerability in Ran's face. " It's an offer you can't refuse. You'll be able to visit her everyday. " He chuckled a little as he surprised his teammate. " You're angel, Rankun. Sister, I'm assuming. You don't look at her like a lover. " 

Ran narrowed his eyes. " Omae... " 

" It's my business to know everything about my team, " Honjou caught Ran's protest before he voiced it, " I make it so. " He shifted position and exhaled. " Ran, listen... you will be missed, but this is an opportunity... " he moved forward as Ran looked away, " you can't go back! But you can look, look and see how far you've come. Ran, this is your chance to move actively towards your goal. It says so right here. " 

" Don't. " 

" What? " 

" Don't call me Ran. " 

Honjou raised his eyebrows. 

Ran looked at him, all the uncertainty gone from his eyes. " Call me Aya. " 

(@) 

Youji looked over at the fight and then back to Botan. " Rook. Knight. Chess pieces, whatever. What does that have to do with Crashers? " 

Botan curled his fingers around the ones Youji had gripped on his collar. " Crashers is the name of a project, just like Weiß. Knight was the leader, the core, much like Bombay is for Weiß, although he took more of a proactive approach to the role. " He swallowed, leaning his head back in an attempt to loosen the pressure and gain more air. " Youji... I can't... " 

" He can't tell you much if you don't let him breathe. " 

Youji narrowed his eyes. The sounds of metal clashing and long coats thwipping through the night air filled his ears. But it was all resounding silence when she stepped into the light. " Manx. " 

" Persia had Fujimiya removed from the Crashers Project. " 

" Because he knew eventually Weiß would be directed towards Takatori Reiji, thus fulfilling his own revenge along with Aya's. " 

Manx gave a nod of her head, eyes downcast. 

" And Crashers? " Youji prompted tersely, ignoring Botan's futile struggles for air. 

" Went on without him. " 

" Oh yeah? " 

" Yeah. " 

Youji dropped Botan with a sound of disgust. He ignored the wounds on his hands and drew more wire from his watch. Heading across the street he snapped, " Quit messing around, Aya. Let's go get your sister. " 

Honjou's sword came apart, swinging out on the line that kept the pieces together and attacking both Aya and Youji in one swipe. 

" This again?! " Youji demanded, catching the end with his wire and this time having the leverage to wrench Honjou's weapon from his hands. It landed at Manx's feet across the street. Youji watched Honjou closely, even as he said, " Get in the car, Aya, you're driving. " 

" Crawford was right. " 

Again, Youji's eyes narrowed to slits. " What? " 

Aya stopped short where he was crouched down to pick up his sheath. 

" Kudou, correct? " Honjou smirked. " I'm sure you know what I mean. " 

Aya remained where he was, shocked by his former companion's words. _Nani?_

(@) 

" Hoi, Crawford. " 

He paused, but didn't turn to face Schuldich. The wounded telepath was pale, leaning heavily on Farfarello for support. But he didn't need to physically see that. It sickened him. 

" You seem to have an affinity lately for twisting my words, " Crawford said tonelessly. 

Schuldich winced. 

" I said _not_ to kill them. " Only the slightest inflection marked the 'not' in his sentence. Just enough to get his point across. It certainly worked. 

" Wh- " If possible, Schuldich would have paled even further. 

" I should really let you bleed to death, but that would prove an even bigger nuisance. " 

" Is Hidaka dead? " Schuldich rasped. 

" Oh? " Crawford removed the lenses from his eyes and turned to look straight at the telepath with an expression that sent chills down his spine. " You have to ask? " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes:   
Sasuga - 'as expected'   
Omae - You, impolite term   
Nani - What 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	34. The End

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-four: The End 

~--------_Crossing over from beyond the depths of space-time_   
_ The last message is going to split the light_   
_ What kind of warning? No one is going to recognize it_   
_ This invitation to a maddening future_~ 

If not for the vibrant orange hair he would have probably blended in with all the rest of the dirty little children. Really, that hair was a both a blessing and a curse to Schuldich, as it would forever identify him. Just like everything else. Crawford could see he had it pulled into a messy ponytail in some pitiful representation of _class_. Yet it did it's job, as it was the ponytail more than the hair that caught Crawford's attention. 

" Schuldich? " he enounced the name with an accent that would have identified him as Japanese instead of American. 

" Ee, " confirmed one of the nameless assistants Esset had assigned him. He looked down at his clipboard. " Our data cites him as a powerful telepath. " 

The doctor standing to the left of the assistant timidly added, " I'm not sure if you'd want him for the project though, Mr. Crawford. He's... very unsociable. " 

" This isn't politics, doctor. " Crawford left the surveillance room and entered the bigger and more barren one where the group of test subjects were. He continued straight towards his goal, unmindful of the protests behind him and the growing conflict before him. 

The other kids, younger and older were surrounding Schuldich. He'd said something to piss them off, obviously: unsociable indeed. The leader against him had cocked a fist... 

Schuldich gave him a smug grin. " Oh, you think you're gonna-- " he was cut short as someone new stepped in front of him and beat the other kid to the punch- literally. 

The nameless kid hit the hard-packed ground on his back and put both hands to his bruised cheek. Everyone stared at the white-clad man who had intruded on their world. 

" He was going to, " Crawford said flatly. " Follow me, Schuldich. " 

" Wh- " Schuldich was stupefied into silence. Not by this newcomer or the surprise defense, but by the silence. Inside his head he could hear everything, the clamoring of the other kids, the unpleasant thoughts of the doctors and observers towards him and this... Crawford. Mr. Crawford they were calling him. No first name. As for this 'Crawford'... 

Nothing. 

And it fascinated him. 

(@) 

" Che. " Schuldich spat, wincing a little as Farfarello pulled the bandaging around his arm tighter. " I should have known better, thinking I could fool him, ah? " 

Farfarello gave something of a noncommittal grunt as an answer. His free hand trailed past the scissors to the thick-bladed knife he'd set next to them. Opting for the more unusual method, this was what he used to cut the excess gauze. 

Schuldich shot him a look, then inspected his work. He rotated his shoulder experimentally and bent his elbow back and forth. " Hurts like hell, " he commented. Reaching for his white blazer he stood and shuffled it over his shoulder. " Hidaka had better not be dead. This definitely requires some payback. " 

(@) 

Omi snatched the gauze and scissors from where Birman had set them down and wiped at his tears with the back of his wrist. Gingerly he lifted Ken's head off the wall and began wrapping the gauze around his head. _Kenkun... don't die!_

Birman crouched down and watched with interest. " Will he be okay? " 

Omi sniffled loudly. " He's lost a lot of blood. But there doesn't seem to be any fractures so far as I can tell. It's hard without an actual doctor and x-rays... but there's no time for that. Kenkun's been in the hospital so much lately... " He squeezed his eyes shut. " We never should have let him go undercover at Takatori's... " 

Birman exhaled slightly. " There's no sense dwelling on it now... " 

Omi pinned the gauze in place and sat back on his heels. " There. Hopefully that should stop the bleeding. But I can't get in contact with Youjikun or Ayakun... " 

" Botan's with them... I'm sure they're fine. " 

(@) 

" Oh stop it, " she laughed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. 

" You like it, " he teased her back, reaching around her waist and drawing her to him. They might have gone a bit further if she hadn't abruptly pulled away. 

" What was that?! " 

" Nn? It was probably nothing. Come here Kaori... " he reached for her again. 

" There it is again! " Kaori protested. She looked around apprehensively. " Toshio-- " The sound repeated itself behind her and she froze. " T-Toshio? " There was no answer. Swallowing heavily, Kaori turned around to face what was left of her boyfriend. Her scream echoed in the still night. 

(@) 

The ceiling looked like it had water damage. There was a faded brown stain stretching across the otherwise white expanse of it. He was studying it, trying to keep his mind off the throbbing in his arm. The edges of the stain were a little darker than the middle... definitely water damage. 

" I want a cigarette, " he exhaled. 

" No, " said Crawford from the desk. 

Schuldich exhaled again. His eyes remained on the discolouration above him, like a bloodstain on the sleeve of a white blazer. " How long have you known? " He couldn't help but ask. It was eating him from the inside, he had thought he was doing so well at their little game... 

As expected, Crawford never answered. 

(@) 

" Sit, " Crawford said, and Schuldich sat. 

They were in an interrogation room, much like the one that had been Schuldich's introduction to the Rosenkreuz laboratories. His feet were about twenty centimetres from the floor; they made the chairs so damn big, he hated that. It didn't escape his attention that Crawford's feet, wearing immaculate dress shoes, rested comfortably on the cold cement floor. 

Crawford opened the folder on the table before him and scanned the information with disinterest on his face. " Schuldich... " he said the name again with that unfamiliar accent. 

" It's derived from the German word for 'guilty', " Schuldich gave a wry grin, " my mother had a twisted sense of humor, they say. " He spoke in English, with a slight accent reminiscent of a language he'd already forgotten. 

" Do they? " Crawford prompted, flipping to the second page of the folder's contents. 

" They don't say it out loud, of course, " Schuldich expounded. " They have this notion that telepathy is something that can be turned on and off. " He pushed stray hair from his eyes and looked to the side scornfully. " It's not. " To say he looked scornfully wasn't enough, for he was smiling as he did it. " Their thoughts are like honey to me, sweet and addicting. Everyone's heads stick in mine until there's nothing left of me. " 

" Do you know what I brought you here for? " Crawford asked, closing the folder and fixing his pale eyes on the telepath. 

Of course he didn't. The room was silent, and he was relishing in it. He'd never said so much to anyone before; and certainly not with such poetic analogies. Here he was... something he couldn't be. Schuldich met the older man's gaze with a self-satisfied smirk. " It's more fun if you tell me, 'Mr.' Crawford. " 

" You will become a part of Schwartz and work under me- drop the 'Mr.' it's unnecessary. You will be fitted for suitable attire, and this evening we leave with Farfarello for Switzerland. " Crawford closed the file folder and stood. Before he left the room he had only one thing to say, " Don't disappoint me. " 

" Mr. Schuldich? " 

" Oh, it's 'Mr. Schuldich' now, is it? " he sneered at Crawford's assistant. Getting up off the chair he shoved both hands in his pockets and latched onto the assistant's mind for information. " Let's go make sure I don't disappoint my new owner, shall we? " 

Crawford was older than he looked, he noted from the information he was gaining, though not by much. A precognitive, that was interesting. Explained the punch incident in any case. Schwartz was apparently something being set up by Esset- but there was nothing else on that in the assistant's hyperactive caffinated brain. Ah- there's what he was looking for. Crawford's first name was Brad. 

(@) 

The fact that he was dreaming made him feel lightheaded. It wasn't just the nothingness surrounding him, or the comforting warmth... it was that he felt like he was floating, embraced by the darkness that supported him with a gentle wind. 

" Nagisan... desu ne? " 

He opened his eyes to a voice but couldn't see the owner. " Aah, " he confirmed the question. A point of light pierced his darkness and he couldn't see into it. Nagi shielded his eyes, squinting and trying to see the source of the light. But he couldn't. He couldn't see. " Who...? " 

Reality hit him like a shot to the temple, and pain careened from head to toe and back again. Nagi gasped for air and his vision blurred. His hand flailed, brushing against another figure in the bed and he turned his head. 

" A... ya...? " he rasped. But as his vision cleared he realized it was the wrong Aya; and he couldn't remember the brother's real name again. 

(@) 

A scream caught Omi's attention and his head shot up. Scrambling to his feet, he took half a second to look anxiously between the direction of the scream and Ken in deliberation. He looked at Birman and the decision was made. Together they ran off into the night towards the scream. 

(@) 

" Farfarello always was the most reliable member of Schwartz, " Straughn said with a smile over her tea. " I remember the day Crawford brought him and Schuldich before us in Switzerland. Schuldich was a fine choice, but he was too much like Crawford. " 

Fludd looked amused. " You think Crawford and Schuldich are alike? " 

" You don't agree? " In her voice the surprised curiosity sounded forced, fake. 

" I must admit that I too am confused, " Maier inputted. Also with him, the tone was false, with the flattened and tenuous flow of an oft-read script. 

Straughn sipped her tea methodically. " Really? I would have thought it was obvious. If only in how Farfarello is different. " 

(@) 

Omi and Birman careened through the city streets. They rounded corners at breakneck speeds and eventually found themselves skidding to a stop before their destination. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite the destination they were futilely hoping for. 

And it could only get worse. 

Kaori's body slumped to the ground, lying on her back next to Toshio's. Her head lolled, and wide eyes that were blank with death stared straight at Birman. The blood oozed across the pavement that was already soaked in it. 

Birman gasped. " Korat! " 

Omi looked at her. " Nani?! " 

" Motosuwa Kaori... 'Korat'... she's-- " 

" Kritiker, " sneered the murderer. He stooped and dragged his fingers through the blood congealing around his victims. Farfarello stood, the deep red liquid dripping from him to rejoin the rest. The sound of the drops was deafening, stealing all sound from Omi and Birman's voices. When he was upright, the pale Schwartz member dragged his crimson fingers from his cheekbones to his chin, his tongue protruding just over his full bottom lip to get a taste of his kill. His pale amber eye entranced his audience. " Kritiker... _shine_. " 

(@)   


Even after being fitted the deep green blazer was still a little big on him. While it hugged his torso well, the sleeves hung to his knuckles and the bottom the blazer hung a bit lower than it would have on any normal man. Even the cream coloured slacks bunched up a little around his ankles. He didn't care though, they certainly served their purpose. With them he was no longer a test subject to be poked and interrogated, he was another one of them. With this transition he'd lost the ponytail, letting his uneven hair tumble over his shoulders and down his back; kept from his eyes with a headband that almost matched the colour of his pants and a pair of shades he'd whimsically put over the headband. 

Crawford's other acquisition- Farfarello stared at him with one deadpan eye as he followed the assistant into the garage. The white haired man was about his age, and when he caught bits of his mind he was met with a numbing insanity. Farfarello made him feel sane, and that made him smile. 

" You can drive? " Crawford questioned. No greeting, no tone. 

" Yeah. " 

" Good, " and Crawford moved to the passenger side door. 

" You dragged me out of here to play chauffeur, ah? " Schuldich slipped into the driver's side and adjusted the seat. 

Crawford looked out the side window. " I'm sure you'll leave most of the other work to Farfarello. " 

" Ouch. " 

(@) 

The pain in his arm was overpowering. It had grown to numb all other sensations; even the urge for a cigarette was gone. It was all he could think about, all he could focus on. Even the vague and blurry memories of a time long gone were wilting under it's onslaught. It was driving him mad. Schuldich's breath passed silent and steady over his lips. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out. 

And then he felt it. Slowly, stealthily, a single drop left a wet track down the side of his nose until he could taste salt on his lips. He made himself imagine it was the water damage above him. 

Because he wasn't about to give anyone- not Hidaka and not Crawford- the satisfaction. 

(@) 

Youji felt as though he was being torn between two worlds. 

One was Botan and Manx. Manx stood to the side of him, her stance and mannerisms all the same, but he wasn't so angry that he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. Botan was beside her, face still red from when Youji had been strangling him. He and Manx were speaking riddles, talking about something they both knew about and he did not. 

As for the other... 

_Shaa-_

Wind through a white trenchcoat as it moved through the air, spinning and following the centrifugal force that acted on it without protest. 

_Clang-_

Metal on metal, quick and efficient, unyielding in a way that still was pliant to the wills acting upon it. The blades caught the sparse light, creating small starbursts in the air. 

It all mixed together with the sounds of steps on pavement, shoes skidding across stones to grasp for a brief foothold, and breaths echoing in the night to create a stunning melody. It was a conversation in another language, an ongoing argument that Youji didn't- couldn't- understand. 

Honjou had retrieved his sword, using a thin wire on his wrist to recall it much as Aya sometimes did. Youji realized it was probably the white-clad man who had taught Aya the trick. The fight had resumed, and Aya had that look on his face that told of his characteristic narrow-minded determination that wouldn't be deterred. Even after all this time, Youji couldn't figure him out. He was usually such a good judge of character. 

Aya grit his teeth, parrying a thrust by Honjou. " Knight... " 

" You're the _Chi no shi_, Ran-kun. You've become nothing but a killer- you should have stopped after Takatori, but you didn't. _Did you, Ran?!_ " Honjou attacked with more fury. " Does the fact that she didn't wake up give you the right to continue giving others an _unending sleep_? Do you think that if you stain your hands dark enough they will call her back? " 

With an echoing yell, Aya lunged, knocking the belt sword away and driving Honjou past the curb into the wall beyond. The flat of his blade hovered before Honjou's throat, quivering with the force it took to keep his rage at bay. His eyes were hidden, and only his bared teeth could be seen. " If I had stopped this life, " he hissed bitterly, " would it have saved her from the enemy? " The blade shook precariously closer to Honjou's skin and he looked up, eyes sharp as flint, and his voice broke as he screamed, " _Would it have saved them from **you**?!_ " 

Youji's breath caught in his throat, and he was graced with a startling image from memory: of the young boy from Schwartz, sitting on the floor with a wilted white rose. _Do you see? I found this on the floor. It's a withered white rose, and look... the leaves have all died. Do you think, it was there waiting for me, or for you?_

And then Aya at the bedroom door, his eyes hard and angry. _He will come with me_. 

" Them? " Honjou repeated softly. " You mean the boy. " 

Aya said nothing. 

Honjou's hands reached up and rested his finger tips on Aya's jawline gently. " You're a kind person, Ran-kun. " 

" Tell me why, " Aya demanded, the sword still shaking but the rage quieted. 

" Because I'm already dead, " Honjou answered, eyes closing as he smiled. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes;   
Ee - an agreement, something like 'yeah'   
Che - 'damn'   
Nagisan desu ne? - 'Nagi, isn't it?'   
Aah - an affirmative, something like 'Ee'   
Nani - What   
Shine - die. (imperetive)   
Chi no Shi - 'Death of Blood' 


	35. Mind Dive

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-five: Mind Dive 

~--------_Crashers da... ansatsujin_~   
~--------_Crashers... Assassins_~ 

The night was still and over the northeastern horizon hung a vibrant orange moon. His breath misted in the cool autumn night. So far as he could see, there were no stars, only the moon. It stared at him with that luminous eye and made him uneasy. 

Honjou Yuushi, or 'Knight' as he was more often called, pressed his gloved hand to his ear and initiated a hushed roll-call. 

" Bishop? " 

He could almost _hear_ the smile in Shirasagi Rei'ichi's answer. " Hai, ready to go. " 

" Rook? " 

" All alone but here, " Tanuma Masato answered in a blase singsong tone. He didn't like to admit it, but he was a little put-out that Ran was gone. 

" Paun? " 

" I'm here Knight, " the youngest member answered quickly. " But give me a minute more to get the-- " Over the radio Knight heard an electronic hiss. " Never mind. Door is open and ready. " 

" Inside? " 

" Dark... empty. I wonder if they cleared out. " 

" Not those bastards. Probably waiting for us, " Rook interjected. 

" We'll deal with that when we get to it. You all know our orders, we get in, grab information, and get out, destroying anything we see as a threat. Rook, Bishop, you precede me. I'm entering the grounds now. " 

" Hai. " 

" Knight out. " 

Knight's footsteps crunched across the grass laden with frost as he crossed the grounds from the guard box. The sign on the wire fence was nondescript, but for the mark where Rook had put his cigarette out on it earlier. It was in German, but they all knew what it read: _Rosenkreuz Laboratories_. 

The dark shapes of the low cluster of buildings came into view, gradually clearing as he neared them. Paun was standing by the gaping mouth of a door, ready to close it after Knight. That would effectively lock them inside the veritable fortress the laboratories were made to be. 

Knight had a bad feeling. 

He paused inside as Paun let the door hiss shut. The cold slid off his trenchcoat, spilling into the sterile hallway while his eyes adjusted. 

" Bishop went right. Rook went left. I'll be heading down towards the computer centre. " Paun bit his lip fearfully. " Knight, the radios don't work in here. The walls are too thick. " 

" You're wrong. " 

Paun froze, startled by the tone in Knight's voice. " N-? " 

" They're blocking us. " Knight looked at Paun, studying the crisscrossing shadows on his young face. He had to have faith in his team. " But no worries. The plan covered such an incidence, didn't it? " 

" H-Hai, but... I don't like it. " Paun was shaking. He could hear it in Knight's voice, there were doubts there. " Knight... " 

" If you are going down, then I am going up. Suspend the door security as soon as you can Paun. Most likely we will be forcing our way out. " Knight ducked into a stairwell and raced up two steps at a time. Dawdling would get them killed, of that he was sure. 

_The laboratories are said to have been started during Hitler's reign over Germany, even though they are in Switzerland. The Nazi carried out research on people, mostly children, with extraordinary abilities. But some sources claim that it goes back much farther than that, and that the_ Rosenkreuz _are up to something much more sinister_. 

He couldn't begin to fathom what could be more sinister than what was already involved, he reflected. As he rounded a corner he opened his coat and fingered the hilt of his belt sword. For comfort? Security? Who knew. 

_Crashers, your mission is to infiltrate the Rosenkreuz laboratories and gather information on what they're really doing. If you deem it necessary, destroy whatever else you find. We're giving you the utmost discretion on this one_. 

Knight ruefully remembered jokingly asking Queen if they'd have time for skiing. Right now, in that oppressive building, he didn't much find humor in anything. 

(@) 

Rook let out a guffaw as he came to the end of the hallway. Here it spread out into a wide area surrounded by glass doors. Overhead a skylight gave way to a yawning blackness that was in no way identifiable as the sky. In the middle of the pristine tiled floor stood a solitary man. 

" Is this it? " Rook asked jokingly. 

The other man lifted his head, a dead expression on his pale face. His scarred features were made all the more pale by the close cropped shock of white hair, cut through by a heavy black eyepatch. He watched Rook with the amber eye of a wild, remorseless animal. 

" You are? " Rook was unnerved by the way his voice echoed ever so slightly. 

" Farfarello, " came the answer, his voice as dead as his face. From his belt Farfarello drew fingers curled around it. He swiped it downward, and the blade shot out, extending to a length that made it more a sword. " Will you repent before God? " 

Rook took a step back despite himself. " What? " 

" God will forgive your sins, for you are His beloved child, " Farfarello examined the blade of his weapon carefully. " But... " the word dropped into the air, " He is a strict Father... " and then he moved, too fast to defend against across the room, " for you have to ask for His forgiveness. " 

Rook's breath echoed loudly, pounding with his heartbeat in his ears. He dropped to the ground, no longer pristine but stained by his bloody. " Don't joke around... " Rook wheezed, a sardonic smirk on his face, " What kind of God would expect me to beg? " 

" Good question, " and then Farfarello left him to die. 

(@) 

" Kn... t.... ee... ra.... Kn.... " 

Knight paused, halfway in a doorway. His hand flew to his ear. " Nani? " 

" .. ght... te... ait... " 

" You're breaking up. They're blocking our radio signals. I-- " He stopped short as all of a sudden Rook came through in a burst of clarity. 

" Knight... you bastard, come in. There's- hng- someone down here. Just... hhngh, did a number on me. " 

" What?! Rook- Rook?! " 

" What a boring death-- " Then static overtook the connection once more. Rook was gone. 

Knight made a break for the stairs. 

(@) 

" You'd think a lab of this caliber would be more lively: that there would be more people... " Bishop pondered to himself, peering in doorways. He passed room after room with medical instruments and examining tables. Some had self contained computers, holding nothing but files on scores of subjects. He removed the data from each one and moved on. 

One of the doors Bishop peered into gave way to an office. He stole inside carefully, switching on the computer. Only the blue light of the screen gave any illumination as he went back and shut the door. The shadows in the room were thick and absolute. His lithe, efficient hands masterfully hooked up the computer to his remote cd-rw drive, and he began to search for data. 

What he found, was startling. 

" K-Kritiker? " 

There on the logs was a number of transactions with one of the widely 'known' Kritiker accounts. He kept poking around and his stomach lurched. 

Kritiker. 

Kritiker was involved with Rosenkreuz. 

_Sonna!!_

" And why not? " 

Bishop shot up with a start. The chair toppled behind him, hitting the tiled floor with a clattered that seemed to echo on for ages. Into the scarce blue light emerged the face of another man. 

" Hello Shirasagi. " 

" S-Sakai. What are you--? " 

" It's only natural, no? Surely you didn't think Kritiker was infallible, Shirasagi. You, of all people, should know. " Sakai had an unnatural look on his face; a grin that gave Bishop chills. This was not a sane grin. " It's an age where everything has to be better, faster, and all the while we forget our futures, our pasts. It's an accelerated history. Out with the new and in with the newer, no? " 

" Wh-What are you saying? Sakai!? " 

Suddenly the room filled with light. Bishop cringed at the sudden change, shielding his eyes. When his vision adjusted, he and Sakai weren't alone in the office. 

" This is Farfarello, " Sakai introduced serenely, " he is the member of a team called Schwartz... they're kind of like Crashers in a way, only without the cute chess reference and with much more efficient... shall I say, skills. " 

Knight burst out of the stairwell and was immediately knocked back by an explosion. He felt the edges of the steps dig painfully into his back, and blood trickle down his face. Eyes squeezed shut, Knight lurched into a sitting position and pushed the debris from his hair. Dazed, he only distantly felt the fires raging around him, the heat rolling off the concrete walls, slowly building pressure... 

" They said you'd reached the end of your usefulness. " 

Knight gave a start, retaliating blindly at the calm voice in all the chaos. He didn't hit his target, but very close. 

" R- Rook-- " Knight gasped, he was struggling for coherency... he probably had a concussion. Had he hit the stairs that hard? What- What had exploded? 

" Dead. " 

That stopped Knight cold. " Wh- " He blinked at the stranger. " No... " His hand hovered at his face, as he shook his head slowly from side to side in disbelief. " Bishop... " 

" Dead, " came the word again. A simple answer to a question yet unasked. 

He felt queasy, but it had to be... had to be the heat. It was impossible, Bishop and Rook... they couldn't be... couldn't be... His breath caught in this throat, and the next question was a hoarse whisper, " Paun? " 

Once more those lips uttered the words Knight hated to hear, " Also dead. Your team is gone, Honjou Yuushi. " 

Knight's shoulders stooped forward, and he stood like a broken man. " Did you kill them? " 

" Not directly. " 

Knight's gray eyes raised to meet those of the man he would someday know as Brad Crawford. " You were saying...? " 

Crawford gave a noncommittal half-smile, oblivious to the conflagration ever-growing and rising about him. " How would you describe the world you live in, Honjou Yuushi? It is a world of necessary evils and self-imposed delusions. How are you any different from me? You have orders to kill, as do I. From my point of view... " the half smile grew, ever so slightly as he said, " ... perhaps you are the 'bad guy'. " 

" That's wrong! " Knight interjected, desperation in his words, " You're wrong! " 

" Oh? " 

The roar of the fire filled the silence that ensued. 

Crawford lifted his chin and looked down on Knight. " So, Kritiker pursuing a deal with Rosenkreuz was-- " 

" Urusai!! " Knight shouted. 

Crawford smiled again, knowingly. He'd suspected all along. " You knew. " 

" I didn't. " 

" You suspected. " 

" You're wrong! " 

" I'm not. " 

Knight lunged at Crawford, eyes blinded by rage and smoke. The belt sword whipped through the air, disrupting the heat waves and stinging his face with small backfires. He felt like he was moving through water, making a pitiful attempt at evading the punch Crawford aimed at his jaw. 

" You don't even know why you're angry. Are you angry at me? Or are you angry at the people who sent you here explicitly to die? " 

They exchanged blows again, until with a grunt Crawford disarmed Knight and delivered a blow that dropped him to his knees. " Wrong... " Knight whispered to the floor, " You're wrong... " His breath catching as he fought with his grief. " Rei'ichi... " 

" They said you'd reached the end of your usefulness, " Crawford reiterated. " It's only natural in an organization such as theirs. They moved who they wanted to keep to a different project and yours just faded away. Even the opposing side had little interest, just Farfarello was sufficient. Destroy the compromised Rosenkreuz laboratory and all signs of the contract with Kritiker. But you... " Crawford's steps came to a halt directly before Knight. " You, I think could be of use to me, if you're willing to die tonight with the rest of your team, _Knight_. " 

Knight looked up at him. " You mean revenge. " 

" Perhaps. But who's 'evil' now, Honjou Yuushi? The people who sent you here to die, or myself who is offering you another chance at life? " Crawford offered his hand. " The ceiling will come down soon. Make your decision. " 

Knight- Honjou Yuushi got to his feet of his own volition and stared at his murderer- his savior- firmly. " Do you think I will be so easily swayed? " 

" No, but I know you care more for your former teammate than you do for your integrity. " 

" Ran? " Honjou questioned softly. 

The ceiling cracked and groaned above them, and the room was oppressive. Breathing was laborious. Crawford wasn't kidding about the ceiling, he could tell. Yet, he stayed... waiting... for an answer Honjou could see already reflected in the other man's eyes. Blood and sweat ran into his eyes, and he could feel his chest growing tighter, his muscles straining to keep him upright. And while he stared into the calm and cool eyes of Crawford he arrived at the only option he could see... 

" Knight is dead then. " 

(@) 

Some weeks later, Honjou picked up the phone and steadily dialed the number from memory. There was one ring, and then two. Always two, to let the caller-I.D. pick up. It would do Ishida no good, he'd be gone before they had a chance to trace the European number. As the line clicked and Ishida's pleasant greeting filled his ears, Honjou approached the bay window and looked out over the teeming cityscape. It was completely different from anything in Japan, yet he couldn't articulate just what it was... something older... or something darker... 

Or maybe it was just a shift in perception. 

He waited until Ishida gave his greeting a second time. " _Je suis Yuushi Honjou_, " he spoke in heavily accented French, having no doubt that Ishida would understand. " _J'ai besoin de un avion. Un Cessna._ " A pause while he listened to Ishida's concerns. He really had been a good friend to him; the only place he could turn to now. " _Knight_... " He turned as the door clicked open and shut behind him. Smiling at his visitor, he completed the line, relishing in saying it. It was pretentious, unnecessary, and yet... " _Knight es mort_. " 

It felt good. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 

Translation notes: (two languages this time, this chapter is special!!) 

Hai - Yes   
Sonna - 'It can't be!'   
Urusai! - shut up! 

And the french, which I won't retype because it's right up there translates to;   
_This is Yuushi Honjou. I am in need of a plane. A Cessna. Knight... Knight is dead.___

Author's Notes:   
-The actual word for assassin is 'ansatsusha' The kanji I'll be using in the final version is a bit different. In changing the final character I'm implying that not only are they assassins, but they're assassinated people as well. At least that's my intent. I always think of the actual kanji as refering to people as things, as the final character has the same reading (mono) as the kanji for 'thing'. Trust me, it either all works out in the end, or I'm on crack. ^^   
-Please forgive my French, btw. It's a little... no, a lot rusty.   



	36. Oh Mercy II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-six: Oh Mercy II 

~--------_It's alright to love anyone, yes, anyone_~ 

" Aya, " Youji said tersely. " We have to go. " 

Aya let Honjou go. Turning to join Youji at the car he said bitterly, " Then, even in death you still drive me harder towards my goal. " 

" Really, Ran-kun? " came Honjou's biting response. " I was unaware you had one anymore. " 

Aya's foot scuffed the pavement as he slowed very nearly to a stop. 

(@) 

He was dreaming again. This time it was of Ayachan, was he able to call her Ayachan? It seemed so much easier. The name of the brother still eluded him. They were the same and apart, Nagi couldn't get his head around it. 

They were together, side by side on a sun-soaked hill. The wind rushed up the slope to tousle their hair, and she gave a musical laugh as her hat went flying into the clear blue sky. She smiled at him; a small, kind, upturning of the sides of her mouth. His heart ached at that, and he was rooted to the spot as everything went black around him and she dissolved. 

Nagi awoke in a cold sweat. Slowly, he sat up and found Crawford standing at the window. In silence Nagi gazed at the man's back, wondering how long he'd been there. The figure at the window didn't move, not even as the last dredges of the rising sun pulled away from the city skyline and lifted into the air. Nagi didn't say a word. He merely blinked in the glowing brightness, squinting to keep watch on Crawford. He found himself half wishing Crawford would speak, just to end the insufferable silence in the room. 

As Crawford remained silent, he busied himself in other ways. He slid off the bed and smoothed the sheets around Aya, his hand brushing her hair as if to make sure she was solid... and not another dream. He saw her so often now, in his sleep. The heartache he felt at the end of every dream was nothing... nothing compared to when he awoke... and nothing compared to the joy he felt at the start of each new dream. It had become his new _raison d'etre_, he had no care for Schwartz or the world any longer, and while some may say he'd become enlightened, he had the disorienting feeling that he somehow new less: as if he'd only become aware of his own _ignorance_ than anything else. 

" I would ask you your decision, as per their request, " anyone who knew Crawford for any length of time would recognize the bitterness with which he said 'their', " but any fool can see what it is. " Nagi didn't know why Crawford hated Esset with all his capability, just that he did; and even that was all from nuances, small looks of displeasure, and the alterior motives that couldn't help but show themselves from time to time. Nagi had often thought that Crawford and he might be more alike than was apparent. While it was hard to imagine Crawford as anything other than what he was, Nagi couldn't help but think that sometime long ago, Crawford had been just like him. 

Nagi's eyes lowered, and he examined his fingers on the bedclothes as he contemplated this. His minds eye conjured an image of a younger Crawford, and he imagined the confusion... the worry, and the ache that had accompanied the discovery of his own powers. Had it been the same for Crawford's precognition? He looked up again at the tall man, his eyes following the stiff curve of his back and shoulders, the ebony hair, and the glint of his glasses where they rested on his ears. 

" What will they do to her? " Nagi inquired. The image of Crawford, young and like him, was absurd. Uncomfortable. He couldn't accept it. 

" If they are right, she will become the new vessel for Rosenkreuz's return. If I am right, she will die. That part of the future has yet to be decided. " 

" Die?! " Nagi's stomach churned, " Crawford she can't. It's not r-- " he stopped short, voice catching on a word he had no business in saying. 

" Right? " Crawford echoed softly, turning from the window and giving him a critical look. 

Nagi swallowed and pursed his lips. " They're just using her. " 

" Yes. That is what Esset does. " 

(@) 

" Abunai!! " Omi shoved Birman out of the way and slipped a sheath full of thin-bladed knives from his back pocket. With a short flick of his wrist, the sheath hit the ground and he'd spread the knives evenly between his fingers. He crouched, ready to deflect the next attack. His main priority, regardless of whatever personal grudges against Farfarello he was harboring, was to protect Birman. 

The lithe Irishman attacked, lunging with his weapon and giving a shrill battle cry. Omi parried, turning on his heel and shoving his elbow hard into the small of Farfarello's back. He continued his circular motion and bent his knee, swinging the other leg out to sweep Farfarello's feet out from under him. Farfarello's response was to control his fall and drive his blade home in Omi's thigh. Omi bit back a scream and punched him in the face, catching the cheekbone but barely moving Farfarello to react. 

In fact, Farfarello scrabbled to his feet by resting on the knife still in Omi's leg (eliciting another scream of pain) and reached with the other hand to push Omi to the ground by his throat. Omi struggled, but only managed to tear his leg more. He was losing air, his taller and more powerful opponent knelt over him, a manic grin on his face as he leaned down and slid his slick tongue from Omi's chin up to his brow. 

" God loves you, " Farfarello whispered in Omi's ear. " How are you so different from me? " 

Omi struggled, eyes wide. He couldn't have come up with an answer if he'd tried. 

" Is it because you're pretty? " Farfarello surmised, his breath hot on Omi's skin. " Is it because you are pure? God killed your family, don't you hate him? " His fingers tightened on Omi's neck. " It's God's fault your life is like mine. Don't you want to kill him? Hate him? Destroy him?! " His voice was growing shrill as he became more and more excitable. 

Finally Omi was able to rasp, " I'm... not... like you... " 

Farfarello's lip curled. He sneered at his prey, driving him harder still into the ground. The blood on his face ran as rain started to fall in thin whispers. 

Then suddenly a shot rang out, followed by another. Farfarello lurched, thrown off Omi with the force of the bullets that ripped through his side. Omi fumbled, rain running into his eyes as he pulled the blade from his thigh and carefully got to his feet. 

Birman held the gun in both hands, standing over the body of the woman she'd called Korat. Her shoulderbag lay open at her feet. Birman's lips were pressed into a thin line, her sights still on Farfarello as he also go to his feet. 

" Omi, " she said sternly, " Go get Ken and get away from here. " 

" But--! " Omi began to protest. 

" Go!! " 

Omi flinched. " Birmansan... " 

Her eyes flicked to him, a gentle smile reflected in them. " It's up to Weiß now. I've done all I can. " 

Omi nodded. Turning down the alley he ran for where they'd left Ken on the street. 

Farfarello chuckled as he went. He straightened up and leered at Birman. " The blood of the righteous will make me stronger. " 

Birman narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on the trigger. " I don't believe in God. " 

(@) 

The rain was pelting the windshield as Youji navigated the car through the streets to their destination. The car was oppresively silent, as Botan was shockingly mute in the passenger seat, while Aya had claimed the backseat to brood in. Manx sat next to him, looking out the window at the rain. Youji watched Aya in the rearview mirror, the man he'd called 'Knight' had troubled him... he flickered a look at Manx and caught her eye. Manx looked at Aya and leaned forward. 

" From what Botan said, I thought this Knight character was supposed to be dead, " Youji said gruffly, wrenching the car into the other lane and very nearly cutting someone off. 

" He survived. We can only assume he made a pact with Schwartz. It was Farfarello and Crawford Rosenkreuz enlisted to kill them, " Manx said quietly. 

Aya glared through the back of Youji's head. " Youji. " 

" Hn? " 

" What did Knight mean? About Crawford. " 

Youji watched him in the rearview mirror. He bit the inside of his lip, mentally debating which was the lesser of two evils. Either way, Aya wouldn't be pleased. It was a matter over which would displease him most; Crawford's prediction or the fact that Youji had known for so long without saying anything... 

_Crawford smirked, " Go right ahead and take her. But allow me to give you a little taste of what you cannot see, Kudou Youji... " His tone dropped, draping an eerie feeling over the other man, " As soon as your associate Fujimiya Ran kills Takatori Reiji, we'll have all the information we need, and then_... shi._ "_

Youji exhaled. " Crawford... some time ago when they had your sister, I went to the hospital to rescue her and... he said to me that he was a precognitive and... " 

" What? " Aya growled, annoyed by Youji's hesitation. 

" He said death would follow your murder of Takatori Reiji. " 

Aya's eyebrows twitched, drawing forward into a deeper scowl. Manx and Botan looked out their windows at the rain. Youji changed the subject. 

" I wonder how Omi and Ken are doing... " 

(@) 

Omi stumbled through the rain, reaching into his back pocket, he discovered that his cellphone had been destroyed in the scuffle. He'd have a bruise from that impact later. The thick autumn rain was streaming into his eyes, and a distant rumble of thunder could be heard overhead. Omi arrived at where he'd left Ken and made a quick check to make sure he was fine before searching for his communicator. Discovering it unharmed in the jacket's inside pocket, Omi pulled his sweater over his head for shelter and dialed Youji. The phone had barely clicked to signal Youji had picked up before Omi launched into his plea- 

" Youjikun! Farfarello and Schuldich attacked Sakurachan. We managed to save her, but Kenkun's hurt bad and Birmansan is fighting Farfarello by herself! I can't move Kenkun by myself and he can't stay in the rain. I've activated the tracer on Kenkun's phone, can you come get us with the car? " 

There was a brief pause, then Youji's voice reached him. 

" Omi, we're just on our way to get Aya's sister. But Manx is with us, she's just called Kritiker for a car. She'll be there to get you right away and bring you to us. I got a feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get. How's Ken? "__

_Manx?!_ Omi's mind echoed, unsure of whether to be anxious or elated. " Uh- he's... he's unconsci-- " Omi broke off as Ken gave a moan and stirred beside him. " He's waking up. We'll be waiting here for Manx. Bombay out. " Omi tucked the communicator safely in his pocket and sidled over to Ken, stretching the sweater so that it provided some protection for both of them. " Kenkun? " 

" My head... " Ken complained, barely in a whisper. 

" For a second there I thought you were going to die, " Omi said fearfully. 

" So did I... " Ken concurred wryly. " Oh, " he looked out into the street blearily, " it's raining. " He stretched out his hand to catch the drops as they fell like a curtain around them. Omi looked out curiously. Ken said, " If I get out of this alive... I'm moving someplace where it never rains. " 

(@) 

Nagi spent the day fitfully. He wanted to do something. He wanted to protect Ayachan. But he didn't want to leave her side for fear that something might happen in his absence. He was a prisoner of his own compassion, and having never cared for anything before in his life, it was frustrating to suddenly have this weight on his shoulders. 

Standing at the window, he could look down at the building's entrance way. A small black umbrella was the only sign of life out in the rain. Crawford was down there, waiting for someone. 

(@) 

Manx pulled up to the curb and reached for her umbrella. Getting out of the car, it was suddenly ten years earlier and she gave up all pretenses of being professional. Kneeling on the wet sidewalk she pulled Omi into her arms and embraced him tightly. Omi hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder. 

" Forgive me, " Manx whispered before they pulled apart. Wiping at her face she looked to Ken and said, " Let's get Ken into the car. " 

Omi gave a start. " Wait- What about Birmansan? " 

" Right here, " Birman interjected weakly. She emerged from the alley covered in blood, her hand hanging at an unnatural angle, but with Farfarello nowhere in sight. " He broke my wrist and I think a few ribs, " she answered the unspoken question, " but I'm not so easy to kill. " 

Manx stood up and took over briskly. " Omi, you and Birman get in the backseat. I trust you to tend to her wounds. Ken, you're in the front with me. Here, I'll help you. We're to meet up with Youji and Aya at Takatori's old building. Esset has Aya's younger sister there. " The rain added to the gloominess in her expression. " There is another thing you should know. " She looked at Birman. " Knight appears to be working with Crawford. " 

Omi and Ken blinked, while Birman's face reflected utter disbelief. " Knight?! _The_ Knight? " 

Manx nodded. She looked at the confused Weiß members. " Knight was the leader of a team like yours named _Crashers_, that was the project Aya was part of before Weiß. " 

Omi nodded. " I think I remember hearing something about it. But why is he working with Crawford? " 

Manx sighed. " We don't know, until we got a tip from one of his former contacts in Tokyo we had thought he was dead. The entire Crashers team died during a mission in Switzerland around the same time Schwartz appeared in Japan. " 

" But Knights body was never found... the others, Rook, Bishop, and Paun were discovered but- " Birman's voice dropped. 

" Crashers stumbled into a dark period for Kritiker, " chimed another voice, as Ishida joined the group from seemingly nowhere. " When we lost sight of our objectives, so to speak. It's classified, of course, so I can say nothing more. Crawford took advantage of that, and it's no wonder Honjousan became disillusioned. For as far as my knowledge extends, it may very well be true the Crashers project was slated to end with the Rosenkreuz mission. " 

" Ishidasan... " Manx trailed off, looking just as shocked as the rest at his appearance. 

Ishida smiled at her. " I feel it is my duty to Honjousan to accompany you, Queen. " 

Manx nodded. 

(@) 

Crawford turned slightly to face the person he was waiting for. " You know what to do. " 

(@) 

When Youji pulled the car into a back alley and got out without a word, it was still pouring. The rain was coming down so hard now that the sound of it was almost deafening. He pushed his glasses up his nose and watched Aya, then Botan get out. Instantly they were soaked, and the unhappy mood wasn't made any better. Aya and Youji gave a nod to each other, all things forgiven. For all their brooding, both of them knew that the past could not be undone. 

As a group the three of them moved out into the street, staying close to the buildings and claiming short refuge under awnings and overhangs. The street was empty, devoid of any life, and the streetlamps were hindered by the rain. But the shadows and the silence were welcome. For Weiß, the shadows were their lights. 

The destined building came into view and Aya broke into a run, drawing his sword and setting his jaw firmly. Youji was a step behind him, wire drawn and ready. Botan brought up the rear, fumbling for his pistol. They reached the set of cement stairs that led to the entrance and turned. Aya took the steps two at a time, still ahead of the group. 

A gunshot echoed through the rain, bringing everything to a halt. Aya steadied his footing across two steps and gripped his katana with both hands, ready for the next. Youji instinctively turned, and watched as Botan was wrenched off the stairs by the bullet to land crumpled at the bottom. 

" Botan! " Youji shouted. 

Blood was seeping out, mixing with the rain and rushing to the grate. Botan didn't move. 

Aya's gloves creaked faintly as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. He cursed the gunman with his fierce glare. 

" Don't look at me like that, Ran-kun. In the end you'll thank me for saving you. " Honjou said, aiming the gun once more; this time at Youji. Without the slightest hesitation he fired again. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Abunai - 'watch out!' (lit. it's dangerous!) 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	37. Jeepstar

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-seven: Jeepstar 

~--------_A steel dream, a glass everyday, Let's just say Good-bye_~ 

With an enormous crack of thunder and a fork of lightening that illuminated the whole of Tokyo for one brief moment, the Esset triad set their plans into motion. The storm was a heralding, a warning, and a blessing. Schwartz would serve their purpose to the very end, and the girl- the host- she would serve the greatest purpose of all.... 

(@) 

With a sickening thud, Botan hit the ground at the base of the stairs. The thin film of water that had quickly collected on the sidewalk splashed and rippled under the impact, while blood mixed in with it and rushed for the grate on the street. He didn't move. 

Youji's heart raced, he was unable to make a move himself. Rooted to the spot all he could think about was how... " Botan! " 

Was about how unfair it was. One shot. One single shot... and he shouldn't have even been there in the first place. This was Weiß's problem, not even a mission so much as a personal problem: and with one shot Botan had been taken out of the equation. 

" Don't look at me like that, Ran-kun. In the end you'll thank me for saving you. " 

Youji turned back just as Honjou, or Knight, or whoever the hell he was fired again; directly at him. Youji blinked, but didn't flinch. He didn't have time to move, to escape: and it took him a full second to realize the bullet never hit him. 

Opening his eyes, he was startled to see the bullet hanging in midair before his face, raindrops rebounding off the scratched metal of the shell. Youji exhaled shakingly, afraid to move lest it continue it's path into his face. 

" _AYA!!_ " 

Three floors up, Nagi was leaned over the sill of an open window. His hand was outstretched, fingers splayed to stop the bullet with his telekinesis. He looked as though he were suffering greatly, breathing heavily and soaked by the rain. 

Aya didn't answer him in any way but to look up. 

The bullet dropped to the ground, and rolled down the stairs. 

" They took her Aya! " Nagi shouted, voice breaking. " They took her and I couldn't stop it! " 

Those words set Aya into motion. He pushed off the stairs and crossed the last distance to the doors. There he shoved Honjou aside and entered the building. His wet boots squeaked on the tiled floor inside, and even Crawford was barely an obstacle. The blade of Aya's katana whistled through the air, casting a small rainshower itself and nearly catching Crawford with it's broad swoops. 

" I can help you save her. " Crawford said smugly to Aya's back, but he didn't stop running. " She'll die if you don't take her place. " 

The stairs fell under him three at a time. One floor, then another, finally he reached the third and darted into the hallway. Nagi was in one of the doorways, looking wretched. 

" Which way?! " Aya snapped. 

" I don't know, " Nagi sobbed. 

" _Which Way?!_ " Aya repeated vehemently, that wasn't the answer he wanted. 

" I don't know, " whispered Nagi, leaning against the doorframe. He looked at Aya with wet eyes, his hair plastered to his face in thick locks. Aya's shoulders relaxed a bit, God, Nagi looked like her... " I'm sorry, " said Nagi quietly, almost soundlessly. 

Aya looked down the hall, and then back where he'd come from. There had to be... they had to have gone somewhere. Frantically his mind raced through possibilities. The elevator hadn't been running, of that he was certain- but what about when he was in the stairwell? Could they have gone up or down? Had they gone down they would run into Crawford- who from the sounds of things wasn't interested in helping Esset anymore. There was also Honjou and Youji. 

" Up, " he growled decisively. " Come, " he ordered Nagi and headed back for the stairs. 

(@) 

Ken was trying hard to quell the queasy feeling that kept threatening to overtake him during the car ride. The inside of Manx's car was dry and blessfully warm. Ken had taken to watching his hands clench and unclench in his lap, where every once in awhile he'd brush the device that released the blades and the ends would protrude from their sheathes just so. 

This did not escape Manx's notice. " Ken? Are you alright? " 

He could feel hers and Ishida's eyes on him. Omi and Birman were occupied elsewhere. 

" I'm fine, " he said quietly. Leaning back he pulled one glove off with his teeth and with his bare hand removed the gauze from his head. Thus freed, his brown locks tumbled haphazardly across his forehead. It occurred to him his goggles had been left behind at Sakura's. He tentatively touched the back of his head. " It's stopped bleeding now. " He gave a wan smile. " Guess I'm lucky there's no damage. " 

Manx bristled at his tone, becoming businesslike again. " In any case, we're almost there. Omi, how's Birman? " 

" She'll need to see a doctor about her arm... " Omi answered. " You should probably drop us off and take her straight to a hospital. " Birman leaned forward to protest, but Omi pushed her back again. " Birmansan, there's nothing more you can do for us now. You saved us from Farfarello for this long, and we thank you. " 

" Tsukiyonokun is correct, of course. " Ishida proclaimed. " Queen can take Birman to the hospital. I will accompany Weiß on Kritiker's behalf. " 

Omi looked at Manx, quite unused to her new codename. He realized that he had never known her as anything but 'Manx'... just as he'd never known Persia as Takatori Shuuichi. 

As if reading his thoughts, Ishida turned to Omi with a smile. " Ah sou da- Tsukiyonokun, I'm afraid there's something we've neglected to let you know about. It's a bit off-topic now, but it's as good a time as any. " 

Omi looked at him questioningly. 

" Takatori Reiji was not your father, although until recently it was very much believed that he was. Even Persia believed it to be true. " 

Ken looked back, knowing where Ishida was going with this. He'd been there, afterall. But in the huge confusion following, he hadn't had the time to tell Omi himself and it had completely slipped his mind. 

_" You want to know, Shuuichi, why I never paid Mamoru's ransom? " Takatori opened his eyes and graced his brother with a lethal glare. " Because he was never my son! He was yours! "_

Ishida said kindly, " Your true father was Takatori Shuuichi, the man you knew for the most part of your life as Persia. " 

(@) 

In memory, this new revelation brought to mind a brief moment long ago. Omi didn't know how old he was at the time, just that he was very young. 

" Manx, " he'd asked. 

" Yes, Omi? " 

" Can I call you 'Okaasan?' " 

" No, I don't think you can. " Manx had looked misty eyed, like her words held more meaning for her than for him. " I could never live up to Kikuno's memory. " 

(@) 

Omi moved forward and leaned his chin on his arms, hooked over the seat so he was right next to Manx. He smiled at her in the rearview mirror. He didn't comment at all on his true parentage. In a way, he supposed, he'd already known. 

(@) 

Left behind on the stairs, with the rain still pelting them, Youji and Honjou stared at each other silently. Youji had been saved once, but he knew he was on his own now. But he wasn't about to be beaten by this... this man who had appeared out of nowhere with a vendetta that hardly made sense. 

Honjou didn't seem to think so- he wasted little time in firing on Youji again. " Shine. " 

Youji was prepared this time, darting to the side. He was wary of his footing in the rain, evading two bullets before pulling a neat turn and ascending the stairs at an angle headed away from Honjou. Unleashing his wire, he snapped it around the gun and Honjou's fingers, jerking it downwards he forced Honjou to double over. While his opponent was occupied with the wire, Youji altered his angle again and ran in for the kill. 

But Honjou was not so distracted as Youji thought. With his free hand he reached into his coat and brought out the belt sword. The blade separated into the chain and Youji deflected, allowing the blades to wrap around his left forearm. With his right he delivered a blow to Honjou's face that nearly knocked him off his feet. 

Free from the wire, Honjou let Crawford's gun clatter to the ground and turned to fight back. They grappled like that, evenly matched. Youji keeping the sword to the side, and his other arm on Honjou's collar, while Honjou's hand was pressed firmly around his neck. 

" You're making the biggest mistake of your life, helping them, " Honjou seethed at him. 

" What do you know of my life? " Youji retorted, pulling him closer. " Any fool could see from the beginning that we would become our own prey. " 

The belt sword was cutting through his sleeve, and he felt the first trickle of blood run down to his elbow. Youji flexed his fingers, releasing his hold only to punch Honjou again. They toppled, landing hard on the stairs and rolling down to the street. Youji by some miracle ended up on top, and he used this to his advantage. Gritting his teeth, he wrenched the belt sword out of Honjou's grip and tossed it aside where it landed not far from Botan's body. Grabbing the former Crashers agent by the collar, he punched him once more and bared his teeth. 

" What did you hope to gain from working for Schwartz? That Crawford was just using you to get to Aya! " 

Honjou spat blood from his broken lip weakly. " Yes, he was. But for a greater cause than- " 

Youji punched him again. " _They'll kill him!_ " 

" _I know!!_ " Honjou hollered back. " And take the rest of the world with him. All the better, what use is there for a world that treats people as things to be cast aside? I gave my life to Kritiker; and they thanked me by sending me to die so they could cover their shame! In a different world that could have been you and the rest of Perisa's precious Weiß Project! " 

" How does giving Aya to Schwartz make you any better than them? " 

" I'm working for a greater good. " 

" You make me sick. " Youji spat, his fury reaching it's peak. Before Honjou could reply or move, he'd strung out more wire and had it snapped around Honjou's neck. " I'll kill you and save them both... " 

Honjou gasped, already lacking the air to speak. His mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water. Youji quivered with the tension, pulling the wire tighter and tighter... Yes. He'd kill Honjou, find Aya- and then they'd.... and then......... 

" Youjikun!! " 

Omi raced over from Manx's car and dropped to his knees. He put both his hands on Youji's arm and pleaded, " Youjikun don't! Stop it! " But Youji didn't pay him any mind. In desperation Omi threw himself forward into Youji, pushing him off Honjou to the ground. " Dame!! " 

Released in time, Honjou curled onto his side and coughed violently. 

Youji's hand shakily found the back of Omi's head, and he stared blankly up at the sky. His glasses were askew, but he couldn't bring himself to fix them. He couldn't bring himself to do anything. His murderous rage abated, calmed by the boy who would be his younger brother. 

" Suman, Omi... " 

" Where's Aya? " Ken asked, looking around. Manx and Birman were crouched by Botan's body with umbrellas. Ishida was standing over Honjou... but Aya was nowhere in sight. Ken felt himself begin to grow frantic. " Where is he?! " 

" I would assume inside, " Ishida spoke. He smiled down at Honjou. " Am I right? " 

Honjou gave the faintest of nods. 

Ishida gave Ken a smile. " Go ahead, Hidakakun. " 

Ken nodded in response and ran up the stairs. _Aya_... Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the faint _whoop whoop whoop_ of a helicopter and looked up in time to see the sleek black machine emerge from the storm clouds. A helicopter in a storm was dangerous, he knew. It had to be Esset and Schwartz- and where they were he was sure to find Aya. 

Ken raced through the empty lobby and took the stairs. The elevator would have been faster, but in the stairs he had a better chance of catching up to Aya. He knew Aya preferred stairs, there was little doubt over which he'd have taken. It was a tall building though; by the tenth floor he was winded and his head was throbbing. It was taking all his effort to propel himself forward. The night had taken a lot out of him... 

(@) 

Schuldich paused and sneered over his shoulder. " Hidaka... " the word came from his lips like a venomous curse. 

" Leave him, " Crawford said sharply. " You may deal with him when the time comes. " 

Schuldich made a noise of dissent, but allowed himself to be lead away by Farfarello. They followed Crawford, who was carrying Aya Fujimiya, onto the tarmac atop the building after Esset. Schuldich's arm ached as they entered the rain. 

In the helicopter, Straughn inquired, " Should we wait for your White Knight, Crawford? " 

" Iie, " he answered tonelessly. 

(@) 

" Sakura? Sakura where are you going?! " 

Sakura turned slightly to face her mother. The police were gone, full of more questions than they could possibly answer; the house was calm again. She'd taken advantage of the quiet to pack up a few supplies in her schoolbag and change clothes. Determination had set in. She was going to get to the bottom of things: and she was going to help. To her mother and father, she gave a small smile of parting. 

" I can't leave them alone, Okaasan, Otousan. I'm a part of this. " 

" Sakura please!! " her mother pleaded. 

But Sakura didn't turn back, instead she darted into the rain, and soon her umbrella had blended into the darkness. 

(@) 

Ken reached the top of the stairs and burst out onto the roof. But he was too late, the helicopter was gone, the tarmac devoid of all but two figures. 

Aya stood at the centre of the platform, arms limp at his sides and his head down. Slightly behind him was Nagi, also unmoving, but with his eyes on Aya's back. 

They'd missed their chance. Aya's sister was gone... and no one knew where to. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Okaasan - mother   
Shine - die (imperative)   
Dame - 'don't!'   
Suman - 'I'm sorry' slang, or less polite version of 'sumimasen'   
Iie - no   
Otousan - father 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	38. Velvet Underworld III

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-eight: Velvet Underworld III 

~--------_I want to believe in that irrepressible spirit... forever more_~ 

Thunder rumbled overhead, mixing with the sound of rain on the rooftop. Ken had to drag himself into motion, eventually jogging forward. He stopped briefly to look at Nagi curiously, before moving to gently place a hand on Aya's back. Once there, he couldn't find the voice to say so much as the other man's name. He couldn't bring himself to say the required comforting words. 

_Aya... I'm sorry...___

_Don't worry___

_We'll find her___

_... zutto_

But the words never came. In his exhaustion, Ken rested his forehead on Aya's shoulder, and as the water ran down his face he looked back at Nagi. Their eyes met, and for a short moment of clarity, they understood each other completely. 

Aya stirred and Ken straightened up again. 

The sky and the rain swallowed Aya up, until only the stain of his red hair stood out clearly in the darkness. It was as though the sky was crying for the man in it's midst who could not. Only when sheet lightning cast everything in stark relief, did Aya move again. 

" Let's go, " Aya said quietly as he passed Ken. 

Ken turned to watch him, his expression betraying his confusion, his worry, and his apprehension. " Go where? " 

" Just go. " 

(@) 

Omi set folded blankets on the downstairs couch and placed the overstuffed pillow that had been under his arm on top of the stack. He blew stray bangs from his face and looked at Nagi, who was standing to the side, watching him. 

" I'll be right back with some dry clothes for you, " Omi said, moving for the stairs. 

" Doushite? " Nagi asked him quietly. 

Omi stopped, his hand on the rail. Looking back over his shoulder he gave a weak smile. " Because I trust Ayakun. " He continued on upstairs. 

(@) 

The bed gave a faint creak- a protest at once more being saddled with his weight. Seemed he'd spent a lot of time there lately. So much time wasted... when he could have been fighting, killing, preventing this from happening. The towel, already damp from his hair, slipped from his cold fingers to his hunched shoulders. Aya's insides churned. 

His sister wasn't just gone this time. She was with _them_. 

Them. 

They'd worked for the man who had made her that way.   
They'd toyed with him.   
Kept him in a coma.   
Turned Knight against him.   
_Taken her away from him._

With dead eyes he watched his fingers twitch just so in his lap. They wanted action, they wanted to do something. His hands had long ago forgotten serenity, forgotten peace. So many years ago, he could have sat for hours upon hours before a kendo match, perfectly still, learning his school lessons, watching as his teammates went before him, and then, the little thrill of his heart jumping as he stood, taking up the shinai and... 

... effortlessly, fluently, cutting through the darkness, through air and smoke and skin and muscle. That first kill had made hardly a sound, while he made none. When the body had long since dropped to the ground and the blood congealed around his feet, he was still standing there. No longer still, he was shaking all over, eyes widened to the point where he could see the crimson blurs of the blood splatters on his cheeks. The katana rattled in his hand, and he looked at the blade, horror streaking across his face as he observed the stained blade. 

" What did he ever do to you? " a voice had asked. 

" He was a part of it. He helped- " 

Aya was alerted by a soft knock at his door. 

" Ayakun? " Omi inquired softly. He pushed open the door and eased inside with a steaming mug in each hand. " Ayakun you must be cold. Here, I made some cocoa. Youjikun's making instant soup downstairs. " He gave a weak smile that tried to be a laugh but failed. " I think it's safe to leave him with that. " 

Aya took the mug from him but didn't drink. 

" Can I sit? " Omi took his silence as agreement and set himself gently on the bed next to Aya. " Ayakun... you know... uh... " He examined his fingers wrapped around his own mug, at a loss for words. After a long while he settled for, " Gomen nasai. " 

Aya stared at his cocoa. 

Omi's voice wavered, " I'd like to think that... you could have told us about... about Naoesan... but... you were probably right not to. It's painful... knowing how much we fool ourselves into thinking we're a team, when really... we're just chaotic, aren't we? Schwartz has only made us realize what was always there. " He gave Aya a sideways glance. " Demo... for Ayachan, for you, Ayakun... " when Aya still didn't give any response he faltered, and went back to staring into his mug. He finally took a sip, wincing as it stung against the roof of his mouth. 

Words didn't mean anything without the actions to back it up, did it? " Gomen nasai. " 

(@) 

The kitchen was fast growing warm as the soup cooked and he basked in it. Even pulled up his hair had made the back of his shirt wet, so the cold had been eating away at him with every little shift in the air. Youji stirred the soup one-handedly, the other hand resting on the gaunt bone of his hip. He didn't look up as Ken entered. 

" Everything in this kitchen is in sets of four. We don't have a bowl for our guest, " he remarked. 

" Un, " said Ken as he poured himself a mug of cocoa. 

Youji gave a shrug. " Guess I'll eat out of the pot. Take the kid some of that, would you Ken? I'm sure he could use it. " 

Ken gave a wry smirk as he poured another mug. " You're doing it again. " 

" Hn? " 

Ken headed for the basement stairs, shaking his head. " I think I preferred you drunk and lazy, Youji. " 

" Me too, Ken. " Youji kept stirring the soup. " Me too. " 

Ken was careful not to spill any of the hot cocoa as he followed the tight spiral staircase downstairs. Reaching the bottom, he found Nagi sitting quietly on the couch next to his blankets and pillow. Moving around the furniture, Ken held out one of the mugs. " Omi got you dry clothes and everything? " 

Nagi looked up, and Ken was startled by how dead his eyes seemed. " Yes, I put my clothes in the next room as he requested. " 

" Ah- good. " He pushed the mug closer. " Here, I brought you some cocoa. " When Nagi didn't take it he set it down on the table before him. 

" I suppose you trust Aya also, " Nagi said flatly. 

Ken paused, then sat on the chair to the side and rested his arms on his thighs with the mug in his hands. " I'd like to... but I can't. " he said. " I used to think I understood Aya, and that we had some sort of connection... " Ken looked down and to the side at the next words, " now I know that I'm just another diversion to him. Just another obstruction between him and his goal. " His eyes closed and his face contorted as if in pain. " He's just another person who used me for their own ends; just another person who never really cared... " 

Nagi reached for the cocoa and sipped from the mug. With much difficulty and very quietly he said, " I know how you feel. " 

Ken chortled. " Do you? " He contemplated the seriousness in Nagi's features. " Did Aya ever speak of me? " 

Nagi's eyes narrowed, like the beginnings of a smile that never finished. " Aya hardly spoke at all. " 

(@) 

The soup was ready, and simmering on the stove, but Youji refrained from calling anyone. He stood with his back to the sink, a cigarette in his mouth as he stared across the room. They needed the down time, this was true but... he couldn't help wondering what was going on while they took the precious time to recuperate. 

He couldn't understand it. If they wanted Aya, _their_ Aya, so bad then why didn't they have him? They were outmatched, it was so painfully obvious. Schwartz had everything they needed to succeed... and yet here they were at this incomprehensible stalemate. Were they just being toyed with... or was it something more...? 

Youji found the biggest mystery was that Crawford himself. He was completely unreadable... what was he aiming at? Someone like him... Youji couldn't believe he would be content without a lofty goal, a goal that would benefit only him. He inhaled deeply and released the smoke with a drawn out sigh. He doubted Nagi would be of any help either. 

He was left to his own quandary. 

" Youjikun, " Omi admonished, entering the kitchen with Aya behind him, " you could have told us the soup was ready. " 

" Ehn. " 

Omi began dividing up the soup with an exasperated, " _mou_. " 

" You came for it, didn't you? " Youji teased, tousling his hair with one hand as he passed. " I'll get Ken and Nagi, just leave some in the pot for me. " He paused, looking at the silent third occupant of the room. " Or would you like to? " 

(@) 

Built on an artificial peninsula, the Ani Museum was a modern tribute to Gothic architecture. Therefore, it stood out garrishly even in the old-meets-new mosaic of Tokyo. It stuck out from the water of the bay like a silent, dark spectre. In the rain it was positively ominous. The museum itself housed an expansive collection of old European art. From paintings to sculpture, to even a little bit of reconstructive history, it was just another sign of western culture encroaching upon Japan. How very suiting. 

At that precise moment, the curator of the Ani Museum, Yamadera Nakao was giving the Esset triad something of a private tour. Maier and Fludd were impressed with this taste of home (in perhaps, more ways than one) while Straughn contented herself to hang slightly behind with Crawford and examine everything with a smile on her creased face. 

" Here we have, " Yamadera began as they entered a darkened chamber where their footsteps echoed, " the very centre of the museum, which I think will fit our purposes quite nicely. " 

Yamadera was making it sound like he had come up with the idea, which was a lie. Crawford didn't concern himself with such a trivial switch of credit. He looked up with disinterest on his face as Yamadera hit the lights. 

The central auditorium of the Ani Museum was the focal point of it's theme, with all the horror movie connotations the past and modern times had put on the gothic era. A staled pool of green water stood in the centre of an expansive marble floor, and over it hovered an equally circular platform held in place by three immense gargoyles. Two sets of pillared stone staircases swept grandly around the edges of the pond up to the platform. The walls all around glistened like one million eyes were gazing at them from out of the shadows. 

Crawford had chosen the Ani Museum because he knew the triad would like it. They reacted accordingly, and he kept his eyes on the distant ceiling, only half listening. It was perfect, exactly what they needed, etc... 

They could make use of the host from the dirty floor of a bar bathroom if they so chose to. It was all presentation, ceremony, gilded dreams of what should be and a gleaming vision of the future that was clouded by the human ability to ignore what it didn't want to see. So yes, in that respect it _was_ perfect, and it was exactly what they needed. 

Although there was a certain irony in the world going to hell from the toilet on. 

(@) 

Aya clunked down the stairs just enough to make an appearance and regarded the main room darkly. Ken and Nagi were sitting quietly, he narrowed his eyes and wondered what they were talking about. He was also frustrated with himself for wondering- what did he care what they had to discuss? 

" There's soup, " he said gruffly. " Come get it. " 

Ken blinked at him. " H-hai. " 

Nagi turned his head and his pale blue eyes gazed over the top of the couch at Aya. After the outburst earlier they'd gone back to almost never speaking to each other. Nagi stood, and Aya turned to go upstairs. 

Ken followed Nagi, watching the boy slowly ascend the stairs ahead of him both bewildered and impressed. Once in the kitchen Nagi gravitated to Aya's side, while Ken ghosted across to stand next to Youji. He felt lost. It was incomprehensible, the connection between those two. Staring down at his soup, Ken couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy. 

He'd always been curious. He'd always wanted to be Aya's confidant... and while he believed when Nagi said that Aya never told him anything, seeing the way they communicated to each other without words was painful, because he felt he'd never have that. It didn't matter so much that it was Aya... rather that it made him feel all the more alone. 

Ken set his untouched soup on the counter and headed for the landing. 

" I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, " he said quietly. 

" Kenkun... " Omi said softly, worriedly. " You're bleeding again. " 

Ken's fingers found the back of his head- he didn't see them shaking- and came away with fresh blood on them. " Oh, " he said dully, " I didn't even notice. " 

(@) 

Most men in his situation would have done one of two things, kept their head up high defiantly, or kept it down in shame. Honjou Yuushi did neither. Instead his head lolled back slightly, and his face was turned to the right while he stared blankly at the side wall. He only looked to the door when it opened to admit the red haired beauty who had replaced the Queen that had recruited him. It had been much the same situation then, he recalled, he'd been left to himself in a small gray room with two chairs. 

Manx pulled the other chair over and sat primly on it before Honjou. She crossed her legs, folder hands on her thigh and watched him keenly. So similar and yet different, Queen had smiled at him knowingly, Manx did not. But the same knowledge could be seen in her sharp blue eyes. 

Honjou looked back at the wall. 

" Sometimes the best intentions can yield the worse results, " she said finally. 

" You know this from experience? " he commented nastily. 

" Yes, " Manx said pleasantly. " I know a great deal more than you could ever imagine, Yuushi. " She reached into her briefcase next to the chair as he muttered a noise of disbelief. " Your father was Japanese, your mother was a British nurse. They met when your father was a prisoner of war. She saved him from a suicide attempt. " Honjou was looking at her again, suspiciously, and she continued. " After the war, your father went to England and some time later you were born. 

" When you were fifteen your mother died in an accident... " 

Honjou bared his teeth. 

" ... and your father finished the suicide he'd attempted twenty years earlier. " She flickered a look at him from the file she was looking at. " It wasn't long after that Kritiker found you. For awhile it was thought you had too pleasant a disposition to be an assassin. But you did well, you were an excellent and natural leader. " She closed the file. " Some believe it's you who saved Ran Fujimiya from himself. 

" Kritiker did not send you to Rosenkreuz Laboratories to die, although some individuals within the organization intended you to. They have been properly dealt with, and we have managed our shame at such a dark period of our history. " She took a moment to collect her thoughts. 

" I am not here to persecute you, Yuushi. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, in return for mine. Together we can rebuild the Crashers Project, I'm sure of it. " 

" I refuse, " Honjou said flatly to the side wall. 

Manx didn't respond, and neither in the room were sure if he expected her to. After a long pause where she studied closely his face, Manx got to her feet. She paused at the door. 

" Do you know, Yuushi, who recruited me into Kritiker? " 

" Persia, I would assume. " 

She gave a soft, short breath of a laugh. " Iie, it was Shirasagi Rei'ichi. " 

Honjou fought to contain his surprise. " Small world. " 

" Small world indeed. " 

The door hissed shut behind her, locking automatically with a snap and a click. Honjou was left alone. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Zutto - 'definitely' or 'absolutely'   
Doushite - why?   
Kendo - Japanese fencing   
Shinai - bamboo practice sword used in kendo   
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry   
Demo - but   
Mou - 'geez', an expression of exasperation   
Hai - yes   
Iie - no 

[written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	39. Beautiful Alone II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Thirty-nine: Beautiful Alone II 

~--------_If you are here... I won't let us part_~ 

The room was empty. 

Even the line of flower pots had been removed from the window sil. The bed was empty, and primly made up for the next patient. There was no machinery, no sound. The room had been sterilized... removed of any sign of life. The nameplate by the door was blank. 

Sakura stood disbelieving in the doorway, her umbrella dripping water on the floor from where it was clutched in her hand. Her hair was mussed, her breath coming in puffs. Even now, she couldn't believe it. 

" Uso... " 

She checked the room number again, just to be sure. The numbers read clearly 404, but it couldn't be true. 

" Uso da yo... " 

The nurse gave her an exasperated look. " I told you, she was taken away. " 

Sakura parted her lips, her mouth felt filled with cotton. " By... her brother? " 

" No, it was some other men with the proper papers, and don't get me started on that brother. He nearly assaulted one of the other nurses tonight! " 

Sakura's eyes drooped as she looked back at the sterile and faceless room. " Ayasan... " 

The nurse's shoulders suddenly drooped, and her defensive demeanor dropped. " Look, from our understanding there's been a grave mistake, and we can only offer apologies right now. If you want to stay and see if they come back, that's alright. Would you like something to drink? " 

Sakura took a step backwards. Slowly she turned her face to the nurse and said softly, " No, that's alright. Do you know which way Aya's brother went? " 

Perhaps wisely, the nurse chose to leave out the fight in the parking lot and merely said, " He and his companion headed downtown. " 

(@) 

As they were leaving the auditorium, Straughn placed one of her small, pudgy, gnarled hands upon the white sleeve of Crawford's suit jacket. 

" Crawford, I was wondering if I might have a word. " She smiled as he paused. He looked back, as handsome now as then. He'd never changed, though there was a wiseness now that had not been in the beginning. 

" Yes? " he prompted, made impatient by her silence. He was looking past her, back towards the auditorium and it's gargoyles. So majestic and fearsome, in a way they almost embodied his aura. Auras were funny things, and so closely related to human nature in that they changed at whim and independent of the owner's intent. 

" Yes? " he said again, more shortly; more curtly. But he still didn't look at her. That was Crawford, only conceding to authority when it suited him. It was that quality that was both endearing and despicable to her. 

Pleasantly, Straughn inquired, " May I call you 'Bradley' for this? " 

" I would prefer that you didn't, " he said with stiff distaste. But that, too, was an inherent quality about him. He liked the Eastern penchant for the family name. Given names were too personal. No one was personal with him. 

Straughn nodded her head as if she agreed. " I have a sense that you lack faith in our chosen host, Crawford, " she said, emphasizing the awkward way his name came out in Japanese purposely. With pleasure she saw his brow furrow momentarily as he wondered what she was getting at. 

" The host you have chosen will suffice, I'm sure. " 

Smile never dropping, Straughn continued on her way after Fludd and Maier. He never changed, Bradley Crawford, because in his mind he never had any need to. But auras always changed, even after the owner had forgotten when the sleeves of his suit had been just a little too long... 

(@) 

Hours later, Nagi sat alone on the basement couch with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes open. It was late, and it was silent in the old building that housed both the Koneko no Sumu ie and Weiß. The blankets Omi had brought him sat unused next to him. He felt lost, more lost than he'd ever been, or so it seemed. He didn't want to feel lost anymore. 

He looked around the shadowed basement, vaguely aware that he was tired but not wanting to sleep. It was very dark, the only light was the eerie glow of the computer and Omi had left the light on in the next room 'so he could find his way around if he needed to'. Nagi contemplated Omi passingly, Ken and Youji were distant, as was expected, but Omi seemed to be going out of his way to make Nagi comfortable. 

Maybe it was just a part of his personality. 

Nagi's hand went up to the blankets. He didn't want to sleep, but he was tired. 

Getting to his feet, Nagi stole silently up the stairs, pausing briefly at the landing and gazing around the kitchen. The dishes were piled, unwashed, in the sink. On the counter sat a plastic wrapped bowl with a little note set atop it that read: "_Ken no baka!!_" Nagi had no way to recognize the handwriting. He continued upstairs, to the top where he stood outside a familiar door. His hand hovered over the doorknob. 

What if he wasn't wanted in there anymore? He'd failed... been unable to save her... but Aya hadn't blamed him. Had he? What if they had gone for a mission and left without his knowing? He took a slow, deep breath. That couldn't have been. They had been so kind to him, in their own ways. And Aya... he knew Aya wouldn't hurt him. He knew. Afterall, if Aya had any intention of hurting him, he'd have done it long ago... wouldn't he? 

Nagi looked down the hallway. One of those other rooms was Ken's... Ken was the one Schuldich had been playing with, and knowing Schuldich he could see why. If Aya's own teammate was in the dark... how could Nagi presume to know so much? 

He pushed open the door. 

Aya was on the bed, lying on his back with one arm folded behind his head. His eyes were open, and they slid over to watch Nagi quietly close the door behind him. Aya didn't move aside from that, however, even as Nagi approached him and said, " I can't sleep. " Aya blinked impassively at him, lifting his hand from where it lay next to him as a silent invitation. Nagi accepted, crawling onto the bed and lying beside him. He rested his head on Aya's chest and listened to his heart beat. He felt Aya's hand rest against the small of his back and closed his eyes. 

" Aya, " he whispered. " If Takatori hadn't made her that way... what would have become of you? " 

There was a long silence awaiting the answer; and when it came, it was not spectacular or even particularly deep. It was an equally whispered, " Saa na... " 

(@) 

Schuldich was staring at the ceiling again. The ceiling in this room was plaster... was it called stucco? He couldn't care to remember. Off-white plaster carelessly and thickly tossed up there, swirled into some fanciful, random, arbitrary excuse for a pattern. He was smiling sickly, he'd quite come to enjoy the pain Hidaka had left him with. The way it drove him mad, invading his mind far more potently than anything else he'd ever experienced. It was as if the pain had permanently imprinted Ken's mind on his, an endless loop of that _terribly_ amusing rage, that _burning_ desire for- he chuckled- Ken didn't even _know_ what he wanted. But Schuldich knew. 

" Farfarello, " he slurred, grinning at the ceiling, " I want flowers. " 

Farfarello was sharpening a knife across the room. Of course, what else did he ever do? He was sharpening a knife with a thick heavy blade. Schuldich wondered if he would use it to amputate his arm. He'd seen that happen once, on television. It was on an American television program... he'd seen it when they were in America of all places. Imagine that. They'd cut off some guy's arm, he hadn't really known English then, so he didn't know why. At the end the guy had a false arm. Schuldich wondered what that was like. Missing an arm. He wanted flowers. 

" I want flowers, " he said again, as Farfarello didn't seem to be responding. " I want Teasel flowers, or maybe Thistles, but those are weeds, aren't they? Teasel flowers mean 'hatred of humanity'- they kind of suit Brad, don't they? " He laughed dryly. " Thistles mean 'vengeance', among other things. Just like a weed, ah? Then there's the Rue flower... I don't even know what they look like... " His voice took on a bemused spite, " But the meaning they hold... 'disgust' and 'go and never come back'. Saa... 

" I wonder if they have them in stock... " 

Farfarello continued to sharpen his knife. How long did you have to sharpen a knife before it was sharp enough anyway? How sharp was 'enough'? That depended on how much damage or, how much pain, you wanted to inflict. If you pushed a dull blade through skin it hurt a lot more than a perfectly sharpened one. It did more damage, broke more skin, more veins, drew more blood, damaged more nerves, took longer to heal. Hidaka's blades had been just a little bit dull. 

" What flower do you want, Farfarello? " 

Farfarello held his knife up to the light and examined the blade closely. " Lily of the Valley. " 

Schuldich laughed again. " 'Tears of the Virgin Mary' eh? You're so boring. " 

The door opened to admit Crawford, and he stopped just inside the room. His face was expressionless, but Schuldich knew he was troubled by something. He'd spent so much time trying to read his mind he almost didn't need to anymore. Crawford looked between the two of them and Schuldich found himself wondering if he was at all bothered by Nagi's departure, or Honjou's capture, or... 

Farfarello suddenly turned and let the knife fly in Crawford's direction. Crawford didn't flinch, even as the knife just barely missed him to embed itself into the grate of a vent above and just a little to the left of the door he'd just come through. In fact, Crawford gave a little smile and closed his eyes as his hair wavered slightly in the blade's wake. 

" A Kritiker mouse, " Farfarello sneered, as a small trickle of blood ran down the wall from the grate. He raptly watched it slowly edge it's way towards the floor. 

Schuldich close his eyes. The ceiling was making him dizzy. " You didn't kill them, Farf. " 

" As I intended, " Crawford said confidently. 

" I want flowers, Crawford, " Schuldich said. 

Crawford sat down across from him. Smugly he asked, " Will you settle for kittens? " 

(@) 

In the morning, Omi crept down the basement stairs just enough to see and offered, smiling, " Nagikun? Would you like coffee? " Then he noticed there was no one on the couch. " Eh? " He noticed that the blankets hadn't been used. He blinked, and then his eyes widened in fright. 

Omi raced up the stairs frantically. " Ayakun! Ayakun! " He reached the top of the stairs and spun around, gripping the door to Aya's rooms and thrusting it open. " Ayakun! Nagikun is-- " Omi stopped short. 

Nagi was on the bed with Aya. They were asleep. Omi's eyes went even wider and he flushed bright red. " S-Sumimasen! " he blurted out, likely his mind was running through various erroneous explanations. " Sumimasen! " He quickly left the room and leaned against the door with his eyes on the floor and his cheeks burning. 

The door across the hall opened and Youji's slippers came into view. Omi looked up, nervously. (but without reason) " Youjikun! Would you like coffee? " 

Youji scratched his head, perplexed. " Uh- sure. What's all the commotion? " 

" Eh? N-Nothing! " Omi urged Youji downstairs for the aforementioned coffee. As they went, he smiled privately. Come to think of it, he was overreacting probably. He'd fallen asleep in Youji's bed a couple times. He gripped the back of Youji's shirt slightly, feeling nostalgic. 

Youji gave the kitchen a disapproving look as they entered. " That Ken never came back for his soup. " 

Omi tactfully planned his words as he was pouring coffee. " I think... Kenkun's been through a lot more than we think... " 

Youji took his coffee from Omi and scowled. " That's no excuse to stop eating. " 

Omi looked at him, bemused. He was recalling a time not so long ago. " You aren't one to talk, Youjikun. " 

" Hn. " He sipped the hot coffee and looked out the window. " Ken is not like me. " 

" No, he's certainly not. " Omi agreed with a smile. 

(@) 

As the morning broke and the street lamps flickered off, Sakura was forced to finally admit defeat. She'd been searching all night, and she was tired. Through back alleys and main streets, and even into the early opening shops and lobbies; there was still no sign of Aya. She hadn't even bothered to ask the nurse who the 'companion' she'd mentioned had been. Youji maybe? Ken? Omi? Sakura felt tears brimming in her eyes as despair set in. What was she to do? She'd come all the way out here, sure that she could help... somehow. There had to be a way... and yet. 

And yet she couldn't even find where Aya was. It seemed hopeless. Sakura closed her umbrella as the rain stopped and leaned against the side of a building to rest. It didn't matter that the wall was wet and she was soaking her coat. She watched the clouds above her turn to slowly lightening shades of gray as day crept nearer. Soon the sidewalk was full of business men and the street was congested with cars. 

All night searching... and nothing. 

People were looking at her funny, she must have been a sight. But she didn't care. 

" Tomoe... Sakura? " 

" Eh? " Sakura stood apart from the wall and looked around. Spotting the man who'd said her name she gave a frightened yelp. 

A man in dusty black clothes was slumped against a light post close to her. He had one hand to his face, from beneath which ran a steady stream of blood. His hair was matted and his face was pale. If Sakura looked a sight, she was nothing compared to him. His free hand reached for her, and she recoiled when she saw that it too, was covered in blood. 

" Tomoe Sakura... " he rasped. 

" Eh? Ah- hai! " she yelped, still avoiding his touch. 

" The flower shop... you know it. I've read the report... Abs- ung, " his reaching hand dropped and he slumped closer to the ground. " Abyssinian, he... " He took a shuddering breath, and Sakura, biting her lip, darted up to him and crouched to see his face. 

" What? " she asked. 

" Please, I can't... tell, tell Abyssinian- Fujimiya... " 

Sakura furrowed her brow. " Ayasan? " 

" Yes. Tell him, " he wheezed, " Tell him... the Ani Museum... " His eyes closed and he slid the rest of the way to the ground. 

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide. Reaching out she tapped his shoulder, " Hey... what about the Ani Museum... hey. " She quivered, not wanting to believe that she'd just watched him die. " Hey- Hey wake up. Tell me the rest!! " Standing quickly, she looked around and noticed the crowd of curious onlookers that had surrounded them. " Someone, get an ambulance! Onegai! " She turned back to the man and bit her lip again. " Ayasan... " 

Sakura dashed off, pushing through the crowd. Whatever she'd just been told, it was important enough that he'd had to die for it. She had to get to the flower shop, she'd already checked it before going to the hospital, but maybe he'd returned. Maybe he'd... Sakura put on speed, sprinting down the street unmindful of puddles or other people. _Ayasan...!_

Before long her heart was thudding against her chest and her side ached. She was a sprinter afterall, not an endurance racer. But she pushed herself to the limit, forcing herself onwards. Soon she had entered a more quiet area of downtown, where there was an equal amount of residences as shops. She was almost there. Almost...!! 

Reaching the Koneko no Sumu ie, Sakura dropped everything- her bag and her umbrella, and threw herself against the shop door. Frantic tears were running down her face. She pounded on the door with both fists, wishing desperately for it to open. 

" Ayasan! Ayasan! " she cried, " Open up, please! Ayasan! Omisan! Momoesan! Anybody!! Please, open the door! Ayasan! " 

Inside, Youji looked up from his coffee questioningly. " Someone's at the door. " 

Omi listened. " Sakurachan! " He set his mug down and ran into the shop to get the door. " Sakurachan, what are you- " He broke off as Sakura grabbed him by the collar. 

" Omisan! Where's Ayasan? I have to see him. I have- I think, I have something important to tell him. Iya, I _know_ it's important. " 

Omi put his hands on her shoulders. " Sakurachan, calm down. Come inside. " He led her into the shop just as Youji was entering from the kitchen. " Okay, now what do you have to say? Ayakun is still sleeping. " 

Sakura gasped for air, leaning against Omi for support. " A man, I was searching for Ayasan downtown when a man found me. He knew my name, said he'd read it in a report. He called Ayasan 'Abyssinian'... " 

Omi and Youji gave each other a sharp look. 

Sakura continued, " He said to tell him... just... the Ani Museum. " 

(@) 

He dreamt without sleeping. He dreamt that Schuldich came through the balcony doors, he was covered in blood. It ran down his side and stained his slacks and left drops and footprints on the hardwood floor. Schuldich came into the room and picked up his bugnuk from the desk: the one Aya had ruined. The shirt he'd been wearing when Aya stabbed him was still on the floor. 

" It's always about Aya, isn't it? " the dream Schuldich chided leeringly. 

Ken dreamt that Schuldich slashed his throat with the broken blades of the bugnuk. And while he took his last, gasping gulps of air, Schuldich took his face in both hands and gently kissed the space between his eyes. So that even in his very last moments, the only kindness shown to him was a joke. 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Uso / Uso da yo - lie or 'it's a lie' the 'da yo' is just there for emphasis.   
Koneko no sumu ie - Kitten in the House   
Ken no baka!! - 'Ken you fool!!' or 'Ken's a fool!!'   
Saa na - 'who knows?'   
Sumimasen - 'I'm sorry' or 'Pardon me'   
Hai - yes   
Iya - no 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	40. White Flames II

Weiß Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Forty: White Flames II 

~--------_The night was consumed, embraced by white flames_~ 

" Ne ne, did you hear? " 

" Hear what? " 

" About Ayasan at the flower store! " 

" No, what about it? " 

" Well, did you know he has a sister? " 

" No! " 

" Yes, but she's been in a coma for like, years. And- last night- she was _kidnaped_! " 

" Eh?! Really?! " 

" Really. " 

" How terrible! " 

" Anyway... " 

" Wait. How do you know all this? " 

" Kaasan works there, you know that. I overheard her telling Tousan when I was in the bath. " 

" Oh. " 

" So anyway, I went past the flower store today... " 

" Omigod, you're an opportunist! " 

" Shut up! Let me finish. You know that girl Tomoe Sakura? " 

" She's friends with the guys there, ne? I'm so jealous... " 

" She was at the door crying and banging at it-- she looked like she'd been out in the rain last night. Omisan let her in... I think I heard that she had information about the sister. " 

" A lot of weird stuff's been happening with those guys lately, hasn't it? " 

" This is _really_ weird though. Kaoruchan, who was tardy this morning, said that the store is still closed. " 

" Nani? Not even Momoesan opened? " 

" Nope! " 

" Oh my... well, I hope everything's alright. " 

" No kidding. " 

" Maybe those guys aren't really flower sellers, you know. Maybe they're like, super-spies or something. " 

" Don't be ridiculous. Oh- there's the bell. " 

" I'll see you after class? Let's go shopping! " 

" I can't. I have cram school. " 

" Okay, I'll call you! " 

" Bai bai~! " 

(@) 

Doors were merely walls that moved. That's all. They were merely another way to box him in and trap him. He could remember a time at the orphanage when he was very young, but not too young. He'd been bad, rebellious; that was wrong. You weren't supposed to rebel, against the church especially. Sister had shut him in his room. She said it was good for him, to think about what he'd done. Ken had thought, for awhile, but he hadn't liked it very much. He thought of too many unpleasant things. So he'd willed himself not to think. It was easier that way. When Sister came back and asked him if he'd thought about it, he'd smiled and said he was sorry, (which wasn't lying- but it wasn't really answering either) and been allowed to go outside to play. 

He wasn't much different now, except that he'd shut himself in this time. And he was thinking. It wasn't any more pleasant this time around. 

Ken wanted to die. It made him feel sick and empty inside. 

He wanted to die. He was lonely. Everyone thought he was so well-adjusted. But he wasn't: he wished Aya had killed him. He wished Farfarello had killed him. He wished Schuldich would kill him. Ken was shaking, he was panicking. But why? There was no threat enclosed in those walls other than him. And just like the last time he'd almost succumbed to his fear, there was a knock at the door. 

" Kenkun? " inquired Omi in a small voice. 

Ken didn't have the energy to respond. He kept silent and stared at the bloodstained shirt in the middle of the floor. He could imagine the shirt was him, and he was lying in a pool of blood that would be cold to the touch before anyone noticed... 

Omi's voice rose in pitch as he began to worry. " Kenkun? " Still nothing. Omi gnawed on his bottom lip and gripped the doorknob. " Kenkun, I'm coming in. " He pushed open the door, but couldn't bring himself to enter. His voice dropped to match the atmosphere in the room. " Kenkun? " he whispered. 

Ken lifted his eyes to him. " Omi... " his voice, too, was hushed, " I can't do this anymore, Omi... Gomen... " 

" Kenkun... " Omi was at a loss for words. 

" Gomen... " 

Omi's eyes were bright with tears. " Kenkun, we're a team. " 

" No, we're not. We're a bunch of guys that just happen to work together. " 

Omi looked panic-stricken. " Demo-! " 

Ken squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward. His back curved and his head dipped, and a small trickle of blood appeared at the side of his neck. He didn't answer. 

" Kenkun, your head. " 

" Let it bleed, " Ken whispered, his voice breaking. " Just let it bleed the life right out of me... " 

Omi quavered in the doorway a moment, before he set his jaw and said firmly, loudly, " I will not. " When Ken looked up, it was to a determined and hurt expression on Omi's face. " What happened to us all?, " he demanded. " I'm not saying it was alright before, it wasn't. I'm not so naive I can't see that- I've been doing this since I was twelve years old! But we've never- we've never let them beat us before we even went out before! And why-? Because they're stronger than us? Because they have the advantage? Since when did that bother us?! " Omi paused, his fists clenched at his side. He quieted suddenly on his next words, " Kenkun... you're my _nakama_, right? I don't want you to die. Youjikun and Ayakun, they don't want you to die! I just wish... I wish you'd trust us again... Kenkun... " 

" What do you want from me? " Ken asked, his voice a coarse whisper. " Do you want me to forget all that's happened and go back to pretending everything's fine? I can't do that Omi. " 

Omi was silent, until; " No. I don't want that. 

" I don't know what I want. " 

At that, Omi broke down. He crouched low to the ground and balled his fists at his eyes and cried. 

(@) 

Sakura sat in the brightly lit kitchen at the table with her hands in her lap and her eyes on her hands. Youji sat across from her, nursing the mug of coffee she'd politely refused. 

" Youjisan... " Sakura said eventually, having summoned the courage to ask. He made a questioning sound, and she looked up at him. " You guys aren't... just flower-sellers, are you? " 

Youji appeared to mull over the question. " I think you know the answer to that, Sakura. " 

" Sou... " 

He tilted his head the other way, watching the smoke slowly wind from his cigarette. Nope, he'd never give them up. Something else was more likely of killing him before they ever did. Youji flicked ash into the ashtray. He sighed. " We're murderers, Sakura. We assassinate people on order from a secret organization. " He gave a sardonic smirk, " Even now I sometimes can't quite believe it; it seems so very contrived. " 

Sakura found that she could believe it. In the end she realized she already suspected. " And... Ayasan's sister... she's been kidnaped? " 

" By the enemy, " he said, rather absently. 

" Sou. " She gave him a bit of a shy look. " Sh- Should you be telling me this? " 

Youji sipped his coffee and took another drag off his cigarette. " Probably not. " He gave her a wry grin. " But I never could resist a pretty girl, ne? " 

" I'm not eighteen yet. " 

(@) 

Crawford bent over the bed and examined Fujimiya Aya's placid face with a detached expression. Normally such a task was beneath him, but Schuldich couldn't lift anything just then and Farfarello, frankly, couldn't be trusted to be gentle enough with her. Crawford eased the feather-light body of the young girl into his arms and straightened up. The white of her dress blended with his suit, and they appeared almost to be an extension of each other. 

Straughn clasped her hands and expressed delight. Fludd and Maier gave a nod and led the way to the auditorium. Schuldich and Farfarello were watching him, wondering. Crawford gave no indication of his plans as he walked past them after the Esset triad. It would all come to light soon. The return would bring chaos to the world and he would see it's results. 

Aya's head lolled against Crawford's shoulder, her face peaceful despite the cause of her long sleep. 

(@) 

When Aya and Nagi emerged into the hallway, Omi was still down the hall. Nagi looked at him. Softly, he said, " Omisan is crying. " 

Aya looked as well, just as Omi lifted his head, and they exchanged looks. Omi sniffled. Aya remained silent, moving down the hall towards Ken's room with a purposeful step. He could guess what the problem was. It wasn't hard. 

Aya stopped in Ken's doorway, backlit by the hall and frightening. He appeared as though a spectre, it was really no mystery why he instilled so much fear. 

Ken stared at him. 

Aya entered the room after that pause, striding quickly across the floor, and delivered a blow to Ken's face so hard it sent him sprawling clear off the bed. Ken crumpled onto the floor, head down. His shoulders rose and fell unevenly with his ragged breath. It brought to mind an image of Aya in much the same position. 

Omi looked appalled. " Ayakun! " He feared a repeat performance of that fight so long ago. History so often had a way of repeating itself. 

Ken gave a sickly laugh and pushed himself off the floor. He got slowly to his feet as Aya watched, and straightened up with more of a grimace than a smile. Ken twisted his shoulders and smacked Aya across the face in retaliation. Aya's head snapped to the side. There was a soft _ping_ sound as the dangling part of his earring broke apart from the stud and bounced against the floor. 

There was no sound but for Omi's choking gasp. The room fell into a hushed tableau, until Ken finally caved. 

" Aya... " he said softly, staring at the little piece of gold, " I- I... " his voice broke. He blinked back tears as Aya wordlessly crouched to retrieve his broken earring. " I've been so selfish... " 

Omi said, " Sakura says Schwartz and Esset has Ayachan at the Ani Museum. A Kritiker agent told her to tell us. " 

Nagi watched Aya finger the broken earring. 

(@) 

Youji watched Aya's fingers fumble with the broken earring. 

" Might be better to fix that with the gloves off, Aya, " he suggested. 

Aya glared at him and told him to shut up. Nagi reached across the table and took the earring from Aya's hands. Tilting his head just so, he telekinetically repaired the earring and handed it back. Aya muttered appreciation. 

They were sitting in the kitchen, Aya, Youji, Sakura, and Nagi. They were waiting for Omi and Ken, and for Birman to arrive. She too had heard about the Kritiker agent in the downtown area, and had called to make sure they didn't do anything rash before she got there. So they waited. 

Omi and Ken entered together, dressed in their assassin gear. Ken didn't look considerably better, but there was something about his demeanor that told he would become so... 

... that was; if they survived. 

" Soup's on the counter, Ken, " Youji said, a bemused glint in his eyes behind the lenses of his deep blue-tinted shades. His usual sunglasses were nowhere to be found. He suspected they were lost somewhere in the fight against Honjou. 

Ken smirked wryly. " Hai, oniichan. " 

Omi and Sakura laughed. 

Everyone fell silent at the sound of the shop door opening and closing, followed by approaching footsteps. 

" Manx is with Birman, " Youji reported, supposedly just from the sound of their shoes or some other thing relating to his fetish. Everyone gave him a skeptical look, but sure enough, Manx followed Birman into the small kitchen. 

" Good, you're all here, " Birman said. She wet her lips and shifted her weight. " I realize there's nothing we can do to stop you. " Everyone gave her a vaguely affirmative look. " But you should know that Kritiker has decided to pull out and adopt a wait and see tactic. Esset has put themselves in a position... that we cannot afford to waste resources against. " 

" They're afraid, " Nagi said tonelessly. " They know they don't stand a chance against the Triad. " 

Birman's expression was answer enough. 

" The odds are against you all, " she said softly. " Kritiker won't be there to back you up, even if you do survive. " 

Youji closed his eyes and smiled while he got to his feet with the rest of them. " Ah, but... we like these odds. " 

" We know what we're getting into, " Ken said grimly. 

Omi offered a grin. " Thank-you for your concern. " 

Aya's expression was closed. " We will not lose. " 

Birman and Manx looked rather unsure. Sakura seemed to agree with their concerns. 

Omi pushed his chair back against the table. " Birmansan, Manxsan, please look after Sakurasan for us. " 

" Eh? " Sakura protested. " But, I want to help. There must be some way I-- " she broke off, knowing the truth but not wanting to accept it. She searched Aya's face, desperate for a response from him. " Ayasan... " 

Aya gave her a gentle look, one she hadn't seen since that time he'd mistaken her for his sister; or that time he'd left with her the safety deposit key, she'd seen a ghost of it then. A ghost of his former self. Sakura's will melted away, even before he said softly, " You stay here, Sakura. " 

" Ayasan, " she asked, " Ayasan, can I ask... uh... " she trembled, afraid that he might react badly, " what's your name? I mean, what's your real name? " 

Everyone blinked. 

Aya's expression didn't change, nor did his tone of voice when he answered, " Ran. It's Fujimiya Ran. " 

Sakura smiled, her eyes bright. " Ran ka... " She bowed to him. " Please come back safely, Ransan. " 

Aya replaced the repaired earring where it belonged, and gave her a muted nod. 

(@) 

Ishida looked at his watch. He was sitting backwards on a chair opposite Honjou in the plain gray room. " Saa, I imagine they would be leaving now. " He looked at his old friend with a wan smile. " They're certainly something, don't you think, Honjousan? Those four _Weiß_es. " 

(@) 

It was late in the day when they approached the harbour. A late afternoon moon was fading in and out of the blue overhead. Unwelcome in the daytime sky but defiantly there; a shadow of light. For Weiß and Nagi there was no pretension of stealth, no attempt to hide their coming. The ocean drew nearer, and their boldness drove them forward. Across the water, the Ani Museum rose out of the waves, a solitary manmade mountain that reached for the unbidden visitor in the sky. 

At the bridge they darted across, mindful of the precarious position they were in on such an exposed place. They reached the other side of the long bridge and scattered, spreading out across the wall on either side the large double doors. They were conspirators invading a castle. But this time Esset didn't intend to be deterred. The first time they had waited a mere one hundred twenty years to attempt a resurrection, but this time... this time the wait had been so much longer, and they would not let this chance pass them by. 

Youji drew wire while Aya drew his sword. Ken and Omi grasped the handles of the doors and with nods at each other, slowly pulled them open. Nagi watched the darkness inside without expression. He was probably the least surprised when the waning light spilled inside the foyer and revealed Farfarello standing there. 

The Irishman cackled. " Nagi, " he said surreptitiously, " Crawford wants you... " he leaned his head back, holding back on the last word while he ran the blade of his weapon down his cheek to hold the tip at his raised chin, " dead. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Kaasan - Mother   
Tousan - Father (while I know the more formal way is Okaasan, Otousan, in anime they often drop the 'o' preceeding, and I have done the same to keep in that pattern. It's not as polite, but most anime charas don't worry about being polite anyway, ne? ^_~)   
Gomen - I'm sorry   
Demo - but!   
Nakama - friend, or comerade. It doesn't have the 'fluffy' connotations of _tomodachi_. Omi uses it quite often in the _Verbrechen~Strafe_ OAV   
Sou - _just an agreement_   
Hai, oniichan - Yes, elder brother   
Ran ka - 'Ran, huh" the ka is really just a question marker. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	41. Last in My Winds

Weiß  Kreuz: Schatten und Lichter   
Das Konzert version eins 

Part Two: Das Ewige Dasein   
Chapter Forty-one: Last in My Winds 

~--------_Like it conceals everything, a gray wind blows past_~ 

The moon didn't rise over the city so much as it appeared that night, as it was already there from the afternoon. While the sun slowly sank towards the underworld, the moon faded into view, manifested into it's whole brilliance. A chill descended onto Tokyo, while the city lit up and the night settled in. The wind brought cold from the ocean in a rush of breath from the old gods. 

There was an old Japanese legend about the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, and her mischievous brother Susanou, who was the Storm Deity. One day after Susanou played a trick that ruined her garden, Amaterasu hid herself in a cave and deprived the world of light for many days and weeks; during which the world grew very cold. Eventually the gods convinced Amaterasu to emerge, and according to some variations of the legend, Susanou had been driven into the sea. 

Alone, in the middle of the bay and far removed from the modern bustle of the city, such legends were easy to believe. 

Farfarello launched himself at Nagi, crossing to the walkway surrounding the museum. He'd ripped the sleeves off his blazer again, and taken the bandaging off so the scars stood out in stark relief from skin even so pale as his. As he ran past the doors, the dying light revealed every movement of the sinewy muscles beneath that tattered skin. 

Nagi shifted one step back for balance and raised his opposite hand. The force of his power ruffled his bangs over his narrowed eyes as he sent out a pulse of telekinetic energy that blasted Farfarello off his feet and back to where the open door met his spine with a sickening crack. He crumpled to the ground, and looked up with an evil grin. Nagi appeared unaffected. Some in Esset theorized that Nagi was possibly the most powerful member of Schwartz. That all depended on what you meant by 'powerful' of course. He didn't have Crawford's presence, but he could certainly do the most physical damage. 

Nagi curled his fingers and rotated his wrist ninety degrees clockwise. The door already damaged by Farfarello's impact ripped off it's hinges and rose awkwardly into the air. Like a large, lumbering carrion bird, it hovered over the impending kill. 

(@) 

Were Brad Crawford a more impassioned man he would likely have considered the Esset triad to be belligerent old fools. Since this was _exactly_ how he viewed them, it could be argued that Crawford was not quite the diffident, controlled person he appeared to be. In this, it could be further argued that Nagi's passing idea that Crawford may have once been like him in the past was perhaps not all that far off the mark. But such was a question to be answered another time, or not at all. 

The fact was when, on the way to the auditorium where the members of Esset were waiting for the ceremony, Fludd stopped short and snapped his head around to glare in the direction of a particularly loud booming sound, Crawford felt the strong urge to get impatient with his employers. In his best neutral voice, Crawford stated, " I would advise that we hurry. " 

" What was that sound? " Fludd barked. 

Schuldich leaned his head to the side and answered, " Weiß, just as predicted. " 

" If we could just get to the auditorium- " Crawford began. He stopped. He looked at Aya Fujimiya, resting in his arms. The very Earth and Heavens would move for her it seemed, if only she would wake. Crawford could almost -_almost_- understand Nagi and his attraction to her. This was why she must not be the host. This was why it had to be the other Aya Fujimiya. 

" Yes, yes, " Straughn was agreeing, " the auditorium. They can't possibly make it through the museum to the centre in time. " 

Straughn, of course, was not precognitive. 

(@) 

Farfarello was down, but not out. This was apparent by the fact that the door was still moving, shifting a little to and fro as he edged his way out from under it. He wouldn't hurt, but he'd be stiff perhaps? Omi wondered how one got through life without pain. In some of his more depressed moments he considered much of his life to have been nothing but pain. Maybe that was different. Just thinking about it hurt. 

Tsukiyono Omi reached into his coat and withdrew a fistful of throwing knives. To his companions he said quietly, " Go. " 

Ken said, " What? " 

Youji glared at him. " Don't be ridiculous. " 

Omi smiled at him, blinking back tears as he shifted the knives so that there was one between each finger on both hands. " It's only logical that someone stays behind to make sure he doesn't follow, " he said. 

" I could... " Ken began, beating Youji to the offer. But Omi shook his head. 

" You guys go with Ayakun and Nagikun. This is something I have to do. Please understand, Farfarello killed the last living member of my family, and that other girl... " his eyes misted, " I didn't even know her name... " 

" Tot, " Nagi said. " From Shreiyant, right? Her name was Tot. " 

Omi gave a nod. The door shifted again, and he caught the movement in his peripheral vision. Omi turned, putting his back to his friends. " Please, just go. " 

Aya nodded at him, and ran inside. He was followed by Nagi, and, eventually, Ken and Youji. When he heard their steps fade, Omi hardened his expression and tightened his grip on his weapons. S_ou... I won't let anymore meaningless deaths go on. I won't let you kill any more of the people I love._

(@) 

Crawford and Schuldich stepped back into the shadows while the Triad addressed the Esset followers in the auditorium. They had filed in hours ago, and were packed into the area surrounding the moat and the raised platform. A seething mass of humanity that kept the room echoing a perpetual murmur of voices, chantings, and prayers. 

Aya lay prone upon a marble table. Her dress was meticulously spread across the surface, the pure white almost shining in the powerful stage lights. 

" There's not much time, if we're going to time this right. You can do with Hidaka whatever you wish, I'll deter Kudou. " Crawford said in a low voice. 

" Time what right? " Schuldich inquired lucidly. 

Crawford gave him a sharp look, but didn't answer. That was his knowledge, and Schuldich was not privy to that. 

(@) 

Momoe entered the kitchen with a smile on her face, and didn't seem at all surprised to see Manx, Birman, and Sakura sitting around the table. She handed her cat to Sakura and busied herself immediately. " I think I could do with some tea, don't you ladies agree? " She kept going despite the lack of response. Four mugs, four saucers, a teapot... presently the water boiled and Momoe left the tea to steep. Retrieving her cat from Sakura, Momoe settled herself in the fourth chair and contented herself with waiting. 

Manx stood up. " The Ani Museum, you said, Sakura? " 

Sakura looked shocked at the sudden break in the quiet. " H-hai. " 

" Let's go. " 

Momoe smiled wider as she watched them leave. " I'll have tea waiting for when you return. " 

(@) 

Everyone stopped running when Schuldich stepped into view: and if Ken wasn't imagining things, Aya put himself a little in front of him when they'd stopped. 

Youji chuckled. " It's a divide and conquer strategy, is it? I wouldn't expect less from that bastard, Crawford. " 

Aya glared at Schuldich. " Where is Aya? " 

Schuldich laughed out loud. " I thought you were Aya. " 

Aya took a step forward, his hands tightening on the hilt of his katana. He would not be toyed with like this. He didn't care about strategies or anything- he just wanted his sister back. He wanted her back now. " Where is she?! " 

Schuldich wasn't paying him any more attention. His eyes were on Ken's, and he was smiling maliciously. " She's in the centre of the museum, " he said, " the auditorium. I don't give a damn what Esset or Crawford want. Go right ahead, but Hidaka stays. " 

Hidaka Ken's eyes narrowed, and in a way he mirrored Schuldich's smile. His hands dropped to his sides, and his right hand clenched to unsheathe the bugnuk blades concealed in his heavy glove. He gently pushed past Aya and faced his opponent. " It's just like Omi said... " he quietly stated, " this is something I have to do. Go. " And they did. 

" You put me through a lot of pain, Ken, " Schuldich sneered. 

" As you did to me, " Ken replied. 

" I'll kill you. " 

" No, you won't. I know what I'm fighting for now. " _I'm fighting for myself, so that someday in the future, maybe... I just might be able to move past this life._

(@) 

Nagi bit his lip as they ran. " We shouldn't be splitting up like this. It's exactly what Crawford wants. He's planning something, Aya, something to do with you. " 

" Nagi's right, " Youji added. 

" But we might not have much time. Not if they're planning on using her for the resurrection. But even so... why does Crawford want Aya here so badly? " 

" That doesn't matter, " Aya growled. 

" It can't be a coincidence that Kritiker agent escaped. Sakura said he was hurt pretty bad, " Youji mused. 

" It was no coincidence. I let him escape. " 

(@) 

Honjou shifted his position. Ishida was still keeping watch on him, and it was making him uncomfortable. He could have handled the redhead. If anything, her hair colour reminded him of Ran... of happier days. They hadn't been categorically happy, but they had been bearable. It was preferable to this all consuming guilt and hatred. 

Ishida was still minding his watch. " Knight n'es pas mort, Honjousan. " 

" You're mixing languages. " 

Ishida chose to ignore that. " If Knight was dead he would not be sitting here waiting with me. " 

(@) 

Youji chortled. " One of the things Omi first brought with him to the store was a video game console. He liked games where you worked your way through tasks and missions until you reached a final powerful enemy before the end of the game. " He drew a cigarette, ironically offered Crawford his last, and then lit it. " I've got this handled. Go get your sister, Aya. " 

Aya nodded and ran ahead. Nagi followed him, pausing next to Crawford. They looked at each other, both their faces emotionless at the other. 

" You're wrong. " Nagi said quietly. 

Crawford gave a soft smirk. 

Youji drew wire from his watch and wrapped it around his palm. " So let me get something straight. You want Aya in that auditorium, so no matter what, you would have let him pass. " 

Crawford stood in the middle of the hall and flexed his fingers, curling them into fists for the fight. 

Youji blew smoke. " So that begs the question, what have you got against me? " 

Crawford gave another smirk. " That is the question, isn't it? Maybe you embody everything I hate about this world. " 

_Times like this, you'd expect me to have some sort of epiphany, wouldn't you? The truth is, Asuka, I'm only fighting to forget you._

(@) 

The heavy black leather trenchcoat flapped around his legs as Aya ran through the dim hallway. The echoes of his footsteps and his breath mingled with his pounding heartbeat in his ears. He wanted to run faster, shed his armor for her, embrace her one last time. He gripped his katana as the last door came into view and he dipped his chin into the collar of his turtleneck. 

The doors fell apart before him and he threw himself into the crowd filling the auditorium. Time had stopped for them, and tonight... 

" _AYA!!!_ " 

... tonight he would start the clock again. 

_Everything... Aya... I live for you. But I think... maybe... it's time I was Ran again. I'm fighting so that you may have your own life back: and I, mine._

(@) 

Youji and Crawford moved opposite each other, circling for but two steps before closing in on each other. Youji dodged the first set of punches, loosing the garrote wire and manipulating it around Crawford. But when he tightened, Crawford slipped out of his grasp, and they faced off again equally. Crawford landed a blow on Youji's face, and narrowly evaded the retaliation. Youji 'heh'ed and touched the bruise with the back of his hand. 

(@) 

Schuldich evaded Ken's first attack, and from his movement, Ken could see he was favouring his shoulder. That gave him an advantage. He unsheathed the blades on his other hand. 

" Confidence, Ken? " Schuldich hissed, " That's so out of character for you. " 

(@) 

Omi hit the wall and gasped. He had one blade left, and he clutched it in shaking fingers. Why? Why couldn't he win against Farfarello? That was an easy question, if you thought about it. Omi didn't have the right weapons for this kind of combat. He didn't like killing, he preferred to inflict pain from the distance, work in the shadows. But that wouldn't work against Farfarello, and that was why he was losing. 

Omi swallowed hard, feeling the blood trickle down his arms, and from the gash in his left knee from where he'd fallen. Just because he didn't like killing didn't mean he didn't know how. He was an assassin afterall. He had been raised to be one, from the first moment Persia had placed the crossbow in his hands. 

It didn't always have to be pain that stopped a person. Pain was just a warning, a notification to the brain that the body wasn't doing so well. Farfarello didn't have that warning system, that didn't mean he couldn't die. It just meant he wouldn't know it was happening. 

One blade left. One last chance. He took a deep breath, then pushed off the wall. As he ran, Omi shifted the throwing knife so that he was fisting it. His running shoes squeaked against the pavement as he dodged Farfarello's own blade. Omi twisted and turned, darting closer and closer. His last chance, he'd tried it once before at Sakura's, but this time he wasn't going to be knocked off. He had to succeed this time. Aya, Ken, and Youji... they were depending on him. 

When he was close enough, Omi put the blade in both hands, grit his teeth, and made a wish... 

(@) 

Fludd, Maier, and Straughn were standing at strategic points around the host, about to begin, when the doors to the auditorium flew open and an intruder entered. 

" _AYA!!!_ " 

Fludd ran to the side and sneered down at the intruder. " Stop him! " he ordered. 

Nagi entered the doorway and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he sent out a telekinetic pulse that knocked all of Esset off their feet, so that only the Triad and Aya remained. Exhaling, he gave Fludd a dangerous glare. 

Aya paused just long enough to look back briefly before he ran forward again. 

" _Stay where you are!_ " Fludd commanded, and Aya went sprawling on the marble floor. 

" Aya! " Nagi shouted, in a moment forgetting the other two members of the Triad. Together, Maier and Straughn sent him careening into doorframe. Nagi slid to the floor, but from there he couldn't move. He clenched his teeth and put all the effort he could muster into breaking their hold. They were so close... 

Aya was thinking much the same thing. He pushed his arms underneath him and painstakingly raised himself off the ground. " Give me back my sister... " he seethed, determination powering him further and further to his feet. " Give her back to me. You can't have her. " 

" Your sister? " Fludd repeated. " You're a part of that Weiß? I think it's time we re-evaluated Schwartz's worth, if they had problems with someone like you. " He sneered, flicking his fingers like he was shooing a lesser creature away dismissively. 

Aya's head snapped back and blood erupted from his nose and mouth. He skid across the floor on his back, and his sword went clattering out of his hand. Aya choked, curling in on himself with both hands to his wounded face. He shuddered, got to his knees, and staggered for his sword; one hand still on his face to stench the flow of blood. His vision was blurry. He couldn't stand straight. But he couldn't lose. He couldn't lose her. It just wasn't acceptable. 

What had he been doing everything for up to now, if he was going to lose her? 

" Give her back, " he pleaded, reaching for his sword. But his hand wouldn't connect with the image of it. " Give her back to me. " Everything was fading to white, and he could see her... he could see Aya slowly drifting away from his grasp. 

Nagi was wordless, shaking his head slightly with a look of horror on his face. 

(@) 

Ken got a hold of Schuldich's collar and slammed him into the wall. He leaned in close, relishing in turning the tables on the smug telepath. He watched Schuldich involuntarily flinch as he pressed the blades of his bugnuk against the wounds still fresh from their last encounter. 

But Schuldich still had one last card to play. " You can't kill me, Ken. If you do, then everything I made you believe would be right. " 

" Sure you're not just saying that to save yourself? " Ken asked. 

" Are you sure? " Schuldich watched him craftily. 

The standoff was interrupted when Omi staggered into view. " Ungh, Kenkun... Where's Ayakun? " The youngest Weiß  member leaned against the wall. He was covered in blood, much more blood than it would have been had it just been his. " Did he make it? " 

Ken took a step towards him. " O-Omi... is Farfarello...? " 

Omi smiled ruefully. " I don't know. Hopefully. " 

Ken looked back over his shoulder, but his opponent was gone. Schuldich had slipped into the shadows in that moment of distraction. Ken couldn't decide how he felt about that. It was just another of those things he didn't want to think about. 

" Aya went ahead, " he said slowly, " we should go catch up. " 

" Un, " Omi nodded. 

(@) 

Concerning the legend of Amaterasu and Susanou, one might wonder how the gods enticed Amaterasu out of the cave she'd hidden herself in. They say the gods got together outside the cave entrance and fashioned a beautiful mirror for the goddess as a gift. They they had a huge party and made a ruckus to get her attention. Curious, Amaterasu came to the front of the cave to see what the commotion was about. The gods presented her with the mirror, and when she saw her reflection, and how beautiful her light was, she was convinced to come out. The gods rejoiced, the world was warm and filled with light once more. 

_" I only ask of you one thing to repay me, " Nagi spoke as dawn approached and the moon weakened. His voice was low, soft, and almost comforting. Aya's eyelids drooped as he listened. Nagi leaned his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes. Aya was struck by the similarity to her... " You must make a miracle of her and prove me wrong about the world. "_

_Silence, as the moon disappeared into the sky under the approaching day._

_" I will, " Aya answered._

Nagi was blinded. He couldn't place what he was feeling, only that it was akin to what he'd felt when he had made that trip to the Koneko no Sumu Ie and woken Aya from his coma. But this was stronger, more... he didn't know. But it was unstoppable. It surged forward in a drawn out yell, poured from his body, and rendered everything to nothingness. 

_" I will make her an angel. "_

(@) 

Ken and Omi had just come upon Youji and Crawford when the entire museum shuddered and threw them all off their feet. 

" Iteee... " Omi cringed as his cut knee hit the floor. 

" What the hell?! " Youji exclaimed. He glared at Crawford. 

" Nagi, " Crawford answered grimly. 

" Ayakun! " Omi scrambled to his feet and ran ahead to the auditorium. Ken and Youji were soon after him. Crawford was all but forgotten. 

" So? This part of your plan? " Schuldich asked, suddenly behind him. Crawford had been expecting him though. 

" Schuldich, " Crawford chided, confidence in his voice. " I told you I don't believe in destiny. " 

(@) 

Fludd picked himself up from the edge of the platform, his head pounding. He looked back at the marble table, where the host still lay in pristine serenity. He cast a look back down at where his followers, all lesser beings were knocked cold by Nagi Naoe's telekinetic burst. Fludd had never felt something like that before, and it gave him an urge to rush things along. To Maier and Straughn, also recovering, he snapped, " Finish the ritual. Finish it! " 

" Poor young Nagi, " Straughn commented, " The Man with Green Gloves would have enjoyed him. " 

" Too many people squander their gifts, " Maier agreed, getting into place. " The next Schwartz will have to be chosen more carefully. " 

" Indeed, " Straughn conceded amiably. 

They had already started when they were interrupted again. 

" Matte... " Aya stood at the top of the stairs, sword in hand. His shoulders were stooped from pain and fatigue. He lifted the sword and pointed the blade at them, murder in his eyes. Ran Fujimiya had steeled his heart to killing long ago, because he was more dangerous when it was involved. " Give... her back... to me... " 

Down on the main floor, his backup arrived through the door. " Aya! " "Ayakun! " 

Maier looked at Straughn. " Can't be helped I suppose. " 

" Anticipation only makes the result sweeter, " Straughn proclaimed. 

But then the building shuddered again. Fludd glared at Aya on the stairs, and then at his companions. " We'll lose the museum if we wait much longer. It's not stable anymore. This is our first chance in ages- we have to make use of the host. " 

" Go ahead, " Schuldich's voice echoed. He and Crawford appeared in the doorway. The German shoved Nagi inside with his foot and closed the doors. " It might even work, even though that's the wrong 'Aya' Fujimiya. " 

" Nani? " Omi gasped. 

" What's that supposed to mean? " Ken demanded. 

Youji noticed the gun in Crawford's hand and made a disapproving face as he reached for his watch. The Esset triad didn't look any more pleased by this turn of events. Aya didn't seem to care either way, he was advancing on the Triad slowly, moving in for the kill. 

" Crawford, what's the meaning of this? " Straughn demanded unhappily. 

Crawford grinned smugly. " I delivered the wrong host, so that the proper one would suit my purposes. My aim is not for rebirth through a new god, but complete destruction. You built the idea of Schwartz too well; with our powers we could survive anything. " 

Aya was close enough, he raised the blade, ready to take a swipe. He'd kill the man who'd tossed him around first... 

Fludd turned and gave him a telekinetic hit. Aya managed to withstand it on his feet, but he was still pushed back to the edge. To Crawford Fludd sent a withering look. " We made you, Crawford. Where would you be now if not for us? " 

" The past never really was my department, " Crawford retorted dryly. 

" Funny, " Youji interrupted, running straight at Crawford with wire strung out, " I've always wished I could say that. " 

Crawford raised the gun in his hand. " You're no longer useful to me, Kudou. " 

A shot rang out, but it wasn't Crawford's. His gun went flying and he clutched his hand in pain. Youji moved in, wrapping the wire taut between his fingers around the dark haired man's neck and driving him into the wall. " Not so perfect afterall, are you? " he hissed in Crawford's ear. 

Crawford grunted, fighting for breath. " I suppose not. " 

" Manx! " Omi cried, paying enough attention to find the shooter. 

Manx, Birman, and Sakura stood in one of the upper areas of the auditorium, a walkway previously unnoticed near the ceiling used for repairing and adjusting the immense spotlights. Manx had her revolver in both hands, still aimed at the ground. " Don't anybody move! " Manx shouted, her voice echoing trifold from her vantage point. " There are Kritiker forces on the way! " 

" She's lying, " Schuldich stated slyly. 

" Dammit. " 

Unmindful of the bodies strewn about, Ken rushed for the stairs leading to the platform where Aya and the Esset Triad were. He raced up the steps, shouting over his shoulder, " Omi! Check Nagi. Never mind Schuldich, he's useless with that arm. " 

Schuldich looked miffed. 

" You fools, " Fludd boomed. " You think you can stop us? " 

Ken reached the top at that point and reached out for the attack. " I think we are! " 

Maier and Straughn turned to glare at him, and Ken went flying through the air to hit one of the pillars all the way across the room. Sakura screamed. Ken tumbled down to the ground and groaned. But he picked himself up and ran for the platform again. 

Omi ran after him, Nagi and Schuldich forgotten. He wasn't out of weapons anymore, after the ordeal with Farfarello, he'd been wise enough to retrieve a handful that he'd found. He darted up the stairs, passing Ken and running around the edge towards Aya- Ran- whoever. It was going to get awfully confusing with two Ayas in the room. 

" You may have called my bluff earlier, Schuldich, " Manx called, seeing him start to move, " but I still have five shots left, and I have excellent aim. Feel free to check and see if I'm lying. " She kept her sights on him while she gave orders to her companions, " Birman, Sakura... go down there and get Aya's sister out of there if you can. Someone get Nagi too, I don't think he's in any condition to mo-- " she had to steady herself as the building shifted again, " move. I'll meet you at the car. " 

" Right. " 

Down on the ground, Youji and Crawford were still grappling with each other. Even at his disadvantage, Crawford still delivered powerful punches, but Youji refused to let go. The museum shook, and fissures began to crack the walls. The entire building was coming down, and they were in the very centre of it. 

Aya and Omi charged the Triad together, with Ken coming from the other side. They managed to throw Omi back onto the stairs, but Aya evaded the burst. With a flash of his blade, Straughn was down. She tumbled off the edge and splashed into the lagoon below. 

There was a rumbling overhead and part of the ceiling caved. The debris just barely missed Birman and Sakura, and Birman had to hold onto Sakura to keep her from falling. Through the chaos they worked their way to the platform, where Weiß and Esset were still facing off. What members of the cult had awoken were fleeing, and every so often the lights would flicker. Time was running out. 

" What about Nagisan?! " Sakura wailed. 

" We'll have to get him on the way out, " Birman said firmly. 

Up on the platform, Esset seemed distracted by the chaos, and perhaps by their now apparent inability to complete the ritual. Just the same, they didn't object or even seem to notice as Birman and Sakura collected Aya Fujimiya off the marble table and quietly stole down the unsteady stairs with her. 

Manx was gone from overhead, and the auditorium was devoid of all but the last warriors in the battle. More of the ceiling came crashing down, and one of the three gargoyles crumbled under it's weight. The platform, unbalanced, toppled, taking Aya, Omi, Ken, and Esset with it. They disappeared from sight. 

" Ayasan!! " Sakura cried. 

" Never mind! " Birman shouted over the noise. " Come on. " She handed Aya to Sakura and picked up Nagi from where he was face down on the floor. She pushed Sakura ahead of her and paused to look at a smaller battle taking place. " Youji? " 

" Don't worry about-- " Youji began, whatever he had to say was obscured by more of the falling ceiling. 

Birman bit her lip and ran as best she could for the exit. It was treacherous, the lights were all but gone out by now and even in the halls the roof was coming down and the walls collapsing. Birman just barely made it out into the cool night air before the hallway filled with debris. Sakura was waiting for her at the edge of the bridge, and Birman urged her forward. 

Manx was waiting at the car, and together, they could only watch as the last bits of the Ani Museum fell into the ocean. 

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. " Ayasan... " she sobbed, " Omisan... Kensan... Youjisan. " 

Manx leaned against the car with her hand over her mouth. Somehow, she felt like she had failed them... 

(@) 

" Nagisan? " 

There was a sweet voice calling him. It warmed him through, driving away the icy fingers of, he could only guess, death and bringing him back. Nagi opened his pale blue eyes and had to squint at the light. But he thought... he thought that maybe... he saw wings. Then he saw her, and she pulled him close. She kissed the tears and the pain from his eyes and embraced him. 

Nagi held on to her, crying without sadness. " Are you... Aya? " 

" Nagisan... it's time to wake up. " 

(@) 

Sakura was crying quietly at the rail, and Manx was trying not to join her, when Nagi awoke. He opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of his mirror image. His face fell slightly, as he reached with his fingers to touch her face. 

" Wake up, " he whispered, caressing her cheek. " Please, wake up... " 

Birman watched him sadly. " Nagi... " she began, then stopped. 

Aya Fujimiya opened her eyes. She stirred, like someone waking from a long and pleasant sleep. Her lips parted, moving silently for a moment before she finally asked. " Where am I? " 

Sakura turned from the railing, and even Manx had paused. Behind Sakura the sun was beginning to show on the horizon. It was like the goddess emerging all over again. Taking a tentative step towards the car, Sakura crouched and met Aya at her level. " That's a long story. But a good one, if you'll let me tell you. " She looked at Nagi, who nodded. 

Nagi helped Aya out of the car, and followed her as Sakura led them to the rail. Nagi watched the waves run from the previous site of the museum to the shore. He could see shapes in the water, but ever time he squinted for a better look, it turned out to be debris. Together they looked out over the choppy sea, and Sakura began. 

" You've been sleeping for a very long time, " she said, " and in that time, there was another person with your name... " 

(@) 

The morning came and went, and life in Tokyo continued unawares of what had really gone on that night. The Ani Museum was a tragic accident, the victim of a freak seismic shift underwater, and it was listed as having no casualties. 

The fate of Honjou Yuushi, or Knight, as he had once been known, was decidedly a secret, according to Ishida. Manx concurred, but in a way that told Birman he was not gone for good. Birman was moved to another project. Persia's beloved Weiß  Project was suspended: the fate of it's members listed as unknown. Missing in Action. But everyone knew the truth, the four men who had been flower sellers by day and assassins by night were most likely dead. The ocean had claimed them, treasures kept by Susanou from Amaterasu out of spite. 

Aya Fujimiya, after being checked over by a doctor, was proclaimed nothing short of a miracle. She had fallen into the coma a healthy, bright sixteen year old girl, and with the exception of the passage of a few years, she came out of that coma with no change whatsoever. Was it the result of something Esset had done? Or was she- had she really been the prophesized host for the return of Esset's leader? Such things would probably never be answered. 

Life went on, afterall. 

(@) 

On a bright and sunny afternoon, school had barely let out when already the Koneko no Sumu Ie was crowded with schoolgirls, and even a few schoolboys. Sakura had to literally push her way through the noisy crowd, past the 'kawaii!'s and 'wai!'s to grab and apron and put herself to work. She passed the framed photograph on the side table as she went, and flashed it a smile. It was just like having them there with her, although late at night, when she was closing the shop, her heart still ached. 

Aya laughed as she traded with Sakura and waded into the sea of customers. 

" Ayachan kawaii!! " The girls had certainly taken a liking to the previous Aya's replacement. Nor did they seem to mind four cute guys being downgraded to just one. Nagi got his fair share of attention, unused to it as he was. 

The afternoon went fast, busy days tended to be like that. At the end of it, Aya, Sakura, and Nagi sat around the table relaxing. Out of nowhere there were footsteps in the back, though Aya didn't seem at all surprised. She got to her feet and faced their mysterious visitors with a smile. 

" Oniisan-tachi, Okaeri! " 

~(@)~ ~--------_owari_~ Translation Notes;   
Sou - 'that's right' just an affirmative, basically, in this case   
Hai - yes   
Knight n'es pas mort - Knight is not dead   
Koneko no sumu ie - Kitten in the House   
Itee - 'ow'   
Matte - wait   
Nani - what   
Ayachan kawaii!! - Aya you're so cute!!   
Oniisan-tachi okaeri! - "Welcome home everyone!" The everyone in this case is literally 'brother and others'   
Owari - The End 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



End file.
